Mine, Yours and Ours
by sniperpadalecki
Summary: Jared e Jensen são dois pais solteiros que precisam resolver os problemas com seus filhos enquanto resolvem os deles mesmos. J2/Padackles/4pairing
1. Chapter 1

_**What are you trying to hide?**_

_(O que está tentando se esconder?)_

_**You won't let me inside**_

_(Você não vai me deixar entrar)_

_**The fear's only in your mind**_

_(O medo está apenas na sua mente)_

_**I can see it in your eyes**_

_(Eu posso ver nos seus olhos)_

Kennedy High era uma escola de ensino médio americana como qualquer outra. Jovens cheios de energia, cheerleaders, time de futebol, de basquete, festas, casais em conflito, casais quebrando as regras da escola enquanto se agarram pelos corredores dos armários antes de entrar pra aula.

Era a terceira vez em menos de uma semana que Jared Padalecki fora chamado na escola porque seu filho de 16 anos, Mark, tinha, novamente entrado em sério conflito com o mesmo garoto de sempre: Nicholas Ackles.

O moreno alto de olhos verde azulados entrou na sala do diretor bufando. Ele não era de se irritar com o filho e nem com nada, tinha um temperamento bastante agradável, mas três vezes na mesma semana era demais pra qualquer pai tolerar. Mark estava com o uniforme do time de futebol americano da escola, azul e branco, com seu capacete em mãos, sentado em frente à mesa do diretor com o menino loiro, seu colega de time, ao lado. Nick tinha um corte no canto da boca e Mark estava estancando sangue do próprio nariz.

- O que foi dessa vez? – Jared perguntou ao ver ambos adolescentes naquele estado, como se tivessem quase se degladiado.

- Senhor Padalecki, nos desculpe ter que chamá-lo novamente. – O diretor começou e os dois alunos apenas baixaram a cabeça. – Mas como o senhor pode ver a situação está insustentável.

- Mark. – Jared nem olhou o diretor, apenas encarava o filho que não tinha coragem de retribuir o olhar. – Não foi assim que eu te criei. Que está pensando, moleque? – Ele fez uma pausa e o garoto apenas deixou os cabelos escuros, iguais os do pai, lhe caírem sobre o rosto. – E olhe pra mim quando estou falando com você!

- Não foi minha culpa, pai! – Mark se defendeu enquanto tirava um pedaço de algodão ensanguentado do nariz. – Foi esse imbecil... – Ele apontou para Nicholas ao seu lado que apenas sorriu sarcasticamente.

- Quer chamar o treinador Morgan aqui? – Nick rebateu. – O time todo? Todos viram que foi você quem começou, Padalecki!

- Se você não tivesse jogando feito uma menina, Ackles, nada disso teria acontecido. – Mark respondeu e logo a discussão se iniciara.

- Lógico, você lança a bola mal e a culpa é minha por não pegar?

- Olha aqui vocês dois, já chega. – O diretor Jim Beaver interrompeu os dois. – Não importa de quem foi a culpa a essa altura da história.

- Qual é o problema de vocês dois? – Jared perguntou. – Onde estão seus pais, Nick?

- Minha mãe está morta. – Nicholas respondeu ironicamente de propósito, para fazer Jared se sentir mal pela impertinência da pergunta.

- Sinto muito. – Jared respondeu sério.

- Morreu depois de olhar pra sua cara! – Mark provocou extremamente exaltado e Nick saltou de sua cadeira avançando no colega novamente.

Jim e Jared separaram os dois alunos que pareciam a ponto de se matar a qualquer momento.

- Seu filho da puta! – Nick gritou com Mark enquanto era segurado por Jim.

- Cala a boca, cara, você não passa de uma bicha fresca que não consegue nem ser um recebedor de bola decente! – Mark revidou enquanto lutava nos braços do pai pra se desvencilhar.

- Mark! – Jared chamou a atenção do filho severamente.

- Já chega! – Jim gritou dessa vez e os dois se acalmaram.

Fez-se silêncio na sala e Jared simplesmente segurou Mark pelo braço o colocando de volta na cadeira.

- Quando chegarmos em casa nós vamos ter uma conversinha. – Ele tinha um tom raro ameaçador enquanto falava apenas para Mark ouvir. O garoto sabia muito bem o que estava por vir e simplesmente acomodou-se de volta em sua cadeira.

- Enfim. – Jim Beaver voltou a seu posto de diretor atrás da mesa e continuou. – Isso precisa acabar.

Um estrondo na porta e um loiro alto acabara de entrar. Ele era incrivelmente parecido com Nicholas. Tinha a mesma boca e o mesmo tom e corte de cabelo. Jared já o conhecia das outras duas vezes em que ambos foram chamados à escola por confusão de seus filhos. Jensen Ackles era médico e ainda estava de branco quando entrou na sala, obviamente saiu com pressa de onde estava.

- Desculpe o atraso. – Ele disse cumprimentando Jared apenas com os olhos, o moreno alto retribuiu com um aceno de cabeça. A antipatia não era só dos filhos. Os pais igualmente pareciam não ter se gostado muito também.

_**And I try to get through to you but I don't know what to do**_

_(Tento atingir você, mas não sei o que fazer)_

_**You're making it hard to get to your heart**_

_(Você está tornando difícil entrar em seu coração)_

_**And it seems these days that everybody wears a bullet proof vest**_

_(Parece que nos dias de hoje todo mundo usa um colete a prova de balas)_

- Bom dia, senhor Ackles. – Jim levantou-se e cumprimentou Jensen. – Desculpa por isso, sei que o senhor trabalha bastante.

- Não tem problema. – Ackles respondeu olhando o filho agora. – O que você fez, Nicholas? – Ele agora tinha a mesma postura de Jared, ao lado de filho e com os braços cruzados.

- Pai, esse lunático veio pra cima de mim em pleno treino. – Nick respondeu tentando ficar calmo, muito convicto da sua razão.

- Ei... – Mark tentou recomeçar a discussão levantando-se da cadeira, mas Jared o puxou de volta pra que se sentasse.

- Você cala a boca. – Ele disse baixinho, sem olhar Mark, que apenas sentou de volta em seu lugar.

- Mas eu...

- Mandei ficar quieto, Mark Louis Padalecki. – Jared repetiu com mais ênfase desta vez.

- Acho bom controlar o troll que está criando em casa, Padalecki. – Jensen disse com um sorrisinho de canto e Jared arregalou os olhos.

- Como é que é, senhor Ackles? – Jared mal acreditou no que ouvira.

- Pois é, deu pra perceber o temperamento do seu filho. – Jensen respondeu iniciando uma nova discussão, entre os pais agora.

- Caso você não tenha visto, meu filho está com nariz sangrando! – Jared tentava se controlar.

- Senhores, por favor. – Jim Beaver levantou-se de sua cadeira extremamente sem paciência. Pelo menos ele sabia agora que a genética estava falando alto ali. – Eu sinto muito, mas se Mark e Nicholas não resolverem seus problemas agora mesmo, não haverá uma próxima vez, porque a escola vai expulsá-los.

- Está feliz agora? – Jensen repreendeu o filho.

- Certo, o que vocês dois têm? – Jared se colocou em frente aos dois garotos agora. – Por que se odeiam? Qual é o problema? Nicholas... – Jared virou-se para o garoto loiro que agora o encarou de volta um pouco surpreso. – Por que odeia o meu filho?

- Eu não odeio ele. – Nick respondeu com um sorriso sarcástico. – Eu não ligo pra ele. É ele quem tá sempre me provocando.

- Eu? Você é que... – Mark tentou, mas Jared o impediu.

- Depois você fala. – Era a frase que mais irritava Mark.

- O que aconteceu hoje? – Jensen agora foi quem perguntou ao filho.

- Esse imbecil jogou mal a bola, não consegui pegar. A gente... começou a discutir e ele veio pra cima de mim e... bom eu bati nele também, é claro.

- Mark, por causa de um treino? – Jared olhou incrédulo para o filho.

- Pai, ele disse que a culpa foi minha, mas não foi, a bola foi perfeita! – Mark sentia-se cheio de razão.

- Certo, estão irritados um com o outro por causa das outras brigas e essa só foi mais uma resultado das outras vezes. – Jensen respondeu e Jared concordou. – Mark, peça desculpas ao Nick.

- Tá zoando, né tio? – Mark respondeu rindo olhando Jensen.

- Seu filho é quem deve pedir desculpas. – Jared defendeu Mark.

- Não vou pedir porra de desculpas nenhuma. – Nick respondeu decidido.

- Olha essa boca, garoto! – Jensen chamou atenção do filho.

_**If love is a blank dart shot from a heart-shaped gun**_

_(Se o amor é um dardo para o coração)_

_**It only hurts you when you try to turn and run**_

_(Apenas dói quando você tenta fugir)_

_**When will you see that you don't need a bullet proof vest?**_

_(Quando você vai ver que não precisa de um colete a prova de balas?)_

Jim Beaver apenas observava incrédulo o que via. Não sabia quem era pior, se os pais ou os filhos. Na realidade, era a segunda vez que ele percebia que Jared e Jensen quase que pioravam as coisas ao invés de melhorarem. Era típico de pai defender o filho mesmo quando eles estavam errados, mas esses dois tomavam proporções que excediam a lógica e o bom senso.

- Vocês dois vão se desculpar. – Jim finalmente disse. – Deem as mãos e façam as pazes.

- Mas... – Mark e Nick tentaram argumentar, mas Jim imediatamente os interrompe.

- Ou vão ser expulsos. – Ele complementou. – Não vou mais tolerar essas intrigas ridículas de vocês dois.

Os dois garotos encostaram-se na cadeira, como se afundassem e quisessem sumir dali. Não conseguiam nem se olhar mesmo estando lado a lado. Não fizeram nenhum movimento indicando que iriam cumprir o que lhes foi dito.

- Vamos, anda logo. – Jensen disse a Nick, que bufou e bastante a contragosto levantou-se da cadeira.

- Está esperando o que, moleque? – Mark ouviu a voz de Jared e percebeu que não teria escolha. Imitou o movimento de Nick e estendeu a mão.

- Foi mal. – O moreno quase da altura do pai disse, sem muita verdade.

- De boa. – Nick respondeu no mesmo tom enquanto retribuía o cumprimento. – Desculpe pelo seu nariz.

- Tudo bem. – Mark respondeu soltando a mão do outro garoto. – Desculpa pela sua boca.

- E...? – Jared cutucou o filho no ombro.

- Por falar da sua mãe. – Mark revirou os olhos realmente envergonhado por aquilo.

- Falou sobre a minha mulher? – Jensen estava pronto para avançar em Mark agora.

- Ok, certo, resolvido. – Jim Beaver mais uma vez bloqueou a tensão que se formava. – Senhor Ackles, senhor Padalecki... Espero que não nos encontremos mais nessas situações.

- Garanto que Mark não vai mais arrumar problema, diretor. – Jared apertou a mão de Jim, que em seguida, cumprimentou Jensen também.

- Digo o mesmo sobre o Nick. – Jensen respondeu tranquilo e confiante.

- Vocês dois, voltem para o treino. – Jim disse aos dois garotos que se dirigiram para a porta. – Mas antes vão até a enfermaria, pelo amor de Deus. – O diretor complementou ficando agora apenas com Jensen e Jared na sala.

Ambos pareciam bastante desconfortáveis na presença um do outro. Jared sentiu isso desde a primeira vez que viu Jensen entrar na sala de reunião dos pais, quando Mark e Nick brigaram a manhã toda numa aula de literatura. Jensen pensou que definitivamente aquele homem gigante não deveria lá ser um pai muito bom. A verdade é que ambos tinham algo em comum: eram pais muito jovens que já haviam perdido as esposas.

- Por favor, não quero me meter na forma como educam seus filhos, mas... – Jim começou escolhendo as palavras. – Façam alguma coisa a respeito, certo? Eu realmente não consigo entender o que há de errado com esses dois.

- São adolescentes, diretor. – Jared começou. – Estão confusos e cheios de hormônios. Não precisam de um motivo pra extrapolar.

- Não, não. – Jensen resolveu opinar. – Nick é um garoto muito calmo.

- Claro. – Jared respondeu num tom irônico. – Tenho certeza que foi meu filho quem caiu em cima do punho do seu garotinho.

- Ele não faria isso se não tivesse motivo. – Jensen tentava se controlar, mas agora olhava Jared e se irritava ainda mais por vê-lo com aquele sorrisinho na cara.

- Meu filho é ótimo jogador, de certo apenas exige o mesmo dos outros. – Jared continuava sarcástico. – E se ele tem um problema é apenas pra entender que nem todo mundo é tão bom quanto ele.

- Nicholas é um ótimo jogador! – Jensen aproximou-se do moreno alto.

- Senhores! – Jim Beaver chamou a atenção de ambos. – È disso que estou falando. Olhem o exemplo que estão dando.

Jensen revirou os olhos igual Nick e Jared bufou igual Mark. Jim Beaver não queria nem mais saber.

- Muito obrigado por terem vindo, vocês já podem ir agora. – Ele disse num tom cansado, como se aquela maratona escolar o estivesse incrivelmente fazendo perder qualquer apreço pela vida. – Eu definitivamente espero não ter que falar mais com vocês.

Padalecki e Ackles acenaram com a cabeça para o diretor e deixaram a sala.

O corredor da escola já estava vazio por conta dos alunos estarem em aulas. Aquele ar frio vindo das paredes solitárias e dos armários agora silenciosos pareciam não fazer efeito em nenhum dos dois homens que andavam lado a lado sem dizer nada.

Parecia que eles tentavam competir até no andar. Jensen segurava um casaco preto em mãos, que contrastava com o branco de toda a sua roupa, e Jared pareceu começar a se incomodar com o barulho que os sapatos de Jensen faziam conforme ele andava. Padalecki vestia uma roupa comum, nada de grandes marcas, apenas um suéter azul e jeans da mesma cor. Ackles olhou pro lado e viu que escorria suor do pescoço do outro, mesmo com o frio que fazia naquele corredor.

Depois que Jensen tirou seus olhos daquela parte específica do corpo do outro, foi a vez de Jared olhar com o canto dos olhos para o loiro ao seu lado. Ele percebeu que ele tinha cílios longos e uma boca que... Enfim.

Ele voltou a olhar em frente e abriu a porta para deixar a escola, deixando-a aberta para Jensen passar. Era a terceira vez que estavam se encontrando e não conseguiam sequer pronunciar uma palavra um pro outro quando estavam sozinhos.

Desceram a longa escadaria pós saírem do prédio da escola divididos apenas pelo corrimão que passava em meio à escada.

Ao chegarem no pé da escada, pareceram hesitar antes de tomarem caminhos opostos. Jared desacelerou o passo, Jensen fez o mesmo. Viraram-se ao mesmo tempo.

- Até logo. – Jensen foi quem disse primeiro, num tom formal, inflando o peito meio que sem querer.

- Até. – Jared respondeu, andando de costas vagarosamente. O tom era ainda mais formal que o de Jensen.

Ambos se deram as costas e seguiram até onde haviam estacionado seus carros. Padalecki olhou de longe e viu que Jensen dirigia um imenso Toyota Tundra preto. Ele riu para si mesmo ao lembrar do quanto carros diziam sobre a personalidade de seus donos. _Deve ser um esnobe arrogante. Chefe de algum departamento médico. Daqueles que todo mundo odeia e tem medo._ Ele entrou no carro e colocou o cinto.

Jensen, do seu lado do estacionamento, percebeu o carro de Jared deixar o local. _Um Corvette preto '67? Quantos anos esse cara tem? Quinze?_ Jensen riu ao ver Jared deixar o pátio parecendo um adolescente com os cabelos ao vento. Parecia uma típica cena de filme.

O loiro entrou em seu carro e também deixou o estacionamento da escola. Tinha que voltar para o hospital. Olhou o celular enquanto manobrava até a rua e viu 5 chamadas não atendidas vindas do hospital. Praguejou mentalmente enquanto pensava no castigo de Nick e dirigia em alta velocidade até seu trabalho.

Jared pôs os óculos escuros e, em poucos minutos dirigia até o outro lado da cidade, onde tinha o bar em que tocava todas as noites. O violão estava no banco de trás, coberto por uma capa preta com adesivos de algumas bandas clássicas de rock. A vida não lhe fora muito generosa em termos financeiros, mas fazia o que amava e, graças a isso, nunca passou necessidade e muito menos Mark. Não tinha uma vida de luxo, mas isso não lhe fazia falta. O dinheiro sempre dera pra ele se manter e sustentar seu filho.

Talvez fosse esse o problema do tal Nicholas. Com certeza tinha muito dinheiro e não sabia dar valor pras coisas, por isso era daquele jeito. Não, ele não ia culpar o menino, certamente a criação dele é que o tornara daquele jeito.

Não que Mark fosse perfeito, era rebelde demais, Jared admitia. Muitas vezes não podia ter as roupas que queria ou ir a festas que o convidavam porque não podia gastar dinheiro. Jared havia prometido um carro a ele quando ele saísse da escola.

O que ele tinha percebido hoje é algo que não tinha notado nos dois primeiros encontros com Jensen: o quanto viviam em mundos diferentes e ainda assim parecia que a vida estava fazendo com que eles se cruzassem o tempo todo. Ou melhor, eram aqueles garotos quem estavam fazendo com que se vissem mais do que o destino permitiria.

_**Please take it off for me**_

_(Por favor, tire-o pra mim)_

_**I won't shoot, I'll let you breathe**_

_(Não vou atirar, vou deixar você respirar)_

_**I wanna feel you feeling me**_

_(Quero sentir você me sentindo)_

_**Oh, baby, love **__**don't bleed**_

_(Oh, baby, o amor não sangra)_


	2. Chapter 2

- Você não vai. – Jared dizia ainda calmo apesar de ser a terceira vez.

- Pai, eu sei que não fui um filho exemplar essa semana, mas po! – Mark estava completamente indignado. Jared não sabia a quem ele tinha puxado pra ser tão genioso daquele jeito, uma vez que ele era muito tranquilo e sua ex-mulher também. – Me deixa ir na festa, me dê outro castigo...

- Não.

- Pai, qual é! – Mark jogou os cabelos pra trás.

- Eu falei que não, Mark! – Jared estava sem paciência desta vez. – Essa noite você vai ficar em casa assim como todo o resto do final de semana. Ou melhor, até você aprender a ser civilizado.

- Você não entende, pai! – O garoto agora seguia o pai pelo apartamento não muito grande. – Claire vai estar lá, é minha única chance!

- Vocês adolescentes têm mania de achar que é sempre "a última" vez. – Jared riu enquanto ajeitava o violão nas costas. – No próximo final de semana terá outra festa, tenho certeza, vocês fazem isso o tempo todo. E se não for a Claire, vai ser outra garota qualquer...

- Pai, sério! – Mark estava realmente muito irritado. –Vou ligar pra mamãe agora mesmo!

- Fique a vontade. – Jared não se importaria mesmo, sabia que Sandra lhe daria razão se tivesse tempo pro próprio filho e não trabalhasse feito uma louca. – E se continuar com palhaçada, são duas semanas de castigo.

Mark não respondeu dessa vez. Jared já estava na porta pronto pra sair, iria até o barzinho onde tocava todas as noites. O garoto deu uma última olhada para o pai na porta e lhe deu as costas, marchando pelo corredor em direção ao seu quaro.

- Mark. – Ele chamou pelo filho pra se despedir, mas a única coisa que ouviu em resposta foi a batida forte da porta do quarto.

_Adolescentes._ Jared pensou. _Nunca antes achei que fosse sentir falta de trocar as fraldas desse moleque. Filhos. Nada que o tempo não faça tudo piorar._

Ele deixou seu apartamento e em seguida pegou seu carro para ir até o tal bar.

**x.x.x.x**

- Vamos discutir isso de novo, Nicholas Jacob Ackles? – Jensen recém havia chegado em casa do hospital. O dia tinha sido cheio e ele estava cansado. – Falamos no telefone já, você está de castigo. Não existe possibilidade de você ir nessa festa.

Nick revirou os olhos e voltou a encarar o pai do centro da sala, enquanto Jensen sentava-se numa poltrona pra tirar os sapatos.

- Não me olhe com essa cara. – Jensen nem precisou olhar pro filho pra perceber que ele ia chantageá-lo emocionalmente.

- Não podemos mudar meu castigo pro outro final de semana? – Não que Nick fosse paciente, mas barganhar era uma arte.

- No próximo final de semana terá outra festa e assim sucessivamente. – Jensen respondeu após um longo suspiro.

- Pai... – Nick estava quase implorando.

- Nicholas, já tomei minha decisão. – Jensen foi pro quarto e Nick resolveu não retrucar. Não iria adiantar mesmo e, se continuasse, arriscaria enfezar seu pai ainda mais.

Murmurou um _"gostaria que você estivesse aqui"_ para o quadro de sua mãe na estante da sala. Talvez algo dentro dele o fizesse acreditar que, se sua mãe estivesse viva, faria total diferença na sua vida.

Jensen saiu do quarto apressado colocando de volta os sapatos. Não que Nick precisasse de alguma explicação. Seu pai era médico. Alguém sempre estava precisando dele.

- Espero não demorar. – Foi só o que o loiro apressado disse enquanto batia a porta da frente com seu celular em mãos, avisando alguém sobre que medicamentos dar e que logo estaria chegando.

Nick olhou o relógio, olhou para a porta de saída e ouviu seu pai arrancar com pressa com o carro da garagem da casa enorme em que moravam. Ele vestia uma calça de moletom sem camisa e estava descalço. Sorriu para o quadro da mãe e correu para seu quarto, subindo as escadas de dois em dois degraus.

**x.x.x.x**

Mark olhou-se novamente no espelho e jogou os cabelos pra trás. Ele vestia um jeans surrado, camisa preta e uma jaqueta de couro da mesma cor. Procurou pelo celular em cima da cama e chamou um número conhecido pela discagem automática.

_- E aí, Padalecki!_ – A voz do outro lado da linha era do seu grande amigo, James.

- Cara, pode me dar uma carona? Meu pai não me deixou o carro... – Mentiu o moreno alto enquanto terminava de calçar um All Star preto com cadarços da mesma cor.

_- Claro, em meia hora estamos aí._ – James respondeu. _– Achei que estivesse de castigo._

- Senhor Padalecki está tocando. – Ironizou o garoto ao falar do pai. – Nem vai saber que eu saí. – O garoto realmente não estava preocupado.

_- Certo, fique esperando no portão no prédio._

- Feito. – Ele desligou o celular e pôs no bolso do jeans.

Assim que terminou de se arrumar, pegou as chaves de casa e foi esperar seu amigo.

**x.x.x.x**

Nick colocava a jaqueta jeans num tom mais escuro que as calças que vestia. Olhou-se no espelho pela última vez, pegou as chaves do carro e saiu.

Seu pai nem iria notar. Ia chegar antes dele. E ele sempre chegava bastante tarde.

Ele tinha um Jaguar prata, conversível. Não que ligasse muito pra isso.

Já passava das dez da noite e ele não demorou mais que vinte minutos pra chegar a casa de um de seus colegas onde aparentemente os pais do garoto não estavam em casa, o que automaticamente lhe remetia a fazer uma festa. Ele desligou o som do carro assim que achou um bom lugar para estacionar.

Ele olhou de longe e viu aquela movimentação clássica de música alta, alguns lugares com luzes acesas, outros apagados, muita bebida e alguns casais se formando. Começou a andar em direção a casa, logo já estava com os pés no gramado pisoteado em frente ao imóvel.

- Nick! – Uma menina loira, mais baixa que ele apareceu sorridente.

- Becka? – Ele estranhou a presença da garota. – Achei que não viesse a essas festas.

- Sempre há uma primeira vez pra tudo. – Ela riu. Realmente era tímida e não era de sair muito. A típica nerd da turma. – Pensei que estivessem de castigo...

- Estivessem? – Nick sorriu enquanto a acompanhava pra dentro da festa.

- Depois da briga sua com Mark, ficamos sabendo que chamaram de novo seus pais. – Ela enquanto entregava um copo de bebida pra ele. – Imaginei que estivessem de castigo, mas você está aqui e ele... – Ela olhou ao redor em busca do moreno alto, o que não era muito difícil de achar, já que ele realmente era maior que os garotos da sua idade. – Bem ali...

Nick olhou de longe e apenas respirou fundo. Fez uma cara de poucos amigos, mas não comentou. Pegou o copo das mãos da colega e tomou um gole.

- Bem, não estou... – Mentiu ele, fingindo certo ar prepotente e seguro.

Algumas pessoas começaram a cercar o loiro conforme notavam a presença dele ali. Ele não era do tipo tremendamente popular. Tinha seus amigos e não fazia questão de ser notado. Era calmo e, apesar de ser extremamente bonito, não fazia questão de usar admiração alheia para inflar seu próprio ego. Ele mesmo nem se achava grande coisa.

**x.x.x.x**

- Ei... – Mark aproximou-se discretamente de uma menina bem mais baixa que ele, se bem que ser mais baixo que ele não era tão novidade.

- Oi. – Ela respondeu tímida. – Achei que não viria, você estava demorando.

- Desculpe por isso. – Ele sorriu simpático.

- Tudo bem. – Ela respondeu com um meio sorriso, passando a língua pelos lábios.

Ele continuou olhando pra ela enquanto colocava seu copo de bebida de lado e, em seguida, se aproximou, aos poucos circulando os braços em torno da cintura dela.

- Começamos algo no laboratório de biologia hoje cedo... – Ele disse enquanto ela ria. – Estou a fim de terminar...

Ela nem precisou responder, apenas deixou que ele se aproximasse e a beijasse calmamente. Coisa que não durou muito, pois logo o beijo se tornou mais agressivo assim como as _mãos ágeis_ de Mark que pareciam demarcar território pelo corpo da garota.

**x.x.x.x**

- Cara, nem te perguntei da briga. – Steve falava com Nick em meio a rodinha de amigos que havia se formado perto de onde estavam todas as bebidas.

- Aquele Padalecki é meio maluco, velho. – Nick respondeu desinteressado.

- Vocês se odeiam tipo desde o primeiro ano. – Steve riu. – E eu nunca entendi o motivo.

- Eu nem lembro também. - Nick respondeu correndo os olhos pela festa. – Ele é idiota e espero que nem nos cruzemos nessa festa. Eu sei que ele está aí.

- Está, está com a Claire. – Steve disse dando um gole em sua cerveja.

- O QUE? – Nick quase se afogou com a bebida. – Como assim _está com a Claire_?

- Está com ela, oras! – Steve agora ficou surpreso. – Dando uns amassos perto do sofá...

Nicholas virou-se imediatamente pra onde o colega apontava. Viu Mark e Claire sentados no sofá, aos beijos e abraços. Ele deixou a bebida de lado e cortou a sala até chegar onde o casal estava. Alguns alunos já começaram a acompanhar com os olhares.

Mark sentiu uma presença por perto de algum curioso e parou de beijar a garota para encarar o garoto loiro que olhava pra ele como se pudesse matá-lo.

- O que foi agora, Ackles? – Mark perguntou após um suspiro impaciente.

Claire levantou-se do sofá sem graça como se quisesse sair correndo dali, mas Nick a segurou pelo braço. Tirou os olhos de cima de Mark e passou a olhar a morena baixinha.

- O que isso significa, Claire? – O loiro perguntou com os dentes cerrados.

A essa altura, ninguém mais estava cuidando da própria vida, apenas observando o pequeno conflito que se formara. Mark fechou a cara e levantou-se também do sofá.

- Será que você poderia soltar o braço da minha garota, por gentileza? – Mark aprecia realmente ameaçador, talvez aproveitando-se do fato de ser alguns centímetros mais alto que Nick, o que na verdade não intimidava o loiro nenhum pouco.

- Sua garota? – Nick respondeu debochado. – Sério?

- Ela está comigo cara. – Mark riu. – Leva essa tua bunda de playboy daqui.

- Claire. – Nick recomeçou, falando com ela, mas sem tirar os olhos de Mark. – Se você está com ele, porque ficou comigo ontem depois do treino?

- Como é? – Mark agora empurrou Nick, não acreditando no que ele dizia.

- É isso mesmo que você ouviu. – Nick empurrou de volta, é claro.

- Caras, por favor, sem brigas. – O dono da casa apareceu entre eles, mas os dois pareceram não dar a mínima atenção.

- Cara, você simplesmente não consegue aceitar que sempre perde tudo pra mim! – Mark agora estava quase gritando. – Sou melhor jogador que você, tenho a garota que você quer... – Mark tentava se aproximar enquanto falava, mas o garoto que os separava estava se esforçando pra não deixar.

- Não seja ridículo, Padalecki! Você não tem nada que alguém fosse querer! – Nick respondeu no mesmo tom. – Literalmente nada! Seu pai toca num bar, qual é cara! Acha que alguém aqui tem motivos pra querer a sua vida?

- Vai à merda, Ackles! E não fala do meu pai, cara. – Mark conseguiu se livrar do garoto e partiu imediatamente pra cima de Nicholas.

Os dois começaram novamente mais uma briga feia. Um soco pra cada lado e ambos já estavam no chão. Os amigos ao redor, simplesmente abriam espaço para a cena, parecia que ninguém queria separar ou se meter. Alguns se divertiam e riam do que estavam vendo, outros apenas estavam achando ridículo.

Nick jogou Mark sob a mesa de centro da sala, fazendo-a se quebrar completamente com o peso do jogador. Mark, por sua vez, passou uma rasteira no loiro de onde estava, fazendo o garoto cair no chão mais uma vez.

Não demorou muito para que a sala estivesse quase destruída. Os móveis pequenos e alguns objetos de decoração arruinados. Poucos minutos se passaram e, antes que os dois garotos praticamente se matassem, sirenes foram ouvidas em frente à residência.

Algumas pessoas conseguiram deixar o local sem maiores problemas, mas um grande grupo ainda acabou preso na casa devendo algumas explicações, como festa com menores de idade e bebidas sem a supervisão de um adulto. Não que para os dois oficiais que entraram na festa isso fosse alguma surpresa.

Nick e Mark apenas se soltaram quando cada um dos policiais o separou, segurando-os pelos dois braços. Eles estavam ofegantes e Nick teve certeza que um de seus olhos deveria ficar roxos muito em breve, enquanto que Mark sentia gosto de sangue na boca.

- Vocês dois vêm conosco. – O policial mais velho dizia enquanto arrastava Mark consigo e seu colega levava Nicholas.

**x.x.x.x**

Depois de um sermão básico na delegacia e algumas explicações, colocaram os dois garotos em celas separadas apenas por uma grade. Obviamente que eles não precisariam ser literalmente presos, mas o delegado achou bom dar uma pequena lição nos garotos, que só sairiam dali quando seus pais fossem buscá-los.

Nick estava sentado no chão frio e úmido, enquanto que Mark estava inquieto, andava de um lado pra outro bufando.

- Meu pai vai me matar, cara. – Mark dizia extremamente irritado. – Isso é sua culpa, idiota!

- Ah cala essa boca. – Nick respondeu impaciente. – Parece uma velha que só reclama!

- Pra você deve estar tudo bem, não? Seu pai faz tudo que você quer, nem deve ligar pra você! – Mark agora aproximou-se da grande que separava as celas e Nick levantou-se imediatamente. – Você nem sabe onde eu tenho vontade de te mandar enfiar o seu Jaguar... Quer dizer, quando sair daqui você é capaz de ganhar outro carro ainda! Talvez seu pai compre você pra ver se você para de arrumar confusão. É assim que gente rica faz, não é? Compra os filhos...

- CALA A BOCA, PORRA! – Nick ficou novamente frente a frente com Mark, apenas com as grades separando-os. – Está se ouvindo, cara? Está percebendo que você mesmo não está fazendo nenhum sentido? Deixa de ser recalcado, irmão!

- Ah agora eu sou o recalcado sem sentido? Você sabe muito bem que tudo que estou falando é a mais pura verdade!

- Isso é tudo pela Claire? Cara, ela te fez de trouxa, acorda, nos fez ambos de idiota! – Nick disse e os dois apenas agora se encaravam, mas Mark realmente não tinha nenhuma boa resposta. – Está puto da cara por que? Sei que gosta dela... Mas eu fiquei com ela também um dia antes de você... E, cara, eu não estou nem aí.

- Eu não gosto dela. – Mark disse indiferente. – Só não vejo muitas garotas me dando mole no momento. – Nick sentiu que pareceu mesmo que Mark se esforçou muito pra dizer aquilo. – As meninas não fazem fila pra mim como fazem pra você...

- Pensei que você fosse melhor que eu em tudo. – Nick não resistiu a ironia.

- Idiota. – Mark revirou os olhos.

- Imbecil. – Nick respondeu rindo.

Fez-se um silêncio um tanto quando engraçado entre eles. Pareceu mesmo que eles não tinham mais ofensas pra trocar porque haviam dito tudo o que gostariam.

- Cara, estamos muito ferrados. – Nick quebrou o breve silencio enquanto dava as costas ao colega e passava as mãos pelos cabelos.

- Estou de castigo pelo resto da vida se eu tiver sorte. – Mark respondeu apoiando-se na grade.

- Onde está seu pai? – O loiro perguntou voltando a sentar-se no chão de frente para Mark dessa vez.

- Deve estar vindo. – Padalecki respondeu desanimado. – O seu também.

- Você está bem, Padalecki? Digo, eu te acertei na boca duas vezes...

- Claro que estou bem, você briga feito uma menina. – O moreno era orgulhoso. Estava doendo ainda sim, mas ele nunca iria admitir. – E você? – Ele desviou os olhos para evitar que o outro visse que ele realmente se importava.

- Estou bem. – Nick foi sincero. – Um olho roxo em breve tenho certeza.

- É, pode apostar. – Mark riu sincero pela primeira vez na noite.

Mark ficou olhando o loiro baixar a cabeça e tocar os seios da face que pareciam bastante doloridos. Sentiu-se minimamente culpado por aquilo, mas resolveu não pensar muito a respeito.

- Pode ficar com a Claire se quiser. – O moreno alto voltou a encostar-se na grade. Nicholas sorriu.

- Ela não é meu tipo na verdade.

- E qual é? – Mark perguntou e Nick podia jurar que ele realmente queria saber.

- Sei lá. – Nicholas levantou-se mais uma vez e passou a andar de um lado para outro da pequena cela da prisão antes de continuar. – Sabe a Becka?

- A nerd? – Mark segurou o riso. – Ela é meio gordinha, certo?

- Ei! – Nick o advertiu no momento em que pressentiu que Mark ia começar a rir. E ele acertou. – Você é um babaca mesmo, Padalecki.

- O que? – Mark diminuiu o riso ao ver que o colega realmente se ofendeu. – Não tem problema, só estou comentando! Você pode escolher a mina que quiser na escola e quer... a Becka? Digo, não que ela seja feia ou coisa do tipo... Ela é uma boa pessoa, mas...

- Mas o que? Não é uma das líderes de torcida? – Nick questionou sério e Mark parou completamente de rir. – Você é muito imbecil, cara.

- Ela não é meu tipo, só isso. – Mark rebateu mais sério. – Mas ela é legal... conversei poucas vezes com ela.

- É, ela conhece você. – Nick lembrou-se da conversa que teve com a menina no começo da festa. – Quer dizer, depois do papelão que fizemos de manhã, todo mundo de repente conhece a gente.

- Olha, cara... – Mark jogou os cabelos pra trás. – Você precisa aprender a jogar futebol.

- Cara, cala a boca. – Nick revirou os olhos.

Antes que o outro pudesse responder, um estrondo forte no corredor e a porta se abriu, revelando um Jared Padalecki pronto para a terceira guerra mundial. Mark suspirou, ele e Nick trocaram olhares cúmplices. O moreno alto ouviu Nick crispar os lábios e dizer baixinho um "boa sorte".


	3. Chapter 3

Jared encarou o filho pelas grades sem dizer nada. Mark apenas suspirou já esperando algum tipo de discurso ensaiado, cheio de moral e falando do quanto seu castigo seria eterno e cruel. O oficial da polícia ao lado de Jared não se mexeu. Nick, na cela ao lado apenas observava curioso.

- Pai, eu posso...

- Eu não sei nem por onde começar. – Jared esbravejou com o filho o interrompendo. – Eu ainda estou pensando. E você vai ficar aí até eu descobrir. – Jared concluiu sem tirar os olhos do filho, que suspirou frustrado.

- Eu não devia ter brigado, eu sei.

- VOCÊ NÃO DEVERIA NEM TER SAÍDO DE CASA! – Jared gritou sem se importar com o lugar onde estava. Mark baixou os olhos, não tinha um bom argumento muito menos uma boa explicação.

- Você tem razão, ok? – Ele respondeu escolhendo as palavras. – Não vai mais acontecer, pai, me desculpa. Podemos ir pra casa?

- Se eu não achasse tão antiético, eu mesmo ia te dar uma surra, moleque. – Jared dizia com os dentes cerrados. – Você por acaso sabe qual é a porra da sensação de se estar trabalhando e alguém ligar dizendo que seu filho está na delegacia e você tem que ir buscá-lo?

- Pai...

- Não! – Jared novamente não deixou o garoto falar. – Você não sabe, seu pirralho, porque você não tem filho! – Jared se aproximou mais da grade da cela de Mark. – E se você não fosse um completo irresponsável, eu te mandaria ter um pra você saber como é!

- Eu entendi, pai! Ok? – Mark falava agora um pouco mais alto. – Podemos, por favor, falar sobre isso em casa? – Era óbvio que o garoto estava sem graça por tomar esporro na frente dos outros.

- É. – Jared ainda dizia furioso. – Pode apostar nisso.

Ele disse e se afastou da porta da cela dando espaço para o policial abrir, deixando Mark passar.

- Senhor Padalecki? – O delegado apareceu à porta do corredor de saída chamando pelo moreno.

- Sim. – Ele respondeu tentando controlar o tom de voz.

- Senhor Ackles infelizmente está no meio de uma cirurgia. – O delegado se aproximou deles. – Vou fazer a gentileza de deixar Nicholas sair sob sua custódia, espero que não seja um problema para o senhor.

- Não, tudo bem. – Jared respondeu olhando um Nick nada surpreso. Seu pai trabalhando, que novidade. – Pode me explicar onde é sua casa e eu te levo. – Ele concluiu olhando o loiro que saía pela porta da cela aberta pelo policial.

- Sim, senhor. – Foi a resposta do colega de Mark.

Todos seguiram para fora da delegacia depois de assinarem alguns papéis. Os garotos não foram fichados, o delegado quis mesmo que eles aprendessem a ter um pouco de responsabilidade do jeito mais difícil.

O Corvette de Jared estava estacionado diante da delegacia e logo Mark pulou no banco da frente e Nick no de trás. Era tarde, madrugada, por volta já das duas da manhã.

- Belo carro, senhor Padalecki. – Nick disse e Jared apenas acenou com a cabeça em agradecimento enquanto dava partida no carro.

- Não é o seu Jaguar, mas... – Mark comentou olhando o colega pelo retrovisor.

- Seu pai te deu um Jaguar? – Jared mal acreditava no que tinha ouvido.

- É. – Nick respondeu um pouco sem graça já que havia percebido o tom de reprovação de Jared. – Quando tirei a licença...

- Um Jaguar? – Jared olhou de relance pelo retrovisor.

- Sim. – Nick respondeu tímido. – É um bom carro.

- É, pode apostar. – Jared riu ligeiramente irônico.

- Onde você o deixou? – Mark perguntou. – Digo, você foi a festa com ele, certo?

- Steve pegou pra guardar pra mim. – O loiro respondeu lembrando-se do que seu amigo lhe disse enquanto ele e Mark eram levados pela polícia. – Espero que ele não tenha bebido demais...

- Vocês estavam bebendo? – Jared perguntou olhando para Mark por alguns segundos e em seguida voltando a olhar a estrada.

- Muito obrigado, Ackles. – Mark disse virando-se para trás para olhar Nick. – Quando nossa situação não pode piorar...

- Era só cerveja, senhor Padalecki. – Nick respondeu tímido.

Jared suspirou. Em sua mente, ia trancar Mark em casa e nunca mais deixa-lo sair, até ele criar juízo. Não respondeu, não iria de nenhuma maneira recriminar o filho dos outros, isso não era trabalho dele e ele não tinha sequer esse direito. Nick tinha um pai também, que se resolvesse com ele, Mark já lhe dava trabalho o suficiente.

Conversaram durante o caminho, nada muito tenso, mas Jared tomou a liberdade de dar alguns conselhos a Nick, que obviamente se estendiam a Mark, mas o garoto já estava cansado de ouvir aquilo e demonstrava isso apenas suspirando e revirando os olhos.

Depois de alguns minutos andando pelo centro e vários outros bairros de Nova York, Nick explicou o caminho até seu endereço para Jared. Queens não era exatamente um bairro onde Jared ia muito, mas sabia onde ficava e o tipo de pessoa que morava lá.

Algumas quadras à frente da rua em que estavam e Nick mostrou sua casa. Branca, enorme, com duas garagens e dois andares.

Jared parou o Corvette em frente à casa e Nicholas saltou.

- Obrigado senhor Padalecki. – O loiro respondeu educadamente, enterrando as mãos nos bolsos do jeans.

- De nada. – Jared respondeu tranquilo. – E... Nick, você tem uma vida incrível... Não estrague tudo, certo? – Jared tentou parecer mais um amigo do que o pai do amigo.

- Tudo bem. – O garoto respondeu encolhendo um pouco os ombros. – Te vejo na escola, Mark?

- É. – O moreno alto respondeu um pouco mal humorado. – Acho que não temos muita escolha quanto a isso. – Ele terminou a frase sem olhar Nick, que apenas sorriu de canto.

- Boa noite. – Jared disse enquanto o garoto se afastava.

- Até.

**x.x.x.x**

O silêncio reinou no carro durante todo trajeto até chegar em casa. Mark não disse uma palavra e nem Jared. Eles entraram em casa e, assim que Jared trancou a porta, Mark estava pronto para ir ao seu quarto.

- Onde pensa que vai? – Jared jogou as chaves do carro em cima da cômoda ao lado da televisão.

- Pro meu quarto? Pra sempre? – Mark ironizou.

- Olha aqui, Mark Louis Padalecki, já chega. – Jared tinha perdido o último resquício de paciência que lhe restava aquela noite. – Você não tem motivos pra ser um adolescente rebelde total e completamente sem causa! O que é que está te faltando? Um Jaguar? – Jared foi sarcástico. – De que mais você precisa? Eu passo todas as noites naquele maldito bar pra poder te dar uma vida decente e é assim que você retribui? Me desobedecendo e me fazendo te buscar em delegacia? Que porra está acontecendo com você?

- Nada! – Mark falou alto, irritado. – Pare de me tratar feito criança, pai!

- Então pare de agir como uma!

- Eu vou morar com a mamãe!

- É, claro que vai. – Jared riu irônico. – Como se isso fosse acontecer.

- Vai fazer o que? Me trancar aqui pra sempre?

- Eu tenho a sua guarda!

- Eu tenho dezesseis anos, pai!

- POIS ESTÁ PARECENDO QUE TEM DOZE! – Jared gritou dessa vez. – Desde quando você me afronta dessa forma? E qual seu problema com aquele garoto? Ele me pareceu uma ótima pessoa.

- Ah me desculpe se não sou seu Nick Ackles! – Mark realmente ficou furioso agora. – O garoto perfeito que todas as meninas querem e a escola toda idolatra! Porque dirige a porra de um Jaguar e tem um pai que é médico.

Jared massageou as têmporas, tentado se acalmar. Havia meses que Mark estava mais rebelde que o normal e ele definitivamente se perdia cada vez mais que tentava entender. O garoto passou as mãos pelos cabelos e tirou a jaqueta de couro.

- Vá pro seu quarto. – Jared disse resignado. – E só saia de lá pra ir à escola.

- Ótimo. – o moreno alto saiu da sala e bateu a porta do quarto após entrar. Bom, estava aí outra coisa que estava deixando Jared irritado: as frequentes batidas de porta.

Jared suspirou exausto. Tinha até mesmo esquecido o violão no carro, mas agora não tinha a menor vontade de descer pra buscar. Ele sentou-se no sofá não muito confortável da sala e passou as mãos pelo rosto e cabelos. Pensou que Mark certamente iria trocar de roupa e dormir, ia passar o final de semana em casa nem que ele tivesse que colocar um cadeado na porta do quarto do garoto. Mas ele nunca poderia sentir nem metade do que Jared sentia. Com certeza ter que fazer isso doía mais nele do que em Mark.

Ligou a televisão e ficou vendo um filme até o sono chegar. Não que ele tivesse prestando muita atenção na história, estava mais preocupado com o filho. Lembrou-se de seu próprio pai dizendo milhares de vezes que filhos mudam suas vidas. Ele realmente não acreditava muito naquilo até seu garoto nascer. E quem diria que aquela pequena pessoa que uma vez era ninada em seus braços, agora de repente tornara-se um adolescente problemático.

**x.x.x.x**

- NICHOLAS... – Jensen tinha chegado em casa e, pelo tom de voz, não importava que já se passava das quatro da manhã. – JACOB... – Ele jogou as chaves do carro em cima da mesa de centro da sala e subia as escadas até o quarto do filho. – ACKLES!

Impossível não acordar com seu nome completo dando eco dentro da casa. O loiro acordou de um sono não muito profundo de qualquer forma. Tinha tomado um banho e estava apenas de samba-canção branca sentando-se na cama, esperando o furacão Ackles entrar pela sua porta.

- Delegacia? Eu vou é te encher de porrada! – Jensen tinha um olhar de quem definitivamente seria capaz de cumprir sua ameaça. – Ficou louco? – O loiro enfurecido bateu a porta do quarto do filho com força.

- Foi mal, pai. – O garoto falou baixo, ainda sonolento.

- "Foi mal, pai"? VOCÊ ESTÁ DE BRINCADEIRA COM A MINHA CARA, seu irresponsável? – Jensen gritou se aproximando da cama. – Primeiro, você estava completamente proibido de deixar esta casa! Como foi parar numa festa? – Ele cruzou os braços esperando uma explicação.

- Fiquei entediado em casa, ok? – A resposta não foi muito sincera quanto menos uma explicação convincente.

- Você ficou... – Jensen mal acreditava no que ouvia. Passou as mãos pelo rosto. – Você quer me enlouquecer, garoto? Sabe o que é você sair da sala de operações e alguém lhe dizer que seu filho foi preso?

- A gente não foi 'preso', pai...

- Ah não? E foram fazer o que? TURISMO NA CADEIA? – Jensen gritou e Nick revirou os olhos achando tudo um drama desnecessário.

- Ok, pai, eu errei, certo? Não deveria ter ido à festa e principalmente não deveria ter brigado com Mark. – Nicholas admitiu agora um pouco mais desperto. – E tudo bem se quiser me castigar em dobro.

- Quer saber? Isso é minha culpa. – Jensen dizia a clássica frase de todos os pais e mães do mundo. – O que te falta? Eu te dou tudo que você quer! – Ele parou de falar, como se pensasse por um segundo. – E talvez seja exatamente esse o problema...

- Pai...

- Não, nada de 'pai'... – Jensen fez uma pausa e pareceu ter uma grande ideia. – Cadê seu Jaguar?

- Está com Steve. – Nick fez cara de poucos amigos.

- Certo, amanhã você vai buscá-lo e entregará as chaves pra mim. – Jensen disse decidido. – Vai ficar sem carro até eu achar que você o merece de volta.

- E como vou pra escola? – Nicholas perguntou como se fosse um grande problema.

- Igual aos outros garotos que não tem carro. – Jensen nem precisou pensar muito na resposta.

- Não tem chance de eu pegar o ônibus. – Nick riu sarcástico.

- Então você vai a pé. – Mais uma vez, o médico não precisou pensar.

Jensen deu as costas e preparava-se para sair do quarto.

- PAI! – Nick estava pronto para reclamar e protestar mais uma vez.

- Uma reclamação a mais e diga adeus ao seu notebook também. – Jensen esperou alguns segundos para ver se o garoto respondia, mas Nick não disse nada. Apenas voltou a deitar-se na cama após um longo suspiro. – É, foi o que eu pensei.

Jensen fechou a porta do quarto do filho e desceu as escadas, arrasado. Não gostava de ter que privar o filho das coisas que ele gostava por mais que fossem superficialidades. Mas dessa vez o garoto ultrapassara todos os limites e, definitivamente, ele estava muito mais magoado pelo filho o ter desobedecido e saído de casa, do que ter ido parar numa delegacia.

Bem, isso o fez lembrar que teria que ligar pro tal Padalecki para agradecer por ter deixado seu filho em casa. O que não era igualmente boa coisa, já que tinha algo naquele homem que o incomodava. O incomodava o fato de sentir isso sobre uma pessoa que mal conhecia e provavelmente só estava descontando o problema que era somente de seus filhos.

Mas pais eram pais. Filhos vêm primeiro. Pais geralmente não tem vida social e nem vida própria antes que seus filhos tenham as deles.

Jensen tirou os sapatos brancos, abriu alguns botões da camisa e tirou o cinto. Ele andou até o frigobar que tinha na sala e serviu-se de um pouco de whisky. O controle remoto do som estava em cima do balcão e ele apertou o botão que ligava o aparelho. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo enquanto "With a little help from my friends", dos Beatles, começava a tocar baixinho. Já começava até a se sentir melhor com a melodia de sua banda preferida e com a bebida que esquentava seu peito.

A sala estava à meia-luz, apenas com um abajur ligado perto do sofá de três lugares, ao lado, deixava uma iluminação bonita do quadro de Danneel Harris. A ruiva com um sorriso aberto parecia extremamente feliz na foto.

- Também sinto sua falta. – Jensen sussurrou olhando pra foto. – Você não faz ideia. – Ele saiu de onde estava após servir-se de mais whisky, e sentou-se no sofá ao lado da foto. – Sabe o que seu filho fez hoje? É, provavelmente sabe... – Não era incomum pra ele 'conversar' com a imagem da esposa. – Delegacia, acredita? É, nem eu... – Ele tomou mais um gole da bebida. – Eu sei, eu sei que a culpa não é do Jaguar... – Ele deixou o copo de lado e passou as mãos pelo rosto. – Queria mesmo que você estivesse aqui, tenho certeza que seria bem mais fácil, Dan...

Não demorou muito para que Jensen pegasse no sono ali mesmo no sofá. Tivera um dia cheio, estressante e era mais do que natural que seu corpo clamasse por descanso.

Do alto da escada do segundo andar, Nick observava seu pai adormecer de cansaço. Ficou realmente triste ao perceber que ele realmente sentia falta da esposa. Deu meia volta e voltou ao seu quarto fechando a porta com cuidado. Talvez seu pai estivesse sozinho demais, seria bom se encontrasse alguém. Mas como ele iria encontrar? Vivia trabalhando e, aparentemente, seu filho era um péssimo filho.

Lembrou-se de Mark. Talvez ele e o garoto tivessem mais em comum do que ele pensava. Ambos criados por pais solteiros, ambos pareciam estar dando bastante trabalho, ambos gostavam de futebol e eram bons naquilo. E agora eram quase colegas de cela. Nick esboçou um sorriso ao lembrar-se da expressão marrenta do colega, do cenho franzido. De repente, se deu conta de que ele fazia aquela cara constantemente.

Mas por que mesmo que ele estava pensando naquilo?

Dormir. Certo.

Ele virou pro lado e logo pegou no sono, afinal, já passava das quatro e meia da manhã.


	4. Chapter 4

Mark passou o sábado trancado no quarto, não saiu nem pra almoçar. Jared apenas o ouviu preparando algo no microondas e voltou pro quarto. Engraçado é que era ele, Jared, quem deveria estar chateado e Mark tentando se redimir, e o que estava acontecendo era justamente o contrário.

Mas Jared não ia dar o braço a torcer e, no fundo, Mark sabia muito bem disso. O jeito era esperar mesmo a birra infantil do garoto passar.

Domingo de manhã, Jared levantou por volta das oito horas e foi correr no parque perto de onde moravam. Voltou pra casa, tomou um banho e aproveitou pra buscar o violão no carro e tentar tirar algumas músicas diferentes. Era apaixonado por música e não existia possibilidade dele querer fazer outra coisa da vida que não envolvesse essa área.

Ele sentou no sofá da sala com algumas partituras e cifras ao lado e começou a dedilhar algumas coisas depois de afinar o instrumento. Sem pensar muito, deixou apenas o instrumento fluir em suas mãos e não se deu conta de que já estava dedilhando os primeiros acordes de Tears in Heaven, do Eric Clapton. Ele fechou os olhos quando começou a cantar e concentrou-se apenas na melodia.

Mark abriu devagar a porta do quarto e olhou de relance pelo corredor até a sala, onde viu de onde vinha a música que ouvia. Ele saiu e andou alguns passos parando no fim do corredor, onde podia ver o pai tocando concentrado e de uma perfeição incrível. Encostou-se na parede e ficou apenas ouvindo. A semana conturbada o fez esquecer o quanto seu pai era bom.

Jared terminou a melodia sem perceber a presença do filho.

- Isso foi incrível. – Mark disse de onde estava.

Jared não virou-se para encarar o garoto, não queria que ele o visse sorrindo e achar que o comprava com elogios. Ou melhor, não queria deixar que ele soubesse que conseguia mesmo.

- Obrigado. – Jared respondeu distraído, enquanto começava a música novamente, apenas o riff.

Mark andou até o meio da sala e sentou-se no outro sofá, ao lado do qual seu pai estava. Ele estava com os cabelos bagunçados claramente como alguém que acabara de acordar.

- Quem sabe depois você pode me ensinar essa. – O garoto disse e Jared parecia reconhecer o filho de novo.

- Achei que só quisesse aprender os riffs do James Hetfield e do Adrian Smith. – Jared riu agora, deixando o violão de lado.

- Acho que posso abrir uma exceção pra essa música. – O garoto arrumou os cabelos. – Não sei o motivo, mas gosto dela.

- Eu sei. – Jared riu e recostou-se no sofá de um jeito mais confortável. – Era a música que eu cantava pra você dormir quando era um bebê.

- Sério? – Mark pareceu bastante surpreso.

- É. Era a única que funcionava. – Jared sorriu mais aberto ao lembrar-se. – Eu sempre ficava com você pra sua mãe poder dormir.

Mark baixou os olhos e encarava as próprias mãos. Ele nunca soube disso, mas talvez pela primeira vez, tinha se dado conta de que podia imaginar o quanto deveria ter sido difícil para seu pai criá-lo praticamente sozinho e desde tão jovem.

- Eu sinto muito mesmo, pai. – Ele disse baixinho.

- Mark, não desobedeça mais, eu falo sério. – Jared ajeitou-se no sofá e olhava nos olhos do garoto.

- Não só por isso. – Mark respondeu sem graça. – Por tudo. Eu sei que... eu não tenho facilitado as coisas ultimamente, mas... Você não teve juventude, perdeu a mamãe... e tudo por minha causa!

- Mas de onde você tirou uma coisa dessas? – Jared franziu o cenho. – Não é sua culpa. Você está aqui Mark, dá trabalho, mas é um bom garoto. – Jared falou sorrindo. – E você sabe muito bem porque não deu certo entre eu e a sua mãe... – ele concluiu num tom mais sério.

- Pai, eu não quero falar sobre isso. – O garoto voltou a postura defensiva.

- Mark... – Jared recomeçou suspirando. – Desculpa não ser o pai dos sonhos de todo o garoto. Não deve ser fácil mesmo pra você saber que seu pai é gay...

- Pai!

- E o que você prefere? Que eu minta pra você? – Jared continuou mesmo depois de Mark tentar impedir o assunto. – Já é ruim o suficiente ter que se esconder das pessoas... Não quero precisar fazer isso com meu próprio filho!

- Pai, eu... – Mark odiava aquele assunto, sempre preferiu fingir que aquilo tudo não existia. – Eu não quero ter que lidar com isso.

- Nem sempre você pode ter o que quer, mas se você tentar, às vezes pode conseguir o que precisa. – Jared disse num tom quase filosófico.

- Citar Stones não facilita. – Mark amarrou a cara.

- Mas ajuda. – Jared riu. – Sabe que eu amo você não importa o que aconteça. Mesmo que você não me... "aprove".

- Eu só tenho medo.

- De que? Que eu apareça em casa com outro cara e diga 'Mark, esse é seu outro pai'.

- PAI! – Mark falou alto, num tom quase desesperado. Jared riu, divertindo-se por enlouquecer o filho por um segundo com a possibilidade.

- Sabe que jamais farei isso, não é? – Ele respondeu ainda sorrindo.

- Eu te mato, sabia? – Mark respondeu tão sério que foi impossível de Jared não rir.

- Se enxerga, moleque. – Jared cutucou o braço do filho que acabou rindo também. – Não vou fazer uma coisa dessas.

- Mas... eventualmente você vai querer alguém. – Mark arriscou e Jared apenas assumiu uma expressão um pouco mais pensativa.

- Talvez. – Ele respondeu, mas parou pra pensar por mais alguns segundos antes de continuar. – Talvez quando você estiver formado e cuidando da própria vida e não ligar mais pra mim...

- Eu sempre vou ligar pra você, pai... – Mark revirou os olhos como se Jared estivesse se fazendo de vítima.

- Eu sei, não digo no sentido de não se importar mais. – Jared respondeu pacientemente. – Simplesmente me refiro ao fato de quando você realmente se apaixonar e perceber que amar é algo... Transcendental.

- Essa palavra nem existe, pai. – O garoto provocou.

- Claro que existe, sua mãe dizia o tempo todo. – Jared riu e voltou a pegar o violão. – Ela era uma adolescente poética.

Mark ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos apenas observando o pai voltar a dedilhar algo no instrumento. Pareceu a deixa que ele queria pra perguntar algo que há algum tempo vinha atormentando sua cabeça.

- Como você soube? – Ele perguntou indiretamente, mas Jared entendeu.

- A gente sempre sabe. – Jared respondeu calmo, olhando o filho de relance. – Namorei sua mãe por muito tempo por achar que o certo era fazer o que as pessoas esperavam de você. Só que chega uma hora em que isso explode dentro de você e... – Jared suspirou antes de continuar. – Mark, não existe coisa pior do que viver sem a própria aprovação.

- É, mas... Você nunca amou a mamãe?

- Eu não sei, Mark. – Jared respondeu escolhendo um pouco as palavras. – Digamos apenas que eu a respeitava demais pra deixar que ela desperdiçasse sua vida numa mentira. Adolescência é confusa. Não sabemos se devemos fazer o que queremos ou se é certo agir de acordo com padrões... Com quinze anos, eu não sabia o que eu era ou deveria ser. Acredito que são as verdadeiras vontades ocultas que dizem quem realmente somos, filho. – Era uma das primeiras vezes que ele via o filho, de fato, prestar atenção no que ele dizia. – Mas eu sei que você, não vai abrir mão de suas verdadeiras vontades, pra seguir conceitos construídos por pessoas que não são como você, não é?

- Mas como temos certeza? – O garoto não estava muito convencido.

- A única certeza que você tem que ter é sobre quem você é. Seja lá o que for. Você é um rebelde, Mark, e não tem que descobrir agora se vai ser a vida inteira. – Jared riu e Mark revirou os olhos. – Você sempre tem certeza de tudo. Ou pelo menos acredita que tem. Sei como sua mente trabalha, eu fiz você, pelo amor de Deus! – Jared brincou e os dois riram. – Não faz parte da sua natureza ser resignado. Não é do tipo que vai ficar aí infeliz e insatisfeito por fugir de si mesmo, servindo à ideia daqueles que invejam e odeiam você, simplesmente por serem fracos, cegos e que não conseguem, assim como você, assumir a natureza que nos faz ser quem somos.

- Eu não sou assim.

- É claro que é. E quer saber? Quando você nasceu, eu sabia que não podia mais me dar ao luxo de mentir pra mim mesmo, porque agora eu tinha uma pessoa que dependia de mim e que seguiria meu exemplo. E o que vou ensinar a essa pessoa? Que ela não deve ser quem quer? Naquela manhã de agosto, alguns dias antes do seu aniversário de dois anos, eu acordei pensando que não iria mais mentir pra mim mesmo, acreditando que eu deveria ser uma boa pessoa, hétero, legal, simpático, bonito... Eu precisava me aceitar e me amar desesperadamente. Porque senão ninguém o faria por mim.

- Não existe possibilidade de ter sido assim tão fácil. – Mark não acreditou muito.

- Quem foi que falou em facilidade? – Jared sorriu um tanto quanto sarcástico. – Ser quem você é tem um preço. O meu foi ver Sandy ir embora deixando uma criança de dois anos para um garoto de dezoito cuidar. – Jared tentava dizer a si mesmo todos os dias que havia superado aquilo, mas toda vez que falava no assunto, a mágoa deixava claro que o assunto seria talvez pra sempre inacabado. – Mas... por que está perguntando?

- Nada. – Mark respondeu rápido demais, inseguro. – Só curiosidade.

- Ok. – Jared deu um sorriso de canto enquanto brincava com o violão. – Anda, vai buscar seu violão no quarto, vamos fazer 'um barulho' juntos.

- Tá bem. – O garoto levantou-se com um sorriso imenso nos lábios que apareceu do nada.

Jared olhou ele correr até o quarto buscar o instrumento. Além dos cabelos e das covinhas no rosto, ele tinha herdado do pai também o talento.

**x.x.x.x**

Nick lavou o rosto e saiu do banheiro vestindo jeans e camiseta. Passou o sábado todo extremamente entediado na frente do computador e do vídeo game. Ficava ainda pior quando ele pesava que todos os seus amigos estavam em algum clube jogando futebol ou na piscina. Castigo era um saco.

O problema é que, se ele não fizesse alguma coisa, seu domingo iria ser igual.

Desceu as escadas até a cozinha por volta das dez da manhã. Iria persuadir seu pai a levá-lo pra pescar junto com ele. Era óbvio que ele não confiaria deixar Nick sozinho em casa novamente achando que o garoto iria novamente parar na delegacia. A confiança estava em baixa e ele sabia que tinha feito por merecer.

- Ei pai. – Ele entrou na cozinha e viu seu pai vestindo um roupão branco, como se recém tivesse tomado banho, e tinha o telefone em uma mão e um cardápio de pizza em outra. Parecia escolher concentrado. Era quase hora do almoço.

- Ei. – Jensen respondeu sem muita emoção.

- Não vai pescar? – Nick estranhou que seu pai não tivesse se preparando como fazia todo domingo.

- Não. – Resposta no mesmo tom indiferente.

- Se é por minha causa, tudo bem. Posso ir com você. Ou você pode me trancar em casa quando sair. – Nick falava sério.

- Enlouqueceu? – Jensen soltou o cardápio e olhou pro filho. – Que é isso, Nicholas, isso é cárcere privado, isso é crime. – Jensen sorriu e deixou a cozinha andando pela sala com o filho no seu encalço.

- Então o que? Por que não vai?

- Porque não estou com vontade. – Jensen respondeu com sinceridade. – Estou cansado.

Nick apenas observou o pai sentar-se na poltrona da sala onde sempre ficava, ao lado da foto de Danneel. O garoto lembrou-se do que viu na noite anterior. Não tinha bem certeza se queria tocar no assunto e apenas sentou-se no sofá ao lado do pai e ficou olhando ele novamente analisando o cardápio de pizza.

- O que foi? – Jensen nem precisava olhar pra sentir os olhos do filho em cima dele.

- Nada. – Nick respondeu desviando os olhos para a janela enorme com uma vista privilegiada de Nova York.

- Fala logo, garoto. – Jensen agora tirou os olhos do cardápio. – Que você tem?

- Eu não sei, pai. – Nick posicionou-se mais confortavelmente no sofá. – Você não acha que... deve começar a ter encontros e essas coisas?

- Como é? – Jensen ficou bastante surpreso.

- Qual é pai, você ainda conversa com a mamãe... – Nick disse em forma de desabafo e Jensen o reprovou com o olhar. – Já fazer quase seis anos pai... Não sente falta de alguém?

- Por que? Você sente falta... de uma figura feminina? – Jensen não sabia bem o que dizer.

- Não, pai! – Nick revirou os olhos. – Não é pra mim... é por você. Você só trabalha e seu divertimento é pescar, golfe... Sei lá, não me parece o suficiente.

Jensen pensou por um segundo antes de responder, olhou mais uma vez a foto da mãe de Nick e, por mais que fosse estranho ele ouvir isso do próprio filho, ele tinha razão. Não era muito pela falta de interesse, mas Jensen tinha que admitir que trabalhava demais e... Bom não tinha encontrado nenhuma mulher que o interessasse o suficiente pra chama-la pra sair.

- É... – Ele respondeu baixinho. – Talvez...

- Podemos sair hoje, eu e você... um restaurante pra almoçar... – Nick sugeriu. Estava topando qualquer programa, nem que fosse com o pai, pra poder sair de casa. – Não quer comer pizza, qual é, tá na cara! – Ele riu fazendo Jensen rir também.

- Ok, ok. – Jensen respondeu levantando-se da poltrona. – Sei que está louco pra sair de casa. – Ele acrescentou subindo as escadas e Nick sorriu de um jeito infantil. – Vou me trocar.

- Tá bem! – Nick respondeu quase comemorando.

- E, por acaso você não tem o telefone do seu colega, não é? – Jensen parou no pé da escada.

- Na verdade tenho. – Nick respondeu. – Temos os telefones de todo pessoal do time caso precisemos falar um com o outro.

- Então me passe, preciso agradecer ao pai do seu colega por te trazer pra casa. – Jensen dizia enquanto subia as escadas com o telefone em mãos.

- Tudo bem. – O garoto pegou o telefone de Mark na agenda do celular e ditou pro pai, que discava enquanto subia as escadas.

- Vá arrumar seu quarto. – Jensen pediu ao passar pelo corredor e ver o quarto bagunçado.

Nick revirou os olhos mas não era uma boa hora pra reclamar e simplesmente foi fazer o que seu pai mandou.

Jensen entrou no quarto e fechou a porta. Pigarreou enquanto o telefone chamava. Sentou-se na cama, ensaiou mentalmente o que ia dizer. Era estranho falar com aquele homem. Aquele homem _era_ estranho.

_- O que é?_ – Pela voz de Mark, ele não estava com muita vontade de atender.

- Mark? – Jensen disse, só pra ter certeza. – Aqui é Jensen, pai de Nicholas.

_- Ah... olá... bom dia, senhor Ackles._ – O garoto mudou o tom de voz, ficando mais sério. Mais... respeitoso.

- Desculpe estar ligando pro seu celular, é o único número que Nick tinha...

_- Não tem problema, senhor._

- Poderia fazer a gentileza de chamar seu pai? – Jensen pediu excessivamente polido.

_- Claro, um minuto._

Mark respondeu e Jensen ouviu do outro lado da linha alguns barulhos e conversas, como se o garoto avisasse ao seu pai quem era. Ouviu Jared pigarrear antes de atender.

_- Pois não, senhor Ackles?_ – Jared atendeu do outro lado da linha.

- Como vai, senhor Pada... Pada... – Ele realmente não se lembrava daquele sobrenome estranho. Era _Pada-alguma-coisa._

_- Padalecki._ – Jared o ajudou. _– Pode me chamar só de Jared, acho que fica mais fácil._ – Ele brincou.

- Certo. – Jensen riu sem graça. – Jensen, prazer.

_- Prazer é meu... Jensen._ – O moreno ficou um pouco sem graça de dizer, mas o fez mesmo assim.

Fez-se um silêncio incômodo. Nenhum dos dois falou. Jensen realmente não entendia porque estava sem graça de falar com aquele homem. Ele era mais despojado e tranquilo do que a maioria das pessoas com quem o médico conversava e era estranho ter aquela conversa tão íntima e tão formal ao mesmo tempo.

_- Jensen?_ – Jared chamou pelo outro devido ao silêncio, achou que a linha pudesse ter caído.

- Sim, estou aqui, ahn... – Jensen pareceu acordar e se dar conta de que estava com o telefone no ouvido. – Só estou ligando pra agradecer por ter tirado meu filho... bem, da cadeia.

Jared riu e o loiro ficou um pouco sem graça pela forma com que a frase saiu. Realmente foi engraçada, até ele se rendeu ao sorriso mais aberto.

_- Sem problemas... Jensen. Sempre que precisar._ – Jared brincou. _– Mas eu realmente espero que não nos encontremos mais nessas situações._ – Jared continuava sorrindo e Jensen podia perceber, mesmo sem vê-lo.

- É, eu também. – Ele riu baixinho. – Enfim, muito obrigado.

_- De nada, doutor. Espero que Nick esteja bem._

- Está, está sim. – Ele respondeu olhando pra porta, como se tivesse a sensação de que o filho estava ali escutando. – Mark?

_- Está ótimo sim._ – Jared respondeu tranquilo. _– Estamos indo almoçar._

- Ah é? Onde vão? – Jensen não tinha ideia do porque perguntou.

_- Ainda não decidimos, mas provavelmente em qualquer lugar aqui por perto._

- Conhece o Babbo? É um dos melhores restaurantes franceses de Nova York. – Jensen dizia animado só de lembrar-se do lugar. – O chefe é um brasileiro chamado Mario Batalli.

_- Claro._ – Jared riu sem graça. Fazendo as contas mentalmente, teria que trabalhar uns seis meses pra pagar uma refeição lá. _– Obrigado pela sugestão, mas acho que ficaremos aqui pelo Brooklin mesmo..._

Jensen passou as mãos pelo rosto e ficou extremamente sem graça. Onde ele estava com a cabeça de recomendar um restaurante a uma pessoa que nem conhecia e sequer sabia que morava numa parte não muito nobre da cidade mais popular dos Estados Unidos.

- Claro, claro. – Jensen riu de si mesmo. – Não vou mais te prender então, pode ir pro seu almoço. E obrigado mais uma vez, Jared.

_- Sem problemas._ – Jared respondeu simpático. Pelo visto aquele homem não era de todo tão arrogante quanto ele pensava. Pode sentir que ele se sentiu o último homem da terra pela sugestão furada. _– Estenda minhas lembranças ao Nick._

- Claro. – Jensen respondeu mais calmo. – O mesmo ao Mark. Até logo, Jared, um bom domingo.

_- Igualmente, doutor._ – Jared disse por fim e Jensen pode ouvir ele desligando do outro lado.

Ele jogou o telefone em cima da cama e riu pra si mesmo ao repassar a conversa na cabeça. Ok, o cara não era tão estranho. Ele era simpático, simples e parecia ser um sujeito muito alegre. Que será que ele fazia da vida?

- Pai! – Nick apareceu abrindo a porta.

- Sim, já vamos. – Jensen respondeu rápido, um pouco alienado.

- Falou com o pai do Mark?

- Sim. – Jensen riu. – Simpático.

- Ele é mesmo, muito legal. – Nick concordou enquanto o pai tirava o roupão e escolhia uma roupa. Pegou jeans e uma camisa escura. – Ele é gay, sabia?

- Ele o que? – Jensen deixou a camisa cair no chão pela surpresa.

- Mark não fala pra ninguém, mas o pessoal da escola sabe que o pai dele é gay. – Nick tratou o assunto com certa normalidade. Jensen não sabia se ele achava o tema 'normal' no geral, ou só nesse caso, por simplesmente não parecer ser nenhuma novidade.

- Oh. – Jensen achou tudo muito estranho, mas não queria pedir detalhes ao filho, que provavelmente não sabia. – Mas ele é... casado? Com a mãe de Mark?

- Não, parece que não. Separados. – Nick respondeu tranquilamente, preparando-se para sair do quarto. – Te espero no carro ok?

- Ok. – Jensen respondeu e o garoto saiu. Ele vestiu a camisa e olhou-se no espelho, ainda estava com uma expressão de choque. Riu pra si mesmo enquanto fechava a camisa. – Gay com um filho... Mais essa agora.


	5. Chapter 5

Segunda-feira em qualquer escola era sempre o dia mais movimentado, ou pelo menos essa era a impressão que se tinha. O time de futebol preparava-se no vestiário. Mark foi o último a chegar e jogou a mochila em cima do banco central do vestiário com a maior cara de sono de todos os tempos.

- E aí, cara. – James se aproximou pra saber como ele estava. – Como foi dormir na cadeia? – Ele riu e os amigos que estavam ao redor e ouviram, igualmente riram.

- Cala a boca. – Mark respondeu enquanto abria seu armário, sem muita emoção.

- Estou brincando cara. Você tá bem? – O amigo perguntou mais sério agora.

- Estou. – O moreno alto respondeu enquanto tirava a camisa. – Foi tranquilo.

- Ficamos um pouco preocupados. – Outro colega, Rony, se aproximou.

- Aham, claro. – Mark não acreditou muito.

- Qual é cara, somos seus amigos, claro que nos preocupamos. – Rony frisou. – Com Nick também.

- Ficamos bem cara, dá pra mudar de assunto? – Mark agora trocava as calças jeans por uma do time.

- Ainda está de castigo? – James perguntou.

- Pelo resto da vida. – O moreno alto respondeu após um suspiro.

- Não vai jogar basquete com a gente no campinho hoje à noite então?

- Não. – Mark riu sarcástico enquanto arrumava seu equipamento de jogo.

- Pena, cara.. – James disse. – Nos vemos no campo. – Ele concluiu e Mark assentiu com a cabeça enquanto todos os seus colegas se dirigiam ao campo de treino.

Ele ficou sozinho no vestiário e bateu a porta do armário com uma força desnecessária. Suspirou e encostou a testa no alumínio frio do qual era feita a porta do armário. Ele fechava os olhos e a mesma coisa em sua mente voltava, dava voltas e o fazia sentir-se muito vulnerável.

- Você é sempre assim? Na defensiva? – Nick apareceu de trás de outra fileira de armários, com seu uniforme pronto, vestindo-o impecavelmente.

- Ah Deus, só pode ser brincadeira. – Mark falou enquanto virava-se para ver quem estava falando com ele.

- James e Ron estavam sendo bem legais com você...

- O que você quer? – Ele deu alguns passos na direção do loiro e apenas o encarava de cima, devido à diferença de altura.

- Só estou conversando. – Nicholas mantinha o tom calmo e paciente.

- Cara, não é porque passamos um tempo... sei lá, presos... ou porque meu pai te levou em casa que significa que alguma coisa mudou. – Mark foi seco. – Não sou seu amigo, não me trate como se fôssemos íntimos. – Mark terminava de colocar seus equipamentos de proteção pro jogo.

- E por que não? – Nick perguntou um tanto quanto desafiador.

- Cara...

- É sério. – O loiro o interrompeu. – Desde o ano passado é que você arruma confusão comigo.

- Não se faça de santo.

- Eu só respondo ao você faz, cara. – Nick se defendeu. – Nunca te provoquei.

- E agora eu preciso ter algum motivo pra fazer alguma coisa? Ou nesse caso, _não_ fazer? – Mark gesticulava com os braços.

- Só estou dizendo que não tenho nada contra você. – Nick ajeitou o capacete de jogo, arrumou as luvas e percebeu que Mark não disse nada.

Os olhos dos dois se encontraram sem querer e nada mais foi dito por alguns segundos. Mark foi o primeiro a desviar quando se deu conta do que estava fazendo, mas permaneceu em silêncio. Por que aquele garoto simplesmente não ia embora?

- Mas tudo bem. – Nick meio que deu-se por vencido. – Vamos fazer do seu jeito.

Ele ajustou o capacete e saiu do vestiário enquanto o colocava. Mark amarrava as chuteiras e verificava as travas. Sentiu uma leve dor de cabeça começar, pegou seu capacete também e tomou o mesmo rumo do colega.

Ele tinha que dar um jeito em tudo aquilo que estava sentindo antes que... _explodisse_.

**x.x.x.x**

Treinador Morgan suspendeu o treino depois de uma hora mais ou menos já que começou a chover torrencialmente. Todos voltaram ao vestiário para trocar de roupa e assistir aula mais tarde.

- Cara... – Steve andou na direção de Nick e entregou as chaves do Jaguar pra ele. – Dirigi ele apenas pra vir pra escola hoje e pra levar pra casa da festa.

- Valeu mesmo, cara. – Nick respondeu pegando as chaves. – Acho que não o veremos por um bom tempo...

- Castigo é? – Steve perguntou já adivinhando que isso aconteceria.

- É, uma merda. – Nick confirmou e logo os dois amigos se despediram.

- Não vai jogar basquete então?

- Nem pensar. – Nick riu e logo se despediu do amigo.

Ele olhou pra chave do Jaguar e parecia que agora o carro tinha mais valor pra ele, já que ele ficaria sem. Não imaginou a falta que sentiria. Era uma acomodação que ele ficaria sem por um bom tempo.

Ele abriu seu armário e pegou jeans e camiseta limpos. Uma jaqueta, cueca e meias. Tirou todo o uniforme molhado e sujo do treino, pegou uma toalha e foi pra um dos chuveiros.

Vários garotos tomavam banho ali e conversavam animadamente, fazendo brincadeiras e rindo. A única cabine vazia era uma ao lado de Mark Padalecki, que estava embaixo da água quente, com as mãos apoiadas na parede, simplesmente deixando a água cair. Estava de costas para Nicholas, mas o loiro não o chamou, não disse nada.

Mark percebeu a presença de alguém na cabine ao lado e olhou de canto pra ver quem era. Ele não disse nada e Nick também não olhou de volta, apenas molhava os cabelos e procurava algum sabonete. Mark não sabe por quanto tempo ficou olhando aquilo e muito menos sabia dizer porque reparou no tom de loiro que os cabelos do outro ficavam quando estavam molhados.

- Tá olhando o que? – Nick perguntou de olhos fechados enquanto apenas deixava a água cair pelo seu rosto.

Mark não respondeu, apenas desviou o olhar e mentalmente se mandou cuidar da própria vida.

- Tá falando comigo? – Mark se fez de desentendido.

- E tem alguém mais aqui olhando pra mim sem nenhuma razão aparente? – Nick continuava de olhos fechados, rindo enquanto falava e ensaboava a região de seu peito e barriga tão devagar que era até torturante.

- Eu não... estou olhando pra você. – Mas ele disse a frase olhando a cena. Apenas fechou a água do chuveiro e saiu dali como se saísse correndo enrolando uma toalha na cintura.

Odiava não controlar certas partes de seu corpo.

Nick espiou abrindo um dos olhos e viu Mark saindo dali e apenas achou que mais uma vez o irritou quando simplesmente estava tentando puxar conversa. Ele definitivamente tinha que parar de fazer isso.

Mark sentou-se no banco central do vestiário, perto dos armários, estava quase vazio, os alunos iam saindo aos poucos que terminavam de se arrumar com pressa para irem para a próxima aula. Ele tentava manter as mãos longe de seu membro rígido antes que alguém visse e apenas tentava se acalmar respirando fundo.

- Ei. – Nicholas parecia surgir do nada o tempo todo. – Tudo bem?

Mark estava sentado de costas para o loiro e simplesmente sentia uma vontade insana de fazer com que ele sumisse da face da terra e parasse de falar com ele, de aparecer na frente dele. Senão ele seria capaz de...

- Algum problema? – Nick parecia querer se aproximar, mas Mark levantou-se do banco, continuando de costas para o loiro e abrindo seu armário. Tentava pensar em outras coisas. Ele não podia nem encarar o garoto.

- Estou bem, já te mandei parar de falar comigo. – Mark disse tentando parecer firme.

Nick deu mais um passo na direção do outro.

- Você está... ofegante e...

- Acabamos de jogar futebol cara, o que você espera? – Mark respondeu sarcástico enquanto tentava permanecer concentrado em pensar em outras coisas que não fosse Nicholas Ackles atrás dele apenas com uma toalha na cintura.

- Ok, eu só estava...

- Cara, sai daqui, pelo amor de Deus, antes que eu acabe com você. – Mark o interrompeu realmente com raiva, mas sem olhar o loiro ainda.

Nick riu e agora se aproximou de verdade de Mark. Ficou de frente pra ele, procurando os olhos do outro, desafiando.

- Você se acha muito bom, não é? Vai querer brigar de novo? – Nick tocou os ombros do moreno mais alto que ele, mas Mark não se moveu. – Acha que vai "acabar comigo"? Você sabe muito bem que não tenho medo de você. – Nick agora estava quase com seu corpo colado no dele. Mark numa mistura de raiva e pânico, não conseguia nem responder. – Não sei que problema você tem comigo, Padalecki, mas eu não vou mais responder às suas provocações infantis e... – E então Nick sentiu o quadril de Mark tocar no seu.

O loiro ficou vermelho e sem graça. Não teve sequer coragem de olhar, mas sabia perfeitamente do que se tratava.

Eles não sabiam o que dizer um ao outro, apenas ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos, parados.

- Padalecki! Ackles! – A voz do treinador Morgan ecoou pelo vestiário. – Ainda estão aqui? Pra aula logo!

Os dois pareceram acordar de algum tipo de transe e Nick apenas se dirigiu pra outra fileira de armários, extremamente perturbado.

Que porra tinha acabado de acontecer?

**x.x.x.x**

- Mas não me admira nenhum pouco que Nicholas tenha lhe dito isso. – O Dr. Christian Kane conversava com Jensen na cafeteria do hospital, um pequeno intervalo que tiveram. Eram praticamente melhores amigos.

- Mas... Eu realmente não sinto falta de alguém... – Jensen respondeu enquanto bebia seu copo enorme de café. – Quer dizer... Não vou encontrar outra como Danneel.

- Bom, pelo menos disso você sabe. – Christian respondeu. – E você nem tem que procurar por outra igual a ela... Mas está há muitos anos sozinho, Jen.

- Eu sei. – Ele concordou com a cabeça. – Mas perdi a prática de encontros... – Ele riu e Kane fez o mesmo. – Não sei nem por onde começar.

- Olha, tem um bar legal aqui em Manhattan mesmo... Podemos ir hoje à noite, o que acha? – Christian convidou tentando animar o loiro.

- Não vou me enfiar nesses bares de solteiros, é coisa de gente desesperada. – Jensen riu e Christian apenas o tocou no ombro, brincando.

- Não é bar de solteiros, é apenas um bar... – Christian respondeu e agora Jensen parecia estar gostando da ideia. – Tomar uns drinks, quem sabe até podemos que jantar antes...

- Está parecendo que você é quem quer sair comigo. – Jensen e Christian revirou os olhos.

- Te conheço há dez anos, se quisesse alguma coisa com você, já teria falado. – Kane brincou e ambos riram. – Conheço uma garota lá na verdade, quero te apresentar a ela... – Kane complementou e Jensen arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Uma deusa.

- Ok, tudo bem. – Jensen se deu por vencido. – Vamos então.

Christian sorriu animado, estava preocupado com o amigo em relação aquilo, e ficou feliz de saber que ele topava conhecer alguém. Já estava mais do na hora.

**x.x.x.x**

Jared continuava ensaiando em casa o repertório que faria aquela noite. Ele bem que gostaria de tocar alguns rocks clássicos e alguma coisa mais "crua", mas se era jazz o que lhe pagava as contas, era jazz o que ele tocaria.

O telefone tocou, o desconcentrando um pouco, mas ele pacientemente levantou-se e foi até o aparelho.

- Alô?

_- Que história é essa do Mark ser preso?_ – Sandy McCoy estava claramente furiosa.

- É o que acontece com adolescentes que vão as festas, brigam e a polícia aparece. – Jared respondeu irônico.

_- E a que tipo de festas você tem deixado ele ir, Jared?_

- Nenhuma. – Jared respondeu convicto. – Ele estava de castigo, mas saiu escondido enquanto eu estava tocando.

_- Só você mesmo pra deixar um adolescente de castigo sozinho em casa, não é?_

- O que te interessa, Sandra? Onde você estava?

_- Eu?_ – Ela riu. – _Eu estava cuidando do meu filho, mas aparentemente o meu marido estava transando com seu melhor amigo Jordan._

- Você não vai jogar isso na minha cara agora.

_- Olha aqui, Jared, eu vou voltar para Nova York ainda essa semana..._ – Ela respondeu decidida. _– Se meu emprego aí der certo, eu vou pedir a Mark pra que more comigo._

- Você sabe que ele não vai, Sandra.

_- De repente o juiz ache uma boa ideia._

- Mark tem dezesseis anos, ele não é mais uma criança que você pode comprar com os presentes caros que você trazia pra ele, Sandra... Perdeu muito do seu filho.

_- E de quem é a culpa?_ – Ela disse sarcástica.

- Sua. Única e exclusivamente sua! – Jared foi firme. – Você se separou de mim e não do seu filho. Não vai jogar a culpa no divórcio pra ter se distanciado dele e, quer saber? Estamos muito bem sem você Sandra, por favor... Não estrague tudo.

_- Olha só, Jared... Vou repetir, vou voltar para Nova York e vou pedir a guarda de Mark goste você ou não. Talvez o juiz veja que seu pai gay está transformando o filho num rebelde e futuro delinquente._

- Você mexe com meu filho, e eu mando te matar. – Jared estava praticamente espumando.

_- Isso é uma ameaça?_ – Ela não o levou a sério.

- Fique longe, Sandra. – Jared suspirou cansado. – Continue mantendo a distância... Quem se resolve com Mark sou eu.

Jared não ouviu a resposta, apenas desligou o telefone. Quando virou-se, viu Mark parado perto da porta, como se tivesse recém entrado. Jared engoliu a seco apenas olhando o filho que mantinha uma expressão um pouco indiferente.

- Há quanto tempo está aí? – Jared perguntou passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

- Tempo o suficiente para ouvir o "eu mando te matar". – Mark respondeu jogando a mochila sob o sofá.

- Mark... – Jared tentou se explicar.

- Tudo bem, pai. – O garoto respondeu. Realmente já estava acostumado com as brigas dos pais. – Não deveria ter ligado pra ela pra contar, foi mal.

- Não, você fez a coisa certa. – Jared se aproximou do filho e o segurou pelos ombros. – Não quero que esconda nada da sua mãe só pra me proteger.

- Sabia que ela colocaria a culpa em você... – Mark fez cara de poucos amigos. – Estava bravo, me desculpe.

- Tudo bem. – Jared abraçou o garoto. – Só não me diga que quer morar com ela... – Ele acariciou os cabelos do filho, exatamente iguais os seus.

- Não vou. – Mark respondeu retribuindo o abraço.

- Certo. – Jared soltou o garoto. – Sei que é um bom garoto.

- Nem tão bom. – Mark riu mostrando as covinhas, Jared fez o mesmo.

- Tem pizza. – Jared apontou pra cozinha. – Podemos comer e ver algum filme antes de eu ir tocar, o que acha?

- Legal. – Mark respondeu enquanto Jared se afastava.

- Vou tomar um banho então! – Ele disse andando pelo corredor começando a tirar a roupa.

- Ok. – Mark respondeu e levou sua mochila até o quarto.

Ele sentou-se na cama e lembrou-se do que aconteceu no vestiário de manhã. Talvez fosse uma coisa boa, talvez Nick Ackles agora achasse que ele era gay ou algo do tipo e, como todo bom hétero, manteria a distância pra não dar a ideia errada.

Mas ele não era gay. Ele só não sabia o que estava acontecendo.

Refez a cena em sua mente, especialmente a parte em que Nicholas estava ensaboando-se embaixo do chuveiro. O peito nu, liso, branco... A boca mais avermelhada que o normal, entreaberta, com a água fazendo todos os caminhos por seus músculos moldados em sua barriga.

E sem nem se dar conta, Mark já estava acariciando seu membro por cima da calça. Ele mordia os lábios e sua respiração era mais pesada. Lembrou-se do loiro agora tão perto dele, com cheiro de sabonete, seus cabelos de um loiro mais escuro pingando em seu rosto, suas mãos o tocando de leve nos ombros, sua voz num sussurro rouco dizendo que não tinha medo dele e...

- Mark! – Jared gritou da sala e o garoto abriu os olhos assustado. Não tinha se dado conta que, à essa altura, estava com o jeans aberto e a mão dentro da cueca.

- Já... vou! – Ele gritou tirando rapidamente a mão de seu membro. – Acho que também preciso de um banho. – Ele complementou. – Frio. – Mas essa parte disse pra si mesmo.


	6. Chapter 6

- Qual é, Nick! Vamos! – Steve insistia novamente na frente da casa do loiro. – Última noite no Jaguar!

- Não cara, não existe a menor possibilidade. – Nick riu, era uma boa ideia, mas ele já tinha aprontado o suficiente.

- Cara, é o Green Day! – Steve deu ênfase. – Não podemos perder.

- Cara, não vou dirigir até New Jersey pra ver os caras... Não que eu não ache que o show mereça, mas meu pai não vai deixar. – Nick comentou, decidido. – Além do mais, a última vez em que eu decidi sair escondido, acabei preso.

- Ok, certo. – Steve pareceu dar-se por vencido. – Mas já que você não pode sair de casa, que tal se a gente viesse aqui?

- Eu não sei...

- Vamos aparecer de surpresa, finge que você não sabe de nada, assim não precisa pedir ao seu pai. – Steve continuava. – Não precisamos dar uma festa também, vamos apenas nos juntarmos, sabe... pessoal do time.

Nick pensou por um momento, suspirando. Não estava no clima realmente, mas o pessoal já estava insistindo bastante, mesmo entendendo que ele estava de castigo. Ele olhou Steve já sorrindo pra ele sabendo que ele concordaria de qualquer forma.

- Tudo bem. – Nick disse e Steve bateu em seu ombro. – Mas não traga muita gente... Senão é bem capaz do doutor Ackles mandar geral embora.

- Sem problemas. – Steve sorriu e voltou ao seu próprio carro. Nick deu meia volta e entrou em casa.

Ele não estava completamente tranquilo. Passou pela sala, subiu as escadas e entrou em seu quarto fechando a porta atrás de si. Qualquer momento em que não estivesse com sua mente ocupada, ele pensava no que aconteceu no vestiário.

_Mark Padalecki de pau duro na minha frente._ Ele pensou, jamais diria em voz alta.

Ele deitou na cama e tentou conter o riso. Certo, era engraçado, pra Mark, óbvio, afinal era ele quem deveria ficar constrangido e não Nick. Mas ele estava. Será que Mark estava pensando em alguma coisa ou foi mesmo por causa dele? Óbvio que ele não ia perguntar, isso estava fora de questão.

Mas que ele se sentiu ligeiramente lisonjeado com a possibilidade de ser por causa dele, isso ele não negou.

Logo quem. Mark Padalecki. O cara "mais macho" da escola.

Ele acabaria com a reputação dele em questão de segundos se quisesse. E tinha todos os motivos do mundo pra querer, mas ainda assim, não o faria. Talvez aterrorizar Mark por alguns dias, vê-lo ficar com medo de que a história se espalhe ou algo assim, certamente diriam que é culpa da genética.

- Ei, garoto. – Jensen deu duas batidas na porta do quarto do filho e abriu.

- Oi pai. – Ele sentou-se na cama enquanto seu pai entrava.

- Eu vou pra um bar com Christian hoje, tudo bem? – Jensen pareceu um pouco tímido ao dizer, como se o próprio filho fosse recriminá-lo.

- Ok. – Nick respondeu calmo. – Tio Christian, do hospital?

- É sim. – Jensen respondeu. – Conversei com ele sobre o que você me disse e ele acha que você está certo.

- Tio Christian é o cara. – Nick riu ao lembrar-se do amigo farrista de Jensen.

- É, ele é. – Jensen riu. – Agora, eu não tenho hora pra voltar, mas não volto tarde, certo?

- Pai, você não tem que me dar satisfações! – Nicholas riu e ajeitou-se de forma mais confortável na cama.

- Não são satisfações, filho. – Jensen se aproximou e sentou-se na cama perto do garoto. – Somos só eu e você, é bom que saibamos onde um e outro está.

- Eu sei pai, mas divirta-se. – Nick respondeu calmo. – Falo sério.

- Eu vou, mas não vou voltar com uma mãe pra você pra casa! – Jensen brincou levantando-se e deixando o quarto.

Nick apenas riu do jeito do pai, era bom vê-lo assim cheio de expectativas. E, bom, agora ia poder receber seus amigos sem maiores problemas. Pelo menos ele esperava.

**x.x.x.x**

Jared vestia um jeans chumbo e camisa preta comportada, social e sapatos da mesma cor. Arrumou rapidamente os cabelos na frente do espelho, arrumou seu violão dentro da capa e foi pra sala, onde Mark estava dedilhando Nothing Else Matters, do Metallica, parecia concentrado.

- Já vai? – O garoto parou de tocar ao ver o pai se aproximar.

- Já sim. – Jared respondeu apressado, andando até a porta. – Eu não sei que horas vou voltar, mas me liga qualquer coisa, certo?

- Vai tranquilo, pai. – Mark disse enquanto se despedia de seu pai.

Jared saiu porta afora a caminho do bar onde sempre tocava. Tudo bem que ele deveria dar mais um voto de confiança a Mark, Jared achava que ele tinha aprendido sua lição e não iria mesmo sair de casa.

Mal deu tempo de Jared chegar a seu carro, e o telefone na casa deles tocou. Mark não estava com muita vontade de atender, achou que fosse sua mãe.

- Alô?

_- E aí, cara!_ – James reconheceu a voz de Mark do outro lado da linha.

- E aí, cara. – Mark respondeu sem muita animação.

_- Pessoal tá indo pra casa do Nick, tá a fim?_

- Não! – Ele respondeu como se aquilo fosse um absurdo.

_- Mas eu pensei que vocês dois já estavam numa boa, que eram amigos..._

- Até parece que eu vou ser amigo daquele cara, me poupe, Jim. – Mark respondeu esparramando-se no sofá. Estava de jeans e sem camisa.

_- Qual é mano, vamos lá! Todo mundo vai._

- Estou de castigo, lembra?

_- Nick também está._ – James respondeu e Mark suspirou. _– Ligue pro seu pai, vamos! Tio Jared vai deixar você ir se é na casa do Nick com o time..._

- Você não tá entendendo, cara, eu não _quero_ ir!

- _Cara, todo mundo sempre te chama pras coisas e quer que você participe, dá pra você parar de ser tão filho da puta com a gente? Pega essa porra do telefone, fala com seu pai e depois me avisa que eu vou te buscar e a gente vai pro Queens._

- Velho, eu não...

_- Preciso repetir? Dá uma chance, cara, qual é! Pára de bancar o muro de concreto._

- Ok, ok. Tá bom. – Mark se deu por vencido, no fim, ele se sentia até um pouco culpado. – Vou ver o que dá pra fazer.

_- Até logo então._

Mark desligou o telefone e viu que não tinha como sair daquela situação. Ele tinha que reconhecer que andava meio arredio com os amigos mesmo, mas a culpa era de Nick Ackles. O moleque estava por perto o tempo todo, eles tinham amigos em comum e era óbvio que era a pessoa que ele mais estava tentando evitar. E não sabia bem o motivo.

Ele encostou-se no sofá e suspirou, deixando o violão de lado. Lembrou-se da conversa com seu pai.

"_A gente sempre sabe..."_

- Nem sempre, pai. – Ele falou baixinho.

**x.x.x.x**

**The strands in your eyes**

_Os fios de cabelo em seus olhos_

**That color them wonderful**

_Que os colorem maravilhosamente_

**Stop me and steal my breath**

_Interrompem-me e roubam minha respiração_

Jensen estava impecavelmente vestido – Christian até achou meio exagerado – quando os amigos entraram num bar de Manhattan. Era um bar tranquilo e parecia ser de alta classe. Pessoas circulando sorridentes, conversando, algumas perto do balcão e mesas com seus drinques, iluminação incrível e até música ao vivo. Um clima extremamente romântico.

Christian e Jensen escolheram uma mesa de canto, onde podiam ver o palco perfeitamente. Uma luminária moderna iluminava a parte onde eles estavam e, assim que se sentaram, algumas pessoas já vieram cumprimentar Christian. Jensen percebeu que ele era realmente um frequentado assíduo. O médico apresentava Jensen às pessoas conforme elas chegavam até eles. O loiro estava um pouco tímido ainda, mas aos poucos começou a gostar do lugar.

Depois de mais ou menos trinta minutos, eles já estavam animados conversando com duas moças que sentaram-se na mesa deles a convite de Christian. A tal amiga que ele queria apresentar a Jensen era realmente uma "deusa" como ele disse.

- Então você é modelo há quanto tempo, Joanna? – Jensen perguntou, tentando puxar assunto.

- Desde os treze. – Ela respondeu simpática com um sorriso nos lábios pintados de um rosa atraente. – Mas já estou sendo considerada "velha" demais para a área. – Ela respondeu rindo.

- Imagine, que absurdo! – Jensen respondeu sincero. – Você é deslumbrante! – E ele tinha razão. Joanna Krupa era realmente uma mulher exuberante.

- Acho que posso dizer o mesmo de você. – Ela falou com os olhos fixos nos dele.

Ele sorriu de canto e, de repente, desviou o olhar para quem estava atrás da moça no palco. Um microfone, um banquinho que parecia não ser lá muito confortável para sustentar um homem daquele tamanho e uma voz incrível, cantando uma música de Edwin McCain.

**And emeralds from mountains**

_E esmeraldas das montanhas_

**Thrust towards the sky**

_Dão impulso para o céu_

**Never revealing their depth**

_Nunca revelando sua profundidade_

- Jared? – O médico disse franzindo o cenho.

- Quem? – Joanna perguntou sem entender.

- Aquele cara... tocando. – Jensen passou a prestar atenção nele. – Conhece ele?

- Não. – Joanna respondeu virando-se para olhar Jared por um segundo, mas logo voltou novamente sua atenção a Jensen. – Quer dizer, eu já vim algumas vezes aqui, é sempre ele quem está tocando.

Jensen não respondeu, apenas ficou ouvindo e olhando para aquele rosto conhecido. Nunca ele iria imaginar, nem em mil vidas, que aquele era o trabalho de Padalecki. Ele ficou em silêncio apenas vendo e ouvindo aquela cena.

- É algum conhecido seu? – Ela perguntou tentando retomar o assunto.

- Mais ou menos. – Ele respondeu sem olhar pra ela. – Meu Nick estuda com o filho dele.

- Você tem um filho, é? – Ela perguntou sorridente como se tentasse fazer com que ele olhasse pra ela.

- É. – Jensen continuou ouvindo a música e olhando Jared. – Nossa ele é realmente bom!

- Sim. – Ela respondeu franzindo o cenho. A moça loira olhou de canto para a amiga estranhando o comportamento do médico que, de repente, pareceu perder todo o interesse nela e somente prestava atenção no tal cara tocando.

Óbvio que Christian percebeu a troca de olhares das duas mulheres e direcionou seu olhar para onde Jensen olhava tão aficionado.

- Conhece o cara? – Christian perguntou para Jensen ao seu lado.

- Não exatamente. – Jensen respondeu incerto. – Quer dizer, lembra quando te falei sobre as brigas do Nick na escola? – Jensen perguntou e Christian assentiu. – Então, era com o filho desse cara...

- Uau, mundo pequeno. – Christian disse sem emoção.

- E não é? – Jensen riu. – Coincidência isso... E nossa, ele é muito bom.

- É. – Christian concordou, mas percebeu que Jensen estava alienado demais e que Joanna já estava ficando sem graça. – Vocês gostariam de beber mais alguma coisa? – Ele perguntou às duas.

- Acho que seria bom. – Joanna respondeu incerta. – Katie, o que você acha?

- Por mim tudo bem. Bloody Mary? – Katie Cassidy respondeu animada.

- Ok. – Christian respondeu e puxou Jensen de leve pelo braço. – Nós vamos pedir.

- Mas podemos chamar o garçom e... – Jensen começou, mas Christian já o puxava pra longe deixando as duas conversando na mesa.

Eles andaram alguns passos, se afastando delas e chegaram até o balcão. Sentaram-se e esperaram pelo bartender.

- Qual é seu problema cara? – Christian perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- O que eu fiz? – Jensen realmente estava sem entender.

- Está com uma gata bem na sua frente e fica falando da porra do cara que tá tocando? – Christian dizia incrédulo. – Pirou?

- Mas... – Jensen não entedia o que fez de errado. – Ele é realmente bom.

- Mas é claro que ele é! É esperado que ele seja! Ou vão chamar um cara ruim pra tocar num bar desses? – O moreno alto com os cabelos na altura dos ombros e a barba mal feita tinha um tom sarcástico.

- Eu sei, mas é que achei muita coincidência e... – Jensen parou novamente para prestar atenção à música.

**And tell me that we belong together**

_E me diga que pertecemos um ao outro_

**Dress it up with the trappings of love**

_Vista-se com os enfeites do amor_

**I'll be captivated; I'll hang from your lips**

_Eu serei cativado; ficarei preso por seus lábios_

**Instead of the gallows of heartache**

_Ao invés da forca no meu coração_

**That hangs from above**

_Que me deixa pendurado_

- Ele está tocando Edwin McCain, cara! – Jensen dizia com um sorriso incrédulo.

- E daí? – Christian mal acreditava.

- E daí que é uma música incrível e que ninguém consegue tocar direito! – O médico loiro estava tão impressionado que era quase impossível entender o motivo.

- Meu Deus você já está bêbado. – Christian disse num tom conformado e aliviado, como se tivesse descoberto um grande mistério.

- Não estou... – Jensen respondeu revirando os olhos.

- Posso ajudar? – O bartender loiro estava muito bem vestido, não parecia o empregado do local.

- Sim, dois Bloody Mary, uma Piña Colada e... Jen? – Ele olhou para o amigo que continuava paralisado em Jared.

- Ahn? – Jensen virou-se para encarar o bartender. – Marguerita...

- Com licença. – O homem loiro alto saiu e foi fazer as bebidas.

- Ei... – Jensen chamou por ele, fazendo-o girar em seus calcanhares e voltar pra onde estava.

- Sim? Mudou de ideia?

- Não, é... – Jensen começou e Christian prestava atenção. – Aquele homem... ele sempre toca aqui?

- Jared? Sim. – O bartender respondeu. – Ele é fixo aqui, pessoal gosta muito dele e sempre pediam por ele quando começou a tocar... Então...

- Ele é realmente ótimo! – Jensen sorriu e novamente olhou rapidamente para o moreno no palco. – Será que tem como a gente pedir músicas a ele?

- Claro. – O loiro riu. – Pessoal faz isso o tempo todo. Que gostaria de ouvir? Eu passo um bilhete a ele.

- Certo. – Jensen pegou no balcão um guardanapo um pouco molhado e tirou uma caneta do bolso. Ele escreveu algo que Christian não conseguiu ler e entregou ao bartender. – Pronto.

Chad Michael Murray olhou o papel que Jensen lhe entregara e sorriu, como se aprovasse a escolha. Ele sorriu e acenou com a cabeça.

- Será entregue. – Ele respondeu. – Vou providenciar os drinques de vocês, com licença. – Ele se retirou e pareceu falar com um dos outros bartenders explicando as bebidas e mostrando pra quem eram.

Ele saiu de trás do balcão e andou na direção de Jared no palco. Discretamente o chamou de canto e lhe entregou o papel.

- Pedido de um cliente. – Chad disse enquanto Jared pegava o papel de suas mãos.

- Uau! – Jared sorriu aberto ao ver o nome da música. – Faço questão de saber quem tem tanto bom gosto!

Chad apontou discretamente para um loiro bem vestido no bar ao lado de um moreno com a barba mal feita. O loiro alto sorria pra ele e acenou com uma das mãos discretamente.

- Inacreditável. – Jared sorriu de volta, reconhecendo-o, é claro.

- Conhece ele? – Chad perguntou estranhando o comportamento aparentemente íntimo.

- Mais ou menos. – Jared respondeu sem tirar o sorriso do rosto. – Meu Mark estuda com o filho dele.

- Certo. – Chad bateu no ombro de Jared amigavelmente. – Ele é...?

- Não. – Jared apressou-se em responder, já entendendo do que se tratava a pergunta. – Quer dizer, eu não sei... Acho que não. – Jared olhou novamente pra ele e Jensen continuava o olhando e sorrindo. – Acho. – Ele sorriu de volta.

- Acha é? – Chad riu. – Acho que ele pensa que não é.

- Chad! – Jared riu do jeito insinuador do amigo. – Me deixe trabalhar ok? Não é porque o bar é seu que pode ficar de papo com músico!

- Tudo bem. – Chad continuou rindo e se retirou.

Jared ajeitou-se em seu banco desconfortável para seu tamanho, arrumou o violão preto, um Giannini, semi-acústico e perfeitamente afinado, e falou no microfone sorrindo, ainda olhando para Jensen de longe, que parecia são feliz quanto uma criança na Disney.

- Acabei de receber um pedido muito especial... Yer Blues, dos Beatles. – Ele anunciou o nome da música. Alguns clientes até comemoraram aprovando a escolha e, mesmo de longe, notou que os olhos de Jensen brilharam.

**I'll be your crying shoulder**

_Eu serei seu ombro pra chorar_

**I'll be love's suicide**

_Eu serei o suicídio do amor_

**I'll be better when I'm older**

_Eu serei melhor quando for mais velho_

**I'll be the greatest fan of your life**

_Eu serei o maior fã da sua vida_


	7. Chapter 7

Nick estava encostado perto da janela da sala. Seus amigos circulavam pelo local, dois deles jogavam vídeo game na TV gigante que tinha na sala e pareciam se divertir muito. Outros estavam no quintal, jogando basquete com a cesta que Jensen tinha posto perto da porta. Ele suspirou e olhou novamente pra fora da casa. A janela dava certo para o portão de entrada.

- Cara, você precisa me emprestar esse CD! – Steve apareceu ao lado do loiro com um CD dos Beatles em mãos, Parecia algum B-side raro.

- Velho, nem encosta nisso! – Nick tirou das mãos do colega e levou para o lugar onde ficavam todos os CDs e vinis de seu pai. – Meu pai me mata.

Steve apenas fez uma careta engraçada enquanto acompanhava o loiro até uma segunda sala onde parecia ser apenas de música. Um som incrível, muitos CDs e discos em algumas estantes estilizadas. Parecia que Jensen Ackles era mesmo um grande apreciador da área.

- Seu pai tem tudo deles?

- Praticamente. – Nick respondeu enquanto colocava o CD no lugar certo da estante. – Tudo que ele vê, ele compra. Em lojas, shoppings, internet...

- Que máximo. – Steve respondeu olhando tudo ao redor. – Eu gosto muito da banda também, daria qualquer coisa pra ter vivido naquela época.

- É, mas meu pai já foi em dois shows do Paul e do um Ringo também... Eles são legais. – Nick não era tão fanático quanto o pai, gostava de coisas mais atuais.

- Ei. – James apareceu na porta. – Nick, Mark não apareceu?

- Mark Padalecki? – Steve riu. – Até parece que ele vai aparecer na casa de seu arque inimigo.

- Não somos inimigos. – Nick disse um pouco surpreso. – Ele só tem um jeito... difícil. – Ele sorriu tranquilo ao lembra-se sem querer do jeito marrento do outro.

- Eu o chamei pra vir, achei que não tivesse problema... – James se justificou entrando na sala.

- E não tem. – Nick apressou-se em responder. – Ele é legal.

- Você é estranho. – Steve disse franzindo o cenho, olhando Nick como se ele fosse um ET. – Quer dizer, vocês brigam o tempo todo, ele te trata super mal, vocês tão sempre discutindo, não concordam nunca com nossas estratégias de jogo, ele é ótimo no futebol, você é ótimo no basquete... – Steve riu ao ver Nick também rindo. – Vocês dois são estranhos na verdade.

- Mark tem uma implicância não explicada por Nick. – James disse. – E pelo jeito não vai aparecer mesmo.

- Será que é porque ele acha que eu não quero que ele venha? – Nick perguntou um pouco preocupado.

- Não, ele está de castigo mesmo. – James respondeu rápido. – Já saiu escondido uma vez e... bom, você estava presente...

- Não acabou muito bem mesmo. – _Ou talvez sim_. Nick pensou após responder.

- O pai dele é gay certo? – Steve perguntou rindo.

- Claro que não. – Nick disse sério.

- Ei Nicky! Podemos jogar Guitar Hero? – Rony apareceu na porta empolgado, com as guitarras de brinquedo próprias pro jogo.

- Claro. – O loiro respondeu.

- Ah eu tô dentro! – Steve praticamente saiu correndo e foi até a sala atrás de seu colega pra jogar.

James ficou encarando Nick um pouco desconfiado. Nick retribuiu o olhar sem entender muito bem. O moreno a frente de Nick, não era mais alto que ele, virou-se para checar a porta, pra ver se não tinha ninguém, e voltou a olhar Ackles.

- Por que fez aquilo?

- Fiz o que? – Nick franziu o cenho.

- Disse a Steve que o pai de Mark não é gay, quando eu e você sabemos que tio Jared é. – James quase desafiou.

- É, do jeito que o Mark é podemos perceber que não deve ser muito fácil pra ele lidar com isso. – Nick respondeu como se tudo fosse muito óbvio. – Pra quê vamos falar pra escola toda? Acho que ele já tem problemas suficientes pra lidar. – E não era bem da sexualidade do pai de Mark que Nick estava falando.

- Foi legal da sua parte. – James reconheceu. – Quer dizer, você é legal Nick... Meio egoísta às vezes e, tenho que admitir que antes de te conhecer bem, você não parecia o cara mais legal do mundo...

- As pessoas me julgam por causa do meu pai ou sei lá qual merda mais... – Nick disse resignado. – Parei de me importar, cara...

- Talvez Mark ainda tenha essa impressão sua desde o ano passado. Tudo bem que vocês são muito diferentes e é normal que, por causa disso, vocês sempre tenham pontos de vista diferentes, mas... – James parou de falar e riu enquanto preparava-se para sair. – O que acontece com vocês é perturbador. – Nick riu observando o colega andar em direção à porta e rindo.

- Bom, espero que ele mude de ideia a meu respeito. – O loiro falou de um jeito humilde.

- Ele vai. – James sorriu e deixou a pequena sala.

Era engraçado como o nome "Mark" aparecia em basicamente todas as conversas que as pessoas tinham com ele. Era um prazer quase sádico o quanto os outros gostavam de ver e falar sobre as brigas dos dois. Talvez por serem muito constantes, mas Nick na verdade apenas achava que, no fundo, eram sem sentido demais e, muitas das vezes, talvez as pessoas nem os levassem a sério.

Ou aquilo significava muito mais do que ele pensava.

Ele tinha que parar com aquilo. Todo tempo que ficava sozinho, Mark estava lá, o fazendo filosofar e pensar coisas que ele não entendia porque povoavam a sua mente. Ele deixou a sala e fechou a porta atrás de si voltando para seus colegas. Por um segundo apenas, ele pensou que gostaria que Mark tivesse ido.

**x.x.x.x**

Já passava das quatro horas da manhã e finalmente o bar estava esvaziando. Jared descia do palco arrumando seu violão na capa, organizando seu equipamento e conversando com alguns clientes que o elogiavam e faziam perguntas sobre o trabalho dele.

Na mesa de Jensen, ele já estava sozinho apenas com um copo de whisky. Não tinha bebido tanto, só queria ficar lá ouvindo Jared tocar. Ele ficou completamente impressionado especialmente porque era um grande fã de rock clássico, blues e jazz. Não se importou com a hora, sequer tinha se dado conta de que era tão tarde.

Christian já havia saído há mais de uma hora e ele não insistiu quando Joanna preferiu dar atenção a outro cara da mesa ao lado. Ela era linda e ele chegou a se perguntar mais de uma vez qual era o problema com ele já que a loira não tinha lhe despertado nenhum interesse. Concluiu simplesmente que talvez não tivesse superado Danneel e, por mais que fizesse anos, ainda não estava pronto.

Tomou mais um gole da bebida enquanto só queria simplesmente que Jared sentasse no banco de novo, com seu violão e cantasse.

- Senhor, precisa de mais alguma coisa? – Um garçom apareceu falando com Jensen.

- Não, obrigado. – Ele respondeu educado. – Estou bem.

O garçom retirou-se e Jensen aproveitou para levantar-se da mesa. Acabou de se dar conta de que era tarde e ele deveria estar em casa. Pensou em Nick e aquela desconfiança básica sobre ele estar em casa ou não. Bom, tinha que dar uma chance ao garoto de qualquer forma.

Andou até o balcão e procurou por Jared, queria agradecer pela música. Ele estava conversando animadamente perto da saída, ao lado do dono do bar, Chad Michael Murray.

Eles provavelmente eram amigos, não se tratava apenas de negócios. Pela forma como Jared ria, despojado, e como Chad gesticulava o que parecia ser realmente uma história engraçada, podia se notar uma intimidade entre os dois. Jensen não se deu conta, mas andava na direção deles.

Antes de chegar perto, viu Chad se despedir e sair. Jared colocou o violão nas costas e atravessou a porta do estabelecimento. Jensen o seguiu, o moreno alto bocejou, parecia bastante cansado, o que era completamente compreensível depois de tantas horas tocando.

- Ei! – Jensen chamou por ele e Jared imediatamente virou-se.

- Boa noite, doutor! – Ele sorriu simpático, voltando alguns passos e esticando a mão na direção de Jensen. – Ou seria bom dia, não sei bem... – Ele brincou.

- É, confuso. – Jensen retribuiu o cumprimento sorrindo. – Obrigado por ter atendido ao meu pedido.

- Foi o maior prazer. – Jared respondeu, lembrando-se da música dos Beatles que Jensen havia pedido. – É uma música incrível. Que bom que tive a oportunidade de tocá-la esta noite e, já que teve tão boa repercussão das pessoas, estou pensando em incluí-la no meu set list mesmo da noite.

- Ótimo! – Jensen disse impressionado. – Me lembre então de vir a esse bar sempre.

Jared observou o sorriso do médico e pela primeira vez percebeu o quanto aquele homem era realmente bonito. Ele sempre o encontrava em situações desagradáveis e em momentos em que não podiam se dar ao luxo de prestar atenção um no outro, mas ali, na frente do bar bem frequentado de seu amigo, as luzes dos carros da cidade que nunca dorme pareciam iluminar aquele homem de maneira diferente. O achou mesmo interessante. Talvez se ele não fosse tão hétero, poderia chamá-lo pra jantar.

Mas que diabos ele estava pensando? Era o pai do colega de seu filho. Não, totalmente fora de questão.

- Então além de seus talentos como músico, você lê mentes também? – Jensen perguntou e Jared corou de leve.

- Como é? – Jared ficou na dúvida e pensou ou falou tudo aquilo alto.

- A música... Você fez a versão solo do Lennon, a mesma que ele tocou no The Rolling Stones Rock and Roll Circus, em 68...

- Ah sim, claro. – Padalecki sorriu mais aliviado, depois pensou que era um idiota. – É minha versão preferida.

- É a minha também. – Jensen retribuiu o sorriso e pôs as mãos nos bolsos.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, apenas se olhando sem dizer nada, apenas os sons dos carros passando na rua e pessoas que passavam por ali a passos rápidos misturados com barulhos de salto alto femininos.

- Então... – Os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo e riram. Jared passou as mãos nos cabelos e Jensen percebeu que eram iguais aos de Mark.

- Precisa de uma carona ou algo assim? – Jensen ofereceu prestativo, apontando seu carro estacionado perto dali.

- Não, eu estou de carro. – Jared apontou para o Corvette preto estacionado exatamente do lado oposto do carro de Jensen. No fundo ele desejava não estar de carro, ou mentir que não estava. Depois não sabia por que estava pensando aquilo. De novo.

- Ah certo, claro. – Jensen realmente parecia procurar algum assunto. – E... Onde está Mark?

- Em casa. – Jared disse e depois brincou. – Eu espero. – Ambos riram quando Jared fingiu uma expressão desconfiada.

- Ah é mesmo! – Jensen pareceu lembrar-se do episódio da prisão. – Obrigado por ir tirar os meninos de lá. – Ele se aproximou um pouco mais do moreno alto.

- Sem problemas. – Jared disse simpático e agora sabia que o loiro tinha incríveis olhos verdes. – Como disse ao telefone, sempre que precisar. – Padalecki disse num tom divertido.

Jensen assentiu rindo. Definitivamente eles não tinham mais nada pra falar. Ficaram apenas se olhando ali por alguns segundos. Jensen pensou que estava realmente enganado sobre aquele homem, ele definitivamente era uma excelente companhia. Gostava de música como ele, era pai solteiro, provavelmente o entenderia em tudo e, aparentemente, era muito bem humorado.

- Gosta de vinhos, Jared? – Jensen perguntou randomicamente.

- Vinho? – Jared arqueou as sobrancelhas estranhando a pergunta. – Claro, quem não gosta não é?

- É... – Jensen sorriu aberto. – Sou um grande apreciador também... – Jensen disse formal e Jared apenas teve vontade de rir. Não entendia nada de vinhos. – Veja, meu amigo Christian não gosta desses eventos e, bem, não posso levar Nick, é menor de idade... então sempre acabo indo sozinho... – Ele dizia e Jared não tinha bem certeza de onde ele queria chegar. – Vai ter uma degustação de vinhos na próxima quarta e... Gostaria de vir?

Jared suspirou sorrindo. Certo, Jensen Ackles não _poderia_ estar o chamando pra sair. Primeiro porque não fazia sentido e, segundo, isso não era exatamente um tipo de encontro. Na verdade havia um terceiro: ele adorava vinhos sim, era verdade, mas não entendia absolutamente nada da área. Ele morava no Brooklin, parece que Jensen ainda não havia entendido isso.

- Ok, já vi que pela sua cara você achou uma péssima ideia, me desculpe. – Jensen disse baixando a cabeça, sentindo-se idiota. O cara tocava violão num bar e dirigia um Corvette. Óbvio que degustar vinho pra ele deveria ser o maior programa de índio do mundo.

- Não, não! – Jared apressou-se em responder. – Claro que podemos ir, vai ser um prazer, doutor. – Ele respondeu mais formal do que gostaria.

- Tem certeza?

- Claro! – Jared voltou a sorrir mais a vontade. – Nunca fui a um lugar desses, então... Acho que vai ser uma experiência interessante.

- Combinado então. – Jensen se animou. Geralmente achavam o programa super chato e ele sabia que, no fundo, Jared também achava, mas pelo menos ele estava disposto a ir. – Eu passo te buscar, pode ser?

Jared tirou de dentro da jaqueta um cartão com seu número de telefone de casa e o celular. Ele pegou uma caneta e anotou atrás seu endereço e o entregou a Jensen.

- Claro. – Jared respondeu enquanto Jensen pegava o cartão e olhava. – Pode me ligar e marcamos a hora.

- Ok. – Jensen guardou o cartão. – Eu acho que... eu deveria ir né? – Ele disse sem graça.

- Eu também. – Jared sorriu de volta. – Certeza que não quer uma carona? Quer dizer, você bebeu... está ok pra dirigir?

- Claro, estou ótimo. – Jensen respondeu, realmente estava bem. – Eu sei que isso é conversa de quem bebeu todas e quer dirigir, mas eu realmente estou em condições. – Jensen brincou e Jared riu alto.

- A gente se vê então, Jensen. – Jared disse dando alguns passos de costas.

- Até. – Jensen sorriu simpático e acompanhou Jared com os olhos enquanto ele se afastava.

- _Yer blues, John... __Yer blues, John!_ – Jared gritou de longe imitando a voz de Mick Jagger no evento The Rolling Stones Rock and Roll Circus, de 1968, onde John Lennon tocou a música que Jagger tinha pedido.

Jensen sorriu e mordeu o lábio inferior para evitar um acesso de riso. Ele andou até seu carro pensando que estava feliz por ter feito um amigo tão diferente dos que ele costumava conviver.

**x.x.x.x**

Jared chegou em casa deixando o violão em cima do sofá da sala. Instintivamente foi até o quarto de Mark e a porta estava entreaberta. Ele abriu um pouco mais a fim de ver o filho. O garoto estava esparramado na cama dormindo o sono dos justos.

- Ei, garoto. – Jared chamou num sussurro andando até a cama do filho. Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos bagunçados de Mark que apenas se remexeu de leve. – Estou em casa, ok? – Ele continuou falando baixo e apenas ouviu Mark dizer de maneira quase inaudível um "ok", virar-se pro lado oposto de onde Jared estava sentado e voltou a dormir profundamente.

Jared olhou na penumbra do quarto todos os pôsteres do filho. Metallica, Iron Maiden, Black Sabbath... É, ele tinha criado um _headbanger_ e não tinha mais volta. Ele sorriu lembrando-se que tinha um quarto parecido aos dezesseis anos. O violão no suporte ao lado da cama, uma Fender James Burton Telecaster, aquela que Mark estava prestes a fazer qualquer negócio pra que seu pai lhe desse. Era preta e de sua base emergia chamas azuis.

Ele olhou em cima do criado mudo de Mark e o relógio digital já marcava cinco da manhã. Mark acordaria em uma hora e meia, então resolver deixar o garoto descansar para a escola. Deixou o quarto e foi pro seu, estava cansado, mas nem tanto. Deveria estar, mas a noite tinha sido produtiva. Teve um pouco mais de liberdade pra tocar algumas coisas que gostaria e pôde conhecer Jensen melhor.

Durante muito tempo, Chad tinha sido seu único amigo, ele não tinha tempo pra eles desde que passara a criar Mark sozinho. Perdeu o hábito de sair e, por mais que fosse um programa estranho pra ele, alta classe demais, ele iria. Jensen parecia ser legal apesar dele não sentir que se encaixava no mundo dele.

Mas, com tudo que passou na vida, aprendeu a não julgar as pessoas. Principalmente as que mal conhecia.

**x.x.x.x**

Jensen chegou em casa e encontrou tudo no lugar. Até demais. Jogou as chaves na cômoda onde sempre jogava e subiu as escadas para ver Nicholas. A porta do quarto estava aberta e a cortina da janela também, deixando o quarto mais claro, mas agora era de um azul escuro, não mais negro, indicando que logo o dia amanheceria.

- Nick... – Ele chamou e o menino acordou quase que num susto.

- Oi pai... – Ele respondeu sonolento, quase nem abrindo os olhos. – Estou atrasado?

- Não. – Jensen sorriu. – Só pra avisar que cheguei.

Nick, um pouco mais desperto, olhou no relógio despertador ao lado da cama, marcava 5:20 da manhã. Ele segurou o relógio em mãos para ver melhor e então olhou para o pai sorrindo na porta.

- E isso são horas? – Ele brincou e Jensen riu enquanto tirava a jaqueta.

- Volte a dormir. – O loiro alto disse, da porta, preparando-se para fechar.

- Ei, pai... – Nick chamou quando se deitou novamente mais confortável na cama.

- Sim? – Ackles respondeu quase com a porta fechada.

- Conheceu alguém legal?

- Digamos que sim. – Jensen respondeu lembrando-se da conversa com Jared na saída do bar.

- Que ótimo. – Nick respondeu com um sorriso fraco pelo sono.

Jensen fechou a porta e Nick voltou a dormir. O loiro foi pro seu quarto, tomou um banho e desligou o celular. Sabia que a qualquer momento o chamariam no hospital, mas ele não iria de jeito nenhum, não tinha nem condições de atender.

Tomou um banho e logo foi deitar-se. Até que a ideia de ir a um bar não tinha sido tão ruim, só não saiu exatamente como o planejado por Christian. Pensando nele, já imaginou que ouviria um sermão sobre não ter dado atenção à amiga dele àquela hora. Mas não importava, ele realmente não estava assim tão desesperado. O que ele aprendeu com aquela noite é que sim, ele deveria sair mais. A parte boa é que já tinha planos pra aquela semana, com Jared, e realmente estava um pouco ansioso.


	8. Chapter 8

Os alunos do Kennedy High já estavam se preparando para a primeira aula do dia. Mark checava o horário em frente a seu armário. Pegou dois livros, um de literatura e outro de partituras e andou pelo corredor até onde seus colegas estavam conversando.

- Cara, perdeu. – Rony foi o primeiro a falar ao ver Mark se aproximando.

- Perdi o que? – O moreno alto perguntou sem entender.

- Ontem, na casa do Nick! – Rony continuava empolgado. – Ele tem uma TV gigante na sala, é demais jogar Guitar Hero lá! – mas Mark apenas revirou os olhos e jogou os cabelos pra trás.

- Por que não foi, cara? Te falei pra ir. – James disse menos empolgado que o colega, mas ainda bem humorado.

- Eu disse que não iria. – Mark respondeu colocando a mão livre dos livros no bolso.

- Eu disse pra ligar pro seu pai...

- Cara, eu não quis. – Mark disse interrompendo o amigo e depois se dando conta de que estava sendo arrogante de novo. – Olha, eu estou andando na linha com meu coroa pra poder me livrar desse castigo logo... Depois a gente pode sair de boa... – concluiu mais polido.

- Certo, mas que estava mega divertido, isso estava! – Rony insistia. Mark chegou a pensar que ele não tinha ido pra casa do Nick, mas sim pra um clube de strippers.

- Vamos pra aula. – Mark disse ao ver o professor vindo pelo corredor.

Ele preparava-se para entrar na sala, mas assim que Rony se afastou, James puxou o amigo pra um canto um pouco afastado da porta da sala. Mark o acompanhou sem entender. Olhou para o amigo como se esperasse por uma explicação.

- Seu aniversário é amanhã. – James disse quase rindo.

- Me chamou no canto quando professor já está na sala pra me dizer uma coisa que eu sei há dezesseis anos? – Mark não conteve a ironia. – Ou já seria dezessete?

- Não, cala a boca e escuta. – James riu encabulado por se dar conta que havia dito o óbvio. – Vamos fazer uma festa.

- Ok, vamos. – Mark estava achando aquela conversa completamente normal.

- Mas não na sua casa.

- E onde você quer fazer?

- Na casa do Nick.

- SEM. CHANCE. – Mark retrucou categórico.

- Cara, a casa dele é o máximo, é enorme e tenho certeza que ele toparia.

- Velho, eu nem gosto do cara! Não faz sentido! – Mark mal acreditava no que ouvia.

- Mano, você definitivamente deveria dar uma chance! – James agora falava de uma maneira um pouco mais severa. – O cara não fez nada de errado, muito menos pra você.

- Que deu em você? Por que está defendendo aquele playboy?

- Mark, sério. Você tá sendo injusto pra caralho. – James dizia agora mais calmo e o moreno alto à sua frente apenas bufou e passou as mãos pelos cabelos. Era o que ele fazia quando estava encurralado. – Ele foi legal com você ontem...

- O que? – Mark franziu o cenho sem entender.

- Steve perguntou se seu pai era gay. – James falou mais baixo e viu Mark levantar o queixo enfurecido. – E Nick negou... – James fez uma pausa. – Disse que você tinha problemas o suficiente e que a escola toda não precisava saber desse detalhe...

Mark baixou os olhos e encostou-se na parede ao seu lado. Ele não sabia bem o que dizer e justo agora que ele precisava desesperadamente se afastar do loiro, ele parecia fazer de tudo pra se aproximar ainda mais.

- Só estou dizendo... – James continuou diante do silêncio do outro. – Você deveria reconsiderar... Apenas diga que... vai pensar a respeito.

- James...

- O cara mentiu pro melhor amigo dele no time. – James frisou ao ver Mark titubear.

- Ok. – O moreno alto o interrompeu. Conhecia James e sabia que ele não desistiria. – Vou... dar uma trégua.

James bateu no ombro de Mark e, apesar de não ser algo grande já era alguma coisa, especialmente se tratando de Mark, que era teimoso e temperamental.

- Vamos pra aula. – James disse mais satisfeito e os dois andaram poucos passos para a sala de aula.

**x.x.x.x**

Jensen perdeu a conta de quantos pacientes atendeu naquele hospital desde que chegou lá. Dormiu bem, mas dormiu pouco. Ainda estava cansado e era quase hora do almoço.

Ele foi pro seu consultório e sentou-se em uma das poltronas que seriam para seus pacientes. Pela terceira vez desde que chegou ao hospital, puxou do bolso o cartão de Jared imaginando qual seria a melhor hora para ligar.

Na verdade ele estava um pouco sem graça.

Pegou seu celular e finalmente teve coragem de discar o número do celular do músico. Dois ou três toques e Jared atendeu.

_- Alô?_

- Ei, Jared... é o Jensen. – Ele sorria e nem tinha se dado conta. Parecia um adolescente.

_- Doutor? Como vai?_ – Pelo tom da voz do moreno, Jensen percebeu que ele ficou feliz e surpreso por ter ligado.

- Está ocupado? Eu sei que é um pouco deselegante ligar na hora do almoço, mas estou no hospital e foi o único horário que eu tive uma folga...

_- Imagine! _– Jared respondeu simpático. _– Não tem absolutamente nenhum problema. Mark só vem à tarde então eu não tenho horário pra almoçar direito, ainda não terminei o que estou preparando..._

- Ah que ótimo, pelo menos não estou tirando a sua paz na hora de comer...

_- De maneira nenhuma._

Jensen ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, apenas ouvindo Jared rir e até alguns sons de talheres e panelas. Bem ao fundo, ele pode perceber que tinha algum som ligado tocando uma música conhecida. Jensen poderia não estar ouvindo direito, mas _Hey Jude_ era iconfundível.

_- Jensen?_ – Jared estranhou o silêncio. Parecia que Ackles fazia muito aquilo, talvez 'esquecia' que estava no telefone.

- Sim, estou aqui, desculpe! – Jensen passou uma das mãos pelo rosto como se tentasse voltar pra realidade.

_- Você está bem? _– Jared tinha um leve tom de preocupação.

- Estou, claro. Só me distraí um pouco com... – Ele parou quando se deu conta que diria 'com você rindo'. – Sono sabe...

_- Claro!_ – Jared disse mais aliviado.

- Então, ahn... Tudo certo pra amanhã?

_- Claro._ – Jared respondeu animado. _– É aniversário do Mark, então almoçaremos juntos e depois... posso sair com você._ – Padalecki achou que aquilo saiu com mais malícia do que ele gostaria, mas sentiu que se acrescentasse algo mais, só ia piorar.

- Ah é? – Jensen respondeu surpreso. – Olha se quiser ficar com ele, eu vou entender e...

_- Não!_ – Jared respondeu rápido demais, mas agora já era igualmente tarde demais. _– Quer dizer, Mark vai sair com os amigos, acho que vão fazer uma festa, eles fazem todo ano... Sabe como são adolescentes né..._

- É, realmente... – Jensen teve que concordar, também tinha um em casa.

_- Provavelmente Nick vá também..._

- Engraçado que eles estão sempre juntos, mas não parecem que se gostam muito...

_- Ah doutor... Você não deve ter esquecido como é ser adolescente, não é? A gente não sabe muito bem do que gosta..._ – E nisso Jared era perito.

- Tem razão... – Jensen suspirou. Jared era tão... simples de lidar. – Passo aí às oito horas, pode ser?

_- Combinado. _– Jared comemorou internamente sem saber por que.

Eles se despediram rapidamente e Jensen logo foi chamado para atender um paciente. Jared, em sua casa, notou que havia acabado de queimar a comida e, na realidade, achou graça.

**x.x.x.x**

Mark tentou esbarrar ao acaso com Nick a manhã toda. Nem sob tortura ele iria espontaneamente falar com ele. Mas parecia que o garoto estava tentando evitá-lo mesmo. Bom, não foi exatamente isso que Mark pediu que ele fizesse?

Durante a todas as aulas de manhã, Nick pareceu realmente prestar atenção. Todas as vezes que Mark olhava pra ele, ele não olhava de volta. Aquilo estava começando a deixá-lo... triste? Mas foi ele quem pediu pra que o garoto se afastasse então, a princípio, Nicholas só estava fazendo o que lhe fora pedido.

Quando todos saíram na direção do refeitório para o almoço, Mark aproveitou para ir até a biblioteca pegar outro livro de músicas que estava estudando. Era o único lugar em que ele achava as coisas que precisava pra estudar o que gostava.

Distraiu-se por alguns segundos e uma menina morena aproximou-se dele com o uniforme de líder de torcida.

- Oi. – Ela disse sorrindo de um jeito convidativo.

Mark não respondeu. Suspirou, revirou os olhos e concentrou-se de volta na busca de seu livro. Talvez ela fosse embora.

- Não pode me ignorar pra sempre.

- Ah é? – Ele respondeu indiferente. – Fique olhando então.

Ele deu alguns passos pra mais longe dela, andando ao redor das grandes estantes de livros, mas ela o seguiu.

- Mark, eu só queria...

- Claire, sai da minha frente. – falou da maneira mais educada que conseguia.

- Mas eu...

- Por que ficou com Nick? – Ele perguntou, mas na verdade nem queria saber a resposta. – E ainda por cima um dia antes que eu? Cara, sério... _Sai da minha frente_...

- Você brigou por minha causa! – Ela insistiu, segurando no braço dele.

Ele abaixou-se até ficar com o rosto na altura do dela. Chegou bem perto e a encarou nos olhos de um jeito quase felino. Passou a língua pelos lábios e mordeu o lábio inferior como se a provocasse. Ela já estava sorrindo, esperando apenas a iniciativa dele.

- Não foi exatamente por _você_. – Ele sussurrou e soltou-se bruscamente das mãos dela.

Achou o livro que queria e simplesmente a deixou ali em meio àquelas estantes, perdida em pensamentos, confundindo a garota ainda mais.

**x.x.x.x**

Nick ria com alguma coisa que Steve, Carl, James, Ron e mais alguns colegas do time conversavam no refeitório no pequeno intervalo que sobrava após o almoço. Tá certo que ele procurou Mark com os olhos pra ver se o garoto não tinha se isolado deles ao ver que todos estavam com Nick.

Mas não, nada. E não era exatamente difícil achar um cara de 1.80m no meio de um bando de adolescentes.

O que ele encontrou na verdade, foi uma menina morena com uniforme de líder de torcida ao lado dele e vários olhares de seus colegas.

- Podemos conversar? – Ela disse doce.

- Claro. – Ele respondeu de má vontade. O fez por educação já que seus amigos estavam olhando.

Ele levantou da mesa e deu alguns passos com ela pra ficarem um pouco afastados dos outros.

Na entrada do refeitório, um Mark Padalecki de repente havia perdido a fome. Ele largou a badeja com seu almoço num lugar que sequer prestou atenção e andou – ou melhor, _marchou!_ – até onde Nick conversava com Claire. Seu olhar dizia claramente que ele tinha um objetivo e não tinha parado pra pensar muito bem no que estava fazendo.

Aquele garoto sabia ser imponente naturalmente quando queria. Ele tinha o cenho franzido e posicionou-se ao lado de Nick que apenas suspirou achando que era mais uma confusão que se aproximava.

- Podemos conversar? – Mark disse para Nick, que ficou totalmente surpreso.

- Claro, em um minuto. – Nick respondeu extremamente inseguro.

- Não. Agora. – Mark insistiu e olhou Claire em seguida. Não disse nada, era como se ela já soubesse o que fazer.

A garota bufou e saiu de perto dos dois. Nick olhou para Mark desconfiado, pronto pra se explicar. Achou que Mark talvez gostasse da garota e novamente não gostou de vê-la falando com ele.

- Cara, ela veio...

- Eu sei. – Mark interrompeu o outro. – Ela tentou comigo também.

- Como sabe que a rejeitei? – Nick perguntou curioso.

- Porque é óbvio. – Mark respondeu olhando nos olhos do loiro.

- Óbvio como? – Nick sustentou o olhar.

- Porque ela não é seu tipo.

- E qual é meu tipo? – Era praticamente um desafio.

Padalecki segurou a língua. Engoliu a seco e, de repente, era como se Nick soubesse de tudo, era como se ele realmente esperasse por aquela resposta. Ele percebeu e agora Padalecki tinha certeza absoluta.

- Olha, cara.. – Mark quebrou o breve silêncio. – O que aconteceu no vestiário... – Ele sentia-se perturbado só de pensar naquilo e, pelo olhar de Nick, ele podia jurar que o garoto estava gostando de relembrar também. – Foi um imprevisto... Eu estava olhando outra coisa...

- _Olhando outra coisa?_ – Nick repetiu com ênfase, incrédulo. – Não havia nada mais lá além de eu e você.

- Não comece. – Mark disse, chegando mais perto do outro e falando num sussurro. – Não aqui. – Ele olhou ao redor, mas ninguém além de seus amigos estava olhando de longe pra eles.

- Não estou fazendo nada. – Nick respondeu no mesmo tom. – Foi você quem entrou no assunto.

- Eu só vim... – Mark respirou fundo e, por um segundo tinha esquecido o que queria falar com ele. – James me contou o que você disse na sua casa... Ou melhor, o que não disse.

- Tudo bem cara. Ninguém tem que falar nada, não é da conta deles. – Nick respondeu seguro procurando os olhos do outro que pareciam fugir freneticamente dele.

- Valeu. – Era realmente difícil fazer aquilo.

- Você ainda não me respondeu. – Nick retomou o assunto.

- O que?

- Qual é meu tipo.

Mark ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos tentando armazenar aquela pergunta. Era quase inacreditável aquela provocação.

- Eu sou seu tipo? – Nick falou de um jeito que, se não tivessem tantas pessoas ao redor, provavelmente Mark ficaria tão excitado quanto no vestiário.

- Eu vou te matar. – Mark disse dando um empurrão de leve nos ombros de Nick e, antes que uma briga se iniciasse, James e Steve apareceram ao lado dos dois.

Nick não retrucou, na realidade já tinha a resposta que queria. A fúria de Mark era clara demais pra saber do que aquilo se tratava. James arrastava Mark para fora do refeitório enquanto Steve pedia explicações ao amigo.

Depois de passarem pela porta, James soltou o braço de Mark e o moreno alto encostou-se na parede fria. Fechou os olhos e tentava controlar a raiva.

- Que porra tem de errado com você? – James perguntou furioso.

- Não foi minha...

- Mas é claro que foi sua culpa! – James interrompeu Mark em sua tentativa frustrada de se explicar. – Você empurrou Nick.

- Mas foi porque... – Mark engoliu a seco. E ele ia dizer o que mesmo? Que Nick insinuou que ele era o tipo de Mark?

- Ele o que? – James cruzou os braços, esperando.

- Ok, minha culpa. – Mark preferiu assumir mesmo a culpa. Iria se incomodar menos.

- Cara, vocês _vão_ parar com isso, pode escrever. – James disse firme e deixou Mark sozinho, voltou pro refeitório abrindo a porta com um soco.

Foi a vez de Mark dar um soco na parede atrás de si. O que estava acontecendo com ele? Odiava não ter o controle das coisas, muito menos de perder o controle sobre si mesmo. Não adiantava mais lutar contra, na realidade ele só estava piorando as coisas e afastando seus amigos. E o pior é que ele não tinha nem com quem falar a respeito, pois não conseguia confiar nas pessoas.

Ele não voltou pro refeitório. Teria treino depois do almoço e aproveitou pra ir até o vestiário se arrumar. Preferia fazer isso sozinho sempre, poderia depois simplesmente correr, fazer algum exercício, sempre ajudava a passar o estresse.

**x.x.x.x**

- Claro que não tem problema, mas eu duvido que ele tope. – Nick dizia a James enquanto saíam do refeitório e andavam até os vestiários.

- Ah ele vai topar sim, pode ter certeza. – James dizia convicto. – Mas tudo se quiser falar com seu pai antes, sei que tem todo lance do castigo envolvido...

- Bom, vou estar em casa de qualquer forma... – Nick riu da ironia e seus colegas o acompanharam.

- Valeu cara. – James bateu no ombro do colega que passou a andar mais na frente dele. – Ei, Steve...

- Que foi? – O colega de time se aproximou de James ou ouvir seu nome.

- Eu tenho uma ideia e vou precisar da sua ajuda. – James disse sorrindo e Steve assentiu com a cabeça.

Todos eles haviam chegado ao vestiário pra se trocarem e viram Mark correndo em torno do campo. Nick deixou sua mochila em cima do banco central do vestiário enquanto abria seu armário como seus colegas faziam.

De longe, ele viu James falar alguma coisa com Mark, um pouco enfezado, e então viu o moreno alto entrar no vestiário e vindo em sua direção. Ele sempre ficava confuso quando isso acontecia, não sabia bem se vinha coisa boa ou mais um início de discussão.

- Ei. – Mark disse, olhou de um jeito não muito simpático para os vários alunos que passaram a prestar atenção. Eles pareceram entender que era para deixá-los conversar em paz e se afastaram.

Nick não respondeu. Apenas levantou-se do banco e esperou que Mark falasse. Ele sabia que tinha passado um pouco do limite no refeitório.

- Só queria... dizer que tudo bem a festa na sua casa. – Parecia que Mark estava ligado no automático e tinha ensaiado mentalmente antes de falar. – Por mim tudo bem, vai ser legal. – Ele não olhou nos olhos do loiro.

Nick olhou de volta para os alunos que começavam a sair, prontos. Ele estava sem camisa ainda, apenas com as calças do uniforme de treino e as chuteiras. Mark apenas suspirou esperando pra ver se Nick diria alguma coisa.

- Certo. – O loiro começou se aproximado um pouco mais de Mark, olhando nas marcas negras feitas com tinta no rosto de Mark, abaixo dos olhos, que os jogadores faziam como tradição.

- Ok. – Mark estranhou aquele olhar e aquela aproximação e quase se encolheu. – Te vejo em campo. – Ele disse, mas não se moveu.

- É, vá em frente. – Nick disse com um sorriso debochado. Ele aproximou o rosto do ouvido de Mark e disse sussurrando. – Antes que fique de pau duro de novo.

Mark sentiu o sangue tirar racha dentro de suas veias e ele corou de leve. Raiva. Vontade de pegar aquele loiro, jogar contra aqueles armários e... É, ele devia parar mesmo antes que seu corpo o trapaceasse. Ele se aproximou do ouvido de Nick e disse no mesmo tom.

- Ajusta bem esse equipamento... Porque eu vou te _matar _no jogo. – Mark dizia com os dentes cerrados.

Ele não deu chance de Nick responder, apenas virou as costas e andou pra saída do vestiário enquanto Nick ria. Ele acabou de descobrir que era extremamente divertido "brincar" com a sanidade mental de Padalecki. Antes de chegar a campo, Mark ainda ajustou o equipamento dando um soco em seu próprio peito.


	9. Chapter 9

Se não fosse o fato de seus colegas e amigos ficarem falando a manhã toda sobre essa bendita festa, ele mesmo já teria desistido de tudo e simplesmente iria passar o seu aniversário como outro dia qualquer. Mas era na casa de Nick Ackles, e a escola toda estava comentando.

Ele chegou em casa e foi procurar pelo pai, que estava em seu quarto experimentando camisas. Mark franziu o cenho ao ver a cena e encostou-se na soleira da porta do quarto de Jared, que continuava olhando-se no espelho. Pelas etiquetas das camisas, Mark percebeu que eram novas.

- Pensei que tivesse dito que não era um encontro. – Mark brincou sorrindo de canto para o pai.

- Ei... – Jared não precisou virar-se, viu o filho pelo reflexo do espelho. – E não é um encontro.

- E as camisas novas?

- Seu pai não pode comprar camisas às vezes? – Jared disse tirando uma azul marinho com listras brancas discretas que tinha escolhido.

- Essa não ficou boa. – Mark riu entrando no quarto. – Essa nem pensar... – O garoto se referia a uma branca com alguns detalhes pretos. – Essa não é legal pra sair, mas pra tocar parece legal... – Ele segurou em mãos uma cinza um pouco extravagante demais. – Mas se você vai sair com alguém... – Ele pegou uma camiseta branca, moderna, do tipo que ele pensou que ele mesmo até poderia usar, com o desenho de um dragão preto estilizado. – Essa está incrível...

Jared começou a rir e pegou a camiseta das mãos do filho, experimentou por cima, sem vestir, olhou-se no espelho e sorriu de canto.

- É, acho que ainda poderia usar se quisesse... – Jared disse voltando a olhar novamente para o filho. – Uma pena que não irei com ela...

- Por que não? Você disse que gostou!

- É que é sua. – Jared jogou de volta a camiseta pro garoto.

- O que? – Mark riu olhando a camiseta. Realmente é algo que ele usaria. – Valeu mesmo, pai.

- Vem cá! – Jared andou na direção do filho e o abraçou. – Feliz aniversário. – Mark retribuiu o abraço e sorriu.

- E nosso almoço? – Ele perguntou enquanto Jared bagunçava os cabelos.

- Está pronto?

- Estou.

- Onde quer ir?

- Eu posso escolher? – Ele perguntou surpreendido.

- Claro, ou a pizzaria da esquina ou do quarteirão lá embaixo. – Jared riu e Mark também.

- Sabia que estava bom demais pra ser verdade. – O garoto riu e Jared vestiu a camisa que estava antes de experimentar todas as outras.

**x.x.x.x**

- Nicholas... Já sabe das regras, não é? – Jensen dizia enquanto arrumava sua maleta de trabalho em cima da cama. – Hoje à noite: nada de bebidas, nada de música alta, nada de levar as meninas pros quartos, nada de ir à minha sala de música, nada de quebrar coisas...

- Pai, eu sei... – Nick pensou que simplesmente seria mais fácil se seu pai dissesse "nada de festa".

- E eu realmente espero que aquele banheiro fique limpo.

- Resumindo: nada de subir pro segundo andar.

- Isso! – Jensen concordou. – E vou deixar claro que é apenas porque é aniversário do Mark...

- Ok. – Nick concordou.

- E é você quem vai arrumar a bagunça.

- Ok.

- Nick, eu falo sério! E tem mais uma coisa...

- Nada de bebidas. Você já disse. – Nick respondeu com a maior paciência do mundo. Tinha se acostumado a ter um pai um pouco neurótico.

- Comportem-se. – Jensen falou sério.

- Claro, pai. Divirta-se no seu encontro...

- Não é um encontro. – Jensen retrucou indiferente.

- Tem certeza? – Nick perguntou com um sorriso de canto. – Se fosse uma saída qualquer, você me contaria com quem vai...

Jensen não teve coragem de contar e não sabia bem porque. Talvez se dissesse que ia sair pra curtir com o pai de um colega que ele parecia não gostar muito, soaria um pouco estranho.

- Eu provavelmente nem conheço, então como ela se chama? – Nick insistiu.

- Por que acha que é uma mulher? – Jensen estranhou. – Não é um encontro... Parece que é?

- Um pouco. – Nick respondeu rindo. – Quer dizer, vi você fazendo ligações desde que chegou em casa cancelando compromissos, acho que te vi até escolhendo roupa agora há pouco e.. você está barbeado, pai... Isso definitivamente é um encontro.

- Mas não é e você está estereotipando as coisas. – Jensen meio que se defendeu.

- Estou... o que? – Ele riu sem entender.

- Esqueça. – Jensen percebeu que ele também não estava fazendo sentido. – Vou até o hospital pedir a Christian que me substitua essa noite no plantão...

- Ok. – Nick respondeu. – Eu vou comprar um presente pro Mark...

- Sabe do que ele gosta? – Jensen perguntou enquanto saía do quarto e descia as escadas com pressa, seguido pelo filho.

- Não faço ideia. – Nick foi sincero. – Mas peço ao James, que conhece ele bem...

- Certo. Eu volto pra trocar de roupa, esteja em casa.

- Certo.

Nick se despediu rapidamente do pai e voltou pro seu quarto pra ligar pra James.

**x.x.x.x**

A pizzaria acabou sendo aquelas que eles sempre iam. Mark não fazia absolutamente nenhuma questão de que fosse diferente. Toda vez no seu aniversário, eles iam almoçar lá, era seu lugar preferido do Brooklin todo. Jared o pegou pensativo por um instante e ele realmente estava tenso com a tal festa. As coisas com Nick não estavam indo muito bem, especialmente porque agora ele achou que o garoto estava debochando dele e esperando uma oportunidade pra contar a todos que ser gay era genético.

- Mark? – Jared chamou pelo filho que estava há muito em silêncio.

- Hm?

- Em que está pensando? – Jared terminava seu último pedaço de pizza.

- Mamãe ligou um pouco antes de sairmos de casa. – Ele lembrou que tinha um assunto pra falar com o pai e que realmente não queria. Mas era melhor do que falar de sua sexualidade. – Ela vem hoje, supostamente me entregar meu presente.

- E o que ela comprou dessa vez? Um carrinho de controle remoto? – Jared debochou, sem dó.

- Pai... – Mark meio que chamou a atenção de Jared. Seja como for, era sua mãe.

- Ok. – Jared fez um sinal de rendição. – Só me diga o que fazer com o brinquedo depois.

Mark não conteve o riso. Ao que ele lembrava, Sandra realmente parecia ter esquecido que o menino cresceu. Já que ela não tinha acompanhado nada, mal sabia ela do que Mark gostava.

- Acabou? Vamos? – Jared disse já levantando-se assim que o filho assentiu com a cabeça.

Jared pagou a conta e eles voltaram pra casa andando, era perto, não precisavam de carro. Era de tarde já e a cada minuto que passava, Jared ficava mais ansioso pra sua saída com Ackles. Ele não tinha vergonha de nada na sua vida muito menos de si mesmo, mas estava um pouco nervoso e com medo de dar vexame na tal degustação de vinhos. O que exatamente as pessoas faziam lá é que ele não sabia.

Bebiam vinho e diziam ser era bom ou ruim?

É, ele achava que era isso talvez.

Assim que subiram os lances de escadas do apartamento até o terceiro andar pra voltar pra casa, uma figura feminina muito bem vestida estava parada a porta.

- Mãe? – Mark disse sem muita emoção.

- Filho! – Ela abraçou o filho, bem mais alto que ela, quase emocionada. Jared revirou os olhos. – Como vai, Jared?

- Bem. – Ele respondeu seco, com um sorriso falso e fez questão que ela percebesse isso.

- O que é isso tudo? – Mark viu uma caixa ao lado da porta que parecia bastante pesada e, o que incomodou Jared, cara demais.

- Abra! – Ela disse sorridente. Mais porque parecia ter 'ganhado' alguma competição com Jared do que pela felicidade do filho.

- Amplificador e pedal Fender? – Mark viu os nomes nas caixas assim que abriu o papel e achou que ia gozar ali mesmo. – Meu Deus! – Ele ficou completamente alucinado ao ver aquilo, era um de seus maiores sonhos de consumo.

Que eram caros demais para seu pai comprar. Jared fechou os punhos completamente indignado.

- Mãe, valeu mesmo! – Ele sorriu aberto abraçou a mãe mais uma vez e voltou a seus presentes ainda não acreditando que eram dele. Sandy estava nas nuvens.

Jared deu um passo à frente e abriu a porta do apartamento virando-se para Mark em seguida.

- Vai lá cara, vai testar! – O pai disse e Mark com certa dificuldade, pelo peso das coisas, levou tudo para seu quarto com a mesma animação de quem ia dar um concerto de num festival de rock.

Ele finalmente ficou sozinho no corredor com a ex-esposa. Olhou novamente pra dentro de casa pra se assegurar de que o filho não estava ali. Ele encostou a porta, calmamente e olhou furioso para a morena à sua frente que tinha a expressão mais presunçosa que ele já tinha visto.

- O que isso significa? – Ele perguntou.

- Não vai me convidar pra entrar?

- Você conhece meu temperamento, não provoque. – Ele disse e ela apenas revirou os olhos. Era nessas horas que as pessoas viam a quem Mark tinha puxado a personalidade.

- Não posso vir dar feliz aniversário pro meu filho agora? – Ela ironizou.

- Pra que deu equipamentos profissionais pra um garoto que nem saiu da escola ainda? Nem eu mesmo tenho aquilo, Sandra!

- Se eu tenho condições, por que não posso? Está o que? Com ciúmes ou inveja porque eu pude dar algo a ele que você não pode?

- Não gosto de ensinar política de vida fácil pro meu filho!

- Ele é meu filho também! – Ela deu um passo na direção dele, em forma de afronta.

- Engraçado que você só lembra disso quando te convém! – Jared jogou na cara. – Onde você estava no primeiro dia de aula dele? Na primeira prova? Na primeira nota baixa? No primeiro beijo, na primeira vez? Onde você estava quando esse menino ficou uma noite inteira doente porque tomou o maior banho de chuva na rua porque eu estava sem carro para busca-lo na escola? – Ele fez uma pausa e suas palavras eram cheias de mágoa. – Onde você estava, Sandra? Comprar amplificadores e pedais não te tornam mãe do Mark. O que é que você sabe sobre ele? Que ele gosta de tocar guitarra? – Jared debochou como se aquilo fosse óbvio já que ele era filho de quem era. – Sabe qual a comida preferida dele? Ou os tipos de roupas que ele gosta? Sabe a banda preferida dele ou os pôsteres que ele tem no quarto?

Jared só parou de falar quando viu que ela estava chorando. Não parou porque ficou com pena, mas sim porque realmente não achou necessário continuar.

- Não sabe nada sobre seu filho. Portanto, não há _nada_ pra eu invejar em você. – Ele foi cruel, como se despejasse tudo que tinha pra dizer há anos de uma vez só. – Mark aprendeu a jogar basquete sem você, aprendeu a jogar futebol, aprendeu a se barbear e até como conquistar as meninas sem você...

- Você sempre foi um egoísta! Nunca pensou no meu lado da história! Acha que era fácil pra mim? Eu era uma adolescente, Jared!

- Pois eu também era! E não podia mais me dar ao luxo de pensar em mim ou em você porque eu tinha um menino no colo! – Agora era Jared quem começou a chorar. – E quer saber? Mark vai pra faculdade sem você, vai encontrar uma mulher incrível, casar e ter muitos filhos, e ela será uma mãe muito melhor do que você já foi um dia porque não tem nada que você possa ensinar a ele sobre como amar seus filhos.

Ela não respondeu e nem permitiu que Jared continuasse, simplesmente deu as costas e foi embora. Ele respirou fundo tentando se acalmar antes de entrar em casa ao som de Star-Spangled Banner, de Jimi Hendrix.

Ele fechou a porta atrás de si, limpou as lágrimas e andou até o quarto do filho, apenas observando da porta ele tocar om uma facilidade que nem mesmo Jared tinha.

**x.x.x.x**

A casa de Nicholas estava um tanto quanto cheia demais. Mark, quando chegou lá com o Corvette que seu pai emprestou depois dele insistir muito, estava um pouco perdido já que, era seu aniversário, mas ele não conhecia grande parte daquele pessoal.

Logo que ele chegou a casa de Nick após pegar o endereço com James, muitos colegas já o cercaram com felicitações, abraços e copo de alguma bebida alcóolica que ele tinha certeza que foi 'contrabandeada' pra festa.

Todos estavam se divertindo muito, alguns na sala dançando em casais, outros ao redor da piscina conversando e alguns casais um pouco mais empolgados. Parecia a legitima festa de escola, onde as pessoas viravam íntimas e no outro dia nem lembravam mais os nomes umas das outras.

Mark pareceu sorridente a maior parte do tempo na rodinha de amigos onde tinha cerveja. No começo, Nick relutou quanto a bebida, mas seria inútil e estava fora do controle dele o que as pessoas faziam com seus corpos. Apesar de estar tudo bastante movimentado, nenhum evento fora do normal, nada que o levaria a Jensen ficar louco com o filho.

O moreno alto resolveu andar pela casa, ele tinha que admitir que era incrível. A enorme janela da sala que dava uma vista incrível pra ilha de Manhattan era a parte mais incrível de lá na opinião dele. Se prestasse bastante atenção, bem ao longe, podia ver a Estátua da Liberdade. Já havia se passado cerca de duas horas de festa e ele ainda não tinha trocado nem um "boa noite" com Nick Ackles.

- Ei, cara... – James apareceu ao lado dele enquanto ele encarava a janela. – Pai do Nick tem uma adega de vinhos em casa! – James fazia aquilo parecer a Disneylândia.

- E...? – Mark disse indiferente.

- Cara, vamos lá, nem que seja só pra olhar!

- Velho, eu não vou mesmo. – Mark riu. – Está louco? Doutor Ackles provavelmente ia matar a gente e fazer parecer acidente se fôssemos lá.

- Nada! Nick vai nos mostrar, vamos! – James puxava o colega pelo braço.

- Cara, eu acho que não é uma boa ideia! – Mark insistiu, mas acabou indo com o colega.

A adega ficava numa parte subterrânea da casa, com acesso por uma escada. Era escuro e parecia bem mais úmido e frio que o resto da casa. Talvez propositalmente para conservar o vinho. Mark desceu as escadas com o colega insistindo que não era boa ideia, pois tudo parecia muito bem cuidado e ele estava com medo de estragar alguma coisa.

A porta já estava aberta e James, por um momento, fingiu surpresa, mas Mark estava mais preocupado olhando a quantidade de vinhos que tinha naquela sala. Estantes e mais estantes separados por safra, data de comercialização, local de onde veio. Ele definitivamente não teria coragem de tocar em nada.

- Puxa, Nick ainda não está aqui! – James disse enquanto Mark andava distraído entre as garrafas de alguns vinhos que, uma delas apenas, compraria um carro. – Vou chama-lo, não sai daqui ok?

- Ok. – Mark disse sem prestar muita atenção.

Antes que o jogador chegasse às escadas, Steve descia com Nick, conversando algo como "cara, não vamos entrar aí".

- Nick... – Começou James. – Eu disse pro Mark não entrar, mas ele insistiu. – Mentiu ele.

- Ah mais essa agora. – Nick revirou os olhos e entrou sozinho na pequena sala. – Mark! Você tem que sair daí cara! – Ele disse no momento em que avistou Mark e o moreno passou a prestar atenção nele.

- Desculpa, cara. – Começou Mark. – Não foi minha culpa, James disse que podia e...

Antes de o garoto completar a frase ouviu-se o estrondo da porta se fechando seguida do barulho que a trancava. Os dois garotos ficaram olhando para a porta por alguns segundos, esperando que seus colegas abrissem de volta, mas tudo que escutaram foram risos. Nick suspirou apenas.

- Qual é, seus idiotas! – Mark foi o primeiro a andar na direção da saída tentando abrir pela maçaneta. – Abram a porta!

- Não vamos abrir. – James dizia do outro lado. – Vocês só saem quando se acertarem.

- Esses moleques enlouqueceram! – Mark virou-se para Nick incrédulo.

O loiro foi até a porta também e deu duas batidas.

- Steve, qual é irmão, abre a porta. – Ele disse num tom calmo, mas autoritário.

- Acho que você ouviu o James, não é? – Steve respondeu. – Ou vocês se acertam, ou ficam aí até seu pai chegar e te deixar de castigo o resto da vida por estar na adega.

- É isso aí! – James continuou. – Vocês estão enlouquecendo a gente já!

- Cara, você é um filho da puta! – Nick xingou o colega e Mark deu mais uma batida na porta.

- Ok, pronto, somos amigos, não é Ackles?

- É! – Nick confirmou empolgado.

- Agora abram! – Mark bateu na porta novamente. – Vamos lá, pessoal!

- É, como se a gente fosse cair nessa! – James respondeu rindo. – Vamos, Stevie.

Antes que os dois pudessem protestar, ouviram os amigos subirem as escadas e fecharem a porta atrás de si, abafando o barulho da música.

- Eu vou quebrar a cara dos dois! – Mark disse encostando a testa na porta trancada. – Eu vou arrancar cada órgão deles com a mão! – Ele deu um último soco na porta com mais força dessa vez. Estava furioso.

- Não acredito que caí nessa. – Nick dizia inconformado olhando aquela quantidade enorme de vinhos.

- O que vamos fazer? Tem outra saída? – Mark perguntou agora olhando Nicholas.

- Não. – Ele respondeu ligeiramente irritado.

- Acho que está na hora de trocarmos de amigos. – Mark dizia tirando a jaqueta jeans preta, ficando apenas com sua camiseta nova que tinha ganhado do pai.

- Camiseta legal. - Nick disse olhando de canto.

- Ganhei do meu pai. – Mark respondeu sentando-se no chão, encostando-se num dos pilares da pequena sala.

Fez-se o típico silêncio constrangedor entre eles e Nick sentou-se ao lado do moreno alto. Eles podiam ouvir a música que tocava lá em cima, abafada e baixa.

- O que vamos fazer? – Mark perguntou olhando para o teto.

- Acho que não temos muita escolha. – Ackles respondeu e Mark o encarou dessa vez, esperando uma resposta. – Vamos fazer o que eles pediram.

- Sua opção não é uma opção. – Mark desviou o olhar.

- Então o que você sugere, Einstein? – Nick ironizou. – Tem alguma ideia melhor?

- Tenho. Você fica quieto. – Mark respondeu, ácido.

- E ficamos aqui até meu pai chegar e nos matar? Porque se ele não matar você também, o seu vai. – Nick foi quem tirou seu casaco agora.

Mark dessa vez não tinha uma boa resposta por Nick tinha razão. Uma hora ia ter que enfrentar aquilo e, a principio, essa hora tinha chegado, mesmo que contra a vontade de ambos.


	10. Chapter 10

**See the stone set in your eyes**

_(Vejo a pedra jogada em seus olhos)_

**See the thorn twist in your side**

_(Vejo as coisas retorcidas ao seu lado)_

**I wait for you**

_(Eu espero por você)_

Jensen esperava por Jared em frente ao apartamento deste. O Toyota Tundra estava estacionado e o médico, meio que sem querer, checava se tudo estava em ordem. Por isso mesmo tomou um susto quando bateram em sua janela. Ele retribuiu o sorriso do moreno que esperava que ele abrisse a porta.

Jared estava incrível. Jeans azul e camisa preta, sapatos alinhados e uma jaqueta discreta. Se Jensen soubesse o quanto ele demorou pra escolher uma roupa... Não fazia ideia de como as pessoas se vestiam nesses eventos. O músico discretamente reparou em Jensen quando ele abriu a porta pra que ele entrasse no carro.

- Como está, doutor? – Jared disse simpático.

- Jared, acho que você não precisa mais me chamar de doutor, ok? – Ele brincou e Padalecki sorriu sem graça.

- Certo... Jensen. – falou um pouco mais a vontade e Jensen sorriu.

- Então... estou ótimo, e você?

- Sim, tudo bem. – Jared respondeu sincero apesar do episódio da tarde com Sandy. – Tem certeza que o pessoal não vai depredar sua casa? – Ele brincou.

- Eu espero que não, senão eles definitivamente terão problemas. – Jensen disse sério, mas não estava realmente preocupado. – Nick sabe das regras.

- É, Mark também, mas é aniversário dele... Resolvi deixar ele ir de carro, então espero que ele aja com responsabilidade.

- Que bom da sua parte dar uma chance ao garoto... – Jensen disse dando partida no carro.

- Não adianta né, cara... Temos que confiar neles, que escolha temos, não é? – tornou a falar, com um sorriso conformado.

- Com certeza. – Jensen manobrou o carro de volta pela avenida e ligou o rádio.

Jared achou o carro extremamente confortável e imaginou que ele se daria bem dirigindo um daqueles, especialmente pelos bancos de couro e ouviu o som perfeito e que parecia ser bastante potente que vinha do CD que Jensen tinha posto.

Involuntariamente, o músico começou a cantarolar a música. With or Without, do U2, olhando pela janela e vendo as luzes de Nova York. Jensen sorriu discretamente e procurou baixar o volume do rádio para ouvir Jared cantar. Com aquela voz, pensou que poderia ignorar a existência total e completa de Bono Vox.

Jared percebeu que ele baixou o volume do som e achou que era uma mensagem indireta pra que calasse a boca e parou de cantar, olhando Jensen um pouco sem graça.

- Desculpa, eu...

- Não! – Jensen o interrompeu. – Era por que eu... – ficou sem graça de repente e, se o carro não estivesse na penumbra, Jared perceberia que ele ficou vermelho. – ...estava querendo ouvir sua voz e tal...

- Oh! – Jared se surpreendeu de verdade.

- Continue... – Encorajou Jensen quase como um pedido.

Jared continuou a música e Jensen sorriu continuando a dirigir. Tinha que admitir que aquele homem estava na profissão certa. E era extremamente divertido.

**Sleight of hand and twist of fate**

_(Golpe da mão e desvio do destino)_

**On a bed of nails she makes me wait**

_(Estou na minha cama de espinhos, ela me faz esperar)_

**And I wait without you**

_(E eu espero sem você)_

**x.x.x.x**

Mais de meia hora havia se passado e nada de Mark e Nick saírem da adega. Nick já tinha desistido de tentar conversar, a cada assunto que puxava a única coisa que recebia em troca era um Mark nervoso, inquieto, irritado e que o mandava se calar.

O loiro agora andava, entediado, pelas estantes olhando os vinhos de um jeito completamente desinteressado. Mark continuava abraçado a seus joelhos, sentado no chão. Parecia uma bomba se segurando pra não explodir. Nick olhou pra ele de longe, com os cabelos bagunçados de tanto passar as mãos.

Durante esse tempo todo, Nick estivera preocupado. Mas aquela altura, já imaginava a bagunça da casa e o quanto estava ferrado com seu pai quando ele chegasse, que parou de se importar. No alto de uma das estantes, ele notou uma caixa com duas taças de vinho ladeando uma garrafa, como se fosse uma embalagem para presente. Não era um lugar inalcançável, então ele esticou o braço, pegou a embalagem e voltou pra perto onde Mark estava.

Sentou-se ao lado dele e começou a abrir a caixa sem muito cuidado. Mark olhou pra ele sem entender, mas advertiu quando percebeu o que Nick queria fazer.

- Cara... Seu pai não vai gostar, posso garantir.

- Que importa? – Nick respondeu tirando as taças da caixa. – Amanhã eu vou tá... morto mesmo!

Mark deu um sorriso de canto, realmente achou graça no jeito de Nick. Olhou pra ele com a cabeça baixa, mas continuou rindo. Um riso desarmado, do tipo raro que Mark nunca tinha direcionado a Nick. Aquele mostrando os dentes e as covinhas e que terminava com um suspiro no final.

Nick não comentou o quanto Mark ficava mais agradável daquele jeito, com medo de estragar o momento, apenas entregou uma das taças ao colega que pensou, sim, duas vezes antes de pegar, mas aceitou. Sem dificuldade, Nick abriu a garrafa de vinho, não viu nem de que marca era e nem se sua morte seria mais dolorosa caso fosse algo muito caro, serviu-se e serviu o colega.

- Feliz aniversário. – O loiro disse brindando.

Mark abriu a boca surpreso. De um modo que não saberia explicar, sentiu que aquele brinde era sincero. Riu mais uma vez, assentiu o brinde e ambos tomaram um gole da bebida. Mark na verdade entornou a taça inteira. Nick riu do jeito do outro e apenas ficou olhando pra ele. Geralmente aquele jeito que Nick tinha de olhar incomodava o moreno que parecia não ter pra onde fugir. Mas não naquele momento. Estavam sozinhos e podiam ser eles mesmos.

- Eu sei o que você está pensando. – Mark começou a falar sem olhar o outro ainda, mas calmo desta vez. – Só que... eu não sou gay.

- Quem disse que estava pensando nisso? – Nick indagou, virando mais um gole da bebida.

- Bom, eu achei que... Eu teria ficado louco se visse... o que você viu... e, bem, seria normal que quisesse explicações...

- Não me importo com isso, cara. Sério!

- Como pode não se importar? Digo, qualquer outro do time ia dizer que eu tinha algum maldito problema genético... – o tom de voz dele voltou a se elevar.

- Babaquice! Além de ser pouco provável cientificamente. O que foi? – ele sorriu encabulado ao perceber que tinha dito algo realmente nerd. – Olha, meus créditos não tem nada a ver com meu desempenho em campo, tá?

- Isso é fácil de perceber, você é péssimo! – Mark brincou, cada vez menos tenso.

Eles ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio, apenas bebendo. A garrafa já passava da metade e Mark começou a coçar os olhos. Sentia a cabeça rodar e começou a rir.

- Cara, eu não entendo, tipo, tomo umas 10 cervejas e não fico assim.

- Eu sei, mas é que, vinho é mais forte. Cara, é como se uma taça fosse igual as 10 latas que você tá acostumado. E pelas minhas contas você já tomou o equivalente a umas 30 latas. – o loiro também ria e sentia as bochechas arderem.

Mark gargalhou. Alto. Cada vez mais, sentindo também o rosto afogueado e lágrimas escorrerem de seus olhos. Nick ria junto, sem saber exatamente do quê, apenas achava a risada do outro contagiante.

Eles foram se acalmando. Os risos diminuíram e ambos se encararam por um tempo. Até Mark desviar o olhar.

- Por que você sempre faz isso? – Nick perguntou em voz baixa.

- Isso o quê?

- Desvia os olhos, quando estou olhando para você.

O moreno arregalou os olhos involuntariamente. Procurava dentro da mente uma resposta convincente, mas era difícil pensar depois de ter bebido tanto.

- Eu não sei... só não quero que... Não quero que pense que eu sou...

- Gay? Já disse, não me importo.

- Como pode não se importar?

- Não entendo é porque você se importa tanto. Quer dizer, temos dezesseis anos... dezessete você. Acho que sou novo demais pra ficar preso num rótulo, Padalecki.

- Você não pode entender mesmo, seu pai não é... Você diz isso porque não sabe como é. Ackles, é constrangedor, entende? Sufocante. – Mark se levantou e agora falava de costas pro colega que apenas ouvia o desabafo em silêncio – No geral, eu não sei o que está acontecendo... É difícil porque... é perturbador ficar perto de você... Você me irrita quando fala comigo, mas me irrita mais quando me ignora... Me irrita quando acidentalmente esbarra em mim no jogo mesmo quando estamos no mesmo time de treino... Odeio o fato de termos amigos em comum e termos que conviver... Odiei te ver com a Claire, ou falando da Becca... – Ele tomou todo vinho da taça novamente e suspirou. – Eu nem sei mais o que estou falando, cara...

- Eu acho que... – Nick falou enquanto se levantava e se aproximava do colega. – Só devemos parar de brigar.

Mark sentiu a respiração do loiro atrás de si e praguejou em silêncio por ter arrepiado com aquilo. Franziu o cenho, tentando assumir a defensiva novamente e virou-se para o garoto que olhava pra ele, com calma, e tomava seu vinho. O moreno alto suspirou e balançou a cabeça negativamente, pôs sua taça num espaço vago na prateleira pouco acima de sua cabeça.

- É isso? – Mark perguntou. – É isso que tem pra me dizer?

- É. – Nick disse mais firme dessa vez, aproximando o rosto mais ainda do colega. – Acho que a gente precisa começar de alguma forma. Tipo 10 passos do AA. Porque essas nossas brigas meio que já viraram vício. Primeiro passo: parar de brigar. Segundo passo: me deixar aproximar de você sem querer me espancar. – O loiro dizia enquanto encurralava o mais alto na estante de vinhos mais próxima – Terceiro passo: não surtar depois que eu fizer o que to com vontade desde o dia do vestiário.

E sem dar tempo pra Padalecki raciocinar, o loiro puxou o colega pela nuca e lhe deu um beijo forte, intenso, diferente de todos os beijos que já tinham trocado com as meninas da escola.

O beijo foi ficando cada vez mais intenso e quando Mark sentiu seu quadril se encontrar com o do colega e notar, mesmo por cima da calça jeans, que ambos estavam duros, quase desequilibrou e esbarrou na estante. Nick o segurou, rindo, sem descolar a boca da dele e o puxou mais para perto de si. Mark sorriu também, pelo menos até sentir um líquido frio escorrer em suas costas.

Mark empurrou o colega pra longe de si e Nick o encarou, pensando o que teria feito de errado quando o viu puxar a camiseta.

- Que merda! Porra! Justo essa? Acabei de ganhar do meu pai... e eu acho que isso mancha...

- Deixa eu ver... – Nick se aproximou, tentando pegar a camiseta das mãos dele.

- Não! – o mais alto esbravejou – Eu resolvo.

- Cara, deixa de ser marrento! Me passa essa camiseta pra cá. Eu sei resolver isso, meu pai sempre tem umas coisas malucas na lavanderia pra tirar manchas. Roupa de médico, lembra?

Mark cruzou os braços sobre o peito nu e ficou olhando o colega abrir a torneira da pequena pia que ficava quase escondida no cômodo. Molhou a blusa rapidamente, retirou o excesso da bebida e examinou a peça de roupa.

- Tá de boa. Assim que destrancarem a gente e eu puder ir até a lavanderia, conserto esse estrago em vinte minutos. – o loiro sorriu, vendo Padalecki corar e querer esboçar um sorriso de volta – Você fica mais bonito quando não tá enfezado, Mark.

**With or without you**

_(Com ou sem você)_

**With or without you**

_(Com ou sem você)_

O moreno não respondeu, mas se permitiu sorrir um pouco mais aberto agora.

- Toma. – Nick tornou a dizer, retirando a própria camiseta e entregando ao rapaz.

- Que porra você pensa que está fazendo? – Mark olhou o outro novamente sem camisa, lembrou-se do vestiário e sentiu o corpo voltar a dar sinal de vida. – Melhor não, eu sei que é sua preferida, ouvi Steve zoar você quando chegamos, dizendo que não precisava de tanta produção já que a Claire não foi convidada.

Havia uma mistura de satisfação e ciúmes na voz dele que Nick quase não o reconheceu. Se há duas semanas lhe dissessem que Mark Padalecki estaria sem camisa na adega de sua casa, ele perguntaria o que a pessoa havia cheirado para falar tanta besteira. Mas agora, tudo o que ele conseguia pensar é porque perderam tanto tempo brigando.

- Olha, eu sei que é a minha preferida, mas fique com ela. – Nick não deu ouvidos ao outro, simplesmente a atirou para Mark que segurou a camiseta preta, com a estampa do Um Anel, de Senhor dos Anéis, em mãos. – Presente de aniversário.

- Outro presente? – indagou enquanto vestia a camiseta que ficou pouca coisa mais justa nele, e Nick torceu para que ele não estivesse se referindo só à festa como presente de aniversário. – Tá olhando o que?

- Nada. Só pensando que talvez você devesse vestir as minhas roupas mais vezes. Ficou legal!

- Não tem espelho aqui. Parece justa demais.

- Sério você tá ótimo, tá muito... – Nick pensou na palavra gostoso, mas achava que dizer aquilo em voz alta seria assustador demais até para aquela situação – muito bem. Mesmo.

Nick percebeu que finalmente o moreno alto estava mais vulnerável e aquilo era quase que um convite. Ele se aproximou mais uma vez e deixou Mark sem saída apenas com as costas no pilar no centro da adega. Nicholas molhou os lábios e praticamente invadiu o espaço pessoal do outro.

Ele tocou os quadris de Mark com a ponta dos dedos e sentiu aquele cheiro do vinho vindo agora não só da boca, mas também da pele do moreno. Nick já começava a traçar os dedos pela barra do jeans de Mark quando este segurou firme seus pulsos, levantando-os acima da cabeça e virando a posição dos corpos, sussurrou:

- Quarto passo: de vez em quando, eu tomo a iniciativa.

Apesar de confusos, ele sabia muito bem que Mark queria aquilo tanto quanto ele, a diferença é que Nick não ligava, estava acostumado demais a fazer o que queria. Apesar de nunca ter pensado que poderia querer tanto aquilo.

Padalecki manteve as mãos do loiro para cima e mordeu sua orelha com uma calma quase torturante. Desceu a língua pelo pescoço do outro e sentiu que ele ficou ofegante e começou a suar. Talvez fosse pelo calor que o vinho proporcionava, talvez fosse o som dos gemidos q Nicholas tentava em vão não soltar, Mark apenas soltou as mãos quentes de Nicholas e desceu com a boca. Mordiscando-lhe os mamilos.

- O que...

**Through the storm we reach the shore**

_(Pela tempestade alcançamos a praia)_

**You gave it all but I want more**

_(Você dá tudo, mas eu quero mais)_

**And I'm waiting for you**

_(E eu estou esperando por você)_

- E aí, princesas! – James gritou do lado de fora da adega dando duas batidas na porta.

Os dois sentiram o sangue de seus corpos antes quentes, se congelarem em questão de milésimos de segundos.

- Demos uma hora a vocês. – Foi a vez de Steve gritar. – Se resolveram?

Nick sentiu o ar voltar a seus pulmões após o susto.

- Estamos bem. – disse enquanto pegava a camisa de Mark que havia ficado sobre a pia – Deixem a gente sair, caras, não nos ferrem com nossos pais mais do que já estamos.

Silêncio. Mark nem conseguia responder, especialmente pela forma com que Nick parecia querer sair correndo dali. Eles ouviram alguns cochichos do outro lado e em seguida a porta ser destrancada.

Nick saiu realmente correndo, passando entre os dois com um empurrão. Steve e James se olharam sem entender porque ele estava sem camisa. Mark deu alguns passos em direção a saída e encarou de cima para os dois amigos.

- Saiam da minha frente e eu não vou pedir duas vezes. – O moreno alto viu os dois abrirem caminho pra ele passar e, em seguida, fecharam a porta da adega o seguindo pelas escadas.

Quando chegaram de volta à sala da festa, viram que não havia danos. Estava tudo sob controle e ainda estavam todos bastante animados.

- Cara, só estávamos tentando ajudar... – James disse para um Mark distraído que parecia procurar Nick pela casa.

- Ah é? Muito obrigado então. – Mark ironizou sem ao menos olhar pro amigo.

- Ei. – Nick apareceu do nada, já vestido com uma camisa verde musgo, agarrando Mark pelo braço. – Vem comigo.

- Nick... – Steve o chamou quando viu ele de volta. – Nós só...

- Mande todo mundo embora. – Ackles parecia possesso. – Fale que a festa vai continuar em outro lugar.

- Mas...

- Cara, pega esse povo e vaza. – Soou quase como um ultimato da boca do loiro.

Ele saiu pela sala com Mark, ainda confuso e um pouco irritado, até a lavanderia da casa.

**x.x.x.x**

**With or without you**

_(Com ou sem você)_

**With or without you**

_(Com ou sem você)_

**I can't live**

_(Não posso viver)_

**With or without you**

_(Com ou sem você)_

**With or without you**

_(Com ou sem você)_

No começo, Jared estava mesmo achando tudo uma chatice, especialmente porque não entendia exatamente porque se preocupar com a temperatura do vinho. Bem que Jensen tentava explicar pra ele e não era problema de falta de entendimento, mas sim de apreciação em aprender aquilo. Jensen salvava sem dúvidas a noite de Padalecki porque sozinho ele não aguentaria nem quinze minutos lá dentro.

Na realidade, o que estava ajudando bastante também era o fato de que Jared já estava bem alto depois de tanto beber. Ele mantinha o controle, mas percebeu que Jensen também já estava um pouco passado.

- Está se divertindo? – Jensen perguntou ao deixar a taça em cima de uma das mesas.

- Muito. – Mentiu Jared, mas não fez muita questão de disfarçar.

Jensen riu do jeito dele e era óbvio que percebeu a mentira. Não se ofendeu, realmente achou graça do jeito do outro que tentava agradá-lo de todas as formas.

- Quer ir pra sala dos Bordeaux? – Jensen convidou. – Não precisamos ouvir explicações, não tem ninguém lá.

- Ótimo. – Jared riu com vontade. Era o vinho, não que fosse tão engraçado.

Eles andaram alguns passos até uma sala mais afastada. Jensen estava corado pela bebida e bem mais solto também. Jared não estava bêbado o suficiente pra dizer a ele, mas estava o achando incrivelmente lindo.

A sala não era ampla, mas era muito bem decorada. Assim que eles entraram, um grupo de homens estava saindo. Os cumprimentaram discretamente e andaram até perto das mesas. Várias garrafas de vinhos Bordeaux estavam posicionadas em mesas diferentes com alguns panfletos com informações sobre cada vinho.

- Esse. – Jensen andou na direção de um dos vinhos. – Experimente esse. É um Premier-Cru, do Château Lafite-Rothschild. – Jensen serviu uma pequena quantidade na taça de Jared.

Ele bebeu, analisou, fez uma cara feia e engoliu.

- Você engoliu? – Jensen riu.

- Sim. – Jared respondeu um pouco ingênuo. – Não era pra eu fazer isso?

Jensen riu olhando pra ele como se fosse uma criança.

- É por isso que você está desse jeito. – Jensen disse enquanto sorria olhando pro outro. – A gente não bebe o vinho, você cospe de volta na taça... senão íamos todos parar no AA.

- Você não me disse isso! – Jared começou a rir e colocou a taça em cima da mesa. – Desculpe.

- Não, não precisa se desculpar, eu achei que você sabia...

- Não entendo nada de vinhos.

- Então por que veio? – Jensen deixou sua taça sob a mesa também.

- Porque você convidou. – Jared passou a língua pelos lábios.

- Você é uma pessoa ótima Jared, realmente não pensei isso de você quando nos conhecemos.

- Se serve de consolo, também não gostei muito de você. – Jared disse e ambos riram.

- Mas as pessoas sempre assumem que sou arrogante antes de me conhecer, mas você não parece o tipo... – Jensen concluiu.

O loiro pegou outro Bordeaux de outra mesa, serviu-se e em seguida serviu Jared. O moreno alto pegou novamente sua taça e cheirou o líquido rubro. Experimentou e desse ele tinha gostado.

- Você engoliu de novo? – Jensen perguntou já rindo.

- Mas esse valeu a pena. – Padalecki respondeu sorrindo. – Qual é esse?

- Esse é um Premier-Cru classe A. – Jensen explicou enquanto via Jared encher sua taça de novo. – Do Château Cheval Blanc.

- Desse eu gostei. – Jared tomou em um gole o pouco que tinha colocado em sua taça. De relance, olhou o preço em um dos panfletos. – Uau!

- O que foi?

- O preço é... fora do comum. – Jared sorriu e Jensen concordou com a cabeça.

- Prova que você tem bom gosto afinal...

- É, a maioria das pessoas diz isso. – Jared agora estava um pouco mais sério olhando os lábios de Jensen que estavam incríveis, vermelhos pelo vinho e Jared podia apostar que o gosto deles também estava delicioso.

- E o que a minoria diz? – Jensen se aproximou do moreno alto, olhando ele daquele jeito mais relaxado e, não sabia porque, mas percebia que olhava pra boca dele de um jeito...

- A minoria diz que tenho... um _gosto bom_... – Padalecki provocou mesmo agora e não fez questão de esconder.

Os olhos verdes do médico agora pareceram paralisados nos dele. Jared sorriu quase imperceptivelmente e Ackles molhou os lábios, alguma coisa dentro dele pareceu gritar de vontade de experimentar pra ver se era verdade.

Jared achou que o vinho agora o estava fazendo delirar, especialmente porque Ackles parecia vir direto na sua direção e... Não, não tinha chance daquele beijo ser alucinação, porque a sensação era vívida demais. Ele correspondeu o beijo do loiro e o puxou pra mais perto. Padalecki corria os dedos por aqueles cabelos loiros e, de repente, achou que aquilo no fim das contas era definitivamente um encontro.

**Y****eah, we'll shine like**

_(Sim, vamos brilhar como)_

**stars in the summer night**

_(as estrelas num céu de verão)_

**We'll shine like**

_(Vamos brilhar como)_

**stars in the winter light**

_(as estrelas na luz do inverno)_

**One heart, one hope, one love**

_(Um coração, uma esperança, um amor)_


	11. Chapter 11

**The show is over - close the storybook**

_(O show acabou – feche o livro de histórias)_

**Will be no encore**

_(Não haverá bis)_

Não que a camisa de Mark tivesse ficado perfeita, mas resolveu bastante o problema. A casa já estava vazia e eles ouviram James e Steve dizerem que a festa continuaria na casa de um deles. Nick recolheu vários copos descartáveis, papéis no chão e deixou a sala relativamente organizada. Lógico que provavelmente seu pai chamaria uma diarista pra resolver o problema mais difícil.

Nick achou legal da parte de Mark se oferecer pra ficar e ajudar. Já era praticamente quatro da manhã e os dois levaram alguns sacos de lixo pra fora. Nick só pensava em beijar Mark de novo e, pela forma com que o moreno olhava pra ele, sabia que ele pensava o mesmo.

Enquanto eles entravam novamente em casa, não tinha mais nada para fazer a não ser se despedir.

- Bom, eu... – Mark começou um pouco sem graça enquanto Nick se encostava na porta fechada. – Eu preciso ir... Temos aula amanhã...

- É. - Nick respondeu se aproximando um pouco do outro. – E como vai ser?

- Eu não sei Nick... – Mark foi sincero, mas deixou o outro se aproximar.

- O que você quer?

- O que acha? – Mark disse como se aquilo fosse óbvio.

- Você precisa dizer... – Nick agora voltou a passar os braços e as mãos ao redor da cintura de Mark.

- Nós... eu... – Mark não sabia bem como dizer aquilo. Ele procurava um jeito de dizer sem ter que falar. Mas aí percebeu que era impossível. – Ok, eu... quero ficar com você.

Nick sorriu e beijou o outro quase que imediatamente. Mark, é claro, correspondeu. Os dois estavam mais sóbrios agora e Nick achou-o ainda mais sexy vestido com aquela camiseta que era dele. Ele segurava a sua nova em uma das mãos e com a outra abraçava o loiro.

- Você tem alguma certeza nisso? – Mark perguntou inseguro.

- Não, mas eu não ligo. – Nick disse brincando e os dois riram. – Você é incrível... – Nick continuava enquanto dava beijos pelo pescoço de Mark. – É mais legal do que pensa... – Ele agora fez uma pausa e olhou nos olhos castanhos escuros do mais alto. – E beija muito bem...

Ambos riram especialmente Mark que nunca antes tinha ficado tão sem graça. Ele olhava um Nick completamente diferente do que ele pensava. Seu olhar não tinha medo, e Mark realmente percebeu que ele não estava nenhum pouco preocupado com o resto do mundo, era como se aquilo fosse suficiente. Ele passou uma das mãos pelo rosto do outro e deu um selinho.

- Eu realmente tenho que ir. – Ele disse num sussurro e apenas ouviu Nick suspirar enquanto o abraçava.

- Eu sei. – O loiro respondeu abraçando o outro mais forte. – Como vai ser na escola?

- Somos amigos agora, lembra? – Mark disse e ambos riram.

Continuaram apenas abraçados por um segundo quando ouviram a porta da sala se abrir num estrondo, revelando um Jensen Ackles um pouco estranho. Ele olhou os dois e eles imediatamente se soltaram dos braços um do outro.

- Oi pai. – Nick disse um pouco assustado, mas tentando disfarçar. – Só estava... dando parabéns ao Mark e... A festa já acabou...

- Ok. – Jensen respondeu olhando ao redor, mas realmente não prestando muita atenção. Parecia que estava com a cabeça em outro lugar.

- Boa noite, doutor. – Mark disse, educado.

- Boa noite. – Jensen sorriu e deu alguns passos na direção do moreno alto. Percebeu que mal conseguia olhar pra ele porque ele definitivamente era quase uma cópia de seu pai. – Meus parabéns, garoto. – Ele estendeu a mão na direção dele.

- Obrigado, senhor. – Mark retribuiu o cumprimento com um sorriso mais contido.

- Vão pra cama. – Jensen disse quando deu as costas aos dois e começou a subir as escadas. Os dois interpretaram a frase com outro sentido e apenas se olharam ficando vermelhos. – Vocês têm aula amanhã. – Jensen subia as escadas com pressa, estava um pouco atordoado demais. Os dois garotos estavam alienados demais para perceber.

Quando Jensen entrou em seu quarto os meninos apenas se olharam e riram. Mark andou na direção da porta e, antes de abrir, apenas olhou para Nick e sorriu.

- Até amanhã.

Nick riu e, antes que Mark atravessasse a porta, o segurou pelo braço lhe roubando um beijo demorado. Mark deixou, mas quando se deu conta do que estavam fazendo, soltou-se do outro.

- Seu pai está lá em cima! – O moreno disse quase num sussurro e Nick apenas ria.

- É pra você aprender a se despedir direito de mim... – Nicholas realmente parecia uma criança fazendo alguma travessura.

- Até amanhã. – Mark repetiu, dando ênfase e segurando o riso.

Nick segurou em uma das mãos do moreno e deixou que ele andasse até se soltarem. O loiro trancou a porta e subiu as escadas até seu quarto. Ele não conseguia parar de sorrir e, apesar de saber que acordaria em algumas poucas horas, estava realmente de bom humor.

**And all the random hands that i have shook**

_(E todas as mãos que eu já cumprimentei)_

**Well, they're reaching for the door**

_(Estão agora alcançando a porta)_

**x.x.x.x**

Há alguns anos Jared não sabia mais o que era dormir mal durante a noite, afinal, Mark não era mais um bebê. Mas na quinta-feira, ele levantou-se da cama como se tivesse recém sido atropelado por um caminhão. Ele já tinha acordado de ressaca sim, mas desde que Mark tinha nascido, ele não se dava mais ao luxo de beber tanto quando saía. Especialmente vinho, que era a pior bebida pra se abusar.

Ele tomou um banho e não tinha vontade de comer nada. Ele não estava bem e havia esquecido de alguns detalhes da conversa com Jensen, mas sim, ele lembrava do beijo e lembrava perfeitamente que a iniciativa não havia sido dele.

Jensen não havia ligado, não tinha sequer dito uma palavra durante o caminho todo pra casa. Ele assumia que também não teve coragem de tocar no assunto e não conseguiu pensar em nada pra se conversar durante o caminho todo. A única coisa que ele lembra é do "boa noite" tenso que Jensen tinha dito a ele quando ele desceu do carro, aquele com um sorriso quase imperceptível e sem olhar nos olhos.

Ok, ele realmente estava chateado, tinha gostado de Jensen, mas ele na verdade se recriminou por ter aceitado sair com um cara hétero. Em que ele estava pensando? Tudo bem, nada de errado em ter amigos, mas era óbvio que aquele comportamento dos dois excedia esse padrão. _Desgustação de vinhos, Jared, pelo amor de Deus!_ Ele pensava enquanto andava até a cozinha depois do banho. _Era óbvio que isso não daria certo, onde estava com a cabeça?_

Ele precisava conversar com alguém, aquilo estava sufocando dentro dele já. Ligou pra Chad, deixou um bilhete pro filho quando ele chegasse da escola pra avisar onde estava, e foi até a casa do melhor amigo.

**x.x.x.x**

A aula de matemática não poderia estar mais chata, como mandava o figurino de toda a matéria. Nick resolvia algumas equações com certa facilidade, já Mark odiava o cara que resolveu misturar letras e números numa conta que ele sabia que nunca usaria pra nada.

Nick sentava há duas fileiras de distância dele e duas carteiras à frente. Ele podia olhar pra ele durante a aula toda. E era realmente a parte boa de se estar ali. A cara de sono do loiro era ainda a melhor parte, especialmente quando ele ficava com os olhos semicerrados depois de bocejar. O cabelo dele estava ainda um pouco bagunçado, mas a forma como ele segurava a cabeça pelo queixo deixava a visão ainda mais engraçada.

- Padalecki! – O professor chamou atenção de Mark que estava claramente viajando.

O moreno é claro não respondeu, apenas tirou os olhos de Nick e encarou o professor com a típica expressão marrenta de que não se sentia intimidado por ele. Ele ergueu o queixo e esperou o professor falar.

- Percebo que não está achando minha aula muito interessante, certo? – O professor disse e a essa altura todos os alunos já olhavam para Mark, inclusive Nick, que na verdade tentava conter o riso, porque era realmente engraçado ver Mark não baixar a cabeça pros professores nem quando estava errado.

- É uma pergunta retórica ou posso responder honestamente? – O moreno disse malcriado.

- Eu acho bom você passar a achar interessante, senhor Padalecki, suas notas não estão boas. Acho que o senhor sabe.

Mark apenas sorriu de canto e não respondeu. Certamente se ele fosse pra diretoria de novo, seu pai o mataria lenta e dolorosamente. Olhou de respaldo para Nick que sorriu em resposta, tipicamente achando graça da atitude, mas ao mesmo tempo o loiro balançava a cabeça negativamente como se reprovasse a atitude de um Mark que continuava o rebelde de sempre.

A aula terminou em alguns minutos e todos os alunos andaram em direção ao corredor no intervalo entre uma aula e outra. Mark seguiu Nick discretamente até o banheiro masculino, era quase que um código deles agora.

James e Steve, no entanto, observaram a cena curiosos, talvez orgulhosos de si mesmos, já que a ideia parecia ter funcionado.

**x.x.x.x**

**I watch the backs as they leave single-file**

_(Vejo-os de costas enquanto saem em fila)_

**You stood stubborn, cheering all the while**

_(Mas você continua teimando, torcendo o tempo todo)_

- Você bebeu demais e está imaginando coisas. – Chad entregava a Jared uma xícara de café forte. A melhor receita pra se curar ressaca.

- Se você soubesse o quanto eu queria, cara... – Jared estava sentado confortavelmente na poltrona da sala do apartamento do amigo. – Não acredito que caí nessa... Chad, eu estou com 33 anos e... tem noção? Agi feito um adolescente inexperiente!

- Calma, calma – Chad sentou-se numa cadeira ao lado dele. – Ligue pra ele, sei lá... culpe o vinho. É típico.

- Eu não vou me desculpar, eu não fiz nada. – Jared riu sarcasticamente. – Foi ele quem me beijou e não tem vinho no mundo que me faça esquecer essa parte.

- Meu Deus, você definitivamente é pai do Mark. – Chad riu, mas Jared não achou graça. – Qual é o problema em ligar pro cara e esclarecer? Você mesmo está aí dizendo que é adulto.

- Não! – Jared foi firme. – Não vou fazer isso. – Ele tomou um gole grande do café. – Talvez só piore as coisas.

- Ou não.

- Não está ajudando, Murray. – Jared foi categórico, mas Chad apenas continuava achando que ele estava exagerando.

- Que irônico. – Foi a resposta do loiro, melhor amigo de Jared.

- O que?

- Os filhos de vocês só arrumam confusão enquanto vocês dois...

- Chad! – Jared interrompeu o outro, que apenas começou a rir.

- Mas veja bem... – Chad ia se acalmando aos poucos. – Talvez se vocês deixarem as coisas como estão, vai ser melhor...

- Por que você acha? – Jared perguntou curioso.

- Porque... bem, pense... Vamos que você venha a se envolver com esse cara...

- Chad, ele não gosta de homem!

- Pare de me interromper e me deixe seguir meu raciocínio, caramba! – Chad esbravejou e Jared se calou. – Então, como eu ia dizendo, vamos que você venha a ter um relacionamento com ele, certo? Como ficam Mark e o outro garoto filho dele? Já pensou nisso?

Quando Jared pensou que a situação não poderia ficar mais complicada, parecia que Chad dava um jeito de piorar.

- Mark vai ficar louco com você, especialmente se descobrir que terá que conviver com um garoto que ele não gosta. – Chad concluiu e Jared olhou sério pra ele.

- Sabe o que eu acabei de lembrar? – Jared disse e Chad o encarou curioso. – Que eu preciso trocar de melhor amigo, eu tenho o pior de todos.

- Ah é mesmo? - Chad riu a bateu no ombro de Jared divertido. – Estou falando a verdade, Jay...

- Eu sei cara. – Jared suspirou conformado. – Quando eu acho que minha vida está melhorando... – Ele inclinou-se para frente na poltrona, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos. Olhou para Chad por alguns segundos antes de falar. – Sandy apareceu também.

- O que? Sério? – Chad ficou surpreso. – Aniversário do Mark?

- Com amplificador e pedal de presente. – Jared ficava com raiva só de lembrar.

- Uau. – O loiro mal acreditava. – Mark deve ter ficado super feliz.

- Ficou. E foi só por isso que eu não mandei ela levar de volta. – O moreno alto tomou o resto de seu café num gole só. – Ameaçou pedir a guarda de Mark também.

- Mark não vai morar com ela, você sabe Jay. – Chad disse com certeza.

- Eu sei, mas não é questão de querer... Se o juiz mandar, ele vai ter que ir.

- Mark tem dezessete anos, cara. Logo vai ser maior de idade e decidir o que quer fazer. – Chad dizia enquanto Jared concordava e ia levantando-se da poltrona.

- Te vejo hoje a noite? – O moreno alto caminhou até a porta e já sentia-se um pouco melhor.

- Claro. – Chad respondeu assentindo com a cabeça.

- Valeu. – Jared agradeceu e Chad apenas sorriu enquanto o amigo saía do apartamento.

**I know I**** can be colorful**

_(Eu sei que posso ser colorido)_

**I know I**** can be grey**

_(Eu sei que posso ser cinzento)_

**I know this loser's living fortunate**

_(Conheço a sorte desse perdedor)_

'**Cause I**** know you will love me either way**

_(Porque eu sei que você vai me amar de qualquer jeito)_

**x.x.x.x**

O doutor Christian Kane seguia apressado para a sala de Jensen no hospital, ambos estavam de plantão aquele dia. Jensen já havia se recriminado por aparecer pra trabalhar de manhã daquele jeito, com uma ressaca de vinho e com dúvidas sobre sua própria sexualidade. Pior, quanto mais ele tentava não pensar naquilo, pior ficava.

- Ei, posso falar com você? – Christian entrou mesmo antes de Jensen responder. Ele tinha um prontuários nas mãos. – O que é isso?

- O que? – Jensen perguntou distraído sem entender.

- Quer matar alguém e perder sua licença? – Christian passou as mãos pelos cabelos longos assim que jogou a prancheta em cima da mesa de Jensen. – Ou ir pra cadeia?

- Do que está falando? – Jensen não entendeu a princípio. Pegou o prontuário em mãos e passou a ler, quando finalmente entendeu o problema. Parecia que tinha dado a dose errada de remédio para algum paciente. Ele não respondeu, apenas suspirou e pôs a prancheta de volta sob a mesa.

- Desde que nos conhecemos nunca vi você cometer erros que poderiam ser justificados. – Chrstian recomeçou, sentando-se na mesa a frente de Jensen. – Mas erros grotescos como esse, é realmente algo que eu não esperava.

- Eu me distraí um pouco, ok? – Jensen disse passando as mãos pelo rosto.

- Somos médicos, não nos distraímos Jensen! – Christian falou um pouco mais exaltado. – Ao contrário de muitos outros trabalhos, as _nossas_ distrações causam tragédias. – Kane dizia como se fosse uma coisa óbvia que Jensen não entendia.

- Eu não estou num dia bom, cara. – Jensen disse quase o interrompendo. Não era como se ele tivesse idade pra ficar tomando sermões.

- Sabe que posso te cobrir, poderia ter ficado em casa. – Christian disse mais calmo ao perceber que Jensen era sincero.

- Fez isso pra mim ontem, não posso te sobrecarregar...

- Bobagem. – O moreno da altura de Jensen levantou-se e fechou a porta da sala do colega. Estava na cara que Jensen não estava bem. – Vamos... Me conte, o que houve...

- Cara... – Jensen balançou a cabeça negativamente. – É o vinho, só isso.

- Conheço ressacas de vinho há quilômetros e isso eu já tinha notado. – Christian recomeçou esboçando um leve sorriso. – E isso não é bem o seu problema.

- Eu não bebi muito, tinha que dirigir. – Jensen lembrou-se. – Mas eu bebi e minha cabeça dói um pouco.

- Isso não pode ser só culpa do vinho. – Christian olhou para Jensen como se soubesse que tinha algo mais que aquilo.

- Na realidade... Foi _tudo_ culpa do vinho. – Jensen disse quase filosofando e o gosto da boca de Jared veio novamente na sua mente.

- Tudo o que? – Kane desconfiou. – O que você fez?

Jensen suspirou e olhou o amigo. Conhecia Christian desde a faculdade, fizeram residência juntos e ele era das poucas pessoas naquele hospital com quem Jensen sabia que podia contar a qualquer momento. Prova essa de que ele tinha acabado de livrar sua pele de um problema de prontuário que qualquer outro médico talvez não faria.

- Eu beijei ele. – Jensen disse olhando nos olhos de Kane como se não quisesse perder nenhum segundo da reação do outro.

- Meu Deus estava bêbado a esse ponto? – Christian não evitou o riso, ele realmente parecia aquele universitário que Jensen havia conhecido no primeiro ano da faculdade de medicina.

- Eu não estava bêbado. – Jensen continuou, sem achar graça. – Eu só... quis.

- Então agora, com 37 anos você decidiu que é gay? – Christian olhava incrédulo para Jensen agora por ter percebido que ele falava sério.

- Eu não... _decidi_ nada, Christian! – O loiro quase o interrompeu o amigo. – Eu não sei o que houve! Ele estava ali, na minha frente, e estávamos bebendo vinho e... ele disse que... – Jensen não conseguia nem lembrar sem ficar completamente perturbado.

- Ah meu Deus. – Christian disse olhando de olhos arregalados para o loiro. – Então é isso... E eu fiquei pensando no que tinha de errado com você por dispensar a Joanna pra prestar atenção na porra do músico. – É porque você é...

- Não sou! – Ackles não queria nem pensar naquela palavra de novo, muito menos deixar Christian repetir.

- Olha... – Kane começou falando mais calmo, percebendo a aflição de Jensen. – Eu não ligo, ok? Seja o que você quiser, só não foda sua carreira certo? Vá pra casa... Precisamos de atenção nesse trabalho, você bem sabe, Jen... – Jensen fechou os olhos e concordou enquanto o moreno falava. – Eu cubro você, chamo a doutora Lauren pra me ajudar na emergência, não se preocupe com nada...

- Obrigado, Chris... – A voz de Jensen foi um sussurro aliviado.

Christian deixou a sala de Jensen e ele arrumou suas coisas e decidiu que o melhor a fazer era realmente ir pra casa.


	12. Chapter 12

A semana correu melhor do que o esperado por Nick e Mark. Eles aproveitaram o tempo juntos, os amigos estavam bem mais tranquilos porque as brigas tinham acabado. Ainda era segredo que eles estavam juntos, continuavam ficando escondidos em cantos obscuros da biblioteca ou no vestiário depois que todos já haviam saído. Era incrível aquilo, para os dois. Sorrisos trocados quando ninguém estava olhando e até os amigos deles perceberam uma mudança significativa no comportamento de Mark. Não era mais tão agressivo e, de repente, estava bem humorado na maior parte do tempo.

Seus pais, por outro lado, não haviam mais trocado nem uma palavra. Talvez um esperasse pela iniciativa do outro, e Jensen pegou o telefone muitas vezes naqueles dias para ligar para Jared, mas sempre desistia. Ele sabia que era ele quem deveria ligar, mas simplesmente não tinha coragem. Jared passou a checar seu celular mais vezes que o normal, mas nada de Jensen. Para ele, estava acabado. O cara cometeu um erro e surtou. Era a única explicação. Tudo bem, deve ser difícil, pensava ele, para um hétero ter que lidar com o fato de que beijou outro homem.

O que ele realmente estava estranhando a frequência com que Mark agora andava com Nicholas. Ele já tinha vindo ao apartamento algumas vezes ele podia jurar que Mark até estava ensinando Nick a tocar violão. Havia dado um livro de partituras para moreno alto e andavam fazendo 'barulho' com aquele amplificador. Jared estava gostando, pelo menos as brigas e confusões na escola haviam parado.

No sábado seguinte, os dois apareceram na sala onde Jared estava se arrumando para ir tocar.

- Pai, posso sair com o Corvette? – Mark pediu esperançoso, com Nick ao seu lado. – Queremos dar umas voltas por aí...

Jared pensou um pouco. Realmente ele não precisaria do carro, apenas para ir até o bar de Chad, mas Mark poderia deixa-lo lá. E era uma ótima maneira de controlar o horário dele, afinal, depois poderia ir buscar o pai antes de ir pra casa.

- Tudo bem. – Jared respondeu e os dois sorriram. – Me deixe no bar. Mas sabe que tem compromisso de passar lá quando eu ligar pra irmos pra casa.

- Sem problemas. – Mark respondeu sabendo que, de qualquer forma, Jared saía tarde de lá.

- É, valeu senhor Padalecki. – Foi a vez de Nick agradecer. Jared sorriu de volta um pouco sem graça. Ele tinha os olhos de Jensen, os cabelos também.

- Vou buscar uma jaqueta. – Mark disse enquanto corria de volta para o quarto.

Nick ficou um pouco desconfortável sozinho na presença de Jared. Ele segurou o riso ao imaginar que ele era, na verdade, seu "sogro".

- Como está seu pai, Nick? – Jared perguntou fingindo um tom casual enquanto arrumava seu violão dentro da capa, junto com algumas folhas que pareciam conter letras de música, escritas por ele mesmo.

- Bem. – Nicholas respondeu simpático. – Está trabalhando muito essa semana, quase não o vi esses dias.

- Ah é hospital, não é? Deve ser bem conturbado. – Jared respondeu, mas não queria realmente falar do trabalho de Jensen.

- É, mas ele e tio Christian revezam muito.

- Tio Christian?

- É um médico amigo do meu pai. Conheço ele desde criança, por isso o chamo de tio. – Nick riu ao lembrar-se do melhor amigo de seu pai.

- Um de cabelos compridos? – Jared lembrou-se de ter visto ele no bar com Jensen.

- É! – Nick riu. Era engraçado ver um homem com uma postura e profissão tão sérios ainda usar cabelos compridos.

Jared pensou em mandar algum recado tipo "lembranças" depois achou que era brega demais. E era. Mark logo reapareceu na sala e estavam prontos pra sair.

**x.x.x.x**

Jensen estava realmente cansado, mas não conseguia relaxar. A sensação de ter assuntos inacabados nunca o deixava descansar. Havia sido assim a semana toda. Ele achou que passaria conforme os dias iam seguindo, mas não. Ele estava em casa, na sua sala de música. Os Beatles cantavam Yellow Submarine e o vinho na taça que ele segurava em uma das mãos lembrava Jared. Tinha o cheiro e o gosto que Jensen experimentou na boca dele.

Ele levantou-se da poltrona confortável em que estava e desligou a música. Trocou de roupa e desceu até a garagem. Pegou o carro e saiu, sem planejar aonde ia, só queria sair de casa.

Quando ele ligou o rádio, ouviu With or Without you. Ele não precisava nem prestar atenção no caminho, era como se seu subconsciente o guiasse para onde ele realmente queria ir. Não que ele estivesse vestido adequadamente, mas parou a Tucson em frente ao bar onde Jared estava tocando.

Já era de se esperar que estivesse lotado. Jensen desceu do veículo e entrou no lugar. Ele vestia apenas um jeans e um suéter. Não sabia bem o que fora fazer ali, mas foi. Jared estava sentado no mesmo lugar de sempre do bar, tocava com a habitual facilidade seu violão indicando os últimos acordes de uma música qualquer que Jensen não pode identificar.

Ele usava jeans e camisa e segurava o violão no colo com intimidade. Ele não viu o médico ali, Jensen ficou perto do balcão do bar, na parte propositalmente mal iluminada, apenas vendo de longe Jared tocar. Jensen pediu uma tequila pura e sentou-se. Já sentia-se muito melhor só de estar ali.

- Peço licença a vocês... – Jared começou a falar e, apesar do murmúrio intenso das pessoas, muitas prestaram atenção. – Mas hoje gostaria de tocar uma música minha. – Ele sorriu, parecia orgulhoso de si mesmo em dizer aquilo e algumas pessoas se manifestaram aprovando e aplaudindo. Jensen esboçou um sorriso de canto. Estava aí uma coisa que ele realmente queria ver. E ouvir.

Jared começou a dedilhar os primeiros acordes do que parecia ser uma música country lenta e a maioria das pessoas prestavam atenção.

Jensen sentiu um frio lhe correr as espinha quando ouviu os primeiros versos da letra. Era como se Padalecki estivesse cantando diretamente pra ele

**Can I cut in on a dance?**

_(Posso interromper a dança?)_**  
****You ain't gonna find what you're lookin' for**

_(Não vai encontrar o que procura)_**  
****In that little Mexican**

_(Nesse pequeno mexicano [tequila])_

Jensen soltou o copo em cima do balcão e chegou a olhar para os lados para ter certeza de que aquilo não era pra ele.

**You can't mix your tears**

_(N__ão pode misturar suas lágrimas)_**  
****With those from an agave plant**

_(Com esse liquido de agave)_**  
****You see I've danced with him myself**

_(Veja, eu mesmo já dancei com ele)_**  
****And he's never been a friend**

_(E ele nunca foi um amigo)_

A voz de Jared parecia sair muito mais alta em meio aquela silêncio que as pessoas fizeram para prestar atenção na música dele. Deixaram suas conversas e flertes de lado para ouvir apenas Jared com seu violão.

**You go believin' in your Lancelot**

_(Voc__ê vai acreditando em seu Lancelot)_**  
****Well it's all in vain**

_(Bem, é tudo em vão)_**  
****And you're chasin' picket fences,**

_(Vocês está procurando cercas de piquete)_**  
****There's always hell to pay**

_(Há sempre um inferno pra pagar)_

Jared não tinha realmente visto ele. Jensen sentia que ele não era mais um adolescente e estava na hora de enfrentar aquela experiência com mais leveza. Bastou ver Jared novamente que ele percebeu que não havia sido exatamente culpa do vinho.

**I met many a girl in here**

_(Conheci muitas garotas aqui)_**  
****With the same story line**

_(Com a mesma história)_**  
****All them boys on those white horses**

_(Todos os seus garotos em seus cavalos brancos)_**  
****Don't know how to ride**

_(Nâo sabem montar)_

**But I got a paint outside with enough giddyup**

_(Mas eu tenho um parceiro l__á fora veloz)_**  
****To be free**

_(Para ser livre)_**  
****I got a faint smell of cheap perfume**

_(Eu tenho um cheiro fraco de perfume barato)_**  
****And a hint of gasoline**

_(Misturado com um pouco de gasolina)_**  
****See I'm a different kind of knight**

_(Veja, sou um tipo diferente de cavaleiro)_**  
****You're gonna find your fairy tales are lies**

_(Você vai descobrir que seus contos de fada são mentira)_**  
****I don't have a white horse**

_(Eu não tenho um cavalo branco)_**  
****But you can come along for the ride**

_(Mas você pode vir pra dar uma volta)_

Quando Jared terminou o último verso do refrão, aplausos surgiram ovacionando o músico. Ele agradeceu discretamente com um sorriso e logo continuou seu set de músicas habitual. Jensen viu que ele não estava brincando quando disse que incluiria Yer Blues.

A noite correu tranquila, o médico permaneceu no mesmo lugar desde o momento que chegou. A tequila o havia relaxado um pouco, mas estava dirigindo e resolveu parar de beber, não que, de qualquer forma, fosse do seu feitio.

**x.x.x.x**

A vista de Nova York era realmente incrível, especialmente do alto da ilha de Manhattan. Não que Nick e Mark estivessem de fato prestando atenção. Os dois estavam no banco de trás do Corvette aos beijos, abraços e... certamente com as mãos dentro das calças um do outro.

Pelo jeito extremamente obsceno com que Mark gemia, Nick se excitava cada vez mais. Quem sabe Axl Rose com o Guns n' Roses tocando Rocket Queen no rádio talvez estivesse ajudando bastante. Claramente não era a primeira vez que os dois se pegavam daquele jeito. Nick mordia os lábios já vermelhos do moreno e sentiu sua mão ficar úmida no mesmo segundo que o corpo de Mark estremeceu completamente e ele urrou dentro daquele Corvette preto.

O loiro sorriu achando graça realmente. Nunca que ele imaginou que fosse ver Mark Padalecki naquela situação. Perto do freio de mão, havia uma caixa de lenços que estava sendo muito útil desde que eles chegaram com o carro ali.

- Vou ignorar o fato de você ter feito isso ao som de Guns n' Roses. – Nick riu ainda olhando para um Mark recostando com a cabeça no bando de trás de olhos fechados, tentando retomar o controle do seu corpo.

- Qual o problema? – Ele sorriu virando a cabeça pra olhar Nick.

- Axl é broxante. – Nick respondeu como se aquilo fosse óbvio.

- Axl? Que Axl? – Mark brincou. – Pra mim só existe o Slash naquela banda. – O moreno riu fazendo Nick sorrir também.

- É, ele é bom.

- "Bom"? – Mark ajeitou-se no banco. – Ninguém faz o que ele faz.

- O que? Vai dizer que você é mais um dos caras que tocam guitarra e acham que o riff de Sweet Child o' mine é a coisa mais difícil do mundo de tocar? – O loiro agora é quem parecia entender de música.

- Claro que não. – Mark sorriu de canto encarando um Nick que parecia esperar uma explicação. – Eu achava que era. Era o solo que eu mais queria aprender quando meu pai começou a me ensinar a tocar... Mas hoje em dia, eu vejo que não é tudo aquilo não... É do tipo que eu uso pra afinar instrumentos...

- Também não é pra tanto! – Nick achou que Mark estava se vangloriando demais.

- É sério. – Mark disse, mas ele realmente não estava se achando o melhor. – O grande lance não está na dificuldade de tocar... E sim na criatividade de ter criado. – Mark respondeu agora virando-se na direção do namorado. – Essa sim é a parte difícil.

- Então é isso? – Nick olhava nos olhos do outro. – É isso que quer fazer depois que acabarmos a escola?

- É. – Mark respondeu abrindo um sorriso maior. – Você ainda não sabe?

- Médico. – Nick respondeu sem muita empolgação. – Não que meu pai me obrigue, mas ele dá bastante a entender que é isso que quer que eu faça.

- E você?

- Eu... acho que é falta de opção ainda. – O loiro respondeu pensativo. – Às vezes penso que só não sirvo pra outra coisa...

- Mas é claro que serve. – Mark respondeu correndo os dedos pelos fios loiros do outro, que olhou pra ele enquanto o moreno falava. – Seu futebol é meia boca, mas seu basquete é incrível. – Mark gracejou e Nick riu.

- E olha que você é mais alto... – O loiro respondeu.

- Seu pai não descobriu do vinho até agora? – Mark perguntou lembrando-se do dia da festa na adega.

- Não. – Nick riu com vontade. – Mas ele vai... assim que descer lá... – O loiro nem parecia muito preocupado.

- Vai te deixar de castigo? – Mark brincou? – De novo?

- Cara... – Nick sorriu e respirou fundo. – Acho que nossos pais precisam ver que não somos mais crianças. Castigo, pô? – Nick fez uma careta.

- Eu sei. – Mark concordou com a cabeça. – Mas meu pai é fácil de lidar... O único problema é minha mãe... Quer dizer, ela e meu pai não se entendem de jeito nenhum.

- Pelo menos você tem uma. – Nick falou mais sério.

- Que quase nunca vejo. – O moreno rebateu. – E eu sei que ela tem se esforçado pra se reaproximar, mas... Eu meio que entendo meu pai, sabe? Ele quem sempre esteve lá por mim, não ela...

- Acha que ele vai gostar de saber que estamos namorando? – Nick perguntou como se fosse algo normal.

- O que? Tá maluco? Não vamos contar! – Mark respondeu quase que imediatamente.

- Por que? Seu pai é... digo, ele vai entender...

- Não, cara, não. – Mark era firme. – Não.

- Mas por que? Está com vergonha de mim?

- Meu Deus você parece uma garota dizendo isso. – Mark quase riu.

- Então...? – Nick ficou mais sério.

- Não estou pronto cara... – Mark dessa vez foi sincero. – Eu não sei o que conversar com meu pai, não sei como contar... vamos... só esperar, ok?

Nick não respondeu, apenas olhou aqueles olhos castanhos realmente ainda inseguros de Mark. Não quanto a seus sentimentos, mas era óbvio que a personalidade dele ainda não aceitava.

- Tudo bem. – Nick respondeu num sussurro e beijou o namorado em seguida.

Aquilo não o incomodava. Estava cada vez mais a apaixonado por Mark e, uma vez que apenas estivesse com ele, o resto parecia supérfluo. Nenhuma garota da escola o fez se sentir daquele jeito e a melhor parte é que sabia que era correspondido.

**x.x.x.x**

Como de costume, ao final da apresentação, Jared conversava com alguns clientes que o parabenizavam ou apenas trocavam algumas palavras sobre as músicas que ele tocou na noite. Já era tarde, a mesma hora de sempre que ele parava de tocar e o bar já ia esvaziando. Jensen parecia uma estátua esculpida no mesmo lugar desde que havia chegado. Tinha prestado atenção em absolutamente tudo que Jared havia feito aquela noite.

Queria se aproximar, só não sabia como e nem o que dizer. Uma semana de silêncio, Jared provavelmente estava chateado com ele, ele não podia simplesmente aparecer agora com um sorriso pintado na cara e agir como se nada tivesse acontecido. Porque aconteceu e definitivamente significou algo.

- Mais alguma coisa, senhor? – A conhecida voz de Chad Michael Murray do outro lado do balcão chamou a atenção de Jensen.

- Não, obrigado. – Foi a resposta do médico. Simpático, mas um pouco distraído.

- Jared é incrível, não é? – Chad comentou como quem não queria nada. Óbvio que reconheceu Jensen e sabia muito bem que era com ele que Padalecki havia se envolvido.

- Ele é. – Jensen respondeu ainda olhando o moreno falando com algumas pessoas quando desceu do pequeno palco. – São raros os bares que tem músicos fixos.

- É porque é difícil de encontrar os bons. – Chad respondeu recostando-se no balcão e agora também olhava para o músico. – Mas Jared é meu amigo pessoal... E não vou perdê-lo pra concorrência.

- Oh. – Jensen pareceu surpreendido por momento. – Você é o dono do bar?

- Sim. – Murray respondeu orgulhoso.

- E está de bartender? – Jensen franziu o cenho.

- Gosto de trabalhar. – Chad respondeu sério, humilde. – Sei que eu não precisaria estar aqui, mas acho importante não me deslumbrar. Quero saber de onde vem meu dinheiro.

- Boa resposta. – Jensen sorriu e percebeu que Jared agora andava até o balcão. Não especificamente na direção dele, mas ele se aproximava.

- Ei Jared! – Chad certamente fez de propósito e, mentalmente, Jensen o xingou de todos os nomes que conhecia. Parecia mesmo que ele tinha feito de propósito. – Tem um fã seu aqui.

No momento que Jared girou na direção de Chad, foi impossível esconder a surpresa ao ver Jensen ao lado dele, do outro lado do balcão. Vestido de um jeito simples e parecia ter o ar mais assustado de todos os tempos. Pelo sorriso de canto com que Chad agora encarava Jared, o moreno percebeu que aquilo foi sadicamente de propósito.

Após respirar fundo, por uma fração de segundo, Jared começou a andar na direção dos dois, extremamente sem jeito e desconfortável. Jensen tinha o mesmo sentimento.

- Como está, doutor? – Jared cumprimentou formal. Desnecessariamente formal.

Jensen apenas assentiu com a cabeça, estava um pouco perturbado demais pra falar no momento. Reencontrar com Jared tinha sido muito mais difícil do que ele pensava.

- Com licença. – Chad ainda sustentava o sorriso quando percebeu o desconforto. Ele saiu de perto dos dois sabendo que aquela conversa já havia demorado demais pra acontecer.

Jared ajeitou a jaqueta de couro e quando Jensen tomou coragem de olhar diretamente pra ele, viu muito de Mark ali.

- Você é incrivelmente parecido com seu filho.

Jared franziu o cenho e desviou o olhar do de Jensen. O loiro no entanto continuava olhando para Jared. Percebe que o músico respirou fundo antes de responder.

- Uma semana de silêncio e é isso que tem pra me dizer?

- Não. – Jensen foi rápido pra responder. – Só foi a primeira coisa na minha cabeça agora.

- O que você quer? – Apesar de parecer uma frase rude, Jared realmente estava curioso.

- Precisamos conversar, não acha? – Jensen levantou-se de onde estava e ficou de frente para o moreno.

- Se _eu _acho? – Jared foi irônico.

- Dá parar com isso? – Jensen se irritou. – Não paro de pensar em você!

Se tinha uma coisa a qual Jared realmente não esperava era ouvir aquilo. Ele apenas ficou parado olhando Jensen sem sequer saber o que responder. Em nenhuma das vezes em que se imaginou tendo aquela conversa com o loiro, pensou que seria assim.

- A minoria tem razão sobre você. – Jensen não sabia de onde tinha tido coragem pra falar aquilo, mas parecia que finalmente tirou aquele peso das costas.

- Então, você está dizendo que...

- Que quero dar o fora daqui pra conversarmos. – Jensen interrompeu o outro.

Jared apenas sorriu de canto, olhando para os lados apenas pra desviar do olhar assustadoramente decidido de Jensen. Ele sabia mesmo intimidar quando queria. Mas o moreno não respondeu, pegou o celular do bolso e chamou pelo filho.

_- Ei pai._

- Quero você em casa em meia hora, já está tarde.

_- Tudo bem, estamos passando te buscar._

- Não. – Jared apressou-se em responder. – Vá pra casa só você, eu... Vou pegar uma carona.

_- Meu Deus você vai sair com alguém?_ – Mark segurou o riso percebendo apenas pelo tom de voz de seu pai que parecia um encontro mesmo.

- Cuide da sua vida, garoto. – Jared apenas ouviu em resposta a risada do filho que agora tinha a certeza que precisava. – Pra casa, Mark.

_- Ok, ok._ – Mark dizia entre risos enquanto desligavam o telefone.

Jensen pagou pelo que bebeu e ambos saíram do bar direto para o carro do médico.


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm not afraid of anything in this world**

_(Eu não tenho medo de nada nesse mundo)_

**There's nothing you can throw at me that I haven't already heard**

_(Não tem nada que você possa me dizer que eu já não tenha ouvido)_

- Éramos como qualquer outro casal de adolescentes da escola. – Jared dizia enquanto encarava a bela vista de Manhattan onde, há algumas horas, eles nem sabiam que era exatamente onde seus filhos estavam. – Quer dizer... Eu estava começando uma banda, não era do tipo popular, mas você sabe que as garotas adoram um músico...

Ambos riram especialmente Jensen, que lembrava que não era assim tão mentira mesmo.

- Isso é um dogma da vida. – O loiro respondeu enquanto ajeitava-se no banco, ficando mais a vontade. – Então Sandy era basicamente uma "groupie"?

- Mais ou menos. – Jared sorriu ao lembrar-se. Parecia que tinha sido a mais tempo do que realmente era. – E eu me sentia quase que um Axl Rose do Texas.

- Texas? Também é texano?

- Como assim "também"? – Jared respondeu surpreso. – Não me diga que...

- Dallas. – Jensen respondeu rindo.

- San Antonio. – O moreno alto acrescentou.

- Uau, quem diria... – Ackles parou de falar e ficou apenas observando Jared por alguns segundos. – E então...?

- E então que eu gostava do jeito que ela me fazia sentir... Quer dizer, eu era o 'rockstar' dela...

- Não acredito que namorou uma garota por pura vaidade...

- Eu tinha dezesseis anos! – Jared sorriu de canto. Era realmente o que ele buscava para descrever, era como se Jensen tivesse acertado em cheio. – Aquela fase estúpida que você acha que tudo é amor verdadeiro e descobre que tem um 'pra sempre' a cada semana. Mas é isso...

- Você tem razão, mas não parece ser do seu feitio. – Ackles respondeu cada vez mais encantado com o tipo ao seu lado.

- Agora não é. Conhece meu filho, certo?

- Um pouco. – O médico respondeu lembrando-se do temperamento deveras agressivo do colega de Nick. Ambos riram pelo tom desentendido com o qual Jensen respondeu.

- Digamos que eu era um pouco pior que ele. – Jared disse rindo, mas sincero e Jensen deu uma sonora gargalhada.

- Como é que isso é possível? – O loiro parecia incrédulo. – Como pôde mudar tanto?

- Tive que ser pai. – Padalecki agora era um pouco mais sério. – Você sabe como é... Quando eu peguei Mark no colo pela primeira vez no hospital, logo depois que ele nasceu... Foi meio que o marco da minha vida.

- Tudo muda em um segundo, não é? – Jensen acrescentou lembrando-se que passou pela mesma experiência. – É como se você se desse conta de que faria qualquer coisa por aquela pequena pessoa.

- E continuamos fazendo, não é? – Jared sorriu ao lembrar-se como um flash de tudo que passou com o filho. – Mesmo eles não sendo mais... pequenas pessoas.

- Eu diria que eles até ficaram grandes demais, não acha? – Jensen brincou. – Quer dizer, vê-los jogando futebol americano e se degladiando em campo lembra muito pouco aqueles bebês que choravam a noite toda...

Jared riu, foi inevitável. Passou com Sandy realmente muitas noites mal dormidas e sabia que Jensen havia passado pela mesma coisa. Era incrível como ser pai tinha feito com que ele amadurecesse mais do que o suficiente. Talvez era disso que ele precisava naquele momento em que conhecera Jensen: viver um pouco pra si.

**I'm just trying to find a decent melody**

_(Só estou tentando encontrar uma melodia decente)_

**A song that I can sing in my own company**

_(Uma música que eu possa cantar em minha própria companhia)_

- E então... Um dia eu estava em casa, tocando violão com meu melhor amigo... Passava mais tempo com ele do que com minha mulher e ela meio que começou a se dar conta disso...

- Então você percebeu que era... – O médico realmente não se sentia a vontade para entrar naquele assunto, porque parecia que Jared havia evitado a noite toda.

- É. Eu acho que sempre soube, mas a gente tenta reprimir... Quando ouve muitas vezes que algo não é certo, acaba se punindo por simplesmente pensar no assunto... – Jared não falava com pesar, era realmente como se fizesse muito, muito tempo. – Mas sabe como é... O mundo gira e o problema sempre volta pra você resolver. É ilusão achar que ele desaparece.

Jensen novamente não respondeu. Mais uma vez seus olhos se encontraram com os de Jared e ele percebeu o quanto sentiu falta daquilo. Apenas uma conversa, apenas conhecer alguém. Há tempos ele não se dava conta de que realmente a vida das pessoas era mais fascinante do que parecia a primeira vista. Todo mundo não tem apenas uma história pra contar, mas geralmente é uma história incrível. Triste, feliz... Jensen achava que não importava. Desde que fosse algo que a pessoa pudesse sentar para contar, merecia ser ouvida.

- E você? – Jared perguntou como se adivinhasse os pensamentos do médico. – Qual a sua história?

- Romeu e Julieta. – Jensen sorriu ao lembrar-se de Danneel. – Nossas famílias literalmente não nos apoiavam e então... simplesmente nos casamos. Assim que Danneel me contou que estava grávida, a pedi em casamento.

- Sério? – Jared achava que nunca ouviria uma história dessas que não fosse em filmes.

- Sim. Eu poderia dizer que foi impulso, mas... A amei todos os dias. E continuo até hoje... – Jensen agora ficou um pouco mais triste. – Mas Nick tem razão... Preciso sair, vejo que ele fica infeliz por mim.

- Educou bem seu filho pelo jeito. – O moreno alto parecia orgulhoso por Jensen. – Ele está certo, sabe disso não é?

- É, acho que sim. – Ackles voltou a encarar Jared. – Agora que conheço você, afirmo com certeza que ele estava certo.

Jared poderia até pensar bem e estar confuso antes de fazer aquilo, até porque da última vez não funcionou muito bem. Mas Jensen parecia mais seguro agora e menos bêbado. E Padalecki era bom o suficiente para ler o olhar das pessoas, e aquele olhar do médico definitivamente estava implorando por um beijo.

E foi o que ele fez, inclinou-se na direção do outro e o beijou. Dessa vez, ele notou que Jensen não sabia muito bem como agir, mas correspondeu. Mesmo não tendo certeza sobre o que estava fazendo – isto é, beijando um homem –, Jared percebeu que, no fundo, Jensen sabia o que aquilo significava.

O beijo dessa vez foi mais demorado e não tão calmo. Ackles ainda tinha gosto de tequila na boca e aquilo era bem excitante até. Jared apenas parou, segurando o rosto de Jensen, sorrindo quando percebeu o que estava tocando no rádio.

- O que? – Jensen perguntou num sussurro como se não quisesse estragar o momento.

- É o Bono. – Jared respondeu sorrindo. – De novo.

- Stuck in a moment? – Jensen disse ao prestar atenção na música do U2. – Acho que temos... "algo" com Bono... – Jensen brincou e Jared sorriu aberto se afastando do médico.

- Jensen... – O músico tinha medo de derrubar o clima, mas eles precisavam falar sobre aquilo. – Passamos quase a madrugada inteira falando sobre como sermos pais mudou nossa vida e nossa maneira de pensar. – Ele encarou Jensen nos olhos e o loiro retribuiu o olhar concordando. – Somos solteiros, mas solteiros com filhos... Temos exemplos pra dar e, você sabe que eles estão numa fase em que acham que estão no mesmo nível que a gente. – Jared disse num tom divertido de sarcasmo e Jensen riu.

- É, parece que eles não nos veem como "pais". Temos alguns privilégios que eles não têm, oras! – O médico brincou. – Mas parece que eles simplesmente acham que podem fazer o que fazemos...

- Eu sei que entende. – O moreno pegou em uma das mãos de Jensen e eles entrelaçaram os dedos em cima de uma das pernas de Jensen. – Se formos fazer isso, vai ter que ser sério.

- Eu sei. – Ackles respondeu sério dessa vez. – Eu só não sei como Nicholas vai reagir a isso...

- Nick? Ele parece um garoto incrível. – Jared respondeu calmo. – Ele estava lá em casa hoje... Na realidade, não sei o que aqueles garotos têm que agora passam o tempo todo juntos.

- Eu notei também. – Jensen arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. – Bom, melhor assim, pelo menos pararam de nos chamar na escola.

- Com certeza. – Jared sorriu apertando a mão do outro. – Mark... vai entender. Quer dizer, agora há pouco no telefone ele deu a entender que sabia porque eu iria chegar tarde e, bem, ele sabe que não poderia ser com uma mulher... Acho que ele pode não concordar no começo, mas eventualmente ele vai entender...

- Mesmo se for o pai do melhor amigo dele? – Jensen disparou um pouco inseguro.

- Especialmente se for. – Jared respondeu olhando nos olhos de Jensen. – Talvez eles gostem da ideia de, agora, serem meio como irmãos.

- É, acho que eles podem gostar da ideia. – Jensen concordou.

- Estou realmente interessado em você, Jensen Ackles. – Jared foi sincero.

- Eu também. – Jensen respondeu e sorriu. – Mas não fale desse jeito, pode dizer "a fim", certo? – Jensen brincou e foi a vez de Jared soltar uma sonora gargalhada. – Não somos dois velhos, só fomos pais jovens! – Ackles sorria agora só por ver Jared rir daquele jeito.

- Vamos trabalhar essas gírias jovens, ok? – Jared dizia ainda rindo se aproximando de Jensen para beijá-lo de novo.

- Pare com isso, Jared, por favor. Parece que tenho 80 anos! – Jensen tentou responder de uma maneira mais convincente, mas Jared já estava beijando-o de novo.

**I never thought you were a fool**

_(Nunca achei que você fosse tolo)_

**But darling, look at you**

_(Mas querido, olhe pra você)_

**You gotta stand up straight, carry your own weight**

_(Você tem que se levantar, carregar seu próprio peso)_

**These tears are going nowhere, baby**

_(Essas lágrimas não vão a lugar nenhum)_

**x.x.x.x.x**

Depois da aula, todos estavam jogando basquete no campinho que tinham perto do bairro onde Mark morava. Estavam todos se divertindo, rindo e completamente suados. Mas nenhum pouco cansados.

- Ei... – Nick aproveitou a pausa pra beber água e chamou Mark num canto da quadra. – Quer vir pra minha casa hoje?

- Depois do jogo? – Mark bebeu um gole de água e depois simplesmente jogou sob o rosto.

- É e... não faça isso. – Nick abriu o sorriso ao ver a água escorrer pelo rosto de Mark até o pescoço e começando a molhar ainda mais a regata azul que ele usava. – Talvez eu fique de pau duro na frente dos outros...

- Cala a boca, cara... – Mark olhou pros lados se certificando de que ninguém havia escutado e riu em seguida. – Só fale essas coisas quando estivermos sozinhos...

Nick riu, Mark retribuiu com um sorriso tímido. Parece que tinha pânico que alguém desconfiasse de alguma coisa. O moreno alto voltou pra quadra pra jogar um 'mano a mano' com Steve.

Nicholas olhou de longe os dois se divertindo e Mark se aproveitando descaradamente de seu tamanho pra praticamente fazer o outro amigo de bobo em todas as roubadas de bola. Ele não era exatamente um cara gentil, mas sem dúvida sabia agradar Nick como ninguém. Talvez o fato de ele ser extremamente cabeça dura fosse até um charme. As covinhas quando sorria, o cabelo bagunçado, os olhos amendoados... Ele parecia ficar cada dia mais bonito aos olhos de Nick.

- É estranho. – James chegou perto do loiro distraído.

- O que é estranho? – Nick tirou os olhos de Mark achando que talvez estivesse o 'secando' demais na frente dos outros.

- Você e o Mark. – James disse olhando de um para outro. – Quer dizer, pra quem vivia brigando vocês estão até bastante próximos.

- Não era o que você e Steve queriam? – Nick respondeu sarcasticamente. – Talvez nos prender na adega como fizeram foi algo... – Nick procurava uma palavra que não o entregasse tanto. – Uma boa ideia digamos assim.

- Claro que foi. – James gabou-se. – O clima está bem melhor agora... E vocês até podem dividir a mesma garota. – O amigo brincou e Nick revirou os olhos.

- Claire? Sério? – Ele respondeu completamente irônico.

- O que é? Eu lembro de você estar bem a fim dela... Descobriu que ela ficou com Mark e se desiludiu?

- Fiquei com ela e pronto. Foi só isso. Nunca fui apaixonado por ela. – Nick foi sincero. – Aquele dia da festa só achei muita sacanagem.

- Com você ou com ele?

- Com ambos.

- Depois daquilo, tinha perdido as esperanças de que vocês se falassem um dia.

- Mark estava bem a fim dela, não é? – Nick perguntou fingindo um tom despreocupado.

- Não exatamente. – James respondeu. – Acho que Mark não tem muita opção... Quer dizer, não é como se as meninas estivessem se atirando pra ele como fazem pra você.

- O que? Elas fazem isso? – Nick perguntou confuso. – Por que as pessoas acham que é assim que funciona?

- Qual é... Não se faça, Ackles! – Rony chegou interrompendo a conversa dos dois. – Acho que até alguns caras são a fim de você.

Nick segurou o riso, mas especialmente o comentário que estava prestes a fazer, dizendo que era realmente verdade. Mas calou-se e seus amigos apenas riram.

- Não conheço gays na escola. – James disse pensativo.

- Eu conheço o Max. – Rony respondeu. – Até porque ele nem faz muita questão de esconder.

- Só porque ele é apaixonado por você. – James riu, debochando enquanto Rony apenas revirava os olhos.

- Não gosto de viados, cara. – Rony comentou e Nick olhou de canto. – Quer dizer, é nojento...

- Aposto que não tem nada contra lésbicas. – Ackles foi sarcástico.

- É diferente... – James riu e Rony concordou. – Lésbicas são... – Ele não encontrou a palavra, mas quase urrou de forma pornográfica pra se expressar.

- Você é patético. – Nick riu alto.

- Acho só que estou no meu direito de não aprovar algo. – Rony disse mais sério e Nicholas riu alto.

- Como se gays precisassem da sua aprovação pra alguma coisa, não é? – O loiro tomou um último gole de água e voltou correndo pra quadra jogar com Mark dessa vez.

Os amigos apenas trocaram olhares um pouco desconfiados. Desde quando Nick Ackles era de repente um grande defensor das causas homossexuais? Não que ele tivesse demonstrado repulsa alguma vez, mas ele simplesmente era o tipo de cara que não ligava e era um pouco estranho ele sair na defesa de algo do tipo.

**x.x.x.x**

Jared ouviu seu celular dar sinal de que estava com a bateria quase acabando. Claro que estava depois de passar quase uma hora com Jensen no telefone durante quase todo o almoço, era normal que o aparelho estivesse daquele jeito. Nada que o impedisse de sorrir mesmo assim, afinal, tinha sido uma das melhores conversas de todas, assim como todas as que ele tinha com Jensen.

- Ei... – Mark cumprimentou o pai assim que bateu a porta do apartamento avisando que havia chegado.

- Onde estava? – Jared disse enquanto arrumava o violão pra ir tocar no bar de Chad. Ele virou-se para ouvir a resposta do filho, mas ao ver seu estado, já imaginava. – Basquete é?

- Pois é. – Ele ainda estava suado e segurava a velha bola laranja em mãos. – Vou tomar um banho e ir pra casa do Nick, tudo bem? Acho que vou dormir lá. – O garoto dizia enquanto andava pelo corredor até seu quarto, colocando a bola no suporte onde ela sempre ficava.

Jared sobressaltou-se por um instante. Mark falou em Nick que o lembrava Jensen. Óbvio que ainda era cedo pra falar daquilo com o filho, mas não tinha como não ficar incomodado. Antes precisava ter certeza do que estava fazendo, não iria trazer uma 'aventura romântica' pra vida de seu filho. Mas a parte boa para Jared é que realmente tudo estava começando a ficar sério entre ele e Jensen.

- Certo. – Ele disse um pouco inseguro, mas parte de si até que estava feliz por ver que Mark pelo menos estava cada vez mais próximo de Nick. Pra ele, isso já era um bom começo. – Se faltarem a escola amanhã, já sabe. – Jared bem que tentava um tom ameaçador, mas há tempos aquilo não funcionava mais com Mark.

- Nós iremos. – Mark entrava de cueca no banheiro claramente cansado. – Senhor Ackles vai estar em casa. Só vamos jogar vídeo game mesmo.

- Fico feliz que esteja se dando bem com esse garoto. – Jared disse fingindo um tom desinteressado enquanto ouvia o filho ligar o chuveiro.

- Ele é legal. – Mark respondeu simplesmente.

Jared sorriu sozinho na sala. Realmente talvez aquilo não fosse ser tão ruim afinal de contas, especialmente se os garotos já estavam íntimos o suficiente pra dormirem um na casa do outro.

- Ei pai... – Mark gritou de longe.

- Sim? – Jared ia até a cozinha preparar alguma coisa pra comer. Já era por volta das seis da tarde.

- Depois.. quando tiver um tempo, tem algo que gostaria de conversar com você, certo? – Apesar do barulho do chuveiro e de estar relativamente longe do filho, Jared reconheceu certa insegurança na voz do filho.

- Está tudo bem? – Jared não evitou o tom preocupado.

- Está... É só... uns assuntos aí, nada demais... – Mark respondeu rapidamente.

- Certeza?

- Claro, pai. – Mark realmente estava disposto a dar uma chance pro negócio de 'confiança' com seu pai. – Coisas da escola...

- Ok. – Jared disse um pouco incerto. – Conversamos então amanhã... Também tenho umas coisas pra falar. – Por um segundo Jared pensou que poderia ser uma boa oportunidade de falar alguma coisa. – E sua mãe ligou. – Ele logo lembrou e voltou a ficar indiferente. – Ligue de volta.

- Achei que não queria que eu falasse com ela...

- Não é nada disso, Mark. – Jared respondeu enquanto tirava alguns itens da geladeira e colocava em cima da mesa a fim de fazer um sanduíche. – Não tem que se afastar da sua mãe, ela é sua mãe de qualquer forma...

- Ok, tudo bem. – O garoto respondeu sem dar muita atenção.

- Não vai mudar o que ela fez, mas se ela está disposta a querer uma segunda chance com você, não tem nada que eu possa fazer. – O músico terminava de preparar sua suposta janta.

- Não vai me contar do seu encontro? – Mark perguntou e riu em seguida.

- Não foi um encontro. – Jared riu também só de lembrar de Jensen novamente.

- Ah é mesmo? E eu sair pra escola sem você ter chegado ainda é o que? – O garoto continuava rindo enquanto desligava o chuveiro.

- Já não mandei você cuidar da sua vida, moleque? – Jared disse sem muita firmeza.

- Por que não quer me dizer? – Ele deixava o banheiro apenas com uma toalha enrolada na cintura. – Eu assumo, é estranho... Mas tudo bem, acho que posso me acostumar. – Ele parecia mais compreensivo que o normal e Jared até sorriu.

- Foi legal. – O músico quase sussurrou mal conseguindo conter o riso.

- E quando vou conhecê-lo? – Mark agora provocou só ao ver seu pai sem graça. – Quer dizer, você vai trazer ele aqui em casa, certo?

- Veremos. – Jared respondeu de boca cheia. – Vá se vestir.

- Esse deve ser especial. – Mark analisava o pai enquanto andava devagar até seu quarto. – Está sorrindo diferente.

- Mandei cuidar da sua vida. – Jared agora estava oficialmente sem graça e só voltou a sorrir quando viu Mark gargalhando entrando em seu quarto.


	14. Chapter 14

**I never promised you a ray of light**

_(Eu nunca te prometi um raio de luz)_

**I never promised there'd be sunshine everyday**

_(Eu nunca te prometi que haveria brilho do sol todos os dias)_

**I gave you everything I have**

_(Eu te dei tudo que eu tenho)_

**The good and the bad**

_(O bom e o ruim)_

- Tem certeza que vamos fazer isso? – Jensen dizia enquanto entrava em casa no fim da tarde apenas para trocar de roupa e voltar ao hospital.

_- Eu acho que é o certo a fazer, Jen... _ – Jared respondeu do outro lado da linha. _– Eu não queria ter essa conversa com você por telefone, é óbvio, mas... é tudo tão repentino, Jensen, ao que me consta você é hétero... ou era... não sei... _– O moreno parecia confuso com aquilo o que fez Jensen rir.

- O que eu sei é que gosto de você... – Ele dizia entre sorrisos enquanto subia as escadas de casa até o quarto de Nicholas. – E acho que isso é o que importa, Jay... Por isso acho que precisamos falar com os meninos... é o começo pra gente e eles têm que ser incluídos...

_- Tudo bem, você tem razão..._ – Jared suspirou mais calmo. _– Vou conversar com Mark... Ele já está desconfiado mesmo..._ – Ackles pode notar que o outro sorriu ao dizer. _– Além do mais ele também disse que tem algo pra conversarmos... Acho que ele deve estar de namorada também..._

- Provavelmente a primeira de muitas! – Jensen divertiu-se e o moreno alto também riu. – Até mais tarde então?

- _Certo..._

- Eu te ligo. – Jensen finalizou a ligação na porta do quarto de Nick.

Ele pensou bem no que estava por fazer, não tinha certeza, afinal eram duas notícias de uma vez. Por sorte, Nicholas tinha o temperamento compreensivo da mãe e, talvez ele se chocasse um pouco, mas depois se acostumaria com a ideia.

Duas batidas na porta do quarto do filho e o garoto disse ao longe que era pra entrar. Jensen abriu a porta e Nick estava distraído, ou melhor, concentradíssimo em seu Guitar Hero. Parecia que era um treinamento mesmo, já que estava determinado a vencer Mark, que por razões óbvias era bastante ágil no jogo.

- Ei, pai. – Ele disse sem tirar os olhos da tela.

- Ei. – Jensen parou de frente para a TV, ao lado do filho, olhando ele tocar um solo que parecia Whitesnake.

Achou graça no desapontamento do filho pela pontuação não ser lá muito alta.

- Você só precisa praticar mais. – Jensen incentivou enquanto o garoto sentava-se na cama levemente indignado. – Mark pode te dar umas dicas.

- É. – Ele sorriu apenas de escutar o nome do outro. – Ele é bom nisso.

Jensen sentou-se ao lado do filho e suspirou ficando um pouco inseguro. Ele viu que Nick olhou pra ele com certa expectativa, como se soubesse que o pai tinha algo pra lhe dizer. Ele virou-se levemente de frente para o pai como se esperasse ele falar.

- Fala logo pai. – Nick disse sorrindo, notando o desconforto do médico.

Jensen passou a língua pelos lábios e suspirou novamente, olhando pro filho dessa vez. Parecia que os papéis tinham se invertido, Jensen é quem era o filho que confessaria algo de errado que fez ao pai. Nick sabia que havia algo, mas permanecia sereno e não estava entendendo aquele olhar inseguro do pai.

**Why do you put me on a pedestal**

_(Por que me coloca num pedestal?)_

**I'm so up high that I cant see the ground below**

_(Estou tão no alto que mal consigo ver o chão)_

**So help me down, you've got it wrong**

_(Então me ajude a descer, você entendeu errado)_

**I don't belong there**

_(Eu não pertenço àquele lugar)_

- Lembra quando você disse que eu precisava encontrar alguém e tudo mais? – Jensen começou escolhendo as palavras.

- E encontrou? – Nick sorriu desconfiado. – Pode falar pai, se gosta dela, não terei problemas...

- É, mas é que talvez não seja quem você espera...

- Não lembro de estar 'esperando' alguém específico. – Nick riu. – Já disse, não preciso de outra mãe, já tenho uma... Ela pode não estar mais aqui, mas já tenho... – Nick parecia mais conformado que o pai durante todos aqueles anos. – Você é quem precisa de uma namorada.

- Mas talvez não seja bem o que você imagina... – Jensen tentava dizer sem precisar de fato dizer.

- Ela tem a minha idade?

- Por Deus, moleque! – Jensen chegou a se assustar e Nick gargalhou. – Está maluco, garoto?

- Foi mal pai, tô brincando! – Nick achou graça da cara que seu pai fez. – Então, qual o problema? – Nick dessa vez realmente parecia curioso e Jensen suspirou novamente.

- Eu conheci sim alguém e eu realmente acho que estou apaixonado de verdade.

- Ótimo. – Nick respondeu calmo. – Não poderia ficar mais feliz por você pai. Mas por que está preocupado?

- Porque talvez não seja exatamente o tipo de pessoa que você imagina e...

- Pai, para de enrolar. – Nick interrompeu o médico. – Vai querer me dizer que é um homem? – O garoto voltou a rir.

Seu pai, por sua vez, arqueou as sobrancelhas e permaneceu sério, com as mesmas feições de quem fora completamente descoberto e pego no flagra. Ele desviou o olhar e passou a encarar seus próprios pés. Nick, por outro lado, parou de rir, mas ainda tinha vontade, parecia mal acreditar na descoberta que havia feito.

- Meu Deus é um cara! – Ele disse sorrindo, achando realmente graça no jeito envergonhado do pai. – Quem é ele? Por que não me contou que você era...?

- Mas eu não sou. – Jensen respondeu quase como se estivesse se defendendo. – Ou... não era, sei lá...

- Ok, ok. Acho que posso te entender. – Nick disse ao se lembrar mais uma vez de Mark. – Mas então... quem é ele?

Jensen tomou coragem de encarar o filho de novo e talvez o que ia dizer em seguida, fosse ainda mais difícil do que a primeira parte.

**x.x.x.x**

**One thing is clear**

_(Uma coisa é clara)_

**I wear a halo, I wear a halo when you look at me**

_(Eu uso uma auréola, eu uso uma auréola quando você me olha)_

**But standing from here**

_(Mas olhando daqui)_

**You wouldn't say so, you wouldn't say so if you were**** me**

_(Você não diria, você não diria isso se fosse eu)_

**A****nd I, I just wanna love you**

_(E eu, eu só quero tea mar)_

Jared entrou no quarto de Mark quando ouviu o filho chamar por ele. O garoto parecia nervoso, preocupado e seu pai o conhecia o suficiente pra perceber.

- Que foi garoto? – Jared perguntou cruzando os braços encostando-se na soleira da porta. – Aprontou o que dessa vez?

- Nada, pai. – Ele respondeu tentando se acalmar. As vezes ele desejava simplesmente ter que confessar alguma besteira que fez na escola ou que foi mal em alguma prova.

- Então...? – Jared parecia um pouco confuso, afinal, ele até entendia que Mark tinha algo pra falar com ele, mas não tinha poder pra adivinhar o que.

- Como você... descobriu assim... que não gostava de garotas? – Mark perguntou tentando parecer natural, mas era impossível. Jared franziu o cenho.

- Bem... – Jared não deixou de estranhar a pergunta do filho. Saiu de onde estava e, devagar, começou a andar até a cama onde Mark estava sentado, esfregando as mãos. – Acho que eu sempre soube, mas tentava negar. Sempre preferi companhias masculinas e isso é até normal em certa fase da vida, a gente sente que apenas 'os iguais' nos entendem...

- Mas e a mamãe?

- Sua mãe era ótima para o meu ego de pseudo-rockstar. – Jared riu de si mesmo. – Tínhamos uma banda, eu era guitarrista e vocalista, recebia muita atenção por parte das meninas... E quando a garota mais popular da escola está te dando bola, você não pode perder a oportunidade, não é? – Jared brincou empurrando Mark pelo ombro e ambos riram.

- Lógico... – Mark respondeu sem muita emoção.

- Mas por que quer saber?

- Curiosidade. – Ele respondeu automaticamente.

- Hm. – Jared murmurou não comprando aquela desculpa. – E o que você queria falar comigo?

- Bem, eu... – Ele não teve tempo de começar o assunto, seu celular vibrou dentro da calça.

Ele retirou o aparelho sem dar muita importância ao ver que era uma mensagem. Só leu na hora porque era de Nick e ele não conseguiria ignorar. Ele paralisou ao ler, mas tentou disfarçar por estar na presença do pai. _"Meu pai está namorando com o seu!"_

**I always said that I would make mistakes**

_(Eu sempre disse que eu cometeria erros)_

**I'm only human and that's my saving grace**

_(Sou apenas humano e essa é a graça que me salva)_

**I fall as hard as I try**

_(Eu falho por mais que eu tente)_

**So don't be blinded**

_(Então não seja cego)_

Ele leu mais de uma vez pra ter certeza de que tinha entendido certo. Jared estranhou a expressão do filho, mas quando se aproximou pra tentar ler, Mark voltou a guardar o celular.

- Algum problema? – O músico perguntou um pouco preocupado, achando que talvez se tratasse de algo grave.

- Não. – Mark respondeu quase num sussurro. – Tudo bem. – Mark agora encarou o pai por alguns segundos um pouco chocado.

- Mark...? – Jared estranhou o jeito do filho. – O que foi, garoto?

- Está namorando? – Ele foi direto, não aguentaria esperar.

- O que? – Jared foi pego totalmente de surpresa. – Como você...?

- Está? – Ele repetiu esperando que no fundo fosse apenas uma piada de Nick.

Padalecki suspirou. Não sabia muito bem como seu filho, de repente, havia tomado conhecimento daquilo. De certo era aquilo que ele queria conversar então. Começou a levar a sério os sorrisos diferentes de Jared e as vezes que chegou tarde em casa.

- Estou sim, filho. – Ele respondeu sincero após uma pausa e um suspiro. – Era isso que eu queria te contar, mas aparentemente você percebeu... – Jared sorriu um pouco tímido.

Mark balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e pensou por alguns segundos antes de continuar. Se o resto da mensagem era verdade, ele não tinha mais tanta certeza de que queria saber.

- E com quem? – Ele tentou parecer curioso, mas temia que já soubesse.

- Mark, eu quero que você saiba que você vem sempre em primeiro lugar pra mim, certo? Se você não for a favor, eu prometo que esqueço essa história, porque só me interessa seu bem estar. – Não é novidade pra ninguém ver a imagem de um pai sacrificando sua felicidade em nome de um filho.

- Pai, só... – Mark meio que interrompeu os rodeios que seu pai claramente estava fazendo. – Me diga quem é...

- É o Jensen. – O músico disse diretamente, logo de uma vez.

**See me as I really am**

_(Me veja como eu realmente sou)_

**I have flaws**

_(Eu tenho falhas)_

**And sometimes I even sin**

_(E às vezes eu até peco)_

**So pull me from that pedestal**

_(Então me tire desse pedestal)_

**I don't belong there**

_(Não pertenço àquele lugar)_

Mark desviou o olhar e, por mais que já estivesse esperando por essa resposta, era bem diferente ouvi-la diretamente da fonte. Ironia do destino talvez? E agora o que seria? Pela mensagem, não tinha como Mark saber como Nick havia recebido a notícia.

- Mas ainda está valendo o que eu disse. – Jared continuou diante do silêncio do filho. – Jensen e eu ainda estamos... nos conhecendo, mas ele achou melhor não escondermos nada de você e Nicholas.

- Certo. – Mark disse sem muita vontade. Não queria ser egoísta com seu pai mais do que já havia sido. Afinal, ele até agora havia basicamente sacrificado sua vida inteira pra cria-lo.

- Sei que você e Nick são amigos agora, então quem sabe...

- Pai, tudo bem. – O garoto não queria nem pensar em seu pai usando a palavra 'irmãos' para descrevê-los.

- Ok. – Jared respirou fundo um pouco mais aliviado pela forma um pouco estranha com que Mark recebera a notícia. Era certo que ele já esperava algo muito pior. – e o que você queria falar comigo?

- Nada, eu só... – Mark pensou um pouco antes de continuar. Não existia a menor possibilidade de agora ele falar sobre ele e Nick com o pai. – Acho que preciso de aulas particulares de matemática, minhas notas não estão boas. – Mentiu o garoto.

- Ah, tudo bem, filho. – Jared passou uma das mãos pelas costas do jogador. – Vamos ver um professor pra você, sem problemas.

Mark apenas sorriu apagado e concordou com a cabeça. Ele não precisava de aulas particulares, suas notas eram até boas, suficientes pra mantê-lo no time da escola. Mas foi a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente.

- Quer ir ao bar comigo hoje me ajudar? – Jared convidou o filho levantando-se da cama onde os dois estavam sentados.

- Se você precisa, eu vou. – Ele respondeu sem vontade. – Mas eu preferia ficar em casa mesmo... estudando.

Jared arqueou uma sobrancelha e olhou extremamente desconfiado para o filho. Realmente aquela não era uma atitude típica de seu filho, que nunca trocaria um violão por um livro.

- Quão mal estão suas notas? – Jared perguntou fingindo um tom sério.

- Bom trabalho, pai. – Mark respondeu rindo um pouco.

- Durma cedo. – Jared dizia enquanto deixava o quarto do filho, andando até a sala e pegando seu equipamento pra sair.

O garoto deitou na cama com as mãos sob o rosto e não tinha nem coragem de ligar para Nick pra saber que diabos era aquilo que estava acontecendo. Parecia que seus pais combinaram o mesmo dia para acabar com a vida deles.

**x.x.x.x.x**

**Like you think that you know me in your eyes**

_(Como se você achasse que me conhece à seus olhos)_

**I am something above**

_(E eu sou algo acima)_

**It's only in your mind**

_(Está apenas na sua mente)_

**Only in your mind**

_(Apenas na sua mente)_

- Então foi isso que aconteceu. – Jensen finalizava a história de como seu caso com Jared começara, olhando um Nicholas bastante interessado.

- Vinho é? – Nick repetiu achando até graça. – É uma bebida que... – Ele disse baixinho, lembrando-se de seu primeiro beijo com Mark. – Nos envolve mesmo, não é?

- Nicholas, pare de debochar. – Jensen chamou atenção mas era fato que seu filho não estava de brincadeira.

- Então é sério isso? – Nick ainda custava a acreditar.

- Olha, eu não sei porque isso foi acontecer... Quer dizer, tenho 32 anos... é estranho eu ter me envolvido com caras nessa época da minha vida, mas se é o que está acontecendo, não vou fugir de algo que me faz bem...

- Não acha que está aceitando isso rápido demais? – Nick quase desafiou.

- Nick, eu sei que é estranho pra você, mas...

- Não, não estou questionando. – O garoto interrompeu o pai. – E não é de mim que estamos falando, pai.

- Desde quando ficou tão espertinho? – Jensen franziu o cenho com a boa resposta do filho. Nick piscou de um jeito divertido. – Enfim, eu e Jared não temos mais idade para sermos guiados por nossos hormônios... Além do mais, pense pelo lado bom, você e Mark agora poderão ser...

- Não! – Nick sentiu um frio lhe correr a espinha só de pensar em ouvir seu pai dizer aquilo. – Não, pai.

- Ué! Mas eu pensei que vocês agora estavam se dando bem! – Jensen estranhou o pânico do garoto ao insinuar uma irmandade entre os dois.

- E estamos. – Nick baixou os olhos e suspirou. – E por isso não quero estragar o que temos...

- Ok. – Jensen respondeu sem entender na verdade do que o filho estava falando. – Esquece o que eu disse... ou quase disse.

Nick apenas olhou para seu pai e viu que ele realmente estava gostando do pai de Mark. Não que isso fosse ruim, queria que seu pai fosse feliz e ele não se importava se era com homem ou mulher. Mas definitivamente as coisas com Mark não poderiam mais acontecer. Pelo menos era assim que sua mente trabalhava.

- E então? – Jensen insistiu diante de um Nick calado. – Tudo bem? Porque se não estiver, eu posso...

- Não, pai, está sim. – Nick interrompeu uma tentativa de Jensen de mostrar a ele que estava disposto a sacrificar sua felicidade por ele. – Tio Jared é legal. – Foi só o que ele conseguiu pensar.

- E ele é um homem... – Jensen frisou. – Tipo, você entendeu bem essa parte né?

Nick olhou o pai e mal podia acreditar que ele realmente esperava uma resposta. Apenas ficou calado.

- O que foi? – Jensen perguntou diante do silêncio.

- Pai, por que pensa que sou retardado? – O garoto franziu o cenho fingindo uma expressão ofendida de seriedade.

- Ah moleque. – Jensen resmungou algo e levantou-se da cama enquanto Nick apenas ria.

- Tio Jared ia contar ao Mark? – Nick perguntou tentando dar um ar de curiosidade natural.

- Sim. – Jensen respondeu da porta do quarto do filho. – Decidimos que vocês dois deveriam saber o quanto antes. Acho que ele já deve saber.

Nick apenas balançou a cabeça e olhou novamente o celular pra ver se havia alguma resposta do namorado. Mas nada, Mark não dera sinal de vida, o que fez Nick pensar que ele definitivamente já sabia também.

- Tenho que voltar pro hospital, certo? – Jensen avisou e o filho assentiu com a cabeça. – Durma cedo, garoto. – O médico recomendou enquanto já descia as escadas apressado.

Nicholas Ackles pensou que não tinha como o destino ser mais injusto. Quando finalmente tudo parecia estar dando certo para ele e Mark, seus pais resolveram namorar. Um ao outro. Claro que ele não poderia dizer ao médico sobre seu relacionamento também, seria demais e, pior, agora era tudo muito bizarro.

Namorar o filho do namorado do seu pai. Seria impossível esconder isso da escola toda. E seria insuportável ter que aguentar tudo todos os dias. E o que mais o preocupava na verdade era Mark. Como será que o moreno estava lidando com tudo aquilo? Essa pergunta não sairia de sua mente, não deixaria ele dormir.

Antes que ele pudesse pensar em tomar uma atitude, seu celular finalmente mostrava o recebimento de uma mensagem de Mark. _"Preciso te ver. Estou indo praí."_ O loiro não deixou de sorrir, pelo menos agora saberia o que fazer. Se não soubessem, descobririam juntos.

_x_

_P.S.: Muito obrigado a todos os reviews, de verdade mesmo, vocês são o máximo!_

_E a música do capítulo é Halo, da Bethany Joy Galeotti._


	15. Chapter 15

Os dois garotos estavam há alguns minutos no quarto de Nick e tudo que faziam era discutir. Mark, pra variar estava fazendo bastante caso de tudo que estava acontecendo entre os pais de ambos. Nick, como sempre, tentava fazer Mark parar de ser tão neurótico.

O moreno parecia ligeiramente furioso. Não com alguém específico, com nada na verdade. Com a vida, com o destino, com a forma como as coisas estavam, com o caminho que a escolha de todos levou. Ele estava perto da janela do quarto do loiro, olhando a vista bonita que tinha de Nova York, de costas para o namorado, que apenas estava encostado na escrivaninha.

- Nada mudou, Mark. – Nick insistia pacientemente.

- Quando vai abrir os olhos e parar de se enganar? – Mark agora encarava o namorado novamente. – Nossos pais estão... namorando, cara! – Ele hesitou antes de dizer, como se fosse mesmo a coisa mais bizarra do mundo.

- E daí? Não temos o mesmo sangue, não somos parentes, Mark! – Nick agora se aproximou do outro. – Por que alguma coisa mudou?

- Como você acha que eles vão encarar e souberem que a gente está junto também? – Mark questionou como se aquilo fosse realmente um grande mistério.

- Sei lá! – Nick realmente parecia não se preocupar muito. – Apoiamos eles... Por que não fariam o mesmo conosco?

- Porque não é a mesma coisa.

- E por que não?

- Pare de fazer perguntas, Nicholas. – Mark sempre agia na defensiva quando estava sem argumento.

- Mas quero resolver...

- Nick, eu acho melhor...

- Não, você não vai terminar comigo. – Nick disse convicto, se aproximando mais do outro e o segurando pelos dois braços. – Não vou deixar.

Mark fechou os olhos e suspirou longamente, sentindo o toque das mãos do outro. Ele também não queria terminar, mas era ilusão achar que nada mudaria. Bem que ele gostaria, afinal, do jeito que estava, estava perfeito. Ele abraçou Nick e ficaram por um momento em silêncio apenas abraçados ali.

- Ei... – Jensen abriu bruscamente a porta do quarto do filho e ficou bastante surpreso com a cena que viu. Os dois se soltaram imediatamente, sem jeito.

- Você sempre bate, pai. – Nick disse depois de pigarrear.

- Algum problema? – Jensen estranhou o clima pesado.

- Não. – Mark apressou-se em responder. – Somos irmãos agora, não é? – Ele sorriu de maneira automática, quase robótica, como se tentasse explicar o abraço.

- Olha garotos... – Jensen pareceu entender do que aquilo se tratava. Achou simplesmente que eles estava confusos com tudo. – Fizemos um pouco de bagunça na vida de vocês, eu e Jared sabemos disso.

- Tio Jensen, está tudo bem. – Mark cortou de forma educada. A última coisa que ele queria no momento era ter aquela conversa com o novo namorado de seu pai.

- Olha, eu só quero... – Jensen tentou, mas Mark novamente o interrompeu.

- Nick, nos vemos na aula amanhã, certo? – O moreno alto disse mas não esperou a resposta do outro e já cruzou a porta em direção a saída da casa.

O garoto deu as costas ao pai e passou as mãos pelos cabelos. Jensen engoliu a seco um pouco inseguro de perguntar o que tinha acontecido – porque claramente algo havia acontecido.

- Filho, você... está tudo bem? – Ele arriscou e Nick apenas assentiu com a cabeça ainda de costas. – Se quiser conversar...

- Tudo bem, pai. – Ele virou-se de frente para o pai desta vez. – Eu e Mark estamos... não é nada a ver com você e com tio Jared... É coisa nossa.

- Mas aquele abraço...?

- Somos amigos agora. – Nick respondeu a primeira coisa que lhe veio a mente. – Estamos... tentando nos acertar nessa... nova situação. – Ele fez uma pausa e falou mais pensativo. – É nova pra gente também.

- Eu sei, eu sei. – Jensen se mostrava bastante compreensivo. – É por isso que eu vim falar com vocês...

- Sobre?

- Eu queria saber o que você acha de chamarmos Mark e Jared pra jantarem aqui? – Jensen dizia com um brilho no olhar. – Sei lá, poderíamos cozinhar e tal... Lembra quando fazemos caçarola de camarão com milho...

- É, é uma ideia boa. – Nick queria agradar seu pai, essa era a verdade. Depois de tudo que havia acontecido na vida dele, não era justo Nick não incentivar as escolhas de seu pai. – Podemos convidá-los.

- Ótimo! – Jensen sorriu aberto, animado. – Vou falar com Jared!

Nick sorriu um pouco forçado enquanto seu pai deixava o quarto alegre, parecendo um adolescente.

**x.x.x.x**

À noite, todos estavam reunidos na casa dos Ackles. Jared um pouco sem jeito, nunca tinha entrado numa casa tão luxuosa como aquela, com tantos móveis que pareciam realmente caros e sentia-se um pouco incomodado, sem saber direito como se comportar com o namorado na frente dos dois garotos.

Ele sentia que Jensen também estava inseguro quanto ao comportamento.

Mark e Nick não queriam nem trocar muitos olhares porque sabiam que, se isso acontecesse, talvez seus pais perceberiam que alguma coisa estava acontecendo entre os dois.

Os quatro estavam sentados na sala de jantar, Jared na mesa ao lado de Jensen, Nick e Mark de frente para ambos, também sentados lado a lado. A mesa era de vidro, fazia um bonito conjunto com as cadeiras brancas. A comida, feita por Jensen e Nick, já servida e Jared e Mark elogiaram. Realmente estava boa.

- Então... – Jared tentou puxar conversa, já que o silêncio predominava. – Quer dizer que os Ackles sabem cozinhar...

- Olha, eu não sou de me gabar... – Jensen disse sorrindo. – Mas na cozinha eu me garanto!

Todos sorriram para Jensen. Nick tentou parecer simpático, Mark parecia comer o tempo todo como desculpa pra manter a boca ocupada e não falar.

O silêncio voltou a reinar e aquilo estava se tornando incômodo para todos, especialmente para Jensen e Jared, que achavam que aquilo era resultado da desaprovação dos filhos em relação a eles dois, quando na verdade era justamente o contrário.

- Trouxe o violão, Jay? – Jensen perguntou limpando a boca num guardanapo.

- Trouxe, claro. – Jared respondeu sorridente, tomando um gole de vinho tinto. – Podemos tocar alguma coisa mais tarde. – Ele não evitou o olhar apaixonado ao ver Jensen sorrir pra ele.

Ao desviarem os olhares quando perceberam o que faziam, deram de cara com Nick e Mark olhando para ambos tentando ver aquilo com naturalidade, mas Mark apenas se levantou da mesa.

- Com licença. – O garoto disse. Ele já havia terminado de jantar. – Vou ao banheiro.

Nem Jensen e nem Jared impediram, apenas evitaram se olhar. Estavam obviamente constrangidos. Cedo demais?

- Nicholas... – Jensen tentou, mas Nick também já estava se levantando da mesa.

- Nós vamos... deixar vocês a sós, vamos pro meu quarto jogar vídeo game. – O garoto disse sem olhar o pai ou Jared. Apenas pegou o rumo das escadas até o segundo andar.

Jensen suspirou e Jared segurou sua mão. Tinha mais experiência no assunto que o médico.

- Vamos dar um tempo aos meninos, certo? – Padalecki começou. – Não deve ser muito fácil pra eles entenderem...

Jensen olhou para Jared como se buscasse uma resposta naquele momento, como se quisesse sentir-se seguro de que Jared tinha mesmo razão. Seu sorriso para o moreno mostrou que sim, ele tinha encontrado em Jared a certeza que precisava, a segurança de que dariam certo.

- Que tal tocar alguma coisa pra mim então? – Ackles disse num tom extremamente apaixonado. Jared rendeu-se ao sorriso mais derretido do mundo.

- Mas é claro. – Ele respondeu e, em seguida, deu um beijo nos lábios bonitos do loiro.

**x.x.x.x.x**

Nick fechou a porta do quarto quando entrou. Já sabia que Mark estava lá. O moreno estava deitado na cama, com os braços atrás da cabeça, olhando fixamente para um pôster do Guns n' Roses que Nick tinha emoldurado num quadro da parede.

- Ei. – Nick deitou ao lado do namorado, mas Mark não ficou mais que alguns segundos e logo se levantou.

- Por mais incríveis que eles fossem juntos... – Mark dizia apontando para o pôster da banda. – Eles se separaram...

- É. – Nick concordou um pouco indignado, como se percebesse que analogia Mark estava fazendo. – Porque Axl é um idiota! – Ele concluiu como se fosse óbvio.

- Nick...

- Não. – O loiro o interrompeu e andou até ele. – Você pode por favor parar com esse negócio de terminar?

- Não podemos fazer isso com eles! – Mark dizia convicto. – Você viu o quanto estão felizes, não podemos cara!

- Mas Mark, nós...

- Cara, não percebe? Nossos pais passaram os melhores anos da vida deles cuidando da gente! Sozinhos! – O jogador pareceu ter tocado no ponto fraco do outro. – Não percebe o quanto é egoísta da nossa parte?

- E por que precisamos terminar? – Nick não via nexo na decisão de Mark.

- Vai querer me dizer que você acha perfeitamente normal que nós dois namoremos e nossos pais também? – Por outro lado, Mark é quem não entendia como Nick não via aquilo.

- Se fôssemos um homem e uma mulher você veria problemas? – Nick foi direto e Mark engoliu a seco. Culpado.

- Sinto muito que você não consiga entender isso. – Mark não teve coragem de dizer isso olhando nos olhos do loiro.

- Mark! – Nick chamou enquanto o filho de Jared saía de seu quarto. – Você não vai terminar comigo. – Ele dizia convicto enquanto ambos deixavam o quarto e saíam em direção ao corredor.

Antes de continuarem a discussão, ambos pararam no andar de cima, no fim do corredor, apenas olhando para a sala no andar debaixo onde Jared dedilhava uma música no violão e Jensen segurava uma taça de vinho prestando atenção em Jared.

- Sabe... Jared falava com o namorado enquanto parecia tentar acertar o tom da música no instrumento. – Quando toda aquela plateia vai embora... Eu começo a pensar em todas aquelas pessoas que seguem suas vidas no outro dia de manhã... – Ele falava pausadamente. – Eu escrevi essa música depois que te vi no bar aquele dia... Porque agora eu sinto que tenho um objetivo, um propósito... Apenas um homem na minha plateia.

Padalecki começou a música e Jensen simplesmente não tinha palavras. Não queria interrompê-lo com medo de estragar o momento.

_**Sitting around in the lobby**_

_(Sentado pelas mesas do salão)_

_**Playing his keys and there's no one there,**_

_(Brincando com suas chaves e não há ninguém lá)_

_**And I know these words will carry on**_

_(E eu sei que essas palavras seguirão em frente)_

_**And I know someone will hear this song.**_

_(E eu sei que alguém vai ouvir essa música)_

_**No one around to sing to**_

_(Ninguém ao redor pra quem cantar)_

_**No one around for me to entertainment**_

_(Ninguém ao redor pra eu entreter)_

_**There's just one man in my audience**_

_(Há apenas um homem na minha plateia)_

_**There's just one man in my audience**_

_(Há apenas um homem na minha plateia)_

'_**Cause once a while's a man told me**_

_(Porque uma vez um homem me disse)_

_**Do not tell your dream to everyone who ask**_

_(Não conte seu sonho a todos que perguntam)_

_**My destiny it's calling me**_

_(Meu destino está me chamando)_

_**Open the door and set me free**_

_(Abra a porta e me deixe livre)_

'_**Cause I would never know to follow**_

_(Porque eu nunca saberia seguir)_

_**Conformity is not a friend of mine**_

_(Conformismo não é meu amigo)_

_**There's just one man in my audience**_

_(Há apenas um homem na minha plateia)_

_**There's just one man in my audience**_

_(Há apenas um homem na minha plateia)_

_**Even with the silent around me**_

_(Mesmo com o silêncio à minha volta)_

_**I'm not alone**_

_(Não estou sozinho)_

_**Never alone**_

_(Nunca sozinho)_

_**He's right there…**_

_(Ele está bem ali…)_

_**He's right there**_

_(Ele está bem ali)_

'_**Cause I'm not alone in the lobby**_

_(Porque eu não estou sozinho no salão)_

_**I close my eyes and there's someone there**_

_(Eu fecho meus olhos e há alguém ali)_

_**He's my **__**best friend, my biggest fan**_

_(Ele é meu melhor amigo, meu maior fã)_

_**But I'm just a messenger sayin'**_

_(Mas eu sou apenas um mensageiro falando)_

Jared terminou a música e Jensen ainda parecia extasiado como se esperasse por mais. O moreno sorriu e pôs o violão de lado. Era ele quem esperava por uma reação do que Jensen havia achado daquilo.

Não que Ackles tivesse em condições de colocar em palavras o que sentia, simplesmente deixou sua taça de vinho em cima da mesa de centro e inclinou-se na direção de Jared o beijando com todo amor que conseguia expressar através daquele ato.

No alto da escada, Mark suspirou e Nick parecia conformado. Eles trocaram olhares cúmplices e era como se finalmente tivessem entrado em algum tipo de acordo silencioso, triste e conformado de que deveriam deixar seus pais serem felizes naquele momento de suas vidas.

Mark sussurrou um 'sinto muito' e deu um selinho em Nick que não insistiu pra que o moreno ficasse quando ele começou a descer as escadas, claramente indicando que queria sair dali, pois não aguentaria bancar o 'irmãozinho' de Nick pelo resto da noite.

Jensen soltou-se de Jared, mas continuava a roçar seu nariz no dele enquanto ambos sorriam como se realmente fossem dois adolescentes novamente. Jared beijou uma das mãos de Jensen que passeavam sob seu rosto. Trocaram carinhos naturalmente até que, com um pigarro, Mark anunciou sua presença se aproximando. Os dois se soltaram tão rapidamente que parecia que os papéis de pais e filhos novamente haviam se invertido.

- Desculpe interromper. – Mark disse tentando disfarçar a tristeza. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos.

- Sem problemas, filho. – Jared respondeu ligeiramente constrangido.

- Posso ir pra casa?

- Claro. – Jared disse um pouco incerto e Jensen mal pode conter o ar de decepção. – A hora que você quiser, podemos ir.

- Não... – Mark apressou-se em dizer. – Quer dizer, eu estou falando de mim, pai. É óbvio que você deve ficar se quiser.

- Certeza? – O músico pareceu incerto, mas Mark apenas sorriu.

- Claro. Me dê as chaves do carro, vou direto pra casa, prometo. – Ele até tentou brincar, mas não saiu de um jeito muito natural. Seu pai sorriu mesmo assim.

Jared levantou-se e tirou as chaves do Corvette do bolso e entregou ao filho. Ainda não tinha certeza se deveria ficar, afinal era inegável que Mark estava perturbado com alguma coisa. Jared não tinha ideia do que poderia ser, apenas o óbvio: seu caso com Jensen.

Ele pegou as chaves das mãos do pai e pôs no bolso do próprio jeans. Em seguida andou até a porta e olhou de longe para Jensen.

- Boa noite, senhor Ackles. – Ele disse educado e Jensen assentiu com a cabeça. – Obrigado pelo jantar.

- De nada, filho. – O loiro respondeu e Mark olhou de canto pra ele ao ouvir o médico chama-lo daquele jeito. Nick, no andar de cima, observando tudo de onde estava, só faltou cair de lá de cima. – Cedo demais? – Jensen sorriu constrangido.

- Cedo demais. – Mark respondeu intrigado, sem saber como agir. – Até mais, irmãozinho. – Ele ironizou sem olhar Nick, saindo porta afora. Foi quando Jensen e Jared se deram conta de que o loiro estava lá, imóvel e agora parecia estranho ao ouvir Mark chama-lo daquele jeito. Como se não tivesse realmente gostado.

- Ei, filho. – Jensen chamou ao ver o garoto apoiado na grande de proteção. – Quer vir até aqui?

Nick sorriu. Sabia que não teria problemas em ir, mas ele percebeu que o pai preferia ficar sozinho com o namorado. Porque é o que ele preferia fazer com Mark. Ele apenas sorriu de um jeito triste e balançou a cabeça dizendo que não.

- Tem escola, já vou dormir. – Ele respondeu tranquilo. Parecia que tinha entendido o que Mark queria dizer e os motivos pelos quais ele fez o que fez. – Boa noite.

- Boa noite, filho. – Jensen disse com a impressão de que seu filho não estava muito bem. Mas era toda uma situação nova pra ele, era normal ele se abalar.

- Boa noite, senhor Padalecki.

- Boa noite, Nick. – Jared pensou em dizer para ele apenas chama-lo de Jared, mas não sentiu que era o momento apropriado pra aquilo.

O garoto deu as costas aos dois e rumou para eu próprio quarto. Jared e Jensen estavam um pouco desconfortáveis pela maneira com que tudo estava acontecendo. Nick e Mark estavam agindo estranho e, bem, já era mesmo de se esperar. Provavelmente não deveria ser nada fácil para ambos. Mas seus pais já estavam acostumados a facilitar tudo pra eles, tentariam dessa vez certamente.

-Esses garotos... – Jared começou num tom preocupado.

- Vai dar tudo certo, conheço meu filho. – Jensen tentou consolar. Ele sentiu-se ao lado de Jared e o abraçou.

- Mark também há anos já esperava por isso... – Jared continuou. – Acho que apenas eles precisam se acostumar... E nós também.

- Talvez eu tenha uma ideia. – Jensen disse fazendo carinho nos cabelos do músico.

- Qual? – Jared perguntou curioso, virando o rosto para encarar o loiro.

Jensen sorriu misterioso e pegou de volta sua taça de vinho.


	16. Chapter 16

Era a pior ideia do mundo e Mark, como sempre, estava odiando tudo e achando tudo ridículo. A verdade era que ele estava controlando mesmo assim seu temperamento. Depois que começou a se relacionar com Nick, ele melhorou muito seu gênio. Já fazia uma semana desde que terminaram, desde o jantar estranho e tentavam ser amigos. O que era praticamente impossível para ambos, já que é obviamente quase uma tortura ser amigo de quem se ama.

Se viam na escola todos os dias, seus amigos notaram que a relação dos dois esfriou de certa forma – já que depois que resolveram parar de brigar, viviam juntos. Mark se isolou um pouco e Nick se distraía facilmente nas conversas. Logicamente os amigos perceberam. Mas antes que eles resolvessem começar a brigar de novo, ninguém resolveu pedir explicações.

Ambos estavam preocupados com seus pais. Sentiam-se culpados por tudo e achavam que estava na hora de seus pais serem felizes e pensarem um pouco em si e nem tanto nos filhos. Por isso, mesmo lutando internamente, Mark aceitou a proposta do pai em relação à ideia que Jensen teve: passar um final de semana com Jensen e Nick, passaria um final de semana com Jared.

- Pai... – Mark começou enquanto arrumava a mala. Jensen o levaria pra acampar. – Será que você poderia pedir ao Jensen para irmos a outro lugar?

- Dê uma chance, Mark! – Jared riu. Nunca que Mark iria topar um 'programa de índio' como aquele. Odiava mato, não era um cara muito ligado a essas coisas naturistas de trilhas, barracas e muito verde.

- Mas pai... – Ele insistia, agora olhava tristemente sua guitarra e amplificador. – Não poderíamos ir a um lugar onde existisse eletricidade pelo menos?

- Você pode levar seu violão. – Jared respondeu percebendo qual era a falta que Mark sentiria.

- Não é a mesma coisa. Não que eu não goste do meu violão, mas...

- Queria... "fazer barulho". – Jared complementou entendendo o sentimento do filho. – Sei como é.

O moreno alto suspirou conformado. Faria pelo seu pai, que merecia aquela chance e, além do mais, apesar de não conhecer direito, Dr. Ackles parecia ser uma boa pessoa.

- Ok, tudo bem. – Ele respondeu e Jared sorriu satisfeito. – Vou colocar a capa e levar.

- Quando estiver pronto, me avisa que te levo até a casa do Jensen e já aproveito e pego Nick. – Jared respondeu e já saía do quarto.

- Onde vocês vão? – Mark perguntou, não escondendo a curiosidade.

- Pra estrada. – Jared respondeu animado. – Vamos sair com o Corvette e ir até Maryland... pra um show do Avenged Sevenfold e...

- VOCÊ ESTÁ DE BRINCADEIRA! – Mark se exaltou largando a mochila em cima da cama, indignado. Jared ficou estático olhando a reação do filho. – Eu vou pra uma porra de acampamento na puta que pariu e você vai levar o Nick pro show do Avenged? – Ele daria qualquer coisa pra fazer esse programa com o pai.

- Olhe essa boca suja, moleque! – Jared o repreendeu. – E olha esse tom pra falar!

- Pai, você não está falando sério! – O garoto estava completamente surpreso. – Esse vai ser o melhor final de semana do mundo, por que não ME leva com você?

- Mark! – Jared não entendia o porquê do escândalo. – Jensen e eu combinamos que levaríamos vocês pra programas que, de certa forma, fizessem vocês nos conhecerem melhor!

Mas Mark nem estava ouvindo. Ele colocava o violão na capa e, o ligeiro mau humor que antes sentia, havia se transformado numa psicose quase violenta. Ele iria pro meio da floresta enquanto Nick estaria viajando pra ver a melhor banda da atualidade.

- Eu não quero nem sequer falar mais com você. – Mark pegou a mochila com suas coisas e o violão, deixando o quarto em seguida. Jared suspirou profundamente. Ele tinha se dado conta apenas agora que tinha pegado forte numa ferida do garoto.

- Os caras farão outros shows, Mark. – Jared dizia enquanto saía do quarto do filho atrás dele. – Iremos no próximo, onde você quiser.

- Podemos ir logo, por favor? – O garoto abriu a porta e saiu, não queria ouvir explicações, havia se irritado demais.

Jared simplesmente pegou as chaves do carro e o seguiu. Já sabia do gênio do filho e não ia adiantar discutir. Se ele queria ficar emburrado, o problema era só dele. Conhecia Mark o suficiente pra saber que logo ele se conformaria e especialmente sabia que Jensen era uma ótima companhia.

**x.x.x.x**

- Eu nem mesmo gosto daquela banda! – Nick dizia pro pai enquanto ambos desciam as escadas com as coisas de Nick.

- Vocês garotos de hoje em dia gostam de todas aquelas barulheiras, Nicholas. – Jensen respondia despreocupado, colocando a mala do filho num canto da sala.

- Pai, aquela é banda é super emo. – Nick explicava como se aquilo fosse o maior absurdo de todos.

- E daí? – Jensen não sabia nem muito bem o que aquilo significava.

- Em Maryland! É uma roça! PAI! – Nick tentava se controlar pra explicar. – Pai, você não está entendendo... Eu não gosto dessa banda!

- E vai morrer por ir num show apenas? – Jensen se perguntava o motivo do filho estar fazendo tanto caso.

- De carro, pai! DE CARRO! Até Maryland! Pai, eu passo mal em viagens, você sabe!

- Nicholas, está parecendo uma garotinha assustada.

Nick revirou os olhos e seu pai apenas riu. Era até cômico vê-lo reclamando de algo que nem de longe era perto do fim do mundo ou a tempestade que ele estava fazendo.

- Você é um desnaturado. – Ele disse sentando-se no sofá, sério.

- Ah eu sei! – Jensen riu pegando o telefone. – Estou vendo o quanto você é uma má pessoa hoje em dia, não estuda, não tem onde morar, nem o que comer... Realmente Nicholas, eu te criei muito mal.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. – Ele tentou se redimir do exagero.

- Apenas vá com Jared, certo? – Jensen suspirou tentando ser mais compreensivo com a insegurança do filho. Claramente isso não tinha a ver com ir pra um show, mas sim por passar esse tempo todo com Jared. – E seja um bom garoto, tudo bem?

- Tudo bem, pai. Mas que fique claro que eu preferia acampar...

- Eu sei que sim. – Jensen riu do jeito do filho.

- E essa é a uma tradição nossa... Nem sei porque está levando Mark...

- Está com ciúmes do seu velho? – Jensen riu ainda mais. – Mark é da família agora.

- Pai, ele não é... – Nick respondeu por impulso. – Não é meu irmão.

- Por que reluta anto em tê-lo dessa forma? – O médico perguntou curioso.

"_Porque quero que ele seja meu namorado."_ Nick pensou e, por um momento, teve vontade de dizer ao pai. Mas o interfone estava tocando, avisando que provavelmente Jared havia chegado com Mark, salvando Nick de responder quando seu pai levantou pra atender.

Assim que Jensen abriu o portão da casa, Jared entrou e deixou o carro logo na entrada. Mark ainda estava de mau humor quando os dois entraram na casa dos Ackles.

Ao ver Nick, Mark tentou desviar o olhar. Mal conseguia encará-lo sem ter uma vontade súbita de agarrá-lo onde quer que fosse. O loiro sustentava o olhar como se soubesse disso e torcesse para que Mark de fato fizesse mesmo a qualquer momento.

- E aí, Nick! – Jared cumprimentou sorridente, animado mesmo.

- Como vai, senhor Padalecki? – Nick sorriu um pouco nervoso e não se moveu.

- "Senhor"? Pare com isso garoto! – Jared riu alto e Mark revirou os olhos. Parecia que Jared se esforçava para tratar Nick como outro filho.

O loiro não respondeu. Jensen logo voltou de onde estava e abraçou o namorado demoradamente. Nick e Mark, ambos, viraram os rostos para não verem a cena. Era realmente muito difícil de acostumar. E isso que seus pais nunca nem sequer beijaram-se na frente dos filhos.

- Tudo bem? – Jensen perguntou baixinho passando as mãos no rosto de Jared. O músico apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

- Você? – Ele perguntou e foi Jensen quem respondeu com um aceno.

De canto, eles olharam seus filhos e perceberam que eles olhavam pra qualquer parte da casa menos para os pais. Sabiam que aquele constrangimento ainda duraria mais algum tempo.

- Estão prontos? - Jensen foi quem quebrou o breve silêncio que se fez entre os quatro. – Mark?

- Estou, senhor. – Mark respondeu tentando não parecer tão emburrado, especialmente pela cara de poucos amigos que Jared fez a ele.

- Ah meninos, vocês precisam parar com esse "senhor". – Jensen brincou enquanto pegava suas coisas e todo o equipamento para acampar. – Espero que goste de acampar, Mark.

Mark sorriu forçado e estava pronto para fazer qualquer comentário irônico, mas o olhar de seu pai mais uma vez o avisou que ele teria poucos segundos de vida caso abrisse a boca pra falar bobagem.

- Vai ser legal. – A voz do jogador era quase um sussurro.

- Nick... – Jared chamou aproximando-se do garoto. – Espero que goste de Avenged Sevenfold!

- Claro que sim. – Mentiu Nick com um sorriso nervoso e pouco convincente. Pela primeira vez, Mark teve vontade de rir, tinha acabado de lembrar que Nick detestava a tal banda.

Novamente aquele silêncio constrangedor entre os quatro. Jared e Jensen apenas estavam crentes que aquela ideia de "trocar de filhos" por um final de semana era a melhor de todas. O médico parecia buscar a constante aprovação de Mark, assim como Jared se esforçava para agradar Nicholas. Os garotos, por sua vez, apenas acatavam, pois se sentiam culpados de afrontar a felicidade dos pais.

- Bom, nós precisamos ir... – Jared disse quebrando o silêncio. – Está pronto, Nick?

- Estou sim, senh... Jared. – Ele corrigiu-se em tempo.

- Comporte-se. – Jensen advertiu enquanto eles se encaminhavam para a porta.

- Certo. – Nick disse um pouco constrangido. Odiava quando seu pai o tratava feito criança. – Tchau. – Dessa vez ele disse olhando para Mark.

- Até. – Mark respondeu um pouco triste. Era difícil pra ele.

Jared andou até Jensen e o abraçou, novamente os meninos desviaram o olhar. Era realmente muito estranho. Nick às vezes sentia vontade de rir, Mark ficava extremamente constrangido quando via aquelas coisas. Não era exatamente normal. Em pensamento os dois apenas torciam para não ter que verem seus pais se beijando.

Mas Jared não aguentou e deu um selinho demorado em Jensen.

- Poderiam não fazer isso na nossa frente, por favor? – Mark não conteve a irritação.

Jensen pigarreou sem graça, Jared revirou os olhos impaciente. Ninguém retrucou.

- Te ligo ok? – Jared disse baixinho enquanto se afastava do namorado, que apenas concordou com a cabeça. – Vamos lá, Nick. – Ele saiu acompanhado do garoto até a saída da casa. Tinham um longo caminho pela frente.

Mark e Nick trocaram um último olhar até Jared bater a porta e deixá-lo sozinho com Jensen. O loiro parecia um pouco inseguro, daquele jeito pouco a vontade, mas se esforçando para que Mark gostasse dele. O garoto, por sua vez, apenas o encarava como quem diz 'mostre-me o que sabe fazer'.

- Então... – Jensen começou a falar tentando animar o garoto que claramente parecia entediado, mas com expectativa. – Nosso cronograma é meio base, ok?

- Ok. – Mark respondeu sem nem ter ideia do que era 'básico' num acampamento.

- Vamos para Pine Barrens, ao sul de Nova Jersey, conhece?

- A floresta do Demônio da Nova Jersey? – Mark debochou, conhecia as lendas americanas.

- Isso! – Jensen riu. Pelo menos o garoto sabia de algo. – É divertido lá, sempre encontramos grupos de curiosos fazendo trilha... Podemos fazer trilha também se você gostar.

- E se alguém precisar de você no hospital? – Mark perguntou enquanto sentava-se no sofá da sala.

- Doutor Kane estará de plantão no final de semana. – Jensen respondeu arrumando a imensa mochila nas costas, onde continha uma barraca para armar. – Na verdade devo horas até a eternidade pra ele! O que trouxe?

Mark olhou a própria mochila antes de responder. Jensen tinha lhe passado uma lista de coisas que eles precisariam para irem viajar.

- Não estou levando nenhum jogo. Sério. – Ele respondeu sincero e Jensen riu.

- Tudo bem, não precisamos ficar isolados. – O médico respondeu enquanto seguia para a saída e Mark o acompanhava. – Temos ficar disponíveis para Jared e Nick.

Eles deixaram a casa dos Ackles e Mark teve que fazer um certo esforço para não parecer muito impressionado com o imenso Toyota Tundra preto que Jensen dirigia. Ele colocou as coisas no porta-malas, junto com as de Jensen e tomou mais cuidado com seu violão.

- Você também toca? – Jensen perguntou ao ver o instrumento. Mark ficou com vontade de dar uma resposta não muito educada, já que a pergunta era óbvia demais. _"Não, estou levando o violão pra fazer uma fogueira com ele."_

- Sim. – Mas ele limitou-se a responder apenas. Jensen estava sendo legal com ele. – Não consigo ficar sem tocar, preciso nem que seja uma ou duas músicas por dia.

- Seu pai quem lhe ensinou? – Os dois já se dirigiam para seus lugares no carro.

- É, mais ou menos. – Mark respondeu lembrando-se que ele tinha mesmo sido autodidata. – Só o mais complicado... escalas, riffs, solos... A maioria das coisas que pegava de ouvido, como ele...

- Isso é que é talento. – O médico já dava partida no carro e manobrava pra fora da garagem da casa. – Seu pai é incrível.

- Ele é. – Mark tinha orgulho do pai só não admitia muito. – Ele é o melhor.

Jensen sorriu de canto ao ver o garoto falar daquele jeito de Jared, especialmente porque, dadas as circunstâncias, ele tinha tudo para não ser o filho mais feliz do mundo com seu próprio pai.

- Achei que eu e ele iríamos ter mais problemas com você e Nick. – Jensen falou, mas não teve certeza se deveria tocar no assunto. – Você sabe... eu e ele...

- Tudo bem. – Mark respondeu, realmente não queria prolongar a explicação, já era estranho o suficiente apenas pensar a respeito. – Você e o meu pai já passaram por muitas coisas na vida...

- Ah é? – Jensen estranhou o comentário.

- Se vocês estão de boa, não somos eu e Nick que vamos ser 'empata foda'. – Ele fez uma pausa. – Literalmente. – Ele falou sério mas Jensen ficou extremamente constrangido e seu rosto esquentou.

- Ahn... certo. – Ele riu nervoso. – Mas não pense que você ou Nick atrapalham em alguma coisa...

- Estamos evitando.

- Como assim? – O médico parou num sinal vermelho na saída de Nova York. – Estão evitando o que?

- Causar problemas. – Mark respondeu com a mente longe. Pensando mesmo que era um grande sacrifício para ele ficar longe de quem ele gostava.

- Ah você quer dizer do motivo pelo qual pararam de brigar e estão se dando bem agora?

- É. – Mark respondeu dando-se conta de que Jensen não estava seguindo o mesmo raciocínio que ele, óbvio, mas aquilo deveria servir.

- Que bom. – Jensen sorriu voltando a olhar para frente assim que o sinal abriu. – Agora que vocês dois serão como irmãos, não é?

- Sim. – Mark respondeu a extremo contragosto e agora apenas olhava o rio Hudson, de seu lado da janela, enquanto atravessavam a ponte que separava Nova York de Nova Jersey.

**x.x.x.x**

Assim como Jensen e Mark, Jared e Nick também já deixavam Nova York. Mas Jared não estava exatamente com pressa. Nick tinha que admitir que realmente era muito legal andar naquele Corvette. Era melhor com Mark, quando ele podia colocar a mão na perna dele para provocá-lo enquanto ele dirigia, mas estar ali naquela velocidade com a capota aberta também era divertido.

- Então eu virei pai e, bom, meus amigos foram todos pra faculdade. – Jared continuava contando animado. – Aí obviamente que o sonho de 'eu vou ter uma banda famosa' acabou cedo... – Ele não tinha frustração ao contar, achava até engraçado.

- Mas você meio que se deu bem agora. – Nick comentou. – Ainda trabalha com música, com o que gosta...

- Sabe que é exatamente isso que eu penso. Eu faço o que eu gosto, o que sei fazer de melhor... – Jared sorria. – O que mais eu poderia querer profissionalmente? Grandes públicos? Não. Meu filho me aprova, isso basta.

- Em todos os sentidos... – Nick respondeu lembrando-se de Mark.

- Você diz isso pelo fato de eu ser gay? – Jared perguntou normalmente, mas o garoto ficou um pouco sem graça.

- Sei lá, eu acabo de passar por isso... Ainda é estranho. – Ele foi sincero. – Meu pai pode ficar com quem ele quiser, não vou ficar ditando... É a vida dele e ele é um bom pai... Sempre foi. Não vou ficar barrando a felicidade de quem sempre se importou com a minha. – Ele não conseguiu dizer aquilo sem soar um pouco triste.

- Então você... está feliz por ele? – Jared perguntou confuso, não entendendo o fato do comentário contradizer as feições de Nick.

- Claro. – Ele sorriu parecendo que queria convencer a si mesmo.

- Ok. – Jared continuou sem entender, mas concluiu apenas que ele não esperava que seu pai fosse se relacionar com outro homem. – Vamos parar pra comer alguma coisa na Pennsylvania?

- Por mim tudo bem. – O garoto respondeu e realmente achou uma boa ideia, estava com muita fome.

- Temos que ficar com energia pro show do Avenged! – Jared parecia empolgado. Ele realmente gostava da banda.

- Aham, é. – Nick por outro lado já achou que seria um desastre fingir que estava se divertindo.


	17. Chapter 17

Umidade no ar. Frio, terra, cheiro de árvore e muitas folhas secas no chão, agora molhadas pela umidade da terra. Mark pisava sob aquele chão sujando os coturnos pretos e levantando o capuz do casaco. Tinha tantos insetos que ele estava com medo de ser devorado vivo.

Ele ajudou Jensen com a barraca e realmente tinha dado trabalho. Suas mãos estavam sujas e ele não suportava aquela falta de intimidade com o médico. Será que ele não poderia simplesmente levá-lo até a droga do hospital pra que passassem o dia juntos lá? Tudo bem que clima de hospital era o pior de todos e Jensen provavelmente não teria tempo pra dar atenção ao garoto, mas pelo menos estariam na civilização.

O moreno alto – da altura de Jensen, na verdade – suspirou cansado assim que olhou a barraca pronta finalmente. Jensen não tinha parado de falar, contar como fazia as coisas com Nick desde que ele era pequeno, de seu tempo de escoteiro e o como aprendeu bastante apenas convivendo em grupo e em contato com a natureza. Para Mark? Tédio.

Já estava quase escurecendo e os dois estavam dentro da barraca com uma luminária a bateria ligada e Jensen explicava a Mark tudo que fariam no dia seguinte. O fogo do lado de fora da barraca estava aceso e Jensen sugeriu que ficassem do lado de fora para manter as chamas acesas antes de dormirem.

- Traga o violão. – O médico sugeriu e, apesar da pouca vontade, Mark pegou o instrumento e levou consigo.

Ambos estavam sentados perto do fogo, em cima de colchonetes específicos para acampamento. O garoto praticamente não tinha falado nada desde que chegaram.

- Vamos! – Jensen disse, sorrindo, como se esperasse que Mark tocasse algo.

- O que você quer que eu toque? – Ele perguntou posicionando o violão no colo.

- Qualquer coisa que você saiba e goste de tocar.

Mark olhou para Jensen e o médico nem precisou dizer o que queria, na verdade estava escrito na sua testa. O filho de Jared sorriu de canto ao perceber os traços fortes do rosto de Jensen que quase o fizeram ver Nick ali sentado à sua frente.

- Na realidade essa música fica melhor no piano. – Mark começou antes de tocar. – Mas vou me esforçar pra que fique boa com o violão também.

Jensen arqueou as sobrancelhas surpreso quando Mark começou a cantar a primeira estrofe da música.

**Hey, Jude, don't make it bad,**

_(Ei, Jude, não fique mal,)_

**T****ake a sad song and make it better**

_(Escolha uma música triste e transforme-a)_

**Remember, to let her into your heart,**

_(Lembre-se de deixá-la entrar em seu coração)_

**T****hen you can start, to make it better.**

_(Então você pode começar a melhorá-la)_

- Você lê mentes, garoto? – Jensen disse antes que Mark pudesse perceber que os olhos do médico brilharam. O moreno sorriu.

- Não exatamente. – Ele sorriu pra responder e Jensen percebeu que ele tinha covinhas como o pai. Era a primeira vez que via ele sorrir mais aberto, mostrando os dentes, quase rindo. – Mas eu sei da sua paixão por Beatles.

- Nick te contou?

- Sim, ele falou sim... Mas eu vi os montes de vinis...

- É, sou um grande fã. – Jensen respondeu orgulhoso. – Não se fazem mais bandas tão incríveis como eles...

- Tem razão. – Mark concordou deixando o violão de lado.

- Ei, nada disso, pode continuar a música! – Jensen protestou rindo e Mark revirou os olhos, fingindo que era um grande sacrifício.

Ele pensou que talvez aquele programa com Jensen não fosse de todo ruim. Claro que estava morrendo de vontade de tomar banho, mas ficar tocando violão com alguém que realmente o escutava, era incrível. Sem falar que Jensen lembrava muito Nick, e isso o reconfortava um pouco, sentia-se mais perto do outro jogador.

**x.x.x.x**

- Tá brincando? O cara é ótimo!

- Não disse que é ruim, mas...

- Adrian Smith é melhor, eu sei. – Jared ria no meio da conversa sobre música com Nick.

- Mark prefere ele também. – Nick mudou o sorriso quando falou de Mark. Jared, é claro, percebeu.

- Estamos saindo da Pennsylvania e é a quarta vez que você diz o nome dele. – Jared tentou parecer indiferente, como se fosse um comentário qualquer, mas logo Nick entendeu de uma outra forma.

- Estamos nos dando bem. – Ele pigarrou, achando que realmente estava falando demais de Mark sem nem ter se dado conta. – Só queria que você e papai percebessem.

- Sim, nós sabemos. – Jared estranhou o motivo. – Ficamos felizes em saber que estão se esforçando... Até porque Mark não era exatamente sua pessoa preferida no mundo. – Jared sorriu compreensivo.

- Não era. – _Agora é._ Nick pensou a segunda parte apenas. – Ele está me ensinando a tocar violão, sabia?

- É mesmo? – Jared arqueou as sobrancelhas enquanto guiava o carro na plana autoestrada que ligava a Pennsylvania a Maryland.

- Jared... preciso perguntar... – Nick virou-se de lado no bando, ficando de frente para Jared. – Você e o papai... começaram a ficar amigos por causa das brigas minhas com o Mark?

- Não. – Jared riu ao lembrar-se. – Confesso que não gostava muito dele, sabe? Como se eu não tivesse 'ido com a cara dele'. Seu pai é muito...

- Playboy. – Nick encontrou a palavra que Jared não achava. Ambos riram.

- Não é bem isso... Eu só achava que você não era um bom garoto. – O músico foi sincero.

- Ah claro, como se Mark fosse a vítima! – Nick riu alto.

- Não, nem de longe! – Jared respondeu rápido ainda sorrindo. – Conheço meu filho e Mark é difícil mesmo... E por isso eu achava que você o provocava... E eu sei muito bem que ele não ia levar desaforo pra casa... Deveria ter revidado e aí a confusão já estaria previamente formada.

- Não nego que meu pai sempre me deu tudo que eu quis... – Nick disse calmamente. – Mas ele sempre me mostrou de onde as coisas vinham também: de trabalho.

- Ele é mesmo um grande pai. – Jared olhou de canto para Nick e logo voltou para a estrada. – Não é a toa que me apaixonei por ele...

Nick escondeu o riso, era engraçado quando falado em voz alta.

- Mas foi meio que... – Jared sorria ao lembrar. – Eu não sei, fomos a essa exposição de vinhos, sei lá como se chama, e... a bebida meio que 'pegou' seu pai... – Ele riu fazendo Nick também rir e ter uma breve lembrança de que foi a mesma coisa com ele e Mark.

- Entendo. – O garoto respondeu. – Eu lembro que ele passou uma semana um pouco estranho, provavelmente foi o começo de vocês... Mas eu tenho que admitir que não é muito normal meu pai ter descoberto só agora que... gosta de homens.

- Na verdade não é assim tão esquisito não, Nick. – Jared respondia quase filosofando. – Às vezes a pessoa só precisa de uma chance...

- Pois é. – E como Nick concordava.

- E você e Mark?

- O que tem? – Nick surpreendeu-se um pouco com a pergunta.

- Estão se dando bem, não é? Desde quando?

- Eu não... sei. – Mentiu Nick, quando na verdade ele tinha bastante ideia de como e quando havia sido. Mas especialmente o porquê. – Acho que nossos amigos quem nos obrigaram a nos darmos bem...

- Ah é mesmo?

- Temos o time em comum, os caras estavam cansados de nós dois. – Nick riu ao lembrar-se de Steve e James os trancando na adega. – Então eu e Mark... nos resolvemos. – Ele lembrava do primeiro beijo dos dois enquanto contava.

- Isso é ótimo, sabe? – Jared respondeu feliz. – Mostra maturidade.

Padalecki ligou o som do carro e imediatamente começou a tocar Green Day. Nick arqueou as sobrancelhas e Jared apenas sorriu de canto. Era como se ele soubesse.

- Você gosta, não é? – O músico perguntou.

- Muito! – Nick realmente gostava da banda. – Como sabe?

- Vi você usando uma camiseta deles mais de uma vez. Eu presto atenção, já que é meu ramo... Além disso, Mark também gosta e esse CD é dele.

Nick apenas concordou com a cabeça e começou a cantar "American Idiot" junto com Billy Joe. Jared achou graça e praticamente se via no garoto também. Ele costumava ser assim, cantar as músicas com fervor, como se tudo que a dissesse a letra fosse exatamente o que ele pensava.

Eles já passavam a placa de boas vindas ao estado de Maryland e Nick já sentia-se bem melhor, mesmo sendo um show de uma banda que ele não gostava. Jared, por sua vez, estava mais do que satisfeito por ter a sensação de estar agradando o filho de Ackles.

**x.x.x.x**

- Eu realmente não quero fazer isso, Jensen. – Mark repetiu com cara de nojo.

- Limpar peixes é uma tarefa divertida! – Jensen ria do jeito do outro enquanto arrumava alguns peixes que ambos haviam pescado durante a tarde de sábado.

- Quem disse? – Mark falou completamente incrédulo.

- Qual é, garoto, coloque a mão na massa, vamos lá! – Jensen incentivou. – Parece uma garota com medo de sujar as unhas.

Mark fez uma careta engraçada para Jensen, irritado. Ele olhou novamente aqueles peixes abertos e fechou os olhos por um tempo antes de chegar mais perto, a ponto de sentir o cheiro nada agradável, típico do animal.

Jensen explicava como ele deveria fazer e, a contragosto, ele repetia os movimentos. Era definitivamente a tarefa mais nojenta a qual ele já tinha feito em toda sua vida. Mas, depois de um tempo, pelo menos ele se acostumava ao cheiro. Já estava se habituando ao fato de Jensen explicar absolutamente tudo que dizia e achou curioso o médico saber algumas partes até do próprio peixe. Não que Mark estivesse realmente interessado naquilo, mas pelo menos não precisava ficar puxando assunto. Jensen sempre tinha algo pra dizer.

Passado algum tempo, os dois finalizavam a tarefa e preparavam uma fogueira para assar o pescado.

- Então... eu estava pensando... – Mark pensava que lá vinha Jensen com mais uma de suas histórias. – Final do próximo mês é aniversário do Nick.

- É, eu sei. – Mark respondeu enquanto limpava as mãos em uma toalha qualquer. – Final de outubro, não é?

- Ah você já sabe? – Jensen pareceu surpreso do filho de Jared saber.

- Sim. – Mark percebeu que poderia ter dado a entender que tinha muita intimidade com Nick. – Sabemos os dias do pessoal do time por causa das festas... – Mentiu ele. A verdade é que, fora seu melhor amigo Steve, ele não tinha nem ideia qual era o dia do aniversário dos outros.

- Que tal se combinássemos uma festa surpresa? – Jensen sorriu acendendo o fogo.

- Acho legal. – O moreno realmente tinha gostado da ideia.

- E Mark... – Jensen sentava-se em um tronco de árvore improvisado que ele e Mark tinham feito ao redor da fogueira. – Você sabe qual é a garota que Nick gosta?

- O que? – Mark arregalou os olhos quando Jensen perguntou e uma leve sensação de ciúmes lhe correu pelas veias.

- Uma garota! – Jensen insistiu, interessado. – Nick deve estar interessado em alguém, certo?

- Por que o senhor acha? – Mark parecia estar em pânico achando que Nick estava apaixonado por uma garota. – Nick falou sobre ela?

- Não... – Jensen riu e, com um graveto, começou a mexer no fogo. – Mas eu conheço meu filho, Mark... E está na cara que ele está apaixonado!

- Por que? – Mark passou a notar que Jensen estava falando de como o filho estava e não que era exatamente relacionado a uma garota.

- Ele fica com aquele olhar perdido às vezes... Olhando para o nada e sorrindo, como se pensasse em alguém... Sem falar que anda mais feliz... Qual é garoto, tenho experiência em saber quando meu filho está bem ou não e... – Jensen fez uma pausa e olhou diretamente para Mark, como se soubesse que era ele o responsável. – Seja quem for, espero que dê certo.

Mark sorriu calmo. Até suspirou. Jensen olhou pra ele de canto e retomou o assunto.

- E pelo jeito você também está! – O médico riu ao ver a expressão surpresa de Mark e ao perceber que ele até ficou um pouco vermelho.

- Não, não... – O moreno soou pouco convincente. – É, talvez... – Ele sorriu aberto, uma verdadeira confissão.

- Quem é? – Jensen agora levantou-se para arrumar os peixes. – Vamos lá, me conte!

- Nah... Não é nada. – Mark riu tímido, desconversando. – Se tudo der certo um dia... contaremos.

- _Contaremos_? – Jensen estranhou Mark ter falado na terceira pessoa do singular.

- É. – Mark demorou um pouco pra arrumar uma boa resposta. Percebeu que era péssimo em esconder coisas. – Eu e a... garota.

- Ah claro. – Jensen trazia numa bandeja todos os peixes limpos e prontos para assar. – Mas então já começaram algo?

- Já. – Mark ajudou Jensen a arrumar a pequena grelha onde ficaria o jantar. – Não tem funcionado exatamente como deveria, mas...

- Não perca a esperança. – Jensen incentivou. – Se vocês realmente se gostarem, não tem porque não dar certo.

Mark apenas sorriu de canto para Jensen. Por um segundo teve mesmo a esperança de que ele e Nick resolveriam tudo. Aquele ar da floresta, o céu, as estrelas e aquele som apenas do fogo crepitando estava começando a acalmar não só o físico do garoto, mas também sua alma, seu coração. Talvez acampar não fosse assim tão má ideia.

**x.x.x.x**

Não que Annapolis fosse exatamente uma cidade incrivelmente badalada como Nova York ou Los Angeles, mas tinha seu charme. A capital de Maryland estava um pouco agitada por conta do show. Jared teve um pouco de dificuldade para arrumar um bom lugar para estacionar.

A porta da casa de show onde se daria a apresentação da banda Avenged Sevenfold estava completamente cheia. A fila se estendia longa e a movimentação de jovens era grande. Jared e Nick passaram para pegar um cachorro-quente em uma barraquinha ali perto montada e foram pra fila esperar, mesmo que ainda houvesse duas horas para o show.

Nick não gostava muito daquele ambiente. Era um público que ele definitivamente não se identificava. Mas não poderia ser tão ruim, afinal, Jared estava sendo legal com ele, ele poderia retribuir o favor.

- Desculpe, Nick, eu nem sabia se você gostava da banda... – Jared pareceu se dar conta só agora que não era muito a praia de Nick.

- Eu gosto. – Mentiu o garoto, com um sorriso de canto. Os braços cruzados olhavam ao redor sentindo-se incrivelmente deslocado. Jared o observou por alguns segundo.

- Meu Deus, você odeia a banda! – O músico começou a rir.

- Não, é claro que não! – Nick também ria agora, especialmente pelo jeito despojado de Jared. Ele não parecia muito mais velho que ele como era.

- Por que não me disse? – Jared reconhecia uma mentira há quilômetros. Especialmente as de adolescentes, já que tinha um em casa. Ele não tirou o sorriso do rosto mesmo aquilo sendo trágico.

- Eu não odeio a banda! – Nick ainda ria, mas sem graça agora. Não fazia ideia como Jared tinha descoberto. – Eu só não... – Ele tentou procurar as palavras, mas pelo jeito engraçado com que Jared olhava pra ele, ele se obrigou a confessar. – Ok, eu odeio a banda.

Jared riu alto especialmente porque, durante toda a longa viagem que fizeram, era a primeira vez que via Nick realmente relaxado e sendo ele mesmo. Uma opinião mais sincera e impulsiva, só sendo um adolescente mais uma vez.

- Se você quiser, podemos ir embora... – Jared disse, compreensivo.

- Qual é, Jared, claro que não. – Nick estava bem mais tranquilo agora de não precisa mentir. – Vou dar uma chance, quem sabe eu goste.

- Gosto dessa sua mente aberta.

- Meu pai namora outro cara. Quer mente mais aberta que essa? – Nick brincou e Jared voltou a rir.

- Ok, então. – O músico estava satisfeito por ter conseguido fazer com que Nick ficasse mais aberto com ele. – Quem sabe você volte para Nova York como um grande fã de Avenged Sevenfold.

- Ou não. – Nick brincou. – Mark tentou, não deu muito certo.

- Mark? – Jared estava já achando estranho o quanto Nick falava em seu filho mais uma vez.

- É, ele adora. – Nick tinha esse sorriso diferente quando falava de Mark e Padalecki definitivamente estava começando a perceber. – Se esforçou pra me fazer ouvir, mas... Nada. – Ele riu ao lembrar-se.

- É, pois é... – Jared se fez de indiferente por um segundo. – Ele passou um tempão ouvindo "Dear God"... acho que era porque andava apaixonado pela aquela colega...

- Que colega? – Nick automaticamente perguntou, não escondendo a curiosidade.

- Uma garota pela qual ele fugiu de casa pra ir pra aquela festa em que vocês brigaram. – Jared continuou fingindo desinteresse.

- Claire? – Nick agora pareceu aliviado e voltou a ficar sorridente. – Não, ele não quer mais nada com ela.

- Por que? Ele está apaixonado por outra pessoa? – Padalecki testou descaradamente.

- Eu não sei. – Mentiu Nick. – Acho que está. – O loiro agora encarou os próprios pés e aquele sorriso diferente voltou aos seus lábios.

- Hm... sei. – Jared sorriu olhando a expressão do garoto como se tivesse a resposta que procurava. Nick olhou Jared sem entender porque ele estava com aquela cara.

- Então... "Dear God" é? – Nick retomou o assunto da banda. – É a sua preferida também?

- Não, não gosto de coisas "emo". – Jared brincou sabendo que provavelmente era o que Nick achava da banda e ambos riram novamente.

Jared passou a ver Nick com outros olhos a partir daquele momento. Era como se uma luz iluminasse e tudo fizesse sentido de repente. Enquanto ambos conversavam e divertiam-se, até fizeram alguns amigos na fila pro show. O músico ainda não tinha certeza e nem fez comentários, mas alguma coisa lhe dizia que todas aquelas brigas entre Nick e Mark agora faziam todo o sentido do mundo.


	18. Chapter 18

**OBS.: **Obrigado pelos reviews, sério mesmo pessoal. Maior honra saber que vocês estão gostando, e desculpem por não responder, é que são muitos, realmente não tenho tanto tempo disponível assim, mas eu leio ok?

Prova disso é que estou escrevendo para agradecer às correções ahahahahaa.. Especialmente à referente ao capítulo anterior, onde eu pus "contaremos" como terceira pessoa do singular, quando na verdade é primeira do plural. Obrigado a todos, leitores atentos! Em breve eu corrijo, assim que der! Beijos, pessoal! E continuem, quando verem algo de errado, não me ofendo. Fiquem a vontade.

Sniper.

_x.x.x.x_

Domingo de manhã, Mark e Jensen acordaram e seguiram normalmente a programação que Jensen havia feito. Acordaram cedo, tomaram café da manhã e, na cabana no meio da floresta para emergências, primeiros socorros, banheiros e um pequeno restaurante vegetariano, ambos puderam fazer suas higienes pessoais e seguiram pra uma longa caminhada na mata com um instrutor.

A princípio, Mark achou que seria meio chato e que ele ficaria extremamente cansado. Mas, novamente, ele teve que admitir que se divertiu. Jensen continuava sendo aquela enciclopédia ambulante pra quase todos os assuntos.

- Jensen... – Mark chamou pelo médico enquanto subiam uma pequena ladeira entre as árvores. – Como sabe tanto sobre tudo? – Ele realmente ficou curioso e o loiro apenas riu.

- Bem... eu sempre gostei de estudar... – Jensen respondeu orgulhoso. – E se você pretende fazer faculdade de medicina, não se tem muita saída que não seja essa. Então, sempre li um pouco de tudo...

- É, Nick é assim também. – Ele sorriu de canto e Jensen franziu o cenho: Nick de novo. E não eram nem oito horas da manhã ainda.

- Ainda bem não é? – Jensen percebeu que o garoto falar tanto em Nick não era exatamente normal. – Sente falta dele?

- Como? – Mark novamente foi pego de surpresa, como se tivesse interpretado de outra forma.

- Do Nick... estão sempre juntos agora, deve estar sentindo falta dele, certo? – Quem testou agora foi Jensen.

- É... – Mark perdeu um pouco do rebolado pra responder. – Ele é legal.

Jensen olhou de canto para o garoto que estava atrás dele o seguindo na trilha. A forma como seus olhos ficavam diferentes, mais amendoados, quando ele falava de Nick, só podia significar mesmo uma coisa.

- Então... – Jensen recomeçou. – Sobre a festa de Nick...

- Sim, eu falo com o pessoal do time, combinamos algo...

- E não esqueça de convidar a garota que Nick gosta.

Mark não respondeu, apenas suspirou. Jensen novamente prestou atenção no garoto e segurou o riso. Era a confirmação que ele precisava.

- Parece que você não gosta dela... – Jensen recomeçou, fingindo desinteresse.

- Eu... não, é que... não sei... eu gosto sim. – Mark se atrapalhou completamente para responder.

- Como ela se chama?

- Como ela se chama? – Mark repetiu a pergunta pra ter tempo de pensar em alguma coisa. Típico comportamento de quem mente.

- É. – Jensen parou de andar e virou-se para Mark, oferecendo-lhe uma garrafa de água. – Qual o nome dela?

- Becka. – Foi o único nome o qual Mark conseguiu pensar, especialmente ao lembrar-se que Nick já tinha falado dela.

- Hm. – Jensen não botou muita fé. – E da sua garota?

- Minha? – Mark repetiu novamente para ganhar tempo.

- É, pelo que entendi você também está a fim de alguém...

- Claire. – Mark ficou sério, tentando passar credibilidade.

- Claire, bonito nome. – Jensen tomou um gole de água antes de continuarem. – Então, Mark, por que não gosta da Becka?

- Eu? – Mark não sabia mentir muito bem. – Não a conheço muito bem, é isso.

- Sei. – Jensen não deu muita credibilidade à resposta. – Quer ligar pros "nossos meninos"?

- O que? – Mark começava entender o ditado de que ladrões viam em todos a sombra de um policial.

- Jared e Nick... seu pai, meu filho, nossos... meninos. – Jensen riu dessa vez. Definitivamente tinha algo ali.

- Claro, sim, entendi. – Mark sorriu sem graça.

Eles pararam de andar numa pequena clareira entre as árvores. Sentaram e Jensen pegou o celular pra ligar para o namorado.

**x.x.x.x**

Nick nunca achou que estaria chegando em casa com o dia amanhecendo. Seu pai provavelmente o mataria se ele fizesse isso normalmente. Mas ver o sol nascer era lindo, mesmo estando cansado, com dor de cabeça e com o corpo implorando por uma cama.

- Que horas são? – Nick perguntou enquanto eles voltavam para o Corvette.

- Fraco você, hein garoto! – Jared brincou. Estava cansado também, mas ele já estava acostumado a passar parte da madrugada em claro. – São sete da manhã.

- Jared... definitivamente eu vou admitir que não aguento mais ficar em pé! – Nick riu de um jeito cansado enquanto entrava no carro.

- Tudo bem, vamos procurar um hotel pra descansar. – Padalecki agora soava como um pai mesmo.

Assim que entrou no carro, seu celular tocou. Ele achou estranho que alguém lhe ligaria àquela hora em pleno domingo, mas olhou o visor e viu que era Jensen. Sorriu aberto pra atender.

- Ligando pra saber se não sequestrei seu filho? – Ele brincou.

_- Muito engraçado!_ – Jensen respondeu também num tom divertido. _– Estou com o seu, acho bom pensar duas vezes..._ – Jensen concluiu e o músico deu uma sonora gargalhada.

- Estamos bem, estamos indo dormir.

_- Como é?_ – Jensen disse apavorado. _– Como deixa meu filho na rua até essa hora?_

- Ah Jensen, estávamos num show, o que esperava? – O moreno riu, achando Ackles muito careta.

_- Ok, ok... Como ele está?_

Jared olhou de canto e percebeu que Nick já estava dormindo no banco do carona ao seu lado. O garoto simplesmente recostou a cabeça e adormeceu quase que imediatamente.

- Dormindo. – Jared passou a falar um pouco mais baixo. – Mas se quiser que eu acorde...

_- Não, amor, não precisa._ – Jensen respondeu calmo, mas de repente bateu aquela saudade apertada no peito. _– Sinto sua falta..._

- Também sinto a sua. – Jared respondeu com um sorriso bobo. – Amanhã nos veremos, certo?

_- Sim, claro... quem sabe almoçamos..._

- É, eu realmente tenho um assunto pra falar com você... – Jared disse falando ainda mais baixo, verificando Nick para ter certeza de que o garoto estava mesmo dormindo.

_- Na realidade eu também._ – Jensen fez uma pausa. _– Eu acho que Mark e Nick.._

- Então você também notou... – Jared segurou o riso.

_- Ah então tem coisa aí..._ – Jensen também falava mais baixo, Jared calculou que ele se afastou um pouco de Mark.

- Nick não parou de falar no Mark...

_- Bom, seu filho também não parou de falar do meu..._

- Você acha que...

_- Não sei, mas que está estranho, isso está._

- Falamos sobre isso amanhã então... Estou num hotel em Maryland com Nick, certo?

_- Tudo bem, amor, durmam bem e até amanhã._ – Jensen suspirou.

- Vocês também... sejam lá o que estejam fazendo. – Jared riu de imaginar Mark no meio da floresta.

_- Estamos fazendo uma trilha e seu filho está entretido com uma cachoeira que encontramos no caminho... _– Jensen olhou pro lado para ver o que Mark estava fazendo e, de fato, era um belo lugar o qual ele nem havia se dado conta que estavam.

- Só você mesmo pra convencer Mark a um programa desses... – Jared riu baixinho.

_- Ele odeia essas coisas?_ – Jensen parecia ligeiramente surpreendido.

- Não deu pra notar? – Padalecki ainda sorria, agora da tentadora ingenuidade de Jensen.

_- E por que não me disse que ele não gostava? Eu teria levado ele pra outro lugar! _– O médico parecia um pouco desesperado imaginando que Mark talvez estivesse odiando ele naquele momento pelo péssimo programa. Jared apenas riu despreocupado.

- Até amanhã, doutor Ackles. – O moreno brincou desligando em seguida o celular.

Ele olhou Nick mais uma vez e realmente parecia estar no décimo sono já. Ele ligou o carro e seguiu até um pequeno hotel para dormirem um pouco antes de pegarem a estrada pra voltar pra casa.

**x.x.x.x**

Domingo à noite, Jensen deixava as coisas de acampamento na garagem de casa com ajuda de Mark. O moreno não iria admitir nem sob tortura que realmente achou divertido, claro que Jensen estava inseguro quanto a isso, já que Jared havia feito o favor de avisar somente depois que acampar não era exatamente o programa preferido do filho do músico.

- Então... está cansado? – Jensen perguntou assim que eles terminaram de tirar as coisas do Toyota Tundra.

- Estou. – Mark respondeu com um sorriso fraco seguindo Jensen pra dentro da casa.

- Se quiser pode ir no quarto do Nick descansar até seu pai chegar. – Jensen andou até a cozinha enquanto falava. Abriu a geladeira e pegou uma garrafa de água.

- Eu não sei... – Mark olhou escada acima da sala de onde estava. Lembrava-se de todas as coisas que havia passado naquele quarto com o colega.

- Tudo bem, garoto... – Jensen voltou à sala e tocou o ombro de Mark, como se o empurrasse para subir. – Dá pra ver que está com sono. Suba lá, Nick não vai se importar.

- Certo. – Mark sorriu de canto.

Ele andou até a escada e viu que Jensen parecia ter a ideia de descer até a adega de vinhos. Ele riu para si mesmo só de lembrar que provavelmente Nick teria problemas se o pai desse falta de alguma garrafa importante lá embaixo.

Antes de subir o primeiro degrau, o garoto parou e voltou-se para Ackles.

- Ei, Jensen... – Ele começou e o médico virou-se para encará-lo um pouco surpreso.

- Sim?

- O fim de semana foi incrível. – O moreno disse sincero, com um pouco dificuldade em admitir em voz alta, mas sorriu desarmado. – Obrigado por me levar.

- De nada. – Jensen respirou fundo e realmente ficou feliz em ouvir aquilo. Finalmente estava conseguindo fazer com que Mark se abrisse mais e gostasse dele. Isso era realmente importante pra ele.

Mark subiu as escadas até o quarto de Nick e Jensen desceu até a adega buscar uma garrafa de vinho. Queria muito ouvir suas boas músicas com uma bela taça de vinho. Finalmente descansar e esperar pelo namorado.

**x.x.x.x**

Jared estacionou o Corvette em frente à casa de Ackles e, com um Nick ainda sonolento, saíram do carro preparando-se para passar pelo portão até a porta de entrada.

Jared pôs as mãos nos bolsos esperando que Nick abrisse o portão, mas o garoto parou de repente antes de continuar e virou-se para encarar Jared.

- Jared... – Nick começou e o músico prestou atenção. – O show foi incrível.

- Jura? – Jared riu brincando, achando que Nick simplesmente estava sendo legal com ele. – Eu não sabia que você não gostava da banda... Senão teria escolhido outra coisa.

- Não foi legal pela banda ou pelo show em si... – Nick respondeu tranquilo. – Mas... meu pai tem sorte de ter você.

Jared sorriu mais aliviado. Assim como para Jensen, para Jared a aprovação de Nick também era importante. Ele pôs as mãos no bolso e, após uma breve pausa enquanto Nick abria o portão de casa, o músico procurou um jeito de dizer sem parecer invasivo.

- E Mark tem sorte de ter você, Nick.

Nick errou o passo quase do caminho e sentiu como se tivesse tomado um susto. Antes que ele tivesse a chance de responder, perguntar ou tentar entender porque Jared disse aquilo, Jensen estava já na porta da frente andando rápido para encontrá-los.

- Ei! – Jensen disse indo de encontro ao filho e o abraçando. – Não vou nem perguntar o porquê das olheiras. – Ele disse balançando a cabeça negativamente e Nick riu.

- E aí, pai... – O garoto retribuiu o abraço. – Eu vou entrar logo, não estou a fim de ver isso. – Nick disse referindo-se ao fato de que não queria ver seu pai beijar Jared. Os dois apenas riram e Nick andou com pressa pra dentro de casa.

- Oi doutor... – Jared quase sussurrou e Jensen teve que admitir que era sexy ouvir ele falando num tom tão... quente como aquele.

Jensen apenas sorriu e o beijou quase que imediatamente. Só faziam dois dias mas ambos estavam cheios de saudades um do outro. O beijo, apesar de não muito rápido, era intenso, pareciam querer se fundir numa pessoa só. Os braços de Jensen ao redor do pescoço do músico enquanto Jared entrelaçava os seus nas costas de Jensen, desciam lascivamente até os quadris do loiro até chegar em seu traseiro. Ele sentiu Jensen tremer e paralisar em seguida.

Ele soltou-se de Jared um pouco assustado. Jared, por sua vez, segurou o riso.

- O que foi? – Padalecki viu que o médico começava a ficar vermelho. – Até parece que nunca fez isso.

- Eu não fiz! – Jensen respondeu sem graça.

- E como diabos foi que Nick nasceu? – Jared divertia-se.

- Com um homem, Jared! – Ackles explicou um pouco sem graça, mas rindo de si mesmo.

- Ah claro... – Jared puxou Jensen de volta. O moreno encostou sua boca no ouvido do médico. – É só pra você saber que eu quero você muito. – Jensen não fazia ideia do quanto Jared poderia ser extremamente pervertido quando queria.

- Estamos na porta de casa, Jay... – Jensen olhou instintivamente para os lados e depois acima, atrás de si, pra ver se não havia nenhum dos meninos na varanda olhando.

- Vamos entrar então... – Jared continuava falando perto do ouvido de Jensen, no mesmo tom.

- Os garotos, Jared... – Jensen se afastou meio contra a vontade, mas era fato que a ideia apesar de lhe atrair, ainda o deixava em pânico.

- Ok... – O músico entendeu que talvez estivesse sendo pouco compreensivo. Sorriu e pegou na mão do médico para juntos entrarem em casa.

**x.x.x.x**

Nick tirou a camisa enquanto subia as escadas rumo ao seu quarto. Tirou o tênis, as meias, de um jeito preguiçoso, abriu o cinto e o jeans e, distraído entrou em seu quarto.

Como se uma onda gelada tivesse corrido por cada um dos nervos de seu corpo fazendo-o literalmente congelar, viu Mark deitado em sua cama, dormindo sem camisa. Ele estava de bruços, abraçando o travesseiro de Nick com o rosto quase afundado no colchão.

O moreno alto mexeu-se de leve ao ouvir a porta se abrir bruscamente. Nick não percebeu mas estava de boca aberta. Claro que já tinha beijado cada centímetro daquelas costas, mas parecia que agora ele estava diferente. Talvez a distância entre ambos estivesse aumentando a vontade do loiro de simplesmente agarrar Mark mesmo que contra a vontade.

Como se sentisse que alguém o observava, Mark acordou devagar. Quando virou-se para a porta, viu Nick parado feito uma coluna do templo.

- Seu pai disse que eu podia subir. – Ele dizia enquanto esfregava os olhos e sentava-se na cama.

- Senti sua falta. – Foi só o que Nick conseguiu dizer porque não pensava em outra coisa.

- Nick...

- Cale a boca, cara, não quero saber... – Ele andou depressa até a cama e praticamente jogou-se em cima de Mark, não o deixando sair ou defender-se. – Estou de saco cheio desse eu maldito ar controlador! Nós vamos fazer as coisas do meu jeito agora.

- Nicholas! – Mark estava ligeiramente apavorado com a audácia apesar de não querer mesmo que Nick saísse de onde estava. O loiro estava com uma das coxas roçando no membro de Mark por cima da calça.

- Até porque é óbvio que do seu jeito não está funcionando. – Sem dar tempo de Mark responder, Nick já o beijava cheio de saudades.


	19. Chapter 19

**Love is blind, as far as the eye can see,**

_(O amor é cego até onde podemos ver,)_

**D****eep and meaningless, words to me.**

_(Profundo e sem significado são as palavras pra mi.)_

**Easy lover, I need a friend,**

_(Amor tranquilo, preciso de um amigo,)_

**Road to nowhere, twist and turns but will this never end.**

_(Estrada pra lugar nenhum, retorcida e revirada, mas nunca acabará.)_

Por mais que Mark continuasse lutando contra Nick em cima dele, estava até gostando de sentir as mãos do loiro em cima de si. Quanto mais Mark brigava, mais excitado Ackles ficava.

- Para com isso! – Mark dizia entre os beijos e mordidas do outro. Ele o segurava pelos ombros.

Nick não dava chance, segurou nos quadris do moreno alto e entrelaçou em sua própria cintura. Mark gemeu alto, estava assustado, mas ao mesmo tempo queria aquilo. As marcas de suas mãos e unhas já estavam pelos ombros e costas de Nick que já estava completamente duro especialmente porque Mark estava começando a ceder.

- Nick... – Ele recomeçou mais calmo agora, com a respiração pesada, e não mais lutava contra, apenas estava abraçado ao outro. – Nossos pais... eles...

- Eles estão lá embaixo... – Nick mordeu o lábio inferior do outro antes de continuar. – "Matando as saudades"...

- Cala a boca que é nojento imaginar nossos pais juntos... – Mark riu e retribuía os beijos que Nick lhe dava a cada palavra.

- Então se concentra em nós dois... – Ackles falou perto do ouvido do outro enquanto beijava o pescoço de Mark, descendo até o peito e os mamilos do outros.

Mark gemeu mais alto do que gostaria quando sentiu a língua do outro circulando seu mamilo enquanto ele corria os dedos pelos fios loiros do colega.

- Ei garotos! – A voz de Jared surgia do pé da escada. – Mark!

Nick saiu de cima de Mark com um pânico tão grande que mal conseguia respirar. Olhou pra sua própria cintura e descobriu que precisava de um banho frio antes que Jared chegasse e entrasse no quarto. Mark estava vermelho e ofegante, igualmente em pânico. Por um segundo, achou que seu pai já estava na porta vendo a cena.

- Cara... – Nick não conseguia falar direito. – Eu vou... ahn...

- Fica aí. – Mark disse falando baixo para que seu pai não ouvisse. – Não, melhor, sai logo...

- É melhor sair você! – Nick dizia enquanto procurava a camiseta pelo quarto.

- Nicholas! – Mark quase gritou. – Sai logo daq...

- Ei! – Jared apareceu na porta com um sorriso.

- Ei pai! – Mark sorriu forçado imediatamente colocando o travesseiro de Nick entre as pernas.

Jared olhou para Nick, discretamente colocando a camiseta que encontrou também sob seu membro.

- Ei... Nick. – Jared estranhou a situação e achou que tinha algo errado definitivamente.

- Oi Jared. – O garoto estava constrangido, mas tentava disfarçar. – Eu vou tomar um banho, certo?

- Ok. – Jared respondeu e o garoto imediatamente passou batido, saiu do quarto como se fugisse da polícia. – Brigaram de novo? – Jared andou até a cama onde o filho estava sabendo que não era bem o que parecia.

- Não, não. – Mark respondeu rápido demais. – Ele só estava me contando... sobre... o show.

- Hm. – Jared murmurou sem acreditar. – Que está acontecendo? – O músico sentou-se ao lado do filho, que arregalou os olhos.

- Como assim? Nada, pai. – Ele sorriu um pouco nervoso. – Como foi o show? – Ele definitivamente parecia desesperado pra mudar de assunto e Padalecki percebeu.

- Foi incrível. – Jared respondeu sincero. – Nick até se divertiu.

- Que bom, legal. – Ele não conseguia encarar o pai mais que dois segundos.

- E o acampamento?

- Jensen é legal. – Mark respondeu também sincero. – Eu gostei sim de ter ido com ele.

Jared assentiu com a cabeça, feliz por saber que seu filho estava começando a se entender bem com Jensen. Era inevitável que ele quisesse a aprovação do filho. Ele sabia que algo estava acontecendo entre Mark e Nick e, pela cena que acabara de ver ao entrar no quarto, teve certeza.

- Ah! Nick está de aniversário logo... – Mark recomeçou. – Jensen pediu pra organizar uma festa.

- Legal! – Jared sorriu animado com a ideia. – Tenho certeza que ninguém poderia organizar isso melhor que você. Nick vai adorar.

Mark não respondeu, mas pelo jeito que seu pai olhava pra ele, notou que Jared sabia de algo. Claro que ele não iria perguntar, tinha medo da resposta, conhecia o pai que tinha e era bastante provável que, pela forma como Jared conduziria a conversa, faria ele contar. Pais conseguiam isso com maestria.

**Well my dear you'll know**** that he pleases me**

_(Bem, meu amor, você sabe que ele me satisfaz)_

**But short time solution made no resolution**

(Mas pouco tempo não trás soluções)

**That ain't no release for me.**

_(Não há libertação pra mim.)_

**x.x.x.x**

Após alguns minutos, Nick voltou para o quarto, mas para sua surpresa, Mark não estava mais lá. Não deixou de sentir-se desapontado, mas não iria desistir, ele sabia muito bem como dobrar Mark e parecia que o garoto já sabia disso, por isso fugia do loiro pra não "cair em tentação".

Jared e Jensen estavam na adega olhando os vinhos do médico, que explicava algumas curiosidades sobre algumas marcas. Nick vestiu-se e desceu até o subsolo da casa para falar com o pai.

- Pai, Jared... – Ele cumprimentou antes de entrar. – Tenho certeza que não se importarão em saber que fui dormir, não é? – Ele brincou e viu que o pai ficou vermelho.

- Sem deboches, moleque, não te dei essa liberdade. – Jensen tentou parecer firme, mas só ficou ainda mais engraçado fazendo Nick rir e Jared morder os lábios pra não gargalhar. – E vai mesmo, já ia te mandar mesmo.

- Boa noite, _pombinhos._ – Ele arriscou e subiu as escadas correndo, ouvindo apenas um "Nicholas Jacob..." furioso de seu pai, o que apenas o fez rir.

- Deixa ele, Jen... – Jared sorria ainda segurando em uma das mãos do doutor.

- Esses garotos... – Jensen suspirou mas logo esqueceu da bronca no filho assim que Jared começou a beijá-lo.

Ele passava as mãos pelo rosto de Jared, descendo pelo pescoço até agarrá-lo pela nuca como se pedisse por mais daquele beijo. O músico é claro que entendeu o recado e na mesma hora passou a beijar o médico com mais intensidade. O envolvia com as mãos nas costas, colando ainda mais seus corpos. Jensen estava se deixando levar pelo momento, mas ainda parecia inseguro.

Jared percebeu que ele estava incerto do que fazer, se deveria parar ou não no exato momento em que Jensen tremeu nos braços do outro assim que Padalecki desceu as mãos pelos quadris de Ackles.

- Ei, calma... – Jared sorriu tentando passar segurança ao namorado. – Não vamos fazer nada que você não queira...

- Conheço essa frase. – Jensen foi quem riu agora. – É a maior furada. – Ele concluiu e até mesmo Jared riu mais a vontade.

- Eu sei, mas falo sério, literalmente. – Jared estava tranquilo. Não era nenhum adolescente e nem Jensen, sabiam ser sensatos. – Sei que nunca fez isso e não é assim tão simples... Como eu disse Jen, só quero deixar claro que, quando estiver pronto, eu quero muito você...

- Eu quero Jared. – O loiro falou sério. – E você não teria trabalho nenhum pra me convencer... – Ele sorriu de canto e Jared o puxou mais para perto de si novamente. – É que eu realmente não sei nem por onde começar...

- Claro que sabe. – Jared passou a beijar calmamente o pescoço do outro. – É mais fácil do que você imagina, afinal, você sabe o que gosta que façam em você, é só repetir... – Jared disse de um jeito que fez o médico rir.

- Como o que, por exemplo? – Jensen agora estava provocando já que estava excitado com os beijos no pescoço.

- Vamos subir e eu te mostro... – Jared respondeu no mesmo tom, sussurrando no ouvido do médico.

Pegou em uma das mãos do loiro e o puxou em direção a saída da adega. Jensen sorriu, mas antes de saírem por completo, ele voltou alguns passos e parecia procurar por algo.

- O que foi? – Jared sorriu ao ver a cena.

- Vamos levar algo. – Jensen respondeu sem tirar os olhos das prateleiras. Jared apenas pensou que sim, definitivamente Ackles queria beber antes de fazer aquilo. – Onde está?

- Qual você procura? Eu te ajudo... – Jared passou a olhar entre os vinhos também.

Jensen então parou em meio ao que fazia, e numa parte alta da prateleira, puxou na caixa aberta com a garrafa vazia. As duas taças haviam sido usadas e, quem o fez, não pareceu fazer muita questão de encobrir nada. Jared observou de longe a cena e segurou o riso.

- Eu vou matar aquele moleque. – Jensen dizia enquanto encarava a garrafa de um de seus vinhos mais caros completamente vazias.

- Relaxa, Jen... – O músico o abraçou pelas costas tirando a garrafa e a caixa de suas mãos. – É só um vinho, deixa pra lá. – Jared pôs os objetos no lugar de origem e sentiu que Jensen suspirou só de estar em seus braços novamente.

- Amanhã ele me paga. – O loiro deitou a cabeça no ombro do moreno alto.

- Vem... – Jared voltou a puxá-lo pela mão. – Vamos subir... – Ele mesmo pegou uma garrafa de vinho qualquer que viu em sua frente e puxou Jensen para fora da adega.

Subiram as escadas de acesso à sala pra depois irem até o quarto de Jensen, em silêncio, como se fossem dois adolescentes que tivessem chegado de manhã de alguma festa e não quisessem fazer barulho para não acordarem os pais.

**Too much of something is bad enough,**

_(Muito de alguma coisa, é ruim o suficiente,)_

**But something's coming over me to make me wonder,**

_(Mas algo vem até mim e me faz pensar.)_

**Too much of nothing is just as tough,**

_(Muito de nada, é ruim também,)_

**I need to know the way to feel to keep me satisfied.**

_(Preciso saber como você se sente pra ficar satisfeito.)_

Os dois passaram pela cozinha para abrir a garrafa de vinho e subiram até o andar de cima. Jared fechou a porta do quarto após entrar em seguida de Jensen. Trancou. Jensen sentiu um calafrio só de ouvir o barulho do trinco da porta. Padalecki tentava evitar, pra não assustar o outro, mas parecia um predador.

Ele se aproximou devagar de Jensen e tirou a garrafa de vinho das mãos dele. Fixou seus olhos nos verdes de Jensen e, de perto, a boca do médico parecia ainda maior e mais convidativa. Ele o beijou, mordendo o lábio inferior do outro e puxando, Jensen gemeu baixinho e Padalecki ficou satisfeito em saber que Ackles parecia estar relaxando.

Jared pôs a garrafa de vinho na boca do namorado, ele bebeu sem tirar os olhos do outro. Jared sorriu do jeito um pouco nervoso de Jensen. Ele o beijou quase imediatamente quando soltou a garrafa em cima de uma cômoda qualquer.

Sem qualquer aviso prévio, ele começou a abrir os botões da camisa de Jensen que, relutando um pouco, se deixou levar afinal, o toque das mãos do músico era completamente irresistível. Tirou devagar a camisa de Ackles quando terminou o último botão, jogando-a em qualquer canto do quarto. Tirou a própria camiseta simples preta e percebeu que Jensen ficou ofegante só de olhar pro corpo firme e com tudo no lugar de Jared.

Sem tirar os olhos dos de Jensen, ele desceu as mãos do pescoço, pelo peito de Jensen, até os ombros, braços e segurou em suas mãos por alguns segundos até coloca-las em seu próprio corpo, fazendo o médio acariciar os músculos de seu abdome até o botão de sua calça.

Era incrível como não precisavam dizer nada um ao outro, apenas os olhares eram suficientes para explicarem e se fazerem entender. Ackles sentia o corpo quente de Jared enquanto deslizava as mãos até os quadris dele. Padalecki soltou as mãos do outro e o deixou guiar-se por si mesmo. Ackles passou a língua pelos lábios e apenas desviou o olhar de Jared pra poder observar o corpo dele.

A pele mais bronzeada que a sua e seu peito arfando pela respiração pesada estavam enlouquecendo-o. Ele abriu a calça de Jared que parecia ter um membro explodindo lá dentro. E novo, molhou os lábios e Jared mal pode se controlar e passou a beijá-lo novamente assim que percebeu que Ackles estava ficando mais seguro.

Agora ele não estava mais tão calmo, puxou Jensen contra si o beijava com força, o médico estava completamente rendido em seus braços enquanto o arrastava até pra perto da cama. Jensen pôs as duas mãos no traseiro de Jared por dentro da calça e o puxava pelo quadril, fazendo seus membros duros roçarem de um jeito escandaloso.

Padalecki beijava Jensen como se quisesse engolir ele. Sua calça automaticamente desceu até seus pés o deixando apenas de samba canção cinza claro. Foi a vez dele de tirar o jeans que Jensen usava. Ele encheu as mãos no traseiro do médico também por baixo da calça, fazendo-o se arrepiar completamente, ele gemia entre os beijos e Jensen achou que poderia gozar só de ouvi-lo.

Sutilmente Jared foi descendo aos beijos pelo corpo de Ackles até ficar de joelhos. Antes que Jensen pudesse realmente se dar conta do que o namorado estava fazendo, olhou pra baixo e viu Jared ali, com uma das mãos em seu membro por cima da cueca. Padalecki olhou para o namorado como se quisesse perceber as reações dele a tudo que fazia e, lentamente, começou a tirar a boxer de Jensen sem tirar os olhos dos dele, como se pedisse permissão. Jensen tremeu, mas não hesitou.

Claro que o médico sentiu-se basicamente nas nuvens só pela forma como Jared olhou seu membro, com gula, desejo, como se aquilo fosse tudo que ele precisava. O músico começou a masturbar o namorado que mal sentia as pernas agora e sentou-se na cama, achando que poderia cair a qualquer momento, especialmente porque estava sentindo Jared já respirar perto de seu membro. Padalecki passou a língua pelos lábios e sua vontade era mesmo de colocar tudo aquilo na boca de uma vez.

E foi exatamente o que ele fez.

Jensen gemeu alto e mordeu o lábio inferior assim que Jared tocou os lábios e a língua quente e molhada na glande, fazendo movimentos circulares e chupando com vontade, agora indo até a base e voltando.

Não que Jensen nunca tivesse recebido um sexo oral, mas definitivamente feito por um homem era bem diferente. E muito melhor.

Jared passou a trabalhar em si mesmo enquanto engolia o membro de Ackles com gosto. Jensen estava extremamente entregue ao momento, não conseguia se controlar direito, voltou a ser um adolescente cheio de hormônios. Nunca antes ele tinha sentido aquela sensação percorrer seu corpo enquanto segurava nos cabelos de Jared já praticamente _fodendo_ sua boca.

Jared já havia se imaginado naquela situação algumas vezes sim, mas em nenhuma delas ele fora capaz de pensar que seria assim tão incrível. Ele sabia que não demoraria muito pro médico gozar em sua boca e não adiantava pedir calma a ele, ele parecia em algum tipo de estado de alfa. Apenas respirava e gemia baixinho, puxava os cabelos de Jared, ditando o ritmo que gostava. O loiro sentia o suor que corria de seu pescoço até seu peito.

Ele urrou quando Jared sentiu o gosto de sêmen do outro na boca. Quente, muito. Jensen respirava tão forte que Jared olhou pra ele em seguida perguntando-se se ele estava bem. Não precisou assim que viu um sorriso se formar no rosto do namorado.

Jared gozou um pouco antes de Jensen e apenas se permitiu agora apenas dar atenção ao médico. A noite era especial para o moreno alto, mas era ainda mais para Ackles.

- Uau. – Foi a primeira coisa que Ackles disse. Jared quase riu, parecia a primeira vez do outro.

- Tudo bem? – Jared perguntou sorrindo, levantando-se e ficando ao lado de Jensen na cama.

Jensen apenas murmurou um "aham" e deitou-se. Jared ficou olhando pra ele por algum tempo sem dizer nada. Era como se Ackles estivesse em algum tipo de estado de graça, era comum seu corpo ficar mais leve, assim como sua mente, depois de um orgasmo tão bom quanto aquele.

- Dorme aqui? – Jensen pediu, manhoso.

- Sabe que não posso... – Jared sorriu inclinando-se na direção do loiro, apoiando-se em um dos cotovelos. – Mark acabou de chegar do acampamento com você...

- Mark já está bem grandinho, não acha? – Jensen brincou com a superproteção de Padalecki.

- A última vez que o deixei sozinho em casa, tive que busca-lo na cadeia, me diga você. – Jared ironizou e ouviu Ackles gargalhar.

- Não deixe eles saberem que achamos graça nisso. – Jensen disse num tom mais sério.

Jared deitou-se de costas agora, segurando uma das mãos de Jensen no ar, pensando, olhando cada detalhe dos dedos, pulsos, unhas, palmas das mãos... Mãos de médico.

- Não acha que está acontecendo algo com os garotos? – Jensen foi quem deu início a conversa.

- Acho. – Jared foi sincero, especialmente porque agora lembrava-se do clima estranho em que flagrou os meninos anteriormente. – Acho que estão se pegando...

- O que? – Jensen arregalou os olhos. – Acha? – Ele repetiu achando que Jared estava brincando, mas Padalecki apenas riu de certa ingenuidade do namorado.

- Já tivemos dezesseis anos, Jen, conhece os sinais... Andavam brigando sem absolutamente nenhum motivo, agora não se largam... – Padalecki começou a analisar até mesmo pra si. – Nick falou de Mark o final de semana todo...

- É verdade, tenho que admitir que Mark tocou no nome de Nick muitas vezes. – Jensen estava pensativo. – Acha que eles estão...

- Acho. – O músico riu. – Acha que vão nos contar?

- Conheço Nick, ele sempre foi muito aberto comigo, muito honesto com seus sentimentos na verdade, ele tem muito da Danneel nesse aspecto... – O médico pensou por um momento. – Acho que vai me contar.

- Mark não vai me falar nada. – Padalecki conhecia bem o que tinha em casa. – Ele dá todos os sinais apenas pra que eu descubra sozinho... – Jared então olhou para o outro ao seu lado com expectativa. – Acho que tive uma ideia...

- De novo isso? – Jensen riu, virando seu corpo e ficando em cima de Jared. – Só espero que não seja uma que vá me deixar longe de você de novo...

- Não. – Jared sorriu passando as mãos pelas costas do outro. – Mas vai servir pra nos fazer ter certeza...

- Certo. – Jensen respondeu dando um selinho no moreno alto. – Mas antes vou ter que falar com aquele moleque sobre meu vinho desaparecido.

- Eu tenho que ir pra casa, ok? – Jared disse após um suspiro. – Acho que ainda é cedo pra dormirmos na casa um do outro...

- Padalecki você é tão... – Jensen pensou por um segundo e viu o músico sorrir de olhos fechados. – Somos adultos.

- E somos pais. – Jared complementou. – Temos todo o tempo do mundo, certo?

- Certo...


	20. Chapter 20

_**Everyday feels like a Monday**_

_(Todos os dias eu me sinto como uma segunda-feira)_

_**There is no escaping from the heart ache**_

_(Não há como escaper da dor no coração)_

_**Now I wanna put it back together**_

_(Agora eu quero juntar isso novamente)_

_**'Cause it's always better later than never**_

_(Porque é sempre melhor tarde do que nunca)_

Nick chegou em casa e largou a mochila num canto qualquer da sala. Estava cansado, o dia tinha sido extremamente cheio. Escola, treino, e Mark não falando muito com ele, mas com essa parte ele já estava se acostumando, como se já tivesse percebido que havia dias em que Mark simplesmente parecia uma criança emburrada e, pelo visto, Ackles já tinha notado que ia ser assim por um bom tempo.

Ele sentou-se no sofá com preguiça até de subir pra seu quarto. Imaginou que seu pai não estaria em casa, talvez devesse estar no hospital como sempre.

- Ei, moleque... – Jensen surgiu da cozinha assustando um pouco o filho.

- Pai? Você em casa? – O garoto respondeu realmente sem entender.

- Já estou saindo, só estava esperando você chegar. – Jensen sentou-se ao lado do filho confortavelmente no enorme sofá branco.

- Vou dormir, não vou sair antes que pergunte. – Nick conhecia o pai muito bem pra saber que ainda devia muitas satisfações. – Quem sabe chame Mark pra vir pra cá. Tem problema?

- Não, tudo bem. – Jensen sorriu por ver o filho falar diferente sobre o amigo, mas não queria dar suspeitas de que já desconfiava de algo. – É sobre a sua festa. – Jensen continuou sereno. – Espero que não estejam planejando nenhuma surpresa porque de qualquer forma já estraguei. – Jensen riu fazendo o filho sorrir também.

- Não sei, mas acho que não. – Nick sorriu, foi sincero. – Mas acho legal a ideia de fazermos algo.

- Claro, e não esqueça de convidar aquela menina que você gosta. – O médico tocou o ombro do filho em forma de apoio. Nick simplesmente olhou o pai como se ele não estivesse fazendo nenhum sentido.

- Que menina, pai? – Nick realmente fez esforço pra entender do que o pai estava falando.

- Mark disse que tinha uma menina que você gostava. – Jensen disse e até reparando bem na expressão surpresa de Nick, quando o loiro arqueou apenas uma sobrancelha. – Becca?

- O que? – Nick riu, não conseguiu evitar. – Mark disse isso?

- É, ué. – Jensen respondeu sorrindo, notando que aquilo de fato foi inventado por Mark. – Eu notei que você andava um pouco feliz demais e dando sinais de apaixonado, então perguntei ao Mark e ele disse que era ela.

- Ah. – Nick disse segurando o riso, percebendo que com certeza foi a primeira coisa que passou pela cabeça de Mark se tinha sido mesmo isso que ele havia respondido ao médico. – Becca, claro... Tá bom, pai. Você me pegou. – Mentiu Nick, não querendo fazer com que parecesse que Mark havia mentido.

Jensen sorriu percebendo exatamente o que Nick havia feito. Ele agora ficou um pouco mais sério e franziu o cenho. Ergueu o queixo pra falar, como se olhasse de cima para o filho. Nick conhecia bem aquele olhar e sabia que alguma bronca estava por vir, apenas se perguntou por um momento qual das coisas seu pai havia descoberto que ele fez.

- Se eu pegar você bebendo qualquer um dos meus vinhos de novo, estará de castigo pro resto da vida. – Jensen falou de um jeito que fez Nick realmente achar que era sério.

- Desculpe, pai. – O garoto respondeu com um pouco de remorso, mas nem tanto. Pensou que realmente tinha valido a pena. – Não vai mais acontecer, e inclusive nós nem bebemos tudo, e não ficamos bêbados e nem nada...

- Como assim "nós", Nicholas? – Agora Jensen realmente estava surpreso. Nick, como sempre, percebeu que tinha falado demais. – Com quem você andou bebendo?

- Não é isso, pai! – Ele apressou-se em responder. Se dissesse que era com Mark, sabia que Jensen contaria a Jared.

- Mark? – Era como se o médico tivesse lido os pensamentos do filho.

- Não! – Era muito pânico na voz pra ser mentira.

- Nicholas Jacob Ackles... Eu acho bom vocês dois começarem a parar de fazer coisas idiotas! – Jensen elevou um pouco a voz. – Vocês têm 17 anos já, não acha que está na hora de criar o mínimo de juízo?

- Pai, era aniversário dele, estávamos apenas... comemorando. – Nick disse tão ingenuamente como se fosse perfeitamente normal você dividir _vinho_ com seu amigo de escola no dia do aniversário.

- Tudo bem, não quero saber de explicações. – Jensen continuou firme enquanto levantava-se do sofá. Imediatamente seu pager começou a tocar, chamando pelo número do hospital. – E essa conversa ainda não acabou.

Ele disse enquanto saía da sala e andava até a garagem, Nick recostou-se no sofá aliviado. Sabia que logo seu pai esqueceria o assunto, ele sempre esquecia. Permitiu-se sorrir ao lembrar de ambos trancados na adega.

_**Wishing I could be in California**_

_(Gostaria de poder estar na California)_

_**I wanna tell ya when I call ya**_

_(Quero te dizer quando te ligar)_

_**I could've fallen in love**_

_(Eu poderia ter me apaixonado)_

_**I wish I'd fallen in love**_

_(Gostaria de ter me apaixonado)_

**x.J&J.x**

- Mark! – Jared bateu na porta do quarto do filho assim que o ouviu chegar.

- Que é? – Ele respondeu e, em seguida abriu a porta.

- Tudo organizado pra festa do Nick? É daqui há algumas semanas. – Jared reforçou e o filho deu espaço pra que ele entrasse.

- Tá, já falei com os caras. – O garoto respondeu enquanto tirava a camiseta, sentava-se na cama e pegava o violão. Dedilhava alguma coisa que não era conhecida.

- Então está bem. – Jared dizia encostado na soleira da porta, falando e prestando atenção no que Mark estava tocando. – Chame as garotas que vocês gostam.

- O que? – Mark franziu o cenho, sem entender. Parou de tocar olhando confuso para o pai. – De que está falando?

- Pelo que me consta você me desobedeceu para ir a uma festa por causa de uma garota. – Jared bem lembrava-se do filho referindo-se a sua "última chance com sei-lá-quem". Ele entrou no quarto lentamente sentando-se na cama ao lado do filho.

- Oh, não... – Mark respondeu realmente com desprezo. – Não quero mais saber daquela piranha.

- Mark! – Jared chamou atenção do filho. – Não fale dessa forma.

- Que seja, enfim... – Mark disse sem realmente prestar atenção no tom repreensivo do pai. – Não vou chama-la.

- Ok, mas a garota do Nick sim, não é? Quem sabe você pode até dar uma força pra eles ficarem juntos.

- Mas de que porra está falando, pai? – O garoto mal acabou de falar e logo sentiu um tapa forte na nuca, dado por Jared é claro. – Qual é, pai! – Ele reclamou, óbvio.

- Não fale desse jeito! – Jared repetiu com mais ênfase.

- Ok, que seja! – Ele repetiu também no mesmo tom malcriado. – Enfim... Nick não gosta de ninguém.

- Ah é mesmo? – Jared mordeu o lábio inferior e baixou a cabeça. Alguns fios de cabelo lhe caíram nos olhos, tentou esconder o riso.

- Mesmo. – Mark respondeu um pouco inseguro.

- Pois então acho uma ótima oportunidade pra você. – Jared disse é claro com todas as segundas, terceiras e quartas intenções.

- De que? – Mark olhou assustado para o pai.

- De encontrar uma garota bacana pra ele, ele é seu amigo, dê uma força.

- Nick pode arrumar seus próprios encontros. – Mark deu de ombros. Realmente não se preocupava com isso, tinha certeza já de que Ackles gostava dele.

- Te criei pra ser um bom garoto, Mark. – Jared disse quase filosofando enquanto olhava para o filho sentado ao seu lado. Era quase inacreditável pra ele ver que aquele garotinho que corria pela casa e quase sempre o abraçava só até o joelho, agora tinha quase sua altura. – Seja um bom amigo, especialmente porque vocês não começaram muito bem.

- Ele é... de boa. – Mark disse com um sorriso de canto, voltando a tocar o que tinha começado.

- O que é isso? – Padalecki perguntou, referindo-se ao riff que Mark estava tocando no violão.

- Algo em que eu estou... _trabalhando_. – O garoto respondeu, um tanto quanto orgulhoso. – Quer me ajudar?

- Mostre-me o que você tem. – Agora era Jared quem estava orgulhoso de saber que Mark estava começando a compor.

Mark começou a tocar de um jeito concentrado, ele realmente queria impressionar o pai. Não era nada muito elaborado, mas era bonito. Jared ouviu atentamente e achou que poderia ajudar em algumas melhorias até encaixar de fato um bom arranjo. Estava realmente sentindo-se o melhor pai do mundo. Quando Mark acabou de tocar, olhou para o pai como se esperasse a avalição do Juízo Final.

- E então?

- Está incrível. – Jared respondeu sorrindo, falou sinceramente. – Está com um tempo razoável de notas, é organizado, calmo, criativo e muito original! – Ele dizia empolgado enquanto apenas viu Mark sorrir.

- Sabe como é... Aprendi com o melhor. – Ele respondeu um pouco sem graça e Jared apenas o abraçou.

- Acho que é apenas um pouco de inspiração... – Jared disse tocando os dois ombros de Mark com as mãos. – É o amor que faz isso com os músicos...

- Sem momentos de menina, pai. – Mark disse mais sério e Jared apenas caiu na gargalhada.

_**Out of our minds and out of time**_

_(Fora de nossas mentes e do tempo)_

_**Wishing I could be with you**_

_(Desejando poder estar com você)_

_**To share the view**_

_(Para compartilhar a vista)_

_**We could've fallen in love**_

_(Poderíamos ter nos apaixonado)_

**x.J&J.x**

A noite já havia chegado e, apesar de estar terrivelmente cansado, Jensen ainda estava contando os minutos para ver Jared. Eles tinham combinado de ir ao cinema no fim da tarde e depois jantar em qualquer lugar, realmente apenas pra comer alguma coisa, preferiam passar muito mais tempo juntos do que com o resto do mundo.

Jensen ligou para o namorado avisando que estava esperando ele na portaria do prédio e, assim que Jared desceu, mal conteve a vontade de beijá-lo imediatamente. Era como se Padalecki pudesse ler o que havia pensado e imediatamente no momento em que o viu, agarrou-o pela nuca e o beijou como se não o visse há anos.

- Oi pra você também. – Jensen respondeu rindo no momento em que Jared soltou-se dele.

- Está com uma cara de cansado. – Jared disse enquanto roçava de leve seu nariz no dele. – Tudo bem se quiser ficar em casa?

- Não, não... – O médico respondeu já pegando o moreno alto pela mão e andando até o carro. – Vamos... sair pra namorar... só pra variar. – Jensen disse fazendo o namorado rir, parecia realmente alguém que estava redescobrindo como era namorar com alguém.

Jared sorriu suspirando enquanto o seguia. Na realidade, ele também tinha que trabalhar em algumas horas, e Jensen também tinha trabalhado o dia todo, tinham que aproveitar todos os momentos e as poucas horas que passavam juntos. Tomaram suas posições no carro de Jensen e logo o loiro começou a dirigir pelas agora mais familiares ruas do Brooklyn.

- E então? Que Nick faliu sobre a festa? – Jared perguntou curioso.

- Parece que gostou da ideia, mas falo sério Jay, esse moleque não está normal. – Jensen disse um pouco confuso e Jared riu um tanto quanto alto. – Lembra do vinho aberto? Ele abriu no dia do aniversário do Mark. Isso faz algum sentido pra você?

- Na verdade faz. – Jared disse baixinho enquanto sorria, Jensen não prestou atenção.

- Quer dizer, eles não podem beber! – Jensen dizia como se fosse óbvio.

- Como se fôssemos humanamente capazes de impedir, né Jen. – Jared disse um pouco mais conformado. – Não podemos viver a vida deles, amor. Quer dizer, não queremos que eles cometam nossos erros, mas só podemos instruí-los no que fazer, não podemos exatamente ir lá e fazer por eles ou, ainda, impedi-los de fazer.

- Eu sei. – Jensen concordou conformado. – E eu reclamava há alguns anos querendo que Nick crescesse logo. – Soou como uma epifania fazendo Jared rir.

- Acho que todo mundo que tem filhos pensou isso um dia e, quando aconteceu, se arrependeu de dizer.

- Lógico, agora eu vejo que era muito mais fácil quando _eu_ o colocava na cama, quando _eu_ sabia onde ele estava, quando _eu_ dava a ele o que comer e o que vestir... – O loiro soou bastante saudosista.

- Agora, em compensação, quando eu dou um conselho a Mark, um simples conselho, ele diz pra eu parar de dizer a ele o que fazer. – Jared riu fazendo com o que o namorado também sorrisse. Tudo era muito familiar.

_**Waking up to people talking**_

_(Acordando com pessoas conversando)_

_**And it's getting later every morning**_

_(E está ficando mais tarde a cada manhã)_

_**Then I realise it's nearly midday**_

_(Então eu percebo que é quase meio-dia)_

_**And I've wasted half my life don't throw it away**_

_(E eu tenho perdido metade da minha vida para jogar isso fora)_

Fez-se alguns segundos de silêncio entre os dois e Jensen apenas continuou concentrado em dirigir. Jared, que tinha seus olhos voltado para a janela do passageiro olhando a rua e as pessoas, passou a mirar Jensen de perfil com um meio sorriso cansado, mas feliz. Dava pra ler no rosto dele sempre o que ele sentia, Jared pensou. Ele tinha cílios longos e uma boca realmente que chamava a atenção de qualquer um. Por um momento, Jared se perguntou como um cara como Jensen estava viúvo há tanto tempo. Quer dizer, não que fosse milênios e Jared podia imaginar que Jensen com certeza teve muitos casos ao longo do tempo, mas nada que o firmasse. Como era possível?

Padalecki então pensou na sorte que tinha. Tudo bem que ele sabia que Jensen ainda não estava assim tão bem resolvido quanto a sua sexualidade, era tudo novidade pra ele e, sim, por mais que Jensen não falasse a respeito, ele sabia. A parte boa é que pelo menos o loiro não estava dando chiliques. Por certo sua idade e maturidade ajudavam bastante nesse tipo de situação. Não é como se ele fosse um adolescente cheio de incertezas, ele já era um homem feito e com a vida pronta, se ele percebesse que a partir daquele momento não gostava apenas de mulheres, tudo bem pra ele. Apenas lidava com isso e seguia seu coração.

- Sei que está me olhando, o que foi? – Jensen disse interrompendo os pensamentos de Jared, apenas como se sentisse seu olhar em cima dele.

- Estou pensando no quanto fomos feitos um pro outro. – Jared respondeu no tom mais apaixonado possível.

- É mesmo? – Jensen disse tirando uma das mãos do volante e colocando sobre a coxa do moreno alto. – E por que você acha isso?

- Quem no mundo me entenderia melhor do que você? – Jared dizia enquanto segurava a mão do médico sobre sua perna. – Passamos praticamente pelas mesmas coisas na vida e, pode ser apenas uma de nossas afinidades, mas com certeza termos sido pai cedo fez toda uma diferença na forma como lidamos com tudo.

- Eu sei que quando eu disser que não podemos viajar porque Nick está doente, você não irá reclamar. – Jensen disse e olhou rapidamente para Jared com o canto dos olhos.

- Da mesma forma que você vai entender quando eu estiver chateado por ter discutido com Mark e não estar no meu melhor humor. – E as coisas que não temos em comum, um pode aprender com o outro.

- Eu não entendo nada de música e você não entende nada de vinhos. – Ambos riram com o comentário de Ackles.

- Mas você é fã dos Beatles e eu adoro vinhos! Já é alguma coisa pra ambas as questões de 'falta de afinidade'. – Jared disse brincando e ambos riram novamente.

- Sem falar que você me faz rir, me divirto quando estamos juntos e tem o melhor... – Jensen fez uma pausa mas Jared pode ler nos lábios dele que ele disse _boquete_ sem emitir som, apenas movendo os lábios.

- Você pode dizer em voz alta! – Jared gargalhava agora de ver Jensen ligeiramente sem graça, como se tivesse falado um palavrão na frente do Papa. – Boquete, Jensen. – Jared disse a palavra com vontade, e voltou a rir do fato do médico ter ficado um pouco vermelho.

- Pare com isso! – Jensen disse sem conseguir ficar sem rir junto. Realmente a risada do outro era contagiante. – O que importa é você ter entendido!

- Aham. – Padalecki respondeu quase sem ar. – Alguém já fez um em você enquanto você dirigia? – Jared ainda sorria, mas falou num tom mais sério.

- Jared... nem pense nisso! – Jensen meio que arregalou os olhos especialmente porque Jared parecia começar a abaixar-se na direção de seu colo. – Jay!

- O que foi? – Jared mordeu o lábio inferior olhando o quase pânico do loiro. Ele passou uma das mãos sobre o membro de Ackles, massageando quase imperceptivelmente.

- Chegamos. – Jensen quase gritou. – Chegamos no cinema. – Ele terminou a frase aliviado e constrangido.

Jared apenas riu ainda mais achando a situação extremamente cômica. Realmente parecia que Jensen era algum nerd que Padalecki estava "levando para o mal caminho".

- Tudo bem, ainda temos a volta pra casa. – Jared sorria olhando Jensen que também sorriu quando estacionou o carro.

O loiro puxou o namorado para um beijo, correspondido claro no mesmo momento. Era como se ele tivesse recuperando toda a diversão que deixou de lado durante todo esse tempo, dividindo-se entre Nick e o trabalho.

- Você é a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu, sabe disso? – Ele disse quando soltou Jared do beijo e apenas ficou olhando naqueles olhos verdes que eram verdadeiros calmantes.

- E você a minha. – Padalecki respondeu no mesmo tom, com um sorriso de canto. – Vamos?

- Vamos. Mas espera, fica aqui. – Ackles disse descendo no carro enquanto Jared franzia o cenho sem entender.

O loiro deu a volta por trás do carro e chegou na porta do passageiro, onde Jared estava. Ele sorriu e, gentilmente, abriu a porta para o namorado.

- Não é sério isso, né? – Jared disse enquanto descia do carro sorrindo para o namorado. – Sou oficialmente a moça da relação?

- Só estava tentando ser gentil e não afeminar você. – Jensen respondeu abraçando o moreno alto enquanto entravam no cinema para comprar as entradas.

- Sei. – Jared disse por fim e ambos riram. Realmente eles estavam tão felizes que sentiam que precisavam dizer ao mundo.

_**Saying every day should be a new day**_

_(Dizendo que cada dia deveria ser um novo dia)_

_**To make you smile and find a new way**_

_(Para fazer você sorrir e encontrar alguma nova forma)_

_**Of falling in love**_

_(De se apaixonar)_

_**I could've fallen in love**_

_(Eu poderia ter me apaixonado)_

**x.J&J.x**

Mark estava ainda em seu quarto desde que seu pai saiu para encontrar Jensen. O violão ainda no colo e várias páginas escritas, outras riscadas e amassadas; ele realmente parecia um pouco frustrado, mas ao mesmo tempo bastante persistente. Apenas estava se convencendo que precisava de mais ajuda de seu pai pra terminar aquela música.

Ele, de longe, ouviu uma música conhecida do Iron Maiden. Era o toque de seu celular, tocando loucamente dentro de sua mochila em um canto qualquer do quarto. Ele suspirou e voltou para a realidade para procurar o aparelho entre tantos cadernos e livros.

Era Nick.

- Que é? – O costumeiro jeito mal criado de atender o telefone, fosse que fosse.

_- Então... quer vir pra cá?_ – O loiro foi objetivo. _– Nossos pais saíram._

- Ah... mas é muito tarde, papai não vai me deixar. – Mark respondeu com sinceridade.

_- Qual é, somos praticamente família._ – Nick disse rindo do outro lado da linha, o que enfezou Mark, é claro.

- Mimimi família... cala a boca.

_- Vem._

- Não.

_- Tá bem, tô esperando._

O loiro desligou o telefone sem dar tempo de Mark insistir que não iria. O moreno suspirou, andou pelo quarto em busca da camiseta preta do Senhor dos Anéis que Nick tinha dado a ele. Tirou alguns papéis de lado e, bom, ele não estava conseguindo nem terminar uma parte de uma música, precisa mesmo esfriar a cabeça.

Pegou o celular, a jaqueta e foi pegar um taxi pra casa do filho teimoso de Ackles.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Nota: **__ gente, queria agradecer aos reviews, povo bacana demais! Muito obrigado mesmo pra todo mundo que acompanha a história, pede por mais, elogia e até dá ideias, vocês são muito legais comigo mesmo, valeu! ^^ E também queria mandar um salve especial aos leitores novos que começaram a ler a história não tem muito tempo, muito obrigado a vocês também. E a você também que lê sempre fics e histórias, não só minhas, mas de todos os autores que prestigiam e não deixam review porque tem vergonha, ou não tem tempo ou não estão a fim, obrigado a vocês também, afinal o prestígio também está na simples leitura. Beijos. :)_

_P.S.: a música é Don't tell me, da Maddona._

_**Don't tell me to stop**_

_(Não me diga pra parar)_

_**Tell the rain not to drop**_

_(Diga para a chuva não cair)_

_**Tell the wind not to blow**_

_(Diga ao vento pra não soprar)_

_**Cause you said so.**_

_(Porque assim você disse)_

- Taxi? – Nick perguntou assim que abriu a porta para Mark passar. – Cadê o Corvette? – Ele fechou a porta e Mark andou pela sala.

- Acho melhor andar na linha. – Mark disse voltando seu olhar para o loiro que se aproximava dele. – Acho que já estamos encrencados o bastante, pegar o Corvette escondido só pioraria. – Mark até sorriu de canto acho a situação irônica.

Nick chegou mais perto do moreno alto o encostando contra o corrimão da escada da sala que dava acesso ao segundo andar. Mark realmente andou pra trás pra evitar contato físico até que Nick o encurralou.

- Não vai me dar um beijo? – O loiro perguntou quase num sussurro, encostando seus lábios muito perto dos de Mark.

- Nick... – Mark procurava desviar os olhos pra qualquer outra coisa que não fossem os lábios ou os olhos do loiro à sua frente.

- Qual é seu problema? Estava tudo bem, por que você surtou?

- Nossos pais, eles...

- Ah cala a boca, para com essa desculpa! – Nick agora agarrou o outro pela cintura colando seu corpo no dele. – É sério, qual é o problema?

- Eu não sei. – Mark disse de um jeito um pouco mais rendido. – Não sei onde vamos parar com isso... E quando nossos velhos descobrirem?

- Eles não vão descobrir, estão muito ocupados com eles mesmos. – Nick disse sério. – E mesmo se descobrirem... qual é, Mark, que tem de mais nisso?

Mark suspirou, sabia que no fundo o outro estava certo. Mas a verdade é que ele estava apenas inventando desculpas pra si e pra Nick. Ele ainda estava inseguro com o que os outros iam pensar, com o sexo com outro homem – porque sim, só ele sabia o quanto ele tinha vontade! – Tinha medo de ser julgado, mal sabia ele que não estava lidando com nada mais do que com um autopreconceito.

- Mark! – Nick chamou pelo moreno que parecia estar viajando em pensamentos. – Me fala! Conversa comigo. – Nick pediu de um jeito quase irresistível.

Mark olhou nos olhos do outro e parecia que finalmente havia se rendido. Ele segurou no rosto de Nick com carinho enquanto nem mesmo procurou as palavras, ele simplesmente começou a dizer.

- Eu sei que nos conhecemos desde a quarta série e nunca nos demos muito bem. – Ele estava ligeiramente nervoso e Nick passou a prestar um pouco mais de atenção. – Lembra aquela vez em que seu estojo de lápis sumiu e depois apareceu na lixeira? Nossa, a senhora Oliver ficou muito puta da vida! – Mark começou a rir ao lembrar. – Fui eu. Fui eu que pus lá na hora do intervalo... Lembra aquela menina que você gostava na sexta série? E ela foi seu par no dia da apresentação de dança do Dia do Fundador?

- Mark... – Nick começou a rir.

- Lembra que eu provocava ela? Dizia que ela era feia e tinha dentes de coelho... E você sempre vinha brigar comigo pra defender ela?

- Lembro... – Nick ria ao lembrar-se. – Mark, por que...?

- E lembra quando a gente estava no primeiro ano que entramos pro time de futebol e então brigávamos sempre ou ainda fingíamos que nem nos conhecíamos nos corredores da escola? Lembra na oitava série quando você estava ficando com aquela menina atrás das arquibancadas e eu te delatei pra diretora?

- Você está tentando fazer eu te odiar por essas coisas? – Nick perguntou com um meio sorriso.

- Não. – Mark foi quem sorriu. – Estou tentando te mostrar com isso que _eu_ gosto de você! Há muito tempo! – Ele riu ao lembrar-se de outras coisas que preferia não mencionar. – Nos conhecemos há tanto tempo e nunca... notou que tinha alguma coisa errado?

- Notei, mas eu só achava que você era meio psicopata. – Nick respondeu e ambos riram. – Onde quer chegar com isso?

- Eu posso ter meus problemas de temperamento, poso ser meio chato na maioria das vezes, e posso brigar com você, me afastar, mas nunca... nunca, Nick, nunca é porque eu não gosto de você. Certo?

Nick aos poucos foi abrindo um sorriso que mal lhe cabia no rosto. A melhor parte disso é porque podia ver que Mark estava fazendo o mesmo e, sinceramente, o sorriso dele era o mais lindo do mundo, talvez por justamente ser tão raro. Ele nunca sorria, não daquele jeito. Nick sentia-se um tanto privilégio por ter aquele prazer. Por ser a razão daquele sorriso.

_**Tell the sun not to shine**_

_(Diga ao sol pra não brilhar)_

_**Not to get up this time, no, no**_

_(Para não levantar desta vez, não, não)_

_**Let it fall by the way**_

_(Deixe-o o cair pelo caminho)_

_**But don't leave me where I lay down**_

_(Mas não me deixe onde eu me deitar)_

- Vamos subir. – Nick disse no momento em que começou a beijar o outro. Não, ele não estava perguntando, ele simplesmente começou a puxar o moreno alto escada acima até seu quarto.

Na realidade ambos não sabiam direito como não tropeçaram e caíram no meio do caminho entre tantos degraus, tapetes, corrimão e paredes. A única coisa que sabiam é que já estavam sem suas camisetas e deitados na cama de Nick. Era uma cena realmente engraçada ver os dois rolando entre lençóis de Star Wars.

Tinham tanta urgência que simplesmente não conseguiam dizer nada, só podiam ouvir ambas as respirações um do outro, alguns gemidos entre os beijos e por mais que talvez fosse melhor irem com calma, todo o resto falava mais lato que o bom senso. Não era mesmo para esperar que adolescentes de dezessete anos realmente se controlassem quando se tratava de hormônios.

Nick estava em cima de Mark desafivelando o cinto dele e abrindo a calça. Já viu o quanto ele estava duro e sorriu ao perceber, ele era um pouco egocêntrico mesmo nesse quesito e sentia-se realmente o máximo de saber que Mark estava excitado por sua causa.

Não era como se fosse exatamente a primeira vez que eles dessem um 'amasso forte', não, não era. Já tinham certo conhecimento do corpo um do outro e sempre se masturbavam juntos, não que fosse uma grande experiência sexual, mas eles também não eram exatamente dois virgens, já tinham tido suas "primeiras vezes", o problema é que entre homens a coisa era um pouco diferente.

No caso deles dois sempre um queria dar um jeito de dominar mais que o outro. Mas pela forma como Nick tirou as calça de Mark junto com a cueca e baixou a sua própria até o joelho, não ficava muito difícil sacar quem ia mandar na situação, pelo menos na primeira vez.

- O que está fazendo? – Mark perguntou um pouco assustado. Na realidade ele fez a pergunta pra tentar impedir Nick de continuar e não apenas para realmente saber o que ele estava fazendo. Até porque estava muito óbvio.

- Tentando transar com você. – Nick respondeu de um jeito engraçado enquanto voltava a circular a língua em um dos mamilos de Mark.

Por um momento o filho de Padalecki esqueceu até o que queria perguntar, até porque uma hora iam acabar _precisando_ fazer aquilo. A verdade é que ele achou que, ou Nick estava fingindo muito bem ou ele realmente sabia o que estava fazendo. Era um daqueles momentos em que ele achou que dominaria a situação, mas desta vez ele simplesmente preferiu assistir por um momento o deleite de ver Nick por a camisinha no próprio membro.

_**Tell me love isn't true**_

_(Me diga que o amor não é verdade)_

_**It's just something that we do**_

_(É só algo que nós fazemos)_

_**Tell me everything I'm not**_

_(Me diga tudo que eu não sou)_

_**But please don't tell me to stop**_

_(Mas por favor não me diga pra parar)_

- Por que está olhando como se nunca tivesse visto? – Nick perguntou tentando cortar a tensão que parecia se formar, enquanto estava ajoelhado na cama com as pernas de Mark em torno de sua cintura.

- Não é isso é que... – Mark tentava falar algo coerente, aquilo não estava acontecendo da maneira que _ele_ imaginava, mas ele não conseguia pensar direito com a mão de Nick acariciando seu membro, deixando-o completamente rendido.

- O que é? – O loiro agora sorriu de ver que o outro já estava começando a relaxa. Inclinou seu corpo na direção do namorado e praticamente sussurrava. – Achou que estaríamos em lugares trocados? – Assim que terminou de falar, começou a roçar os dedos na entrada do outro. Mark gemeu baixo involuntariamente fazendo Nick sorrir e morder o lábio inferior.

Quando conseguiu fazer dois dedos passarem, Nick percebeu que poderia gozar de olhar Mark se contorcer daquele jeito, de prazer com certeza e até um pouco de dor. Ele inclinou-se novamente e beijou os lábios bonitos de Padalecki que imediatamente o correspondeu cheio de desejo, tesão e fome.

O loiro soltou-se dos lábios dele apenas por um segundo para poder olhar em seus olhos no momento em que se posicionou para trocar os dedos por seu membro. Era como se esperasse algum tipo de aprovação ou impedimento do outro.

Mark não disse nada propriamente, com um pouco de reluta no olhar, Nick viu ele dizer sim com a cabeça. O garoto então cerrou os dentes pra não gritar quando sentiu Nick inteiro dentro dele de uma vez.

- Você está bem? – Mark perguntou baixinho, passando as mãos pelos cabelos escuros do outro.

- Estou. – Mark respondeu ofegante. – Vá em frente.

Ackles sabia que Mark apenas não estava querendo ser uma 'garotinha' naquele momento, claro que diria que aguentaria tudo, mas ele apenas sorriu, sabendo que deveria ir devagar pelo menos no começo. Não que ambos tivessem uma vasta experiência sexual, mas com certeza conheciam seus corpos muito bem pra saber do que gostavam.

Aos poucos, Nick foi acelerando os movimentos e Mark passou a sentir um prazer indescritível, do jeito que nunca tinha tido com nenhuma garota antes. Ele arrepiou-se no momento em que Nick desceu as mãos por sua cintura, barriga até chegar nas coxas, afastando-as um pouco mais, como se quisesse olhar a cena, Mark percebeu que ele se excitava muito com isso.

Como se deixou completamente levar, nem percebeu que estavam já parecendo dois alucinados na cama. Na realidade, eles não tinham o maior espaço do mundo em cima da cama de solteiro de Nick, mas pra essas coisas bastava dar qualquer jeito, e foi assim que Mark levantou-se por cima de Nick e sentou-se no colo dele, talvez deixando implícito que apesar das circunstâncias, queria mandar um pouco também.

_**Tell the leaves not to turn**_

_(Diga as páginas pra não virarem)_

_**But don't ever tell me I'll learn, no, no**_

_(Mas não diga que não aprendo nunca)_

_**Take the black off a crow**_

_(Tire o negro do corvo)_

_**But don't tell me I have to go**_

_(Mas não diga que eu preciso ir)_

Nick até sorriu ao ver a atitude do outro, na realidade ele pensou que teria bem mais trabalho, mas depois de ver Mark completamente rendido dizendo todas aquelas coisas pra ele, ele soube que era o momento certo. No caso deles, não bastava apenas eles terem vontade física, porque a relação dos dois era muito mais que isso, passaram por coisas demais juntos e precisaram criar antes uma intimidade emocional antes de simplesmente tirarem a roupa.

Eles tinham movimentos quase sincronizados apesar de ser a primeira vez de ambos com homem. Mark percebeu que conforme ele se soltava mais, Nick também sentia-se mais a vontade e isso ficava claro especialmente pela forma com que ele gemia. Não era igual as outras, era diferente, era como se ele tentasse se controlar mas não conseguia, Mark passava as mãos pelo peito de Ackles, apertando a pele, sentindo o outro garoto quente, enquanto Nick segurava com força nas coxas de Mark acompanhando os movimentos que ele fazia em cima dele.

Mark sempre sabia quando Nick ia gozar, o que ele nunca tinha contado é que sempre esperava por ele, porque era exatamente o que aumentava sua excitação: ver o outro chegar ao ápice de seu prazer. E quando aconteceu, foi diferente de todas as vezes, Nick simplesmente inclinou seu corpo mais pra perto de Mark o abraçando pela cintura enquanto beijava seu abdômen. Mas a realidade era que Nick ficou ainda mais satisfeito e sorriu, sem que o outro visse, justamente na hora em que sentiu que Padalecki também tinha gozado, e notou isso no momento em que ele agarrou-se com força nos cabelos loiros do outro e tomou conta da situação por alguns breves segundos e, em seguida, ficou extremamente ofegante e seu corpo foi ficando mais relaxado nos braços do outro.

Os minutos que se seguiram eles simplesmente ficaram abraçados sentindo o cheiro um do outro, sentindo cada toque e trocando beijos sem absolutamente nenhuma preocupação.

**x.J&J.x**

- Certo, você é um Yankee. – Jared dizia após ele e e Jensen finalizarem seus jantares. – Sabia que você tinha que ter algum problema, era perfeito demais. – Padalecki brincou fingindo um ar desapontado.

- Você mora em Nova York e torce pro Boston Red Sox, que tipo de cidadão é você? – Jensen respondeu atirando seu guardanapo no namorado enquanto ambos riam.

- Legal, perdi meu namorado por causa da Liga de Baseball americana. – Jared dizia fingindo um tom conformado. – É fazer o que, não se pode ter tudo.

- Viro torcedor dos Red Sox a hora que você quiser. – Jensen respondeu sorrindo pegando em uma das mãos do músico sob a mesa.

- Não, tudo bem. – Jared respondeu com um sorriso carinhoso de mãos dadas com o outro. – Vai ser divertidos o quanto poderemos fazer apostas quando assistirmos aos jogos... Os meninos também gostam, apesar de preferirem obviamente e disparadamente o futebol mas...

- Você tem razão. – O médico como sempre se rendeu, mal sabia Padalecki que nem era pelo que ele tinha dito, mas somente pela forma com que sorriu.

_**Tell the bed not to lay**_

_(Diga a cama para não se estender)_

_**Like the open mouth of a grave, yeah**_

_(Como a boca aberta de um túmulo, sim)_

_**Not to stare up at me**_

_(Não me encare fixamente)_

_**Like a calf down on its knees**_

_(Como um bezerro de joelhos)_

- Os senhores já vão querer a conta? – O garçom apareceu como surgido do nada ao lado deles na mesa. Jensen franziu o cenho.

- Não lembro de termos pedido a conta. – O médico respondeu e olhou para Jared, como se perguntasse se ele então havia feito isso discretamente sem ele ter visto.

Mas Jared já estava naquele tipo de situação há mais tempo, ele percebeu que algumas pessoas olhavam para eles no restaurante e pareciam não sentirem-se a vontade apenas por ver dois homens trocando carinhos.

- Tudo bem, Jen, temos que ir mesmo. – Jared respondeu mais conformado. Não que ele achasse que tinha que se acostuma àquilo, mas não era a primeira vez que acontecia mesmo. – Você está cansado, eu também estou. – Ele tentou fazer com que Jensen não ficasse tão chateado quanto aparentemente estava quando começou a olhar para os lados.

- É sempre assim? – Ele perguntou para Jared como se o garçom não existisse. Jared notou que era praticamente uma provocação à situação.

- Jen...

- Não, sério, eu sou novo nisso, sabe? – Jensen agora parecia estar falando com o garçom um pouco mais alto do que deveria. – Eu nunca tinha namorado um homem antes, ele é o primeiro e sabe do que mais? Fui eu quem o seduzi, não é Jay?

- Jensen... – Jared até sorriu tentando fazer com que Jensen parasse de chamar atenção pra eles.

- E sabe de outra coisa? – Jensen continuou tirando a carteira do bolso. – Eu vou pagar por esse jantar tanto quanto as outras pessoas que estão olhando pra gente aqui hoje. – O garçom ficou sem saber o que fazer. Continuou apenas estático ali olhando os outros clientes com o canto dos olhos. Jared já havia desistido de fazer o outro "tentar mudar o mundo" direto de uma mesa de restaurante. Ele levantou-se assim que viu que Jensen pagou, o dobro do valor total, jogando-o no chão.

O médico já em pé puxou Jared pela mão enquanto olhava d cima o garçom do restaurante abaixar-se para pegar o dinheiro de Ackles. Ackles sequer fez alguma menção de pegar troco ou seja lá o que o garçom queria lhe dizer enquanto ele saia arrastando Jared pela mão.

Eles andaram em silêncio até o carro e, no momento em que entraram, ele percebeu que Ackles respirou fundo. Jared passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos loiros do outro sentindo-se um pouco culpado por fazer Jensen passar por aquilo.

- Jen, eu sinto muito. – Ele foi sincero.

- Eu também sinto muito que você tenha que passar por isso por estar comigo. – Foi a resposta de Ackles.

- Não Jen, não é nossa culpa. – Jared respondeu logo em seguida, franzindo o cenho. – Você só não precisava ter feito uma cena, o cara provavelmente era apenas um empregado cumprindo ordens, não precisava humilhá-lo.

- E quanto a nós? – Jensen disse um pouco enfezado olhando firme para Jared. – Eu sei que não podemos mudar a cabeça das pessoas mas com certeza não podemos ficar sem fazer nada.

- Nossa geração não vai ser capaz de mudar as coisas agora. Quem sabe nossos filhos sejam capazes, nossos netos, Jen... – Jared respondeu ainda calmo. – O que a nossa geração pode fazer por agora é mostrar que 'o diferente' existe, que está presente e, em breve, todo mundo vai ter que conviver com isso. Não vamos resolver, Jensen, mas vamos mostrar que isso existe. – Jared explicava como se falasse com uma criança, na verdade era quase isso, como o próprio Jensen havia dito, era novo nisso. – E sabe o que mais podemos mostrar? Que somos capazes de amar o ser humano pelo que ele é e não pelo que ele parece, que somos bons pais, que somos perfeitamente capazes de formar uma família, trabalhamos e somos social e economicamente ativos. Se a sociedade não consegue ver isso, é porque eles escolheram ser ignorantes.

- Eu sei que você está certo, Jay, mas não quero que nossos meninos sofram com isso. – Jensen disse segurando as lágrimas nos olhos.

- Mark e Nick? – Jared riu um pouco. – Você sabe muito bem que eles estão na idade de "resolver tudo na porrada". Ambos, Jen, são garotos que, ao seu estilo, são bastante geniosos e donos de si. Se eu e você tentamos controlar e não conseguimos, pessoas estranhas jamais terão sucesso. – Jared concluiu e até mesmo Jensen se rendeu ao riso.

- É a beleza da adolescência. Poder dizer "foda-se" para o mundo, encher a boca pra falar que não precisam de ninguém. – O médico por um momento viu-se lembrando de si mesmo quando simplesmente decidiu casar com Danneel sem pedir a permissão de ninguém mesmo ainda tendo a idade de Nick. – E realmente achar que é a realidade, você acredita mesmo que pode o que quiser.

- Então Jen, se tem duas pessoas que não precisamos nos preocupar em relação a isso, são aqueles dois. É muito mais fácil eles nos consolarem do que a gente resolver o problema pra eles. – Padalecki riu mais a vontade agora, lembrou-se das caras e bocas que Mark fazia quando queria provar que estava certo e do quanto aquele moleque brigava até o fim.

Jensen imediatamente o puxou para mais um dos beijos apaixonados que ele adorava dar em Jared. De repente sentiu que nada do que o mundo pensava importava, era extremamente ultrapassado ficar discutindo sobre aquele assunto. O que o fez por um lado abrir um pouco os olhos, afinal, ele sempre achou ingenuamente que o mundo não ligava mais pra aquilo.

- Vem, vamos te levar pra casa. – Jensen disse assim que soltou dos lábios do outro.

- Tudo bem amor, você precisa descansar. – Jared respondeu enquanto Jensen dava partida no carro e o manobrava para fora do estacionamento do restaurante.

Jared percebeu que deixou o celular no carro quando o viu em cima do painel, perto do para-brisa. Ele pegou o aparelho e viu que tinha uma mensagem de texto de Mark. Ele leu em voz alta.

- "Pai, vou no Nick. Não brigue." – Ambos riram da simplicidade da mensagem e principalmente pelo final dela.

- Quer ir busca-lo? – Jensen perguntou já tomando o caminho do Queens.

- Vou ligar. – Jared disse, já chamando o filho pela discagem automática. – De repente ele quer dormir lá com Nick. – Fez-se silêncio quando Padalecki terminou a frase, que tornou tudo bastante insinuador. Em seguida ambos caíram na risada.

- Padalecki, diga para seu filho que o meu é inocente, nada de perverte-lo. – Jensen brincou.

- Inocente é o que você pensa, né. – Jared brincou e os dois riram ainda mais.

Demorou um pouco para Mark atender o celular, Jared logo calculou que ele devia estar procurando nos milhões de bolsos que usava nas jaquetas.

_- Que é?_ – A voz do outro lado da linha era preguiçosa, mas a marra era a mesma.

- Quando é que você vai falar comigo dizendo "pois não, senhor?" igual eu faiza com meu pai? – Jared disse ao filho e só ouviu le suspirar.

_- Meu Deus pai, que papo de gente velha, fala logo o que é e pronto._ – O garoto respondeu quase rindo mas ainda ligeiramente sonolento.

- Moleque, você anda pior do que nunca. – Jared disse conformado mais para si mesmo do que para o filho. – Mas tá... Já está em casa?

_- Não, estou no Nick ainda._

- Estão dormindo? Está com uma voz de sono.

_- Não, estávamos..._ – Ele fez uma pausa longa não sabendo bem o que dizer. Mark era péssimo em inventar desculpas de última hora. Jared é claro que percebeu e sabia que ele tinha herdado isso de Sandy. _– Estávamos jogando vídeo-game._

- Aham. – Jared disse sabendo que era mentira. – Não estão bebendo os vinhos de Jensen por acaso não é? – Ele brincou provocando.

_- Não estamos fazendo nada de errado, pai._ – O garoto pareceu quase ofendido defendendo-se.

- Tá bem, tá bem. – Padalecki respondeu, sabia que aquilo era verdade pelo menos. – Quer que eu vá te buscar ou você vai dormir aí?

_- Eu não sei..._ – Ele respondeu como se pensasse por um segundo. Padalecki pôde ouvir Nick dizer um "fica aqui" ao fundo. _– Tudo bem, vou ficar._

- Ok. – Jared respondeu um pouco desconfiado. – Amanhã de manhã você passa em casa antes de ir pra escola pra pegar seu material.

_- Tá bem, pai. Boa noite._

- Boa noite, e vocês dois se comportem, Jensen já está chegando.

Jared desligou, pensou por um momento, e em seguida balançou a cabeça negativamente murmurando algo como "não pode ser".

- O que foi? – Jensen perguntou ao perceber Jared falando sozinho.

- Nada. – Padalecki sorriu. – Nick é virgem?

- O que? – Jensen quase bateu o carro no da frente ao parar para o sinal vermelho. – Não, ele me disse que não é mais. Por que?

- Mark também não. – Jared respondeu ainda pensativo. – Você acha que eles dois...?

Padalecki não completou a frase e nem precisava. Jensen também passou a pensar por um segundo enquanto estavam parados no sinal vermelho de uma avenida que ia direto para o Brooklyn. Após alguns breves segundos, os dois responderam juntos.

- Não, com certeza não.

Mas na realidade soou mais de um jeito em que ambos tentaram se convencer do que se realmente acreditavam.


	22. Chapter 22

_**He was sitting on his tailgate**_

_(Ele estava sentado na traseira do carro)__**  
**__**She was lovin' on his roughneck**_

_(Ela foi seu amor mais difícil)__**  
**__**She was talking about running away**_

_(Ela estava falando sobre fugir)__**  
**__**And he was puffin' on a cigarette**_

_(E ele tragando um cigarro)__**  
**__**Just thinkin'**_

_(Apenas pensando)__**  
**__**How am I gonna say goodbye?**_

_(Como vou dizer adeus?)_

Na escola, os comentários de todos era sobre o fato de Nick e Mark estarem mais amigos do que nunca. Chegaram juntos na escola e até sentaram em lugares mais próximos na sala de aula. Os treinos eram ótimos, produtivos e não havia mais brigas entre os dois. Steve e James estavam realmente se achando o máximo por isso, acreditavam que eram de fato os grandes responsáveis.

A semana correu tranquila pra eles e o aniversário de Nick estava chegando, seria no fim de semana seguinte. Ele estava ansioso especialmente pelo tal presente de Mark, o qual o moreno se recusava prontamente de dizer qual era. Não eram mais raras as vezes em que Mark dormia na casa de Nick durante a semana e vice-versa. Jared e Jensen já tinham todas as provas que precisavam, já dera tempo deles perceberam que Mark e Nick não eram mais simples amigos.

Conversaram muitas vezes a respeito do que fazer, mas simplesmente optaram por esperar que os garotos escolhessem o momento certo de querer contar. Isso era muito pessoal e ambos já tinham concordado em tentar deixa-los cometer erros de vez em quando e até mesmo manter seus próprios segredos. O máximo que procuravam fazer era se mostrarem abertos a conversar sempre que os garotos quisessem.

Mas, principalmente, o viam rir juntos, combinar coisas animados. Jared percebera que Mark ria mais do o normal e Jensen percebeu que os sorrisos de Nick não eram mais tão rareados como costumavam ser.

Jared estava em casa quase terminando de se arrumar quando ouviu Mark tocar no quarto algo totalmente novo e original. Ele nunca tinha ouvido aquilo, tinha quase certeza que era algo inédito. Ele andou pelo corredor do seu quarto até o quarto do filho e ficou ouvindo por alguns segundos a letra da música.

- O que é isso? Você pôs letra? – Jared não aguentou e foi logo entrando.

- Pai! – Mark ficou ligeiramente enfezado. – Você sempre bate!

- Desculpe, filho, mas... O que é? – Jared não ligou muito, estava realmente curioso e aproximou-se da partitura que viu Mark escrevendo.

- Pai! Não é pra olhar! – Ele reivindicou tentando tirar o papel das mãos do pai, mas sem sucesso. – Pai!

- Você pôs uma letra? – Jared estava incrédulo. – Mark! Como você conseguiu? – Finalmente ele se rendeu e devolveu o papel ao pai.

- Ah pai, não sei se está boa. – Ele disse desdobrando o papel que tinha amassado um pouco pela confusão. – Estou trabalhando nas horas vagas da escola...

- Anda, me mostra! – Jared sorria feito criança conhecendo Mickey Mouse. Sentou-se na cama na expectativa de ouvir o filho.

_**He said, girl you got it good here**_

_(Ele disse "garota, você se deu bem aqui")__**  
**__**You don't need to mess with**_

_(N__ão precisa estragar tudo)__**  
**__**A guy going nowhere**_

_(Por um cara que não vai a lugar nenhum(__**  
**__**She said how's about Texas?**_

_(Ela disse "que tal o Texas?")__**  
**__**He got up and shook his head**_

_(Ele levantou-se e balançou a cabeça)__**  
**__**Then he said, ain't you been listening?**_

_(Então ele disse "não está ouvindo?")__**  
**__**It's never gonna work out**_

_(Isso nunca vai dar certo)_

Ele começou a tocar a música um pouco tímido e era mais ou menos sobre o que ele estava passando. Ele queria lutar e reprimir suas vontades, queria fugir de Nick, mas ele sabia que não era tão forte quanto pensava. Nunca conseguiria deixa-lo por mais esforço que fizesse. Pode ter levado um certo tempo, mas ele realmente havia se dado conta disso finalmente.

Era o presente de Nick e ele queria que estivesse perfeito, queria mostrar pra ele através do que ele sabia fazer de melhor – música – o quanto ele significava e como resolveu que seguiriam suas vidas agora. Talvez se pudesse contar essas coisas para seu pai, se tivesse um pouco mais de segurança pra isso, fosse mais fácil, mas para algumas pessoas era essa a melhor maneira de expressar seu "eu" e seus sentimentos: arte.

Jared estava certamente muito surpreso apesar de já esperar que seu filho fosse realmente bom. Anos seguindo o pai por aí, Jared até lembrava de que Mark queria cantar e tocar antes mesmo de começar a falar direito.

_**And I think it'd be a good time now to**_

_(E eu acho que __é ua boa hora agora para)__**  
**__**Let me go**_

_(Me deixar ir)__**  
**__**You don't need me baby**_

_(Você não precisa de mim, amor)__**  
**__**Stop holding on the way you are**_

_(Pare de se prender ao lugar em que está)__**  
**__**Don't you know I'm no good for you**_

_(Não vê que não sou bom pra você?)__**  
**__**And it'll only break your heart**_

_(E que isso apenas irá partir seu coração)__**  
**__**If you don't**_

_(Se você não)__**  
**__**Let me go**_

_(Me deixar ir)_

- Mark... – Jared apenas sorria bobo. – Isso está incrível! – Mark ainda não conseguia olhar direito para o pai, estava sem graça. Apenas sentiu Jared lhe bagunçar os cabelos.

- Valeu, pai. – Ele disse por mim. Se expressar daquela forma era quase como ficar nu em frente a uma plateia. – Mas você é suspeito falar, você é meu pai, claro que vai achar bom.

- Não. – Jared ficou mais sério e voltou a pegar a partitura. – Não estou falando como seu pai, Mark, estou realmente falando como profissional. – E era realmente verdade. – Você fez uma música de verdade aqui.

- Acha mesmo?

- Com certeza. – Jared sorriu orgulhoso. – Podemos mexer num arranjo aqui e ali, melhorar alguns tempos, mas de resto... perfeito. – Padalecki realmente estava curioso mas, antes de perguntar, fez uma pausa. – E essa letra pra quem é?

- Ahn... – Mark não sabia o que dizer. – Eu só fiz, pai. Não é especificamente para alguém. – O moreno ajeitou os cabelos e colocou no violão de lado, no suporte perto da cama.

- Mark... – Jared suspirou, obviamente que não queria forçar a barra. – Saiba que músicas vem dos cantos mais profundos e obscuros da alma... E se é assim que se sente, eu acho ótimo. – Ele disse calmo, compreensivo. – Quer dizer, é uma letra que fala sobre resistir... mas ninguém resiste ao amor, não é mesmo?

- Pai, seu papo está brega. – Mark olhou o pai de um jeito engraçado.

- Sabe que estou certo e tudo bem se não quiser admitir. – Jared riu do jeito do filho, ele realmente era assim. Fazia piadas quando a coisa ficava muito íntima. – Vamos lá, vamos trabalhar nessa música. – Ele concluiu e Mark sorriu aberto, estava confiante com a ajuda de seu pai.

Jared deixou o quarto enquanto falava sobre algumas modificações e ia buscar seu violão no quarto.

**x.J&J.x**

- Não acredito que você me venceu de novo. – Jensen reclamou, mas sorriu para o amigo e colega de trabalho Christian Kane, durante o intervalo breve de ambos. Jogavam xadrez.

- Eu não sei qual é o seu problema, mas está totalmente desconcentrado. – Kane respondeu enquanto recostava-se na cadeira do seu pequeno consultório ao lado do hospital. – O que foi?

- Pior que nada, cara. – Jensen disse como se realmente soubesse que estava um pouco preocupado a toa. – É Nicholas.

- Que ele aprontou? – Christian riu, lembrando-se do motivo pelo qual não queria ter filhos por enquanto.

- Nada, mas acho que... ele e o Filho do Jay... – Jensen ficou um pouco sem graça de contar isso ao amigo, achava que talvez fosse muito invasivo da parte dele, mas pela forma como ele olhou para Christian, o colega médico de Ackles percebeu imediatamente do que se tratava e começou a rir.

- O que? Além de vocês dois, agora eles dois também? – Ele continuou rindo e Jensen até sentiu-se mais aliviado por ser aquela reação do amigo e não alguma do tipo repulsiva. – Qual é o problema com o mundo atualmente?

- Ah cara, eu não sei, mas conheço meu filho muito bem e percebo qualquer mudança de comportamento. Especialmente quando ele tenta disfarçar, porque aí é que fica ainda mais evidente.

- Nick é um bom garoto, Jen, isso que importa. Se ele se interessa por meninas ou garotos, que isso importa? Se fosse meu filho, preferia isso do que ter um menino com problemas com drogas ou ainda daquelas crianças que vivem doentes.

- Credo, Christian! – Jensen preferia nem pensar na possibilidade.

- Mas é verdade cara. Isso não tem nada demais.

- Eu sei, não estou preocupado com isso. – Jensen respondeu massageando as têmporas. – Na verdade, vivemos nesse meio de prática de medicina há tanto tempo que eu acho que nós é quem vimos as piores tragédias.

- Então o que foi?

- Me preocupo porque ele pode estar confuso, sofrendo. – Jensen disse suspirando enquanto o amigo o ouvia atentamente. – Não sei, sabemos que nem todos pensam como a gente, eles estão na escola ainda, adolescentes malcriados são difíceis... Não quero que meu filho sofra com toda essa porcaria de preconceito que nos cerca por todos os lados, onde quer que estejamos.

- Jen, sinceridade? – Foi Kane quem suspirou desta vez. Fez uma pausa como se estivesse organizando as ideias antes de começar a falar. – Nick foi muito bem criado e, numa boa, ele tem todo o jeito da Danneel, só parece com você fisicamente. – Ele riu ao ver Jensen um pouco mais relaxado. – Isso o torna um adolescente que tinha todos os motivos pra ser rebelde, mas não... Ele consegue contornar tudo e, se bem me lembro, com a morte da Dan, foi ele quem teve que te consolar e não vice-versa. Seu filho é mais maduro do que pensa.

- Não se isso é feliz ou infelizmente... – Jensen riu enquanto Christian apenas dava-lhe um tapinha no ombro em forma de apoio.

- Relaxa, cara. Converse com ele, aposto que vai ser muito mais fácil ele te aconselhar do que você ter algo a dizer a ele. – Kane ajeitou os cabelos, prendendo-os num elástico qualquer no momento em que seu bip tocou. – E o dever me chama.

- Vou com você. – Jensen respondeu levantando-se e seguindo o amigo enquanto pegava o celular e retornava a ligação que vinha do hospital, mais alguma emergência com certeza.

_**He said other than a dreamer**_

_(Ele disse que n__ãoe ra nada além de um sonhador)__**  
**__**I ain't nothin' but a drifter**_

_(nada além de um perdido)__**  
**__**You could do a lot better**_

_(Você pode conseguir coisa melhor)__**  
**__**Then leaned over and he kissed her**_

_(Então ele inclinou-se e a beijou)__**  
**__**He said you got another year of college**_

_(Ele disse "você ainda tem mais um ano de faculdade")__**  
**__**And a good momma and a daddy**_

_(Uma boa mãe e um pai)__**  
**__**And me, I got $93 in this old '82 Chevy**_

_(E eu, só tenho 93 dólares e um velho Chevy 82)_

**x.J&J.x**

Apenas com lençóis cobrindo ambos os corpos nus na cama não muito grande e nem confortável de Mark, a noite já havia caído e os dois conversavam sobre coisas qualquer da escola, futebol e até mesmo seus pais.

- É isso mesmo o que quer? Medicina? – Mark perguntava enquanto acariciava uma das mãos do loiro e beijava seu ombro de leve.

- Acho que sim. Não sei. – Nick não parecia muito preocupado. – Fica parecendo que estou optando pelo mais conveniente e não pelo que eu quero de verdade.

- Você é incrível. Vai se dar bem em qualquer que seja a profissão que escolha. – Mark disse num sussurro apaixonado no ouvido do outro.

- Provavelmente. – Nick virou-se de lado para ficar de frente para o namorado enquanto sorria. – Eu conseguirei muitas coisas desde que vá pra faculdade comigo.

Mark sorriu mais aberto, ele sentia-se mais a vontade agora com o outro. Era calmo e tranquilo estar em casa, tarde da noite, com a única pessoa no mundo em que ele se importava. Por mais que já tivesse beijado aqueles lábios mil vezes, em todas era uma experiência única e incrível. Nenhum beijo na boca que Mark tinha dado até hoje em todas as meninas que tinha se envolvido, se parecia sequer com um simples selinho de Nick

Ele tocou os lábios do outro de forma tranquila, sem nenhum pudor, especialmente porque agora Nick movia uma das mãos pelas costas de Mark, acariciando cada centímetro daquela pele levemente bronzeada, quase dourada e lisa. Padalecki permitia-se esquecer completamente do tempo quando estava com o loiro.

- Vamos estudar um pouco? – Nick disse baixinho, entre um beijo e outro.

- Você não pode estar falando sério. – Mark quase riu, era com certeza extremamente broxante falar em estudar naquela hora.

- Temos provas essa semana, Mark. – Nick disse mais sério desta vez, levantando um pouco o corpo e apoiando-se no cotovelo, tirou os fios de cabelo de Mark dos olhos dele. – E não saímos da cama.

- Repito, você não pode estar falando sério. – Mark continuou não acreditando e moveu-se ágil e rápido como uma serpente dando bote, colocando-se imediatamente por cima de Nicholas.

- Mark... – Nick controlava o impulso de rir, realmente não conseguia se soltar.

- Não... – O moreno respondeu sacana. – Só mais uma... – E já era mais ou menos a quarta vez. – Seu aniversário é daqui uns dias, ninguém está ligando pra provas.

- O que vai me dar de presente? – O loiro perguntou, mais rendido.

- Como se eu fosse te contar. – Mark riu e voltou a beijar o namorado carinhosamente.

_**So let me go**_

_(Ent__ão me deixe ir)__**  
**__**You don't need me baby**_

_(Você não precisa de mim, amor)__**  
**__**Stop holding on the way you are**_

_(Pare de se prender onde está)__**  
**__**Don't you know I'm no good for you**_

_(Você não percebe que não sou bom pra você?)__**  
**__**And it'll only break your heart**_

_(E que vou apenas partir seu coração?)__**  
**__**If you don't**_

_(Se você não)__**  
**__**Let me go**_

_(Me deixar ir)_

**x.J&J.x**

- Você está brilhando. – Chad Michael Murray estava ao lado do pequeno palco onde Jared tocava no bar do amigo todas as noites.

- O que? – Jared riu enquanto tomava um gole de água. – Brilhando?

- É... – Chad sorriu mais aberto ao ver que estava certo só pelo jeito de olhar do moreno. – Parece que tudo anda bem com o doutor... – Ele disse num tom que deixo Jared um pouco sem graça, mas ainda rindo.

- Muito. Muito bem. – Ele tentou não se entregar muito, mas pelo tamanho de seu sorriso, não tinha como. – Acho que dessa vez, Chad, é ele... tenho absoluta certeza.

- Julgando pela sua cara, até eu concordo. – Chad bateu de leve no ombro do amigo de anos. – Fico muito feliz, você merece.

- Tudo está dando certo. Certo até demais eu diria. – Jared riu de pensar que talvez a sorte estivesse sorrindo demais pra ele.

- Bom trabalho, se precisar de algo, me avise. – Chad disse antes de se retirar após Jared assentir com a cabeça.

Na porta do bar, no entanto, muito bem vestida e bem acompanhada de alguém que parecia ser alguém importante, Sandra McCoy entrava como se fosse algum tipo de nova proprietária do local. Chad olhou de canto e não gostou do que viu, olhou novamente para Jared pra ver se ele havia percebido a entrada da ex-mulher, mas pelo visto não, ele continuou apenas anunciando alguma música que iria tocar e olhando para alguns pedidos que iam chegando.

O local estava lotado, como sempre, e os casal pegou uma mesa perto da janela. No momento em que um dos garçons de Chad se dirigia para onde eles estavam, o loiro impediu e disse que ele mesmo atenderia aqueles dois.

_**She said, nice try**_

_(Ela disse "boa tentiva")__**  
**__**But you can't hide behind those shades there on your face**_

_(Mas você não pode se seconder atrás de mascaras)__**  
**__**See I don't think you're all that tough**_

_(Veja, eu não acho que você seja assim tão durão)__**  
**__**I just think you're scared of love**_

_(Acho que você só está com medo do amor)__**  
**__**And I think I won't take up that much space**_

_(E eu acho que não ocuparei muito espaço)_


	23. Chapter 23

_**You've been on my mind,**_

_(Você tem sido o único no meu pensamento)_

_**I grow fonder every day,**_

_(A cada dia me sinto mais afeiçoado)_

_**Lose myself in time,**_

_(Me perco no tempo)_

_**Just thinking of your face,**_

_(Apenas pensando no seu rosto)_

- Boa noite. – Chad disse entregando a carta de vinhos para o homem acompanhado de Sandra McCoy.

- Como está, Chad? – Sandy o conhecia desde a escola assim como Jared. Inclusive, havia sido ele quem a apresentou a Jared.

- Muito bem. – Ele respondeu polido, como se não tivesse absolutamente nenhuma intimidade com ela, o que de fato não tinha mesmo.

- Este é Jeffrey. – Ela apresentou por fim o homem que a acompanhava. – Meu noivo e... meu advogado. – Ela realmente tinha um sorriso cínico ao dizer a profissão de Jeffrey Dean Morgan.

Ambos apenas cumprimentaram-se com acenos de cabeça e Jeffrey voltou a escolher o vinho. Ele olhou para Sandy como se esperasse que ela dissesse o que estava fazendo ali e, especialmente, queria descobrir o motivo de ela usar um certo tom ameaçador ao falar 'advogado'. Mas tudo que ele conseguiu foi o mesmo sorriso enigmático que ele costumava achar sexy na escola e agora era simplesmente... Desnecessariamente malvado. Percebeu que ela apenas mostrou os dentes no sorriso ao ver Jared tocando.

- Ele continua excelente. – Ela disse por fim enquanto Jeffrey fechava a carta de vinhos e devolvia a Chad. O loiro alto não respondeu, mas a reprovou com o olhar.

- Um Petrus Bordeaux, por favor. – Jeffrey disse e Chad assentiu com a cabeça, prestativo.

- Garrafa ou taças? – Murray perguntou já imaginando qual seria a resposta.

- Pode trazer a garrafa. – O homem respondeu sem muita emoção, como se fosse algo muito simples pagar quatro mil euros por uma garrafa de vinho numa noite comum.

- Sim, senhor. – Chad deu uma última olhada para Sandy que sorria apaixonada segurando uma das mãos de Jeffrey.

Ele andou de volta para o bar buscar o vinho que o 'doutor' havia pedido e, ao mesmo tempo, ouvindo Jared entregar ao mundo o quanto estava apaixonado só porque está tocando alguma música qualquer do Bon Jovi. Ele passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos quando pegou a garrafa do vinho e olhou Jared de longe, feliz. Por um momento pensou que seria capaz de qualquer coisa pra que não deixassem estragar aquele momento pelo qual ele esperou tanto. Ele sabia tudo que Jared havia passado, esteve ao lado dele em todos os momentos difíceis, e pressentia que aquele seria mais um deles.

**x.x.x.x.x**

_**God only knows why it's taken me so long to let my doubts go,**_

_(Só Deus sabe porque tem levado tanto tempo pra eu acabar com as dúvidas)_

_**You're the only one that I want.**_

_(Você é o único que eu quero)_

O beijo já parecia estar durando horas em um dos cantos escondidos da biblioteca. Nick sentia os lábios amortecidos já, mas Mark não parecia nenhum pouco a fim de parar. Na realidade, se dependesse dele, era bem provável que transassem bem ali.

- Mark... – O loiro tentava dizer entre beijos, em vão, claro. – Mark!

- O que foi? – O moreno sorria de olhar para um Nick que parecia exausto.

- Temos que ir.

- Quem disse?

- Alguém vai nos ver! Faz um tempão que estamos aqui. – Nick dizia olhando para os lados pra ter certeza que não veria nada além de livros.

Mark deu um último abraço no namorado antes de começar a arrumar a jaqueta e a camiseta que estava completamente amassada. Ele passou a mão pelo rosto e sorriu em seguida olhando Ackles que apenas tentava arrumar o boné azul de uma marca de esportes qualquer, amassando os cabelos loiros.

_**I don't know why I'm scared,**_

_(Eu não sei porque estou com medo)_

_**I've been here before,**_

_(Já senti isso antes)_

_**Every feeling, every word,**_

_(Cada sentiment, cada palavra)_

_**I've imagined it all,**_

_(Já tinha imaginado tudo)_

Mark não resistiu ao impulso de querer tirar o boné de Nick só pra ver os cabelos bagunçados de novo, mas apenas virou o boné o deixando pra trás. Nick riu, é claro.

- O que está fazendo? – O loiro perguntou, não mexendo no boné, deixando pra trás como Mark havia colocado.

- Lembro que você usava boné assim no ano passado... – Ele sorriu tentando controlar o romantismo que ele fingia não existir dentro dele.

- É, você dizia que eu tentava ser uma imitação barata do Slim Shady. – Nick disse até um pouco ofendido ao lembrar. Mas tudo que Mark fez foi dar uma sonora gargalhada. – Por isso parei de usar bonés pra trás.

- Eu te achava lindo. – O moreno alto disse sussurrando e voltando a puxar os quadris de Nicholas contra os dele. – E agora usar o boné assim torna as coisas mais fáceis...

- Ah é? Como? – Nick perguntou sentindo seu nariz ser tocado pelo do namorado.

- Assim... – Mark sorriu e beijou o loiro mais uma vez e ainda sem vontade de parar tão cedo. Nick correspondeu porque simplesmente não conseguia resistir. Ao mesmo tempo que tentavam rir enquanto trocavam mais um daqueles beijos que pareciam que não iam terminar nunca, tentavam perceber a presença de alguém. O que lhes dava segurança é que ninguém ia naquele canto da biblioteca cheio de livros desnecessários já que os garotos de hoje em dia tinham Google e Wikipedia.

_**You'll never know if you never try,**_

_(Você nunca vai saber se não tentar)_

_**To forgive your past and simply be mine,**_

_(Esquecer o seu passado e simplesmente ser meu)_

Mas sempre tinham aqueles "nerds" que preferiam o jeito clássico de pesquisar.

- Oh... – Não era exatamente pra sair algum som, mas Rebecca Peet não fez de propósito.

Os garotos afastaram-se com uma rapidez e brutalidade que faria a pessoa pensar duas vezes sobre o que eles estavam fazendo. Ambos emudeceram com a presença da garota.

- Desculpe, eu só precisava de um livro que está aqui. – Ela disse tentando disfarçar que estava um pouco chocada. Só não queria parecer careta.

Ela percebeu que deixou os meninos sem absolutamente nenhuma reação que não fosse olhar pra ela, Nick parecia um pouco inseguro por medo talvez do julgamento alheio, mas ao perceber que era ela, ele até se acalmou um pouco. Era uma das poucas pessoas que ele gostava mesmo naquela escola e que sabia que era mente aberta.

Mark Padalecki em compensação parecia querer sair correndo a qualquer momento ou ter o dom de conseguir desaparecer quando bem entendesse. Nick podia ver nos olhos dele o pânico se instalando e, conhecendo o namorado como conhecia, sabia que iria transformar aquilo em raiva.

- Quem é você mesmo? – Mark resolveu falar, franzindo o cenho e assumindo a típica postura de macho alfa.

- Mark, não... – Nick sabia que ele iria se exaltar desnecessariamente.

- Eu não vou contar pra ninguém, Mark. – Ela olhou Mark nos olhos e parecia sincera. Nick tentou sorrir de canto como se tentasse agradecer. Ela apenas continuou procurando o tal livro.

- Mesmo se você contar, ninguém vai acreditar em você. – Mark agora parecia tentar relaxar porque havia encontrado uma boa saída para a situação. Afinal, ninguém na escola iria falar nada dele, já que ele tinha mesmo a fama de usar violência física para resolver seus problemas.

- Mark, você é super legal. – Becca era inteligente o suficiente pra saber o que uma ameaça daquele tipo só indicava medo. – Estou numa boa com isso, não é problema meu, não ligo pra isso. Vocês podem se pegar o quanto quiserem.

- Nós não estamos... – Mark tentou falar, mas Nick o puxou pelo braço como se pedisse pra ele desistir.

- Becca, valeu. – Nick disse respirando fundo e a garota apenas sorriu. – A gente não quer contar nada agora não.

- Nem agora e nem nunca. – Mark enfatizou. Nick apenas revirou os olhos e Becca quase riu.

_**I dare you to let me be your, your one and only,**_

_(Te desafio a me deixar seu seu, seu único e verdadeiro)_

_**Promise I'm worth it,**_

_(Prometo que sou o merecedor)_

_**To hold in your arms,**_

_(De ficar nos seus braços)_

_**So come on and give me a chance,**_

_(Então venha e me dê uma chance)_

_**To prove I am the one who can walk that mile,**_

_(Pra provar que sou o único que consegue fazer essa caminhada)_

_**Until the end starts**_

_(Até que o fim comece)_

- Nick, você não tem que me explicar nada, certo? Não é da minha conta... E cá entre nós... – Ela falou mais baixo a segunda parte. – Com tanta briga, a tensão sexual era até meio óbvia. – Mark ficou vermelho de raiva e Nick apenas riu junto com a garota baixinha que não tinha nenhum corpo de modelo e não parecia nada interessada em entrar para as cheerleaders. – Mark, larga essa postura defensiva e só aceite quem você é. Você fica mais bonito quando sorri do que quando está sisudo e com metade dos cabelos na cara.

- Ah é? Não me diga. – O tom de marra de Padalecki não tinha como ser diferente. Ele não quis parecer agressivo, mas também é claro que não ia se render. Sem se dar conta, ele meio que jogou os cabelos pra trás, tirando-os dos olhos.

- Podemos conversar depois? – Nick disse pra garota e ela assentiu com a cabeça. Ele sorriu em resposta, segurou Mark pelo braço gentilmente. – Vem moleque.

- Do que me chamou? – Mark saiu, seguindo Nick e ambos começaram uma discussão qualquer, nada sério. Nick apenas ria e sentia uma vontade imensa de simplesmente beijar o outro ali, na frente de todo mundo. Mas, por questão de experiência, sabia que se fizesse isso, Mark surtaria de uma maneira estratosférica e sofreria um trauma tão grande que nunca mais voltaria pra escola. Ele nem estava mais prestando muita atenção no que Padalecki dizia, apenas percebeu que dizer 'ok, você tem razão' lhe salvava horas de discussão desnecessária e um bico de duas semanas que Mark Padalecki sabia fazer com maestria.

**x.x.x.x.x**

_**If I've been on your mind,**_

_(Se eu estou no seu pensamento)_

_**You hang on every word I say,**_

_(Você lembra das palavras que eu digo)_

_**Lose yourself in time,**_

_(Se perde no tempo)_

_**At the mention of my name,**_

_(Ao ouvir meu nome)_

_**Will I ever know how it feels to hold you close,**_

_(Será que vou saber como é ter você perto)_

_**And have you tell me whichever road I choose, you'll go?**_

_(E te ouvir dizer que vais pelo caminho que eu escolher?)_

- Advogado? – Jared ouvia Chad falar e mal acreditava. Estavam no apartamento do loiro. – Eu não a vi durante a noite toda.

- Eu sei, ainda bem. – Chad respondeu. – Eles pediram vinho apenas e foram embora. Acho que foi recado dela apenas pra dizer que está na cidade.

- Mark tem 17 anos, ela não pode fazer nada. – Jared passava as mãos pelos cabelos, evitando, mas preocupado da mesma forma. – Cara, eu juro que tenho feito um esforço muito grande esses anos todos pra tentar não misturar as coisas com Mark, ela é mãe dele, não quero que a odeie. Pelo contrário. Ela tem problemas comigo e isso não tem nada a ver com ele.

- Você criou esse menino sozinho, Jared, ninguém tem como negar isso. – Chad dizia tão irritado quanto Jared. – Eu sou o padrinho desse menino e convivi mais com ele do que Sandra. O que acha que ela vai fazer?

- Advogado... talvez tente tirar ele de mim.

- Mark nunca irá com ela, Jared. – Chad agora até sorriu mais relaxado, disso ele tinha certeza.

- Espero mesmo, Chad, não vou aguentar isso, só de pensar em perder meu filho... – Jared realmente dizia com a voz embargada, como se doesse sua alma a idéia de se separar de Mark.

- Falou com Jensen?

- Não, eu não quero preocupa-lo com isso... – Jared passou as mãos pelos cabelos, um pouco nervoso. Realmente não queria envolver Jensen nisso. Estavam indo muito bem, não era justo já começar com problemas de família.

- Você deveria conversar com ele. Certeza que vai te apoiar. – Chad dizia sincero. – E ninguém talvez o entenda tão bem quanto ele. Ele é pai, Jay.

- Cara... – Jared andou na direção de Chad e ambos trocaram um abraço extremamente cúmplice, de irmãos. – Muito obrigado por tudo.

- Que é isso, cara, precisa disso não. – Chad sorriu enquanto dava dois tapinhas nas costas de Jared. – E diga o Mark pra criar vergonha na cara e vir aqui de vez em quando!

- Você não foi a festa dele. – Jared cobrou bem humorado.

- O bar, cara, você sabe... – Chad lamentou com o olhar o fato de ter tido que trabalhar. – Mas está aí uma ótima oportunidade, o moleque vai querer um presente certo?

- Não me apareça com guitarras e pedaleiras, por favor! – Jared brincou e Chad riu alto despedindo-se do amigo.

- Te vejo a noite no bar.

- Até, estarei lá! – Jared saiu do apartamento do amigo rumando pra casa, ainda preocupado, mas mais aliviado porque, no fundo, sabia que o amigo tinha razão.

**x.x.x.x.x**

_**I know it ain't easy giving up your heart,**_

_(Eu sei que não é fácil dar seu coração)_

_**Nobody's pefect,**_

_(Ninguém é perfeito)_

_**(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart),**_

_(Eu sei que não é fácil dar seu coração)_

_**Trust me I've learned it,**_

_(Acredite em mim, eu aprendi)_

_**Nobody's pefect,**_

_(Ninguém é perfeito)_

_**(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart),**_

_(Eu sei que não é fácil dar seu coração)_

- Nós estamos tão ferrados, mas tão ferrados... – Mark não parava de falar do mesmo assunto na saída da escola, quando ele e Nick se encaminhavam para pegar o ônibus pra irem pra casa. Eram quase três horas da tarde.

- Quer parar com isso, Mark? – Nick pedia lá pela sétima vez. – Está tudo bem, chega desse assunto. Relaxa, amor.

- Não me chama assim! – Mark olhou pros lados pra ver alguém havia escutado.

- Quer parar com a palhaçada? – Nick agora parou de andar e ficou de frente para o outro. – Está com vergonha de que? De mim ou de você?

- Não estou com vergonha. – Mark foi rápido ao responder.

- Então o que foi? – O loiro chegou um pouco mais perto de Mark que, automaticamente deu um passo para trás. – Mark!

- Podemos falar disso em casa? – Mark disse quase num sussurro, especialmente porque seus colegas estavam se aproximando. Antes que Nick pudesse responder, ouviu as vozes de James, Ron, Carl e Steve se aproximando, rindo e fazendo planos.

- E a festa? – Steve foi o primeiro a entrar no assunto. – Tudo certo, Nick?

- Tudo! – O loiro respondeu rapidamente. – Mas isso é com Mark, é ele quem está organizando. – Nick sorriu de um jeito provocativo.

- Todos estamos. – Mark respondeu rápido demais, como se estivesse quase se defendendo, os amigos perceberam a tensão, mas ninguém decidiu falar coisa alguma.

- Ok então. – James concordou logo sem entender o motivo do clima. – Carona? Eu deixo vocês em casa, vamos?

Todos se animaram com a ideia de voltar de carro pra casa. No caminho Mark não olhou para Nick, embora o loiro mal tirasse os olhos de Padalecki. Eles fizeram mil planos para a festa de aniversário de Ackles, até porque decidiram que, agora que era final do ano, eles não iam mais se preocupar tanto com provas e trabalhos, era hora de curtir um pouco mais, especialmente porque as coisas entre os dois estavam indo muito bem.

**x.x.x.x.x**

Jared não almoçou muito bem, não conseguia disfarçar a preocupação. Passou pra dar um beijo em Jensen no hospital, mas ele insistiu que almoçassem juntos, na lanchonete do hospital mesmo.

- Christian está louco pra te conhecer. – Jensen dizia sorrindo enquanto comia batatinhas fritas do prato de Jared. – Acho que falo tanto de você que provavelmente ele esteja já se sentindo íntimo...

- Claro, vai ser um prazer, Jen. – Jared disse um pouco distraído, não prestando realmente atenção no que Jensen havia dito pela última meia hora em que estavam juntos.

Jensen parou de comer. Ele realmente estava tentando dar um pouco de espaço a Jared, era óbvio que percebeu que havia algo errado, mas simplesmente esperou pra ver se Jared dizia algo, afinal, se ele quisesse contar, contaria. Ele não queria perguntar, sentia-se um pouco intruso talvez. Mas era fato que ele não estava mais aguentando, especialmente porque estava começando a se preocupar.

- Jay, o que foi? – Ele perguntou um pouco inseguro, mas sério.

- O que? Nada, Jen! Por que a pergunta? – Padalecki maquiou um sorriso nada convincente. – Está tudo bem! – Ele pegou em uma das mãos de Ackles pra tentar parecer mais seguro da resposta.

- Está nada! Está preocupado e um pouco triste eu diria. – Jensen disse agora mais sem medo. – Quer dizer, não precisa me falar, amor, mas estou preocupado e se somos um casal, temos que passar por todos os momentos juntos. Se tiver algo que eu possa fazer...

- Ah Jen... – Jared suspirou como se tirasse um peso das costas. No fundo, achava que Chad tinha razão, ele com certeza o apoiaria e, se tinha uma pessoa naquele momento para ficar ao lado dele, era exatamente Jensen. – Sandra está na cidade e acho que vai tentar tirar Mark de mim...

- Isso é ridículo. – Jensen não deu nenhuma credibilidade. Mark é quase maior de idade e pelo que conheço dele, eu acho muito difícil que exista algum juiz no mundo que seja capaz de dizer aquele garoto o que fazer. – Jared riu mais relaxado concordando com a cabeça. – Ele mal dá ouvidos a você, quem dirá a um estranho. E, digo mais, coitada da Sandra, não aguentaria um dia por perto. Mark a deixaria louca! – Jensen riu ao ver que Jared também ria imaginando Sandra cuidando de um adolescente que, diga-se de passagem, ela mal conhecia.

- Talvez você tenha razão. – Jared agora parecia estar mais confiante. – Em todo caso, o que acha que devo fazer?

- Nada, esperemos pra ver se ela vai dar o primeiro passo. – Jensen disse, parecendo um advogado. – Se ela fizer algo, vai ser apenas pra te irritar. As chances dela ficar com Mark são mínimas.

- Sim, também acho. – Jared disse olhando nos olhos de Jensen que agora parecia satisfeito, sentia que ajudou de alguma forma. – Você é tão maravilhoso que eu nem sei como fui ter tanta sorte...

- Eu é que deveria estar dizendo isso, Padalecki. – Jensen respondeu e segurou a vontade de beijá-lo ali mesmo, mas resolveu se conter, era um hospital e seu ambiente de trabalho.

Antes que Jared pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, seu celular tocou. Era Mark, só pelo toque diferenciado que Jared tinha pras chamadas do filho.

- Fala, filho... – Jared atendeu de maneira até amorosa. Sempre chamada de 'moleque' pra descontrair.

_-__Pai,__vou__no__Nick._ – O garoto disse do outro lado da linha e Jared pode ouvir barulhos de música e outras pessoas conversando no que parecia ser um carro em movimento.

- É claro que vai... – Jared brincou piscando para Jensen.

_- Ah pai, vamos lá ver os lances da festa..._

- Tudo bem, mas deixe o celular ligado. Posso precisar falar com você. – Jared disse com uma preocupação desnecessária. Até Mark estranhou.

_- Se liga, pai, eu sempre deixo..._

- Ok, ok... cuidem-se e especialmente se comportem. Os dois. – Ele disse olhando para Jensen que entendeu quem era o outro.

_- Tá, pai. Tchau._

- Ei Mark...

_-__Que__foi?_ – O garoto quase desligou.

- Eu amo você, filho. Nunca esqueça.

_-__Ok...__que__papo__é__esse,__pai?_ – Mark começou a rir.

- Cala a boca, moleque, ande na linha. – Jared não conteve também o riso, ele quase esqueceu o quanto era careta dizer isso a um adolescente marrento e fã de heavy metal.

Ambos desligaram a ligação e Jensen já sorria só por ver o sorriso de Jared, mais relaxado, tranquilo e sentindo-se de certa forma como se nada pudesse atingi-lo. Ficaram ali mais alguns minutos falando dos mais variados assuntos até que Jensen foi chamado às pressas, como sempre, e Jared rumou pra casa.

Quando chegou a seu apartamento, encontrou Sandra parada na portaria do prédio esperando por ele.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – Foi a pergunta que ele fez enquanto se aproximava.

- Eu acho que você não está levando a sério. Quando disse que quero a guarda de Mark, eu realmente estava falando sério.

- Tente me irritar o quanto quiser. – Ele disse, mais firme do que achou que conseguiria. – Sabe que não é a mim que vai prejudicar e sim seu filho.

Ela abriu a boca, pronta pra uma resposta ríspida, mas Jared a interrompeu com um longo suspiro apontando para a porta que dava acesso ao prédio.

- Acho que precisamos conversar, Sandra.

Ela hesitou por um momento, não era a atitude que esperava dele, mas ainda assim, mais guiada pela curiosidade do que por qualquer outra coisa, o acompanhou até o apartamento.


	24. Chapter 24

_Obrigado Amanda por betar! Sempre me ajudando nessas horas ahahahhahaha... Beijos, perfeita!_

_Gente, queria agradecer a todos os reviews, eu leio mesmo! E não pensem nunca que eu abandono as fics (algumas podem parecer, mas não estão, não vou começar nada novo até terminar as antigas), e vocês são realmente muito legais por incentivar! Sei que Mark e Nick já roubaram a cena e o pessoal agora tá mais preocupado com eles do que com os Js, o que é engraçado e eu adoro mesmo isso hahahahaha... Essa história está perto do fim, mas pode não ser a última em que eles estão presentes, então... Não chorem!_

_Beijos e obrigado de novo!_

_Sniper._

_**Livin' with me, it ain't easy**_

_(Conviver comigo não é fácil)_

_**But I do it every day**_

_(Mas eu faço isso todos os dias)_

_**Sometimes even now**_

_(As vezes, como agora)_

_**I wanna run away**_

_(Eu quero fugir)_

Jared bateu a porta assim que a ex-mulher entrou no apartamento. Ela estava muito bem vestida para o começo do inverno nova-iorquino. Jared estava tão cansado para discutir que simplesmente pôs as mãos nos bolsos e ficou alguns segundos olhando pra ela, que apenas parecia esperar ele começar a falar.

- Não vai me convidar pra sentar? – Ela sorriu dizendo aquilo como se fosse óbvio demais para Jared perceber. Ele apenas indicou o sofá com a cabeça enquanto pensava o quanto ela estava diferente, não era a mesma dos tempos da escola.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – Jared perguntou como se realmente quisesse saber, o tom cansado indicava que 17 anos de discussões e brigas realmente tinham o envelhecido, amadurecido até em relação naquele assunto. – E não estou perguntando sobre mim, mas sim a Mark...

- Acho que eu já deixei bem claro que quero ficar com meu filho e tentar recuperar o tempo perdido. – Ela disse gesticulando com uma das mãos enquanto colocava a bolsa cara no sofá surrado da sala. – Olhe este lugar, Jared! Não acha que Mark ficará muito melhor comigo no Canadá, podendo cursar uma universidade que ele mereça e você nunca poderá pagar?

Jared concordou com a cabeça com um sorriso triste. Encarou os próprios pés por um momento sabendo que, se realmente tudo fosse sobre os estudos do garoto, ela tinha razão. Mas era bastante claro devido a tudo que passaram que as coisas eram muito mais complicadas que isso.

- Não faremos disso uma batalha judicial, Sandy. Também quero o melhor pro meu filho. – Jared recomeçou depois de um breve silêncio entre os dois. – Portanto, se Mark quiser ir com você, ele vai.

Ela engoliu a seco ao ouvir aquilo e, pela primeira vez, Jared sentiu que ela ficou ligeiramente insegura. Querendo ou não, vida boa ou não, ela sabia que Jared era a única família que Mark conhecia.

- Quanto tempo vai ficar em Nova York?

- Quanto for preciso. – Ela respondeu, voltando a ser fria.

- Eu não vou ser contra, já disse. Se Mark quiser ficar com você, se isso o fizer feliz e ele realmente quiser passar mais tempo com a mãe, não sou eu quem vai impedir. É um direito dele, afinal. – Jared tinha um tom quase indiferente na voz. Não queria demonstrar que estava quase morrendo e ficando sem ar só de pensar na possibilidade.

- Certo então. Faremos o que ele quiser. – Ela disse sorrindo mais confiante, acredita ser capaz de convencer Mark a ficar com ela se conseguisse mostrar ao garoto que a vida que ele levaria no Canadá seria muito melhor e cheia de oportunidades.

Jared concordou com a cabeça, ela pegou sua bolsa e saiu do pequeno apartamento no Brooklyn. Padalecki não apenas sentou no sofá, mas desabou sobre ele. Mal se deu conta quando as lágrimas começaram a esquentar seus olhos e molhar seu rosto.

_**But there you are**_

_(Mas aí está você)_

_**You're tryin' to please me**_

_(Tentando me agradar)_

_**Yeah you stand your ground**_

_(Você marca seu território)_

_**It's more than I deserve**_

_(É mais do que eu mereço)_

**x.x.x.x.x**

Steve parou o carro em frente ao apartamento de Mark pra que ele descesse. Iriam para o Queens deixar Nick em seguida.

O moreno saiu do veículo e começou a se despedir dos amigos. Quando olhou pra Nick, ele parecia na expectativa por uma despedida diferente ou algum sinal de que estava tudo bem entre eles.

- Tchau Nick. – Foi tudo que Mark disse, sem nem olhar direito pra ele, bateu a porta do carro e rumou pra casa arrumando a mochila no ombro.

Nick não respondeu nada, apenas balançou de leve a cabeça como se dissesse não, e sorriu um pouco triste. O carro voltou a andar manobrado pelo amigo e ele apenas ficou encarando o vidro da janela sem dizer nada até chegar em casa.

Mark subiu as escadas com certa pressa. Entrou em casa chamando pelo pai, mas não obteve resposta. Andou até o quarto e viu Jared sentado em na cama olhando algumas fotos dos dois juntos nos mais variados momentos.

- Ei pai. – cumprimentou jogando a mochila num canto qualquer do quarto.

- Ei moleque... – Jared disse com um sorriso triste. – Como foi na escola?

- De boa. – respondeu mais tranquilo sentando-se na cama e olhando o que Jared estava fazendo. – Que é isso?

- Suas fotos de quando era bebê. – Jared voltou a olhar o que tinha em mãos. Uma foto dele com Mark nos ombros num jogo dos Dallas Cowboys contra os Spurs. O menino não tinha mais que quatro anos, estava sorrindo segurando nos cabelos de Jared que, por sua vez, estava com um sorriso enorme.

- Hum. – Foi o que Mark respondeu, como se realmente não fosse nada muito interessante de se estar fazendo àquela hora do dia. Ele pegou o violão e começou a dedilhar Nothing Else Matters, do Metallica.

- Quando vai começar a soltar a voz? – Jared perguntou guardando a foto numa caixa de sapatos junto com as outras.

- Não sou muito bom cantando. – O garoto respondeu resignado, sincero consigo mesmo. Na realidade, ele tinha uma voz bonita, apenas não se sentia muito a vontade para cantar. Preferia tocar.

- Mas é claro que é. – Jared incentivou. – Só precisa educar sua voz.

- É, sei lá. – Mark respondeu não muito animado. – Quem sabe na faculdade.

Jared sorriu ainda triste, especialmente depois de ouvir aquilo. Lembrou-se do que Sandra havia dito sobre o assunto e realmente sentiu um aperto no peito. Talvez Mark merecesse a chance que ele nunca teve, formar-se numa boa faculdade de música, poder de fato ter um diploma e trabalhar com aquilo que mais gostava sabendo que as pessoas lhe dariam o devido valor.

_**I've taken more than I've been givin'**_

_(Eu tenho recebido mais do que dado)_

_**I've taken for granted this life I'm livin'**_

_(Não estou dando valor a vida que vivo)_

_**I don't know why heaven above**_

_(Eu não sei porque o céu lá em cima)_

_**Blessed me with your sweet love**_

_(Me abençoou com seu doce amor)_

_**Though I never tell you what you're worth**_

_(Acho que nunca digo o quanto você vale a pena)_

_**It's more than I deserve**_

_(É mais do que eu mereço)_

- Mark, sua mãe quer que você more com ela. – Jared foi direto, mas respirou fundo após dizer.

- Do que está falando? – O garoto quase riu do quão aquilo lhe soou absurdo aos ouvidos. – Claro que não. – Ele voltou a tocar achando que seu pai sequer deveria ter se preocupado com isso.

- Filho, sua mãe tem condições de pagar uma excelente faculdade pra você no Canadá e...

- Pai, pirou? – O garoto parou de tocar e colocou o violão de lado. – Que é? Estou te dando muito trabalho e quer se livrar de mim?

- Mark, pelo amor de Deus. – Jared franziu o cenho indignado. – É claro que não, estou falando justamente porque acho que é o melhor pra você.

- Eu não quero ficar com a mamãe, pai. – Mark agora foi quem se atreveu a responder no mesmo tom. – Vou pra faculdade que der pra eu fazer, isso não importa. Você precisa de um diploma de Harvard pra saber que é bom?

- Não, Mark. Mas estou falando de oportunidades. – Jared tentava ser racional, mas aquilo estava realmente lhe rasgando por dentro. – Quer acabar tocando em um bar toda noite?

- E qual é o problema nisso? – Mark agora é quem parecia extremamente ofendido.

- Nenhum. Mas pode apostar que não é o futuro que quero pra você.

- Pai, pare de me dizer o que fazer. Quem tem que saber isso sou eu. – Ele podia ter só dezessete anos, mas era a pessoa mais geniosa que Jared já havia conhecido em toda sua vida. – E digo mais, não vou morar com uma pessoa que mal conheço.

- Mark, ela é sua mãe.

- É, só esqueceram de avisar isso pra ela. – Ele debochou e Jared, apesar de saber que era verdade e um argumento difícil de rebater, não queria que o filho tivesse esse sentimento em relação a própria mãe.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte... – Jared começou, medindo as palavras porque conhecia o filho que tinha. – Fique com ela no hotel em East Hamptons... Conheça o namorado dela, veja como se relacionam... Ela fez muitas coisas erradas, mas é sua mãe Mark, e você pode se arrepender mais tarde de não dar essa chance a ela...

- Como pode pedir isso, pai? – Ele levantou-se da cama enquanto perguntava. E não era uma afronta, ele perguntou tentando entender, porque realmente depois de tudo, era difícil pra ele perceber que seu pai parecia se esforçar. – Você fez tudo sozinho comigo... Não adianta que eu não vou morar com ela! – Ele foi firme, decidido e deu a entender que aquilo era até óbvio demais.

- Uma semana com ela no hotel. – Jared insistiu. – Até a festa do Nick, e então você volta pra casa ou... se quiser ir com ela ela...

- Pai, eu já falei que...

- Eu sei o que você disse, Mark Padalecki... – Jared o interrompeu levantando-se também da cama e o pondo uma das mãos no ombro do filho. – Faça isso por mim, então.

- Posso voltar pra casa quando eu quiser? – Ele perguntou após um longo suspiro resignado. Jamais negaria uma coisa que Jared pedisse que fosse feita por ele.

- Óbvio. – Jared sorriu enquanto puxava o filho para um abraço. – Eu amo você, sabe disso não é?

- É, eu acho... – Mark riu escondendo o rosto no ombro de Jared. – Também te amo pai, mesmo você me obrigando a passar uma semana com a mamãe...

- Meu Deus, moleque! – Jared riu com mais vontade agora. – Parece que estou te mandando pra um castigo horrível...

- Ué, e não é? – Mark soltou-se do abraço do pai também rindo. – Premiação por alguma coisa é que não parece!

Ambos riram e Jared bagunçou os cabelos do filho que, sob protestos de que era um problema arrumar depois, tentou fazer o mesmo, sem sucesso, com Jared.

**x.x.x.x.x**

_**It's just your style to wear a smile**_

_(É apenas seu jeito de usar um sorriso)_

_**Oh baby you wear it well**_

_(Oh amor você usa muito bem)_

_**If I had my way, I'd dress you in nothin' else**_

_(Se eu pegar meu rumo, não deixo nada pra você)_

Nick estava pensativo jogando qualquer coisa em seu quarto, sem sequer prestar atenção. Já estava quase anoitecendo e viu que seu celular tocava já tinha algumas minutos, mas ele não iria atender. Sabia quem era, já que havia colocado aquela música especialmente para quando Mark ligasse.

Estava chateado com a forma como o outro garoto estava lidando com tudo. Tudo bem, não era um mar de rosas ser um casal gay na escola, mas Nick não ligava pra opinião de ensino médio, sua mente sempre foi mais adiante do que isso. Pensava na faculdade, tinha plena noção que o mundo era maior que a escola e, ao contrário de muitos adolescentes, tinha noção que logo acabaria e em breve não faria qualquer diferença em sua vida mais.

E mesmo que fizesse, ele havia se apaixonado de uma forma tão verdadeira pelo colega que definitivamente sabia que aguentaria qualquer coisa se fosse pra ficar com ele.

Só queria um pouco de reciprocidade.

E ele estava dando seu melhor para entender Mark, sabia do seu temperamento, se conheciam desde crianças e não queria muda-lo, o aceitava do jeito que era. Mas com certeza ser um pouco menos preocupado com a própria reputação ajudaria muito.

- Está em casa? Isso é um milagre. – Jensen abriu a porta do quarto do filho e encostou-se a soleira ao vê-lo jogando algo no computador sem a menor vontade. Ainda vestia branco e estava com aquele cheiro de hospital que Nick já estava tão acostumado.

- Tenho que estudar. – respondeu sem tirar os olhos da tela. Os olhos castanhos, como os da mãe, estavam um pouco mais claros devido a luminosidade do monitor, os cílios grandes, - como os do pai – mostravam o olhar triste do garoto.

- O que foi? – Jensen franziu o cenho estranhando a falta de bom humor do filho. Era raro ver Nick triste, especialmente nos últimos dias.

- Nada, pai. – Ele fechou o jogo. – Estou cansado só, treino, escola...

- Sei. – Claro que Jensen não ia cair na velha história do 'estou cansado'. Ele entrou no quarto e viu na tela do computador, que agora estava apenas mostrando o papel de parede e os ícones típicos de Windows. Na foto da tela, Nick com Mark, ambos fazendo poses mostrando o símbolo de Ronnie James Dio, línguas pra fora e "caras de mau". Jensen teve vontade de rir. – Achei que fosse estar com Mark.

- Não, tenho que estudar, e ele também. – Nick disse agora encarando o médico. – Se estamos juntos, não estudamos nem que nossas vidas dependam disso. – Nick disse com uma ponta de malícia que até Jensen percebeu.

- Na realidade dependem né? – Jensen brincou e Nick até sorriu um pouco triste.

Jensen percebeu que algo estava realmente incomodando Nick e que ele sentia que queria falar a respeito, só estava inseguro. Nick as vezes nem tentava disfarçar, sabia que seria em vão, o médico sempre percebia. Especialmente porque a cabeça meio baixa e o olhar triste só podiam indicar problemas amorosos.

- Anda, garoto, fala qual é o problema. – Jensen perguntou num tom amigável, como se deixasse claro que não iria julgar.

- Pai... – Ele não sabia se deveria contar, só sentia que seu pai já sabia. – Eu e Mark... – Ele suspirou e Jensen quase sorriu e nem precisa nem Nicholas terminar a frase.

- Eu sei. – O médico disse e Nick sentiu um frio lhe correr a espinha. Olhou imediatamente para Jensen para ver que reação ele tinha e, para sua surpresa, não estava nenhum pouco surpreendido. Ele realmente já sabia.

Nick suspirou resignado, não tinha mais como voltar atrás agora. Pensou em perguntar como Jensen sabia, mas aí lembrou que era difícil esconder alguma coisa do pai. Mas aquilo de certa forma o surpreendeu, já que ele não se lembrou de dar motivos pra que o pai desconfiasse. Não que ele tivesse percebido.

- Metallica? – Jensen escutou Enter Sandman tocando dentro da mochila de Nick.

- É ele. – Nick disse e em seguida amarrou a cara.

- E não vai atender por quê? – Jensen disse sorrindo, achando graça o quase bico que Nick estava fazendo enquanto olhava pra mochila sem nem fazer a menor menção de atender.

- Porque não. – O loiro respondeu ao pai. – Porque ele é infantil demais, não suporto mais o comportamento dele.

- Infantil? – Jensen estranhou o filho falando como se ele fosse a pessoa mais madura do mundo. – O que ele fez?

- Tem vergonha de ficar comigo. – Ele respondeu triste, realmente magoado.

- Nick... – Jensen entendeu perfeitamente o problema. – Talvez não seja fácil pra ele.

- É, mas é pra você e tio Jared...

- Somos adultos, Nick. – Jensen explicava com toda a calma do mundo. – Somos donos de nossas vidas, pagamos nossas contas, não temos que nos importar com as outras pessoas. Não dependemos delas de nenhuma maneira. Mas vocês dois têm algumas provações da adolescência pra passar...

- Pai, eu não ligo pra droga da escola! – Nick dizia como se fosse óbvio e pudesse se colocar na mesma posição que Jensen. – Logo estaremos fora de lá, só temos mais um ano... E tem mais, tenho certeza que os nossos amigos de verdade não vão ligar.

- Nick, eu acho o máximo que você seja assim otimista e espere sempre o melhor das pessoas. – Ackles sorriu e viu Danneel nas palavras de Nicholas. – Sua mãe era assim...

- Mas acha que estou errado?

- Não errado, Nick. Mas a vida não é fácil e ninguém disse que seria justa, e eu não quero que se magoe com as pessoas. – Jensen dizia mais sério agora, realmente 'tomando conta' do filho. – Só não coloque tantas expectativas nas pessoas. Nem todos os seus amigos aceitarão isso numa boa como você imagina.

- Pai, é essa a diferença... – Nick respondeu como se seu pai tivesse chegado no ponto em que ele queria. – Eu não me importo se todos os meus amigos pararem de falar comigo, isso só vai provar que não eram as pessoas que eu esperava ter pra toda minha vida. Aposto que tio Christian não deu a mínima quando você contou do tio Jared...

- Não, ele não ligou. – Jensen respondeu sincero e entendendo o ponto de vista do filho.

- Mas Mark... ele me larga no segundo em que achar que isso vai 'estragar sua reputação de machão da escola'... Ele é um idiota. – Nick estava inconformado.

- Dê um tempo a ele, filho. – Jensen descobriu um lado marrento no filho que ainda não conhecia. – Dê uma chance, ele não me parece ser um garoto fácil pelo que Jared me contou...

- Já dei muitas chances a ele, pai. – Nick agora respirou fundo antes de falar. Dessa vez estava realmente chateado.

- Espero que resolvam e, se precisar, sabe que estou aqui. – Jensen levantou-se da cama e puxou o filho para um abraço que foi correspondido por ele com certo alívio.

- Admito que é mais fácil agora que você já sabe... – Ele sorriu escondendo o rosto no peito de Jensen. Ackles apenas riu passando uma das mãos pelos fios loiros iguais aos seus de Nick. – Vai contar pro tio Jared?

- E você acha que ele não sabe? – Jensen riu com vontade fazendo Nick rir também um pouco sem graça.

Jensen soltou-se do filho e sentia que ele agora estava se sentindo um pouco melhor. Jensen também, agora ao menos sentia que Nick não estava mais com medo de contar o que estava acontecendo entre ele e Mark, não temia mais a desaprovação do pai.

- Vai sair com tio Jared? – O filho perguntou antes de Jensen sair do quarto dele.

- Na verdade vou pro bar vê-lo tocar e depois provavelmente o deixarei em casa e volto. – Jensen disse e viu Nick sorrir um pouco abusado.

- Não vai trazê-lo pra dormir aqui? – Nick perguntou segurando o riso especialmente porque viu seu pai ficar vermelho ao ouvir a perguntar.

- Nicholas!

- Eu estou brincando, pai! – O garoto riu do jeito do pai.

- Ande na linha. – Ackles tentou mudar de assunto imediatamente. – E converse com o garoto.

Jensen deixou o quarto indo para o seu e Nick pegou a mochila e viu as sete chamadas de Mark. Não ia ligar de volta, ele estava realmente chateado. Voltou a sentar-se no computador e, antes que conseguisse abrir seus e-mails ou qualquer outra coisa que estivesse fazendo, o interfone tocou. Ele pensou antes de ir atender, imaginando que seu pai pudesse estar esperando alguém ou ele mesmo iria atender, mas Jensen apenas gritou parar que Nick atendesse, uma vez que ele estava entrando no chuveiro

Nick desceu as escadas até o primeiro andar a fim de ver quem poderia ser. Estava anoitecendo e, de longe, leh passou pela cabeça que realmente precisava estudar pros testes todos da semana.

- Alô? – Ele atendeu distraído.

_-__Por__que__não__me__atende__no__celular?_ – Mark perguntou até um pouco ofendido. Nick revirou os olhos, não acreditava que ele estava ali.

- Não é óbvio que não quero falar com você?

_-__E__por__que__não?_ – Mark realmente não tinha entendido.

- Não acredito que está me perguntando isso, Padalecki.

_-__Me__deixa__entrar__e__conversamos._ – Mark pediu e Nick pensou por um segundo.

Não tinha certeza se seria uma boa ideia. Mas seu coração definitivamente não o deixava manda-lo embora simplesmente.

Ele não respondeu nada, Mark apenas ouviu do lado de fora o barulho típico de portão se abrindo. Ele entrou com pressa, estava sentindo falta de ficar com Nick e quase correu até a porta quando o loiro abriu para espera-lo na varanda.

_**So come on here and lay down, a little while**_

_(Então venha e deite aqui um pouco)_

_**'Cause you right now**_

_(Porque você agora)_

_**You're more than I deserve**_

_(Você é mais do que eu mereço)_


	25. Chapter 25

_**I gotta find a way, to find a better day, without you**_

_(Tenho que encontrar um jeito, um dia melhor sem você)_

_**And thoughts are hard to say, I miss you everyday**_

_(Pensamentos são difíceis de explicar)_

_**Now you're not here with me**_

_(Agora você não está aqui comigo)_

Mark parou em frente Nick na varanda casa, ainda sem entrarem. O moreno olhou nos olhos do outro e viu expectativa, ficou um pouco mais aliviado, talvez não brigassem.

- Ei... – Mark disse baixinho, olhando pros lados enquanto se aproximava mais de Mark.

- Oi. – Nick disse sem tirar os olhos do outro.

- Vamos entrar pra eu te dar um beijo e me desculpar por seja lá o que for que eu tenha feito. – Mark disse com um sorriso de canto, mas o loiro não se moveu.

- E o que está te impedindo de me beijar bem aqui onde estamos? – Nick perguntou quase desafiando. – Meu pai está no banho.

- Porque pode passar alguém e ver! – Mark respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

- Está zoando, não é? – Nick disse revirando os olhos e entrando em casa,

- O que está acontecendo? – Mark perguntou enquanto entrava na casa seguindo o outro. – Por que está puto comigo? O que eu fiz, Ackles?

- O problema é o que você _não_ fez, Padalecki! – Nick estava bravo, mas seu tom era de mágoa. – Por que não podemos contar às pessoas? Nossos pais já sabem, só pro seu governo.

- O QUE? ESTÁ BRINCANDO? – Mark agora entrou em quase desespero. – Você contou? Você é um idiota!

- NÃO, VOCÊ É UM IDIOTA! – Nick foi quem se exaltou agora. – Qual é seu problema? – Ele se aproximou do moreno da mesma forma que faziam quando brigavam na escola. – Nossos pais não ligam! E sinceramente deveria ser a única aprovação com a qual você deveria estar preocupado! Ou você acha que esse bando de idiota da escola vai fazer a menor diferença nas nossas vidas daqui um ano? Se toca, Mark, deixa de ser ridículo.

- Por que você está brigando comigo? Por que quero evitar problemas pra nós? – Mark realmente estava se enfurecendo por achar que tudo aquilo era injusto. – Estou pensando em nós!

- Não, não distorça! Não confunda o fato de você querer se esconder do mundo com nos proteger! São duas coisas diferentes.

- Nick... – Mark respirou fundo tentando se acalmar. Passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos e tentou se aproximar do outro, que se distanciou novamente. – Eu não sou você, ok? – Ele tentou se explicar.

- O que quer dizer? Não gosta de mim o suficiente pra assumir pra todo mundo? – Nick perguntou num tom misto de incredulidade e mágoa.

- Que porra está dizendo? – Mark não podia acreditar que pudesse estar se expressando tão mal. – Eu... Nick eu sou louco por você! – Ele disse num tom mais baixo, ainda inseguro, não com o que sentia, mas com o fato de alguém está escutando.

- Ah é mesmo? – Nick disse sem acreditar muito. – Então me prove.

- O que? – Mark riu mal acreditando. – Está me pedindo provas? Não pode estar falando sério.

- Ah, mas eu estou! E muito sério.

- Nick... O que quer que eu faça? – Mark mal podia acreditar que estavam tendo aquela discussão ridícula de casais sobre provas de amor. Era a última coisa que ele precisava.

- Eu não sei, talvez parar de esconder das pessoas que somos mais que amigos e...

- Ficou maluco? – Mark interrompeu o outro. – Primeiro, esse negócio de "prova" me ofende, é como se minha palavra não te bastasse, mais que isso... Se como a forma como sou com você e como tudo que houve com a gente não fosse o suficiente pra você saber que eu gosto de você de verdade, e segundo... Já parou pra pensar em como seria esse restante de tempo na escola que, pra você pode não ser importante, mas é pra mim?

- Como, Mark? – Nick não entendia mesmo. – Como é que a porra do ensino médio pode significar tanto pra você?

- Porque eu não quero morar com a minha mãe! – Mark disse como se as palavras estivessem sendo expulsas de sua boca – Eu preciso de uma bolsa, eu preciso continuar no time, eu preciso evitar problemas pra poder ser aceito numa universidade decente sem que meu pai precise vender um pulmão no mercado negro pra pagar! – A esse ponto, ele estava quase gritando. – Então, sim Nicholas, escola é importante pra mim! Eu não tenho um pai médico que pode pagar a faculdade que eu quiser na puta que pariu se eu quiser.

- Mark... – Nick mal podia acreditar no que o outro estava dizendo e no quanto aquela história toda já estava indo longe demais. – Não é nada disso!

- Sabe de uma coisa? – Mark pareceu ter tomado uma decisão importante naqueles poucos segundos. – Você me pede provas... você não passa de um egoísta mimado que não sabe nem da metade dos meus problemas... – Ele já estava com lágrimas nos olhos e estava aí uma coisa realmente difícil de acontecer. – Você merece e, aparentemente, quer coisa melhor.

- Não acredito que está transformando isso em minha culpa... – Nick sentia uma mistura de raiva, mágoa e sim, culpa.

- Não. – Mark disse, secando uma lágrima teimosa que acabou caindo. – A culpa é minha.

- Está terminando comigo? – Ackles mal podia acreditar que as coisas chegaram àquele ponto.

- Não, você é quem está. – Mark mal terminou de falar e logo deixou a casa dos Ackles com um Nick pasmado sem entender o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

_**I never thought that you would leave me**_

_(Nunca imaginei que você me deixaria)_

_**I know the time will make it easy**_

_(Eu sei que o tempo tornará isso mais fácil)_

_**And you'll never know how much I'm missing you**_

_(E você nunca saberá o quanto sinto sua falta)_

_**And all of the things that I've been going through**_

_(E por todas as coisas as quais eu estou passando)_

**x.x.x.x.x**

Jared estava se arrumando pra sair quando ouviu o som a porta de casa bater com força, uma força realmente desnecessária. Claro que só poderia ser Mark. Ele saiu do quarto e encontrou o filho quase derrubando tudo que encontrava pela sala. Parecia ter chorado, seus olhos estavam vermelhos e ele ainda parecia secar algumas lágrimas.

- O que aconteceu? – Jared correu para abraçá-lo, imaginou que talvez se tratasse de Sandra. – Sua mãe fez alguma coisa?

- Não... – Ele simplesmente se deixou levar pelo abraço do pai. Mark era mestre em esconder as coisas de Jared, ele nunca contava, sempre preferia lidar com tudo sozinho. Se Jared o encontrou naquela situação, era porque a coisa tinha sido realmente séria.

- Então o que foi?

- Por que não me disse que já sabia sobre eu e Nick? – Perguntou soltando-se dos braços do pai, mas ainda mantendo-se próximo. Jared suspirou.

- Porque eu e Jensen respeitamos o tempo de vocês e esperávamos que vocês nos contassem. – Jared disse calmamente. – Mark, não muda nada, certo? Não é fácil, mas estamos aqui por vocês dois.

- Nick não quer mais ficar comigo. – Ele disse se acalmando aos poucos. Jared pareceu bastante surpreso.

- Por que? Vocês pareciam estar se dando muito bem.

- Ele não quer mais ficar 'se escondendo'... Ele quer contar a todos, e eu não posso fazer isso, não na escola. – Mark explicava magoado, era como se ninguém entendesse o lado dele. – Eu não quero ter que lidar com isso, não tenho a menor paciência, provavelmente vou querer bater em todo mundo o tempo todo...

Jared sorriu sabendo que aquilo era bem verdade. Ele pôs as mãos nos ombros de Mark e agora via nos olhos chorosos do filho o mesmo olhar de criança, do dia em que ele caiu de bicicleta e estava com medo de levar alguns pontos no joelho.

- Você vai ficar bem, cara. – Jared dizia com a certeza de quem já tinha passado por aquilo. – Não se preocupe com julgamento de pessoas que você não precisará no futuro.

- Pai, isso vai me dar problemas no time e pra entrar numa universidade... Eu não quero problemas na escola...

- Mark, pelo amor de Deus... Deixe de ser mané! – Jared riu passando uma das mãos pelo rosto do filho. – Sua mãe vai lhe pagar uma boa universidade.

- Eu não quero nada da mamãe, especialmente se isso significar que tenho que morar com ela. – Ele foi convicto e seguro na resposta.

- Passe essa semana com ela, prove que é um bom garoto... – Jared dizia enquanto recebia um olhar de Mark que dizia que ele se comportaria de forma justamente oposta. – Mark!

- Que foi? – Ele sorriu de canto e parecia mais aliviado agora. – Está chateado por eu não ter contado? Você estava tão bem com tio Jensen, eu não quis atrapalhar.

- Você e Nick nunca nos atrapalharão, entendeu? E agora, mocinho... – Jared o pegou pelo ombro e andaram abraçados até o quarto do garoto. – Vá arrumar suas coisas que vou te levar pra ficar com sua mãe e, enquanto estiver lá, pense em algo pra reconquistar o Ackles. E, se bem conheço, não terá problemas afinal, já foi mais que provado que eles não resistem ao charme dos Padalecki. – Jared brincou e conseguiu arrancar um sorriso do filho.

- Pai, não fale dessas coisas comigo. É brega e estranho. – Mark disse enquanto entrava no quarto e Jared deu uma sonora gargalhada pelo corredor.

_**And you'll never know how I got through it all**_

_(E você nunca saberá como passei por tudo isso)_

_**Now baby I'm invincible**_

_(Agora, amor, eu sou invencível)_

**x.x.x.x.x**

Jared terminou a noite com muitos aplausos no bar. Jensen, é claro, fazia parte desses aplausos. Ele adorou o setlist apaixonado de Jared, que passou a noite toda quase tocando Bon Jovi, Billie Joel e David Cook.

O moreno desceu do palco após guardar o violão, eram quase duas da manhã. Trocou algumas palavras com Chad rapidamente e logo foi encontrar-se com Jensen, que cumprimentou o loiro de longe. O sorriso de Jared ao encontrar com o médico, um selinho rápido e o fato de algumas pessoas ficarem olhando, davam certa graça a situação e, ao contrário dos filhos, as vezes eles se divertiam com isso.

- Vamos embora logo! – Jensen disse para o outro ao pé ouvido. – Agora!

- Como quiser, doutor! – Jared disse rindo do jeito de Jensen, denunciando que ele tinha bebido mais do que deveria.

- O que acha de dirigir um Toyota Tundra até a minha casa? – Jensen o abraçou por mais tempo do que Jared imaginava e podia jurar que ele estava cheio de malícia na voz.

- Você está bem, Ackles? – Jared agora ria enquanto sussurrava no ouvido do outro.

- Claro! Bebi só, não posso dirigir. – Jensen passou a puxar o músico até a porta do bar. Padalecki percebeu um sorriso malicioso no rosto do outro.

Ao chegarem do lado de fora, Jensen jogou as chaves do imenso carro nas mãos de Jared. Padalecki abriu a porta para o namorado e pôs o violão no banco de trás. A situação estava engraçada e ele via um Jensen que ainda não conhecia. Entrou no carro por fim, ocupando o lugar do motorista.

- Jen, o que você bebeu que está assim tão alegrinho e...? – Jared não teve tempo de terminar a pergunta e logo o médico lhe deu um beijo, não um daqueles comuns. Jensen praticamente comandou o beijo sozinho e sem se importar de ainda estarem em pleno estacionamento do bar, quase se sentou no colo de Jared.

- Jensen! – Jared parou o beijo contra a vontade de ambos, mas estava a ponto de ficar extremamente excitado se continuassem. – O que está fazendo? – Jared estava surpreso, mas radiante.

- Te beijando e, ok, também tentando transar com você! – Jensen dizia como se fosse óbvio. – Qual é, cara, vamos logo! Estou com muita vontade!

- Tudo bem! – Jared ainda achando certa graça da situação. – Vamos sim, mas me deixa dirigir? – perguntou rindo e achando o namorado extremamente lindo naquela penumbra com os olhos verdes brilhando pra ele.

- Ok... – Jensen mordeu os lábios e deu espaço pra que Jared dirigisse, mas não tirou os olhos dele. Jared ligou o motor do carro e passou a manobrar pra fora do estacionamento até as avenidas de Nova York. – Canta alguma coisa pra mim...

- Oi? – Jared começou a rir novamente. Jensen estava algo indescritível. – Que música você quer ouvir?

- Bon Jovi... – Jensen tinha a resposta na ponta da língua. – Você cantou This ain't a love song, e eu adoro essa música, e quero ouvir você cantando só pra mim...

- Tudo bem... – Jared sorriu, pigarreou e começou a cantar uma das suas também preferidas músicas do Bon Jovi. - _I__should__have__seen__it__coming__when__the__roses__died..._

Jared tentava se concentrar na música e em dirigir, mas Jensen com uma das mãos em sua coxa, deslizando para a virilha não estava permitindo ele fazer as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo.

- Jensen... – Jared sorriu sem graça. – O que está fazendo?

- Continue cantando. – O médico disse quando desceu o zíper do jeans comportado que Padalecki usava. Jared quase parou de cantar pra perguntar que diabos Ackles estava pensando.

Mas simplesmente continuou cantando, não tão afinado, a letra da música enquanto dirigia na direção ao Queens. Olhou de canto para um Jensen que não olhava pra ele, mas sim para o volume da cueca do moreno enquanto passava a desabotoar a calça com maestria. Passou pela cabeça de Jared que certamente não era a primeira vez que ele fazia aquilo.

_**Like sunshine after rain, I'm on my own again**_

_(Como o raio de sol após a chuva, eu estou sozinho de novo)_

_**Without you**_

_(Sem você)_

_**I've had to let you, I wanted you to know**_

_(Eu tive que deixar você ir, queria que soubesse)_

_**That I'm still here for you**_

_(Que ainda estou aqui por você)_

- Que ir pro alto da ilha olhar a vista? – Jensen disse rindo enquanto Jared não aguentou e riu também.

- Onde os adolescentes vão pra transar? – Padalecki provocou.

- Não somos adolescentes, mas com certeza a segunda parte é algo que estou muito a fim de fazer com você hoje.

Jared riu e sentiu aquela adrenalina que há um bom tempo não sentia. Sem pensar duas vezes, ele fez o retorno com o carro direto para a o centro de Manhattan, onde pegaria o caminho até o ponto alto da ilha. A vista era incrível mesmo, mas isso era algo que nem lhe passava pela cabeça.

- Ei Padalecki... – Jensen chamou quase rindo, mas tentando ficar sério.

- O que foi Ackles? – Jared sorriu aberto ao ouvi-lo chamar daquele jeito.

- Alguém já fez um boquete em você enquanto você dirigia? – Ackles repetiu no mesmo tom a frase que Jared tinha dito a ele dias atrás quando foram jantar. Ele passou a masturbar o outro sem noção do perigo, mesmo sabendo que Jared estava quase perdendo a concentração.

Jared deu uma sonora gargalhada enquanto dirigia, até acelerou um pouco antes de parar num sinal vermelho. Ele olhou Jensen nos olhos antes de responder convicto.

- Bom, digamos que _você_ nunca fez... – No momento em que ele terminou a frase, Jensen caiu de boca no membro do outro e Jared sentiu por alguns segundos que não conseguia respirar.

Jensen parecia mais experiente do Jared pensava. Os movimentos eram perfeitos, na intensidade certa, parecia que tinha o poder de ler seus pensamentos e saber exatamente do que ele gostava. Padalecki tentava em vão não exceder o limite de velocidade, mas ele já tinha o "pé pesado" por natureza, sob aquela situação então, sem a menor condição de controlar.

Ele gemia moderadamente e algumas vezes tirou uma das mãos do volante pra pegar nos cabelos de Ackles. Ele estava sentindo tudo aquilo e ainda não acreditando que de fato estava acontecendo. Sempre pensou numa noite especial, romântica, planejada pelos dois... Mas de certa forma, como as coisas estavam indo naquele momento, estava ótimo.

Ele quase derrapou quando parou aquele carro enorme, que ele nem prestou atenção no fato de que estava dirigindo um carro tão caro.

- Jen... – Ele dizia entre suspiros e gemidos. – Jen para... – Padalecki já estava arfando quando Jensen, contra a vontade e muito devagar, parou de chupá-lo.

- Estou fazendo alguma coisa errada? – Jensen perguntou com os lábios vermelhos e quase sem ar.

- Não, muito pelo contrário. – Jared sorriu e o beijou por longos segundos. – É que não queremos terminar isso logo, não é? Não temos hora pra chegar em casa, certo?

- Acho que os meninos não vão se importar se chegarmos mais tarde. – Jensen respondeu e começou a tirar a camisa de Jared, sem pressa nenhuma, parecia querer aproveitar cada momento.

- Tem certeza que quer fazer isso dessa forma, Jen? – Jared parecia saber que se deixar levar pelo momento nunca terminava muito bem. Mark era a prova concreta de que algumas vezes era melhor ser responsável, mas Jensen parecia bastante decidido.

- Tenho. – Jensen podia ter bebido, mas ao dizer isso, Jared percebeu total lucidez na forma como ele olhava, só precisou tomar coragem.

Ackles pulou pro banco de trás e tirou a própria camisa. Jared sentia-se completamente a vontade com aquele homem, parecia que o conhecia a mais tempo do que realmente era. Dessa vez, ele deixou o médico comandar como quisesse, se quisesse e no momento que quisesse. Ele tirou a camisa por completo e Ackles logo avançou em cima dele, beijando seu peito e barriga.

Jared sentia-se relaxado e, de todas as vezes em que ficou com homens depois que se separou, nunca antes esteve tão tranquilo e sem medo de ser julgado. Puxou Jensen para um beijo e passou a tirar o jeans que usava e calça preta social do médico. Ele sorriu ao ver a slipper branca parecida com aquelas que os adolescentes usam, mostrando pra fora da calça.

- Estava planejando essa noite, não é? – Jared sorriu enquanto tirava a cueca. Ackles não respondeu, apenas mordeu o lábio inferior sorrindo, o que foi o suficiente pra Jared entender que 'sim'.

Jared foi pra cima do colo de Jensen quando estava ambos nus e excitados e Jared respirou fundo olhando para Jensen mais uma vez. Ele ia perguntar novamente se o loiro tinha certeza, mas como se novamente o médico pudesse ler seus pensamentos, ele simplesmente o beijou e o puxou pelas coxas, mais pra perto, até conseguir tocar seu membro na entrada do músico.

- Estou fazendo certo? – Jensen perguntou um pouco inseguro, era óbvio que, ao contrário de Jared, ele estava preocupado com sua performance.

- Perfeitamente. – Jared respondeu enquanto devagar encaixava o membro do loiro de maneira a deixá-los perfeitamente unidos e ele pudesse controlar os movimentos.

Jared sentiu aquela dor comum e Jensen pareceu preocupado e pensou em dizer algo, realmente teve a impressão de que deve ter doído, mas Jared ficou parado um tempo abraçado com ele, trocando beijos e carinhos. Ackles estava extasiado só de ver Jared igualmente excitado, era uma das coisas que ele jamais havia pensado que faria na vida e, de repente, pensou porque demorou tanto tempo. Nunca mais deixaria sua insegurança atrapalhar bons momentos como aquele, embora enquanto sentia Jared começar a movimentar-se de leve enquanto beijava seu pescoço, teve certeza que foi com a pessoa certa e o momento, por mais que fosse impensável, foi igualmente perfeito.

Jensen ficou bastante impressionado em como um homem daquele tamanho, cuja altura tecnicamente poderia atrapalhar em alguns momentos, pudesse fazer tudo ficar no ritmo certo. A forma como Padalecki se movimentava e cavalgava em cima dele, roçando seu membro na barriga de Ackles era algo que ele não conseguiria explicar se tivesse que colocar em palavras.

Jensen nunca havia sentido sexo daquela forma. Ele abraçou-se na cintura de Padalecki conforme ele aumentava a velocidade dos movimentos. Sentia o namorado quente, seu coração estava numa aceleração que ele nunca havia escutado antes, o suor escorrendo pela pele, misturando o cheiro dos dois. Ficaram nesse ritmo ainda um bom tempo, e estava bem claro que tentavam prolongar o máximo que podiam aquele momento.

Sem dizer nada, especialmente porque não era necessário. A sintonia era total e absoluta. Não precisavam pedir ou ditar ao outro o que fazer, simplesmente sabiam apenas pela forma como se olhavam, sorria e se tocavam.

_**It doesn't work when we're together**_

_(Não funciona quando estamos juntos)_

_**Just good friends will last forever**_

_(Apenas bons amigos durarão para sempre)_


	26. Chapter 26

_**I should have seen it coming when the roses died**_

_(Deveria ter notado quando as rosas morreram)_

_**Should have seen the end of summer in your eyes**_

_(Deveria ter visto o fim do verão em seus olhos)_

_**I should have listened when you said good night**_

_(Deveria ter ouvido quando você disse boa noite)_

_**You really meant good bye**_

_(Você realmente quis dizer adeus)_

Amanheceu em Nova York e Jensen e Jared foram acordados pelos primeiros raios de sol que atingiram Manhattan. Ainda estavam no topo da ilha, dormindo no carro. Jensen estava deitado no peito de Jared e foi o primeiro a acordar. Era por volta das seis da manhã.

- Jay... – Jensen chamou pelo namorado que, ao perceber que era dia e que tinham dormido ali, quase entrou em pânico, preocupado com o filho. – Jay é de manhã!

- Ah porra! – Jared esfregou os olhos não ficando totalmente desperto.

Procuraram suas respectivas roupas e vestiram com certa dificuldade. Parecia que agora a altura de ambos estava atrapalhando. Jared vestiu a camisa mais amassada que já havia visto na vida e Jensen não pode achar o cinto e um dos sapatos, mas, era seu carro então, sem problemas. Jared em compensação levou um bom tempo para conseguir vestir as calças, de repente suas pernas eram compridas demais para o carro.

- Como fomos perder a hora? – Jared perguntava pulando pro banco do passageiro.

- Eu vou culpar o sexo e você? – Jensen respondeu dando um selinho no namorado e rindo em seguida.

- Jensen, dirija! – Jared disse entre sorrisos. – Os garotos devem estar preocupados! Cadê nossos celulares? Sem chamadas?

- Nada no meu. – Jensen olhou com cuidado e em seguida deu partida no carro.

- Você é médico! Como assim ninguém te ligou? – Jared brincou.

- Christian está no hospital. Estou devendo tantas horas pra ele que precisarei nascer de novo pra pagar. – Ackles brincou. – Falando nisso, vamos marcar algo?

- Claro, quero muito conhecê-lo. – Jared respondeu tentando abotoar a camisa, enquanto Jensen conseguia dirigir mais rápido do que ele já havia visto. E olha que ele estava no celular tentando falar com Nick.

- Nick?

_-__Oi__pai._ – O garoto respondeu com uma voz tranquila de quem tinha acabado de acordar.

- Filho me desculpa, perdi a hora com Jared. – respondeu, parecendo que os papéis tinham se invertido e era ele quem estava dando satisfações. Nicholas apenas riu.

_- Ok, pai._

- Não ficou preocupado? – Jensen arqueou uma sobrancelha.

_- Pai, sem ofensa, mas eu nem notei que você passou a noite fora. Estou sabendo agora porque você está me contando._

- Ok então. – Jensen ficou mais aliviado, mas achou esse negócio de ser pai algo extremamente ingrato. – Te vejo depois, vá pra escola.

_- Já estou indo sim, senão perderei o ônibus..._

- Ahn, Nick... – Jensen estava tendo uma manhã feliz definitivamente. – Na gaveta das minhas cuecas está a chave do seu Jaguar...

_-__É__sério__isso?_ – O garoto mal podia acreditar. Jensen pode imaginá-lo dando um soco no ar e comemorando.

- Sério. Comporte-se. – Jared sorriu ao que Jensen tinha acabado de fazer. Ele despediu-se do filho e logo desligou.

- Não deu a mínima? – Jared riu arrumando os cabelos no espelho.

- Nem notou. – Jensen se rendeu ao riso. – Aparentemente apenas nós perdemos o sono com eles.

- O que vamos fazer com esses meninos, Jen? – Padalecki agora falou um pouco mais sério.

- Nada, Jay. – Jensen respondeu com jeito de quem também tinha pensado no assunto. – O que temos pra fazer? Se nos metermos, vamos certamente piorar, isso é algo pessoal demais, é como você mesmo me disse: tem coisas que não podemos poupá-los. Sei que estão brigando...

- É aquela fase... Eu não gosto de ver meu filho sofrendo... E sei que parte é minha culpa. – Jared baixou os olhos.

- Claro que não, Jared. Garotos são diferentes. – Jensen dizia convicto. – Nick é assim mesmo, sempre foi, a Danneel era assim... Otimista, acha que todo mundo é bonzinho, todos são legais, compreensivos... O medo de Mark é normal.

- O problema é que ele está misturando tudo, Jen. – Jared lembrou-se da Sandy. – Ele vai passar uma semana no hotel com a mãe, estou com medo do que irei pegar de volta depois disso...

- Não pense assim, Jay. – Jensen respirou fundo e pôs uma das mãos na perna de Jared. – É disso que você precisa: saber se seu trabalho deu certo, é a prova que precisa. É agora que vai colher os frutos da sua criação e, tenho certeza absoluta, que Mark não vai decepcioná-lo.

- Obrigado por ser assim incrível. – Jared falou sério, com o coração.

- Estou aqui por você. – Ackles sorriu em resposta enquanto viu Padalecki pegar o celular.

- Mark?

_-__Que__é?_ – O garoto atendeu com o típico mau humor da manhã.

- Filho eu estou bem ok? Só perdi a hora com Jensen.

_-__Como__assim?__Você__não__dormiu__em__casa?_ – Mark até riu um pouco. _– __Tava__na__hora__né,__pai..._

- Mark Louis! – Jared esbravejou e Jensen imaginou que Mark tinha sido malcriado.

_-__Pai,__to__atrasado__pra__aula,__vou__perder__o__ônibus._ – O garoto ainda ria.

- Então... Pode pegar o Corvette. – Jared disse olhando para um Jensen que começou a rir na hora que ouviu.

_- Sério? Não zoa, coroa!_

- Me chama de coroa de novo e você nunca mais dirige. – Jared disse sério, fazendo Jensen rir ainda mais.

_-__Tchau,__senhor__Padalecki!_ – Mark desligou o telefone rindo e Jared revirou os olhos.

- Não sentem a nossa falta. Ingratos. – Jensen riu e Jared olhou pra ele cheio de carinho.

_**Baby ain't it funny how you never ever learn to fall**_

_(Amor, não é engraçado como nunca aprendemos a cair)_

_**You're really on your knees when you think you're standing tall**_

_(Você está de joelhos quando pensa que está de pé)_

_**But only fools are know-it-alls and I've played that fool for you**_

_(Mas apenas os bobos são os sabe-tudo e eu fui esse bobo por você)_

- Tem uma coisa que eu preciso te dizer... – Jared é quem pareceu ter pensado como se precisa encontrar coragem dentro de si para o que viria a seguir.

- Fala, amor. – O médico respondeu olhando de canto pra ele, revezando entre o namorado e a estrada.

- Eu te amo. – Jared disse apaixonado depois de um suspiro.

Jensen começou a rir, a pura expressão de felicidade ao ouvir aquilo numa manhã que ele nem esperava estar passando, depois de uma noite igualmente incrível, ao lado da pessoa que mais esperou durante a vida toda.

- Eu te amo também, Padalecki.

Eles tinham filhos adolescentes, porém quem parecia adolescente agora eram eles, especialmente pelo sorriso quase infantil que Jared tinha no rosto agora.

**x.x.x.x.x**

Mark estacionou o Corvette, feliz. Se tinha alguma coisa que o deixava de bom humor era dirigir aquele carro. Ele desceu do veículo, pegou a mochila no banco de trás e saiu pelo pátio da escola encontrando alguns amigos, o pessoal do futebol e algumas meninas líderes de torcida igualmente vieram cumprimentá-lo como de costume.

Do lado oposto, Nick conversava com amigos também e algumas meninas, incluindo Becca, com quem parecia se entrosar mais, rir e até se deixar abraçar por ela vez ou outra. Mark achou estranho vê-la no meio de tanta gente que definitivamente não era o seu tipo, na hora percebeu que provavelmente Nick a tinha convidado pra participar da conversa, e como de costume, só porque se tratava dela com ele, todos pareciam estar tratando ela muito bem.

_**I cried and cried every night**_

_(Eu chorei e chorei todas as noites)_

_**Till I died for you baby**_

_(Até morrer por você, amor)_

_**I tried and I tried to deny it that your love drove me crazy baby**_

_(E eu tentei e tentei negar que seu amor me enlouqueceu, amor)_

- Padalecki! – James reclamou a falta de atenção.

- O que foi, cara? – Mark franziu o cenho pra responder.

- Tô falando com você e você tá aí nem ouvindo!

- Que foi? – Mark insistiu pra que ele falasse logo.

- Festa no Nick é na sexta-feira, está tudo certo, não é?

- Sei lá, acho que sim. – Mark respondeu de má vontade. – Pai dele vai estar lá, nem pensem em levar bebida.

- Vai de Corvette?

- Acho que vou.

- Carona?

- Claro.

- Valeu cara. – James saiu e Mark até esqueceu do que tinha conversado.

Não tirou os olhos de Nick conversando animadamente com os amigos como se não tivessem acabado de terminar um namoro.

_**If the love that I got for you is gone**_

_(Se o amor que senti por você acabou)_

_**If the river I've cried ain't that long**_

_(Se o rio que chorei não foi o bastante)_

_**Then I'm wrong yeah I'm wrong**_

_(Então estou errado, sim, estou errado)_

_**This ain't a love song**_

_(Isso não é uma canção de amor)_

Do outro lado do pátio, no entanto, Becca ficou falando o tempo todo com Nick sobre um certo moreno alto que não tirava os olhos de lá desde que tinha descido de um Corvette preto.

- Ele ainda está olhando? – Nick ria de algo que fingia conversar com a garota enquanto ela ria, de verdade, de volta dizendo que sim. – Acha que fiz certo em cobrá-lo?

- Não sei, Nick. – Becca respondeu enquanto o restante do grupo estava distraído com outra coisa. – Mark provavelmente nunca nem percebeu minha presença, ele sempre foi cercado de outras pessoas, por isso nunca tive a chance de conhecê-lo de verdade pra te dar uma opinião. Sendo sincera, mas injusta, nunca gostei muito dele.

- Eu também não sei o que vi nesse moleque marrento. – Nick dizia sorrindo mais apaixonado do que gostaria. Olhou de longe e viu Mark pegar o violão de um amigo e dedilhar alguma coisa que, de onde Nick estava, não conseguia ouvir.

- Mas se ajuda em alguma coisa, acho que você o transforma em alguém melhor. – Ela sorriu simpática.

- Você é muito legal, sabia? – Nick abraçou a colega e ambos andaram até a entrada da escola para o início das aulas.

- E você é o único jogador de futebol que fala comigo. – Ela riu olhando algumas meninas olhando pra ela só porque ela estava abraçada com Nick.

- Então já fala com o melhor, pra que vai querer falar com o resto? – Ele brincou fingindo um ar superior enquanto andavam pelos corredores.

- Certo então! – Ela riu ao entrarem na sala de aula pra primeira aula da manhã, com prova de literatura. – Mas falando sério, converse com ele e dê outra chance. Qual é, ele merece...

- Acho que não vou concordar com o merecimento. – Ele riu fazendo-a rir também enquanto ambos escolhiam lugares para sentar. Nick sentou em uma das carteiras perto da janela e Becca sentou logo atrás.

Na porta, Mark Padalecki tinha acabado de entrar e sentar na direção oposta de Nick, escolheu um lugar perto da porta. Jogou a mochila em cima da carteira, abriu o zíper e pegou alguns livros. A mesma cara amarrada de todas as manhãs e parte dos cabelos nos olhos, que ele tentava jogar pra trás, mas voltavam a cair. Nick olhava pra ele como se parecesse hipnotizado.

Ele sabia que Mark havia percebido e tinha certeza que ele não corresponderia o olhar. O moreno abriu o livro da matéria que cairia na prova e começou a ler. Na realidade, ele não estava lendo, não conseguia se concentrar nem que o mundo desabasse na sua cabeça. Sabia que Ackles estava com o olhar fixo nele.

Quando Nick desistiu de olhar, foi a vez de Mark encará-lo de longe sem ele olhar de volta.

Becca acabou achando que um olhar quando o outro não estava olhando deveria ser algum tipo idiota de sincronia.

_**Baby I thought you and me would stand the test of time**_

_(Amor, eu achei que eu e você passaríamos pelo teste do tempo)_

_**Like we got away with the perfect crime**_

_(Como se estivéssemos escapado do crime perfeito)_

_**But we were just a legend in my mind**_

_(Mas fomos apenas lenda em minha mente)_

_**I guess that I was blind**_

_(Acho que eu estava cego)_

**x.x.x.x.x**

No final da aula, os meninos tinham treino de futebol. Mark e Nick continuavam se ignorando. E dessa vez era ignorar de verdade. Não estavam brigando, não estavam sequer se falando. Chegaram a sentar na mesma mesa com os amigos no almoço e não dirigiram a palavra um ao outro.

Mark estava enlouquecendo. Por um milésimo de segundo pensou em fazer qualquer loucura para que Nick voltasse pra ele. Era uma tortura vê-lo o dia todo e fingir que ele não estava presente. Isso adicionado ao fato de que ele estava morrendo de ciúmes por Nick estar andando com Becca pra todo lado. Ele ainda lembrava-se de Nick dizer que ela era seu tipo e pareciam mesmo estar se divertindo.

Depois do treino, onde tudo tinha corrido até bem demais, poderia até ser classificado como entediante, os meninos voltaram para o vestiário a fim de tomar banho para irem pra casa.

Em campo apenas Mark parecia ensaiar algumas jogadas com outro colega de time, Nick estava perto das arquibancadas olhando.

- Ei, recebi sua mensagem. – Becca apareceu na arquibancada, falava com Nick pela grade que separava o campo.

- É, queria te convidar pra minha festa. – Nick sorriu ao encontrar com ela. – Você vai, não é?

- Claro, claro que sim. Obrigada Nick. Mas vou porque é sua. – Ela disse rindo enquanto prendia os cabelos.

- Deixa de ser essa nerd antissocial, por favor? – Ele brincou e ela riu.

- Sei... – Ela respondeu enquanto Nick voltava a encarar Padalecki de longe, que parecia extremamente concentrado no que fazia. – Já conversou com ele? – A garota perguntou ao ver que ele não conseguia, nem que quisesse, tirar os olhos de Mark.

- Não.

- Como isso foi acontecer, Nick? – Ela pensou por um segundo. – Eu nunca pensei que de fato essas brigas constantes de vocês pudessem significar algo.

_**Remember those nights dancing at the masquerade**_

_(Lembra daquelas noites em que dançávamos nos bailes de máscara)_

_**The clowns wore smiles that wouldn't fade**_

_(Os palhaços usavam sorrisos que não iam desaparecer)_

_**You and I were the renegades some things never change**_

_(Eu e você éramos renegados, algumas coisas nunca mudam)_

- A culpa é do coturno dele. – Nick riu. – Aquele maldito e detonado coturno que parecia pisar em cima do meu coração cada vez que ele colocava os pés na escola. Com seu heavy-hard-Tobias-Sammet life style, com seus cabelos longos, andando desligado, rodeado de pessoas, reduzia a pó os outros caras enquanto atravessava as festas com seu copo de Coca e vodka.

- Então não é recente? – Ela ficou até surpresa por fazer tanto tempo.

- Não. E eu sempre, em vão, tentava procurar alguma pista em seu rosto. Um olhar, um movimento de seus lábios, qualquer coisa que pudesse me dizer se o que a gente estava vivendo era uma espécie de namoro proibido, onde nenhum dos dois sabia do compromisso, ou apenas uma amizade disfarçada, que além das saídas com a turma, também dividia beijos, amassos e abraços nos cantos escondidos da biblioteca, corredores e no carro. – Nick dizia com um ar triste, até saudosista. Só fazia um dia e ele estava morrendo de saudades.

- Nick, já disse que vocês deveriam conversar.

- Não sei. Ele não parece estar preocupado com as minhas angústias e, muito menos, no efeito desconcertante do seu coturno.

- Eu sei que tudo vai dar certo, intuição feminina. – Ela disse ajeitando a mochila no ombro.

- Você só está tentando me animar. – Ele respondeu sorrindo. – Me espera? Vamos tomar um suco, sei lá. Vou tomar um banho.

- Ok! – Ela concordou com a cabeça e ficou distraída olhando seu celular quando Nick se afastou até o vestiário.

_**It made me so mad 'cause I wanted it bad for us baby**_

_(Me deixou louco porque eu queria tanto isso para nós, amor)_

_**And now it's so sad that whatever we had ain't worth saving**_

_(E agora é tão triste que o que tivemos não vale a pena ser salvo)_

Do lado oposto do campo, vestindo botas de combate mesmo, Mark marchava na direção de Becca, de cara fechada. Parece que não eram "boas notícias" o que vinha pra ela assim que Mark Padalecki se encostou na grade de frente pra ela.

A garota parou de mexer no celular e olhou o moreno bem mais alto que ela tirar o capacete de jogo e arrumar os cabelos. Estava suado e sujo de grama e terra no uniforme.

- Quero falar com você. – Ele disse sério, mas até que tentou ser um pouco simpático.

- Claro. – Ela respondeu um pouco insegura. Nunca se sabia o que esperar quando vinha de Mark Padalecki.

- Nick está falando de mim com você?

- Ahn, Mark... – Ela não queria contar, mas seu tom já denunciava que sim, só ela não queria falar. Mark não era nenhum idiota.

- Ok, está. – Mark molhou os lábios e olhou para os lados para ter certeza de que Nick não estava por perto. – Não se anime muito, vou pegá-lo de volta. – Mark nem se deu ao trabalho de ser ameaçador. – Não crie expectativas, ele não vai ficar com você.

- Meu Deus como você é idiota. – Ela revirou os olhos rindo, falou quase num sussurro esperando que ele não tivesse certeza se ouviu bem ou não. O caso é que ele ouviu e, como uma das raras vezes, não deu a mínima.

- Enfim, preciso da sua ajuda. – Ele tirou parte do equipamento de jogo. Ombreiras e protetor de peito. Tirou a camisa e Becca tentou não olhar, mas foi difícil. Estava perto demais. – O que acha que devo fazer? – Ele pôs a camisa do time da escola no ombro, debruçou-se na grade pra ficar um pouco mais da altura dela.

- Você sabe o que o Nick quer, Mark. – Ela começou mais séria.

- Pegar um megafone e dizer a toda a escola? – Mark riu do quanto aquilo lhe parecia impossível.

- Tipo isso. – Ela concordou. Mark franziu o cenho achando que a garota poderia ser ligeiramente maluca.

- Sem chance.

- Quer Nick de volta ou não? – Ela foi direto ao ponto. Ele não respondeu, apenas baixou os olhos. – Foi o que eu pensei. – Ela entendeu muito bem que sim. – Eu tive uma ideia, mas Mark, vai exigir muito de você e é um passo grande e importante na sua vida.

- Como é que fui me meter numa roubada dessas, meu Deus... – Mark falava mais consigo mesmo do que a menina. – Me diga em que está pensando.

- Venha amanhã um pouco mais cedo que o Nick, traga seu violão.

- Pra que?

- Traga e conversamos amanhã. – Ela disse e parecia animada. – Te espero no estacionamento.

- Garota se você tiver aprontando pra mim...

- Mark, sem essa. – Ela interrompeu qualquer ameaça. Isso não surtia efeito nas meninas, afinal, Mark não ia bater nelas. – Agora vai porque Nick deve estar vindo, ele não pode saber que conversamos.

- Mas do que se trata...?

- Padalecki, você está sujo e fedendo. – Ela deu qualquer desculpa pra que ele saísse dali e Nick não o visse com ela. Ele franziu o cenho ao ouvir e tentou ser discreto ao tentar se cheirar. – Vá tomar banho, sim?

- "Vá tomar banho, mimimi..." – Ele fez uma careta e imitou a voz dela falando, típico de criança, enquanto saía derrubando a camisa branca do time no chão e juntando em seguida.

Ela não aguentou segurar o riso ligeiramente discreto. Era engraçado ver um menino de 17 anos, com mais de 1.85m parecendo uma criança de seis anos quando os pais mandam tomar banho. Claro que ela não deixou de dar uma bela checada no corpo do jogador pensando que Nick era um baita sortudo.

_**If the pain that I'm feeling so strong**_

_(Se a dor que estão sentindo tão forte)_

_**Is the reason that I'm holding on**_

_(É a razão pela qual estou aguentando)_

_**Then I'm wrong yeah I'm wrong**_

_(Então estou errado, sim, estou errado)_

_**This ain't a love song**_

_(Esta não é uma canção de amor)_


	27. Chapter 27

Mark, a extremo contra gosto, questão frisada por ele muitas vezes ao pai, chegou a portaria do hotel onde sua mãe estava hospedada. Era o Sutton Palace, em Upper East Side, um dos bairros mais caros e prestigiados de Nova York. Não que isso impressionasse Mark.

Ele desceu do Corvette em frente ao hotel quando seu pai parou o carro. Tinha apenas uma mochila nas costas e o violão. Sabia que não ficaria mais que uns três dias ali. Jared desceu também para acompanhá-lo, entregou as chaves para o manobrista do hotel, dizendo que ele não demoraria a sair.

- Dá pra desfazer essa cara de mau humor? – Jared brincou tentando incentivar o filho a tentar gostar da situação. Ele pôs uma das mãos no ombro do filho e o guiou até a recepção.

- Não sei o que tem de errado com as pessoas começarem a me pedir pra fazer coisas por elas. – Mark falou ligeiramente irritado. – Você, Nick...

- Seja lá o que for que esteja acontecendo entre você e Nick, saiba que vai tudo acabar bem. – Jared dizia pacientemente, como quem realmente entedia de julgamentos. – Tudo no seu tempo e sei que vocês vão se resolver logo.

Não que Mark realmente acreditasse naquilo, mas queria do fundo do coração que o pai estivesse certo. Eles chegaram ao balcão da recepção do hotel e Jared logo se identificou para a recepcionista, dizendo que ambos eram esperados por Sandra.

Eles foram até o elevador e subiram no andar do hotel onde Sandy estava hospedada e já esperando por eles na porta do quarto.

Ela sorriu ao ver Jared chegar com Mark. Parecia ser um dos melhores dias da vida dela.

- Olá! – Ela disse animada.

- Como vai, Sandy? – Jared respondeu educado, ainda com uma das mãos sob o ombro do filho. – Dê um beijo na sua mãe. – disse para Mark em seguida.

Mark abraçou a mãe lhe dando um beijo no rosto, retribuído por ela. Ela ficou um tempo olhando para o filho, pensando em quanto tempo perdeu, e Mark percebeu que era exatamente o lhe passava pela cabeça. Jared, que tinha tudo para estar inseguro e talvez morto de ciúmes, sentia-se orgulhoso, afinal, ele se lembrou das palavras de Jensen: precisava da prova de que todos esses anos que se dedicou pra cuidar do garoto deram certo.

- Deixe suas coisas lá dentro enquanto falo com seu pai, sim? – falou amorosa para o filho que se virou na direção do pai lhe dando um forte abraço.

- Vou sentir sua falta esses dias. – Jared disse e dessa vez não evitou o aperto no peito. Nunca ficou tanto tempo sem Mark por perto.

- Não pense que serão muitos. – Ele respondeu baixinho de modo que apenas seu pai ouviu. Ele riu e Jared lhe deu um beijo no rosto.

- Comporte-se, moleque. – Ele disse enquanto soltava-se do filho. – Se precisar de alguma coisa, me ligue que venho trazer.

- Ok pai. – Ele disse já entrando no quarto de hotel, Sandy apenas observava a cena e achou que Jared era realmente um pai muito melhor do que ela pensava.

- Não o deixe faltar aula, certo? – lembrou à ex-mulher assim que Mark entrou por completo no quarto de hotel.

- Jared, quero lhe agradecer por isso. – Sandy começou, mais humilde do que Padalecki pensou que ela poderia ser. – Obrigada por não criar caso.

- Sandra, vamos deixar algumas coisas claras aqui. – Jared começou gesticulando com as mãos, mas ainda calmo e tentando manter a compostura o máximo que conseguia. – Eu nunca me meti nos assuntos de Mark e acho que você deveria seguir por essa linha. Ele não tem um gênio fácil, está na adolescência, tente não dizer a ele o que fazer ou ele nunca vai se abrir pra deixar você entrar.

- Jared, sou a mãe dele, não pense que quero prejudicá-lo de alguma forma. – ela se defendeu, mesmo que entedesse a preocupação de Jared.

- Não, Sandy... – Jared agora quase riu. – Não estou falando isso por ele, estou falando para o bem da sua sanidade mental.

- Eu só quero fazer parte da vida dele, Jared. – disse quase ofendida.

- Ah sim, agora que o trabalho difícil já foi feito? – Ele não conseguiu evitar a ironia e ela respirou fundo, parecia impaciente. – Sandy, não quero discutir, só quero evitar problemas pra você e pra ele. Acho que ele merece ter uma mãe por perto sim. E é por isso que não vi problemas em deixá-lo passar um tempo com você.

- Ah foi só por isso? – Ela riu. – Minha ameaça de colocá-lo na justiça não teve nada a ver com a sua decisão? – Foi a vez dela ser irônica.

- Estou com Mark há dezessete anos. – Jared recomeçou, sem medo. – DEZESSETE. Sabe qual é o juiz na face da terra que vai tirar ele de mim? Faltando um ano pra sua maioridade? – Ela não tinha uma boa resposta e apenas ouviu. – Por favor, não ache nem por um segundo que me preocupei com isso. – Jared jamais admitiria o pavor de pensar em perder Mark judicialmente.

Ela suspirou passando uma das mãos pelo rosto. Jared, pela primeira vez em todos aqueles anos, pareceu ver algum traço da menina que conheceu na escola.

- Não redirecione sua raiva de mim no seu filho, como fez anos atrás. – Jared disse calmo apesar de parecer estar desabafando. – Não é seu direito que ele esteja aqui, ele está porque eu pedi que viesse.

- Jamais tentaria fazer isso, Jared. Não distorça minhas ações. Você me traiu!

- Sandy! – Ele mal podia acreditar no que ouvia. – Eu era um adolescente idiota! Estava confuso, estava passando por um momento péssimo da minha vida, não tínhamos grana pra nada, tínhamos uma criança pra tomar conta e, porque cometi um erro, você simplesmente larga tudo e se acha no direito de jogar na minha cara?

- Pra você pode não ter sido nada, mas foi pra mim Jared! Passei anos acreditando que você me amava... – Definitivamente ela agora parecia aquela adolescente que Jared havia conhecido.

- Sandy... – Ele se aproximou compreendendo a mágoa que sentia. – Todas as vezes que eu disse que te amava foram verdade!

- Jared você é gay. – Retrucou, tentando fazer ele lembrar o óbvio.

- É, mas eu não sabia. – Ele quase riu. – Se é por isso que não consegue me perdoar, está perdendo seu tempo...

- Sinto muito que as coisas tenham que ser assim e pela forma como tudo aconteceu. – Ela disse sentindo-se bastante confusa com toda aquela conversa. – Obrigada por trazer Mark.

- Certo. – Jared disse resignado, mas agora entendendo melhor do que tudo se tratava. – Ligue se Mark der muito trabalho... – Jared brincou um pouco.

- Espero não precisar. – respondeu, com um sorriso melancólivo, enquanto ele se afastava pra pegar o elevador e deixar o hotel. Ele respirou fundo e sentia-se quase como se tivesse abandonando o filho, e teve que se segurar pra simplesmente não ir lá e pegar o menino de volta.

Sandra voltou feliz para o quarto e Mark não tinha nem tirado as roupas da mochila e já estava sentado na cama do quarto com o violão tentando tocar o que parecia ser uma música diferente, que ele não conhecia bem, mas estava ouvindo no mp3 e tentava tirar de ouvido.

A mulher ficou por um momento observando o filho da porta. Ele estava de olhos fechados e parecia concentrado. A cabeça meio baixa deixando os cabelos cair nos olhos era como se visse Jared com dezessete anos ali. O mesmo jeito de pegar no violão e como franzia o cenho, como se estivesse bravo consigo mesmo, cada vez que errava uma nota.

- Que música é essa? – Ela chamou a atenção entrando no quarto assim que ele parou de tocar e tirou os fones de ouvido.

- Uma coisa na qual estou trabalhando. – E a resposta dele foi a mesma que Jared dizia quando queria fazer alguma surpresa a ela.

Ela sorriu sentando-se ao lado dele. Ficou algum tempo apenas observando o filho, era engraçado ver a cena, pois Mark sabia muito pouco a respeito dela, ficava até sem graça na presença dela, justo de uma pessoa que era esperado o mínimo de intimidade.

- Está com fome? – perguntou fazendo carinhos nos cabelos dele, mas ele meio que inconscientemente se afastou.

- Não, estou bem. – Ele disse se esforçando para não ser rude.

- Mark, acho que nós precisamos conversar. – Ela disse um pouco insegura.

- Olha mãe, eu estou muito bem com meu pai. – Ele começou meio que sabendo do que se tratava. – E não me leve a mal, mas eu não quero morar com você.

- Mark, estou tentando ficar próxima de você e...

- Agora? – Mark não evitou o sorriso ligeiramente irônico. – Mãe, não preciso de você agora. Vou me preparar para a faculdade ano que vem e... Sinceramente, vou pra qualquer uma que meu pai possa pagar. Além do mais, eu vou trabalhar também para ajudá-lo.

- Estou muito orgulhosa do homem que você se tornou. – Ela disse sendo realmente verdadeira, tentando uma proximidade física. – Mas eu gostaria que você me deixasse fazer parte. Eu sei que você pensa que não tenho direito de pedir isso, mas...

- É, não tem. – Ele interrompeu, mas ela continuou falando.

- Mas ainda assim... – Ela continuou mais triste. – Estou aqui agora e prometo que não vou mais a lugar nenhum.

Ele olhou pra ela e via sinceridade no que ela dizia, o problema é que ele tinha personalidade forte e dificilmente voltava atrás no que achava, no que sentia e especialmente no que dizia.

- Não vou morar com você, ok? – disse novamente, dessa vez menos agressivo. – Por enquanto, é isso que gostaria de deixar claro e, se quiser 'fazer parte da minha vida' como está dizendo, nem pense em tentar chamar advogados ou o que for, porque não vou obedecer nenhum juiz idiota.

- Mark... – Ela estava percebendo do que Jared estava falando antes de sair. Suspirou profundamente e notou o quanto era realmente difícil Mark baixar a guarda. – Podemos apenas tentar ter uma semana agradável?

- Isso vai depender de você, mãe. – e sem dar espaço para que ela continuasse a falar, recolocou os fones e aumentou o volume, pegando o violão novamente.

Triste, mas ainda otimista, Sandy deixou o quarto, achou que Mark, assim como Jared, preferia ficar sozinho quando estava empenhando-se em aprender alguma coisa. Respeitou a privacidade dele e foi para a pequena sala de estar que havia no quarto de hotel para esperar seu noivo.

**x.x.x.x.x**

Jensen chegou exausto em casa do hospital. Encontrou Nick estudando em seu quarto – ao menos parecia que ele realmente estava estudando.

- Está fingindo porque me ouviu chegar? – Jensen brincou dando duas batidas na porta entreaberta do quarto do filho.

- Não, realmente estou. – Nick falou a verdade e seu pai apenas sorriu. – Preciso manter boas notas se quiser ficar no time mais ano que vem.

- Eu sei que você adora futebol, mas está se esforçando bastante pra se manter no time. Quer seguir carreira e não me contou? – Jensen pôs as mãos no bolso da calça branca realmente curioso pra saber a resposta.

- Não... Não sei. – Nick pareceu confuso por um momento pois nunca pensou em realmente seguir carreira no esporte. – Quero medicina, pai, você sabe.

- Não quero que se sinta pressionado. – Jensen foi sincero. – Não é uma profissão fácil. Eu diria que ser médico é tudo, menos fácil.

- Eu sei, mas é que eu realmente nunca pensei no assunto. Desde criança tive essa ideia. – Ele continuou e Jensen parecia orgulhoso do filho querer escolher uma profissão tão nobre, não apenas porque era a profissão dele.

- Pense bem, você tem muitas qualidades, Nick... Pode ser o que quiser. – Jensen disse porque era um pai coruja afinal de contas. Nick apenas sorriu, daquele jeito que era quase como Jensen se olhar no espelho sorrindo. – Como estão as coisas com Mark?

- Não temos nos falado. – Ele voltou a ter o mesmo ar triste e inconformado. – Não vou correr atrás dele, pai.

- Tudo bem, só achei que ele estivesse precisando de você neste momento... – Jensen imaginou que Nick soubesse do que estava acontecendo.

- Como assim? De que está falando? – Nick franziu o cenho surpreso.

- Bom, com a mãe dele na cidade, querendo que ele vá para o Canadá com ela, eu achei que...

- Canadá? – Nick quase deu um pulo da cadeira onde estava.

- É, ela mora em Vancouver. – Jensen ficou igualmente surpreso por Nick não saber de nada.

- Ele não me contou nada disso!

- Ele está passando uma semana com ela num hotel em Upper East Side. – Jensen continuou. – Mas eu duvido muito que ele deixe Jared. – Jensen dizia com confiança. – E especialmente não vai deixar você.

- Ele nunca me conta nada. Ele é muito moleque. – Nick estava inconformado e sentindo-se culpado por colocar ainda mais pressão no outro, já que ele já estava passando por um momento difícil. – Não sei o que fazer... Nem se devo fazer alguma coisa.

- Fale com ele na escola. – Jensen aconselhou. – Apesar de tudo, seria legal se tentassem ser amigos.

- Está zoando, né, pai? – Nick riu da ingenuidade de Jensen de achar que Mark era assim fácil. – Você não o conhece de verdade. Ele é uma peste, um insuportável. – Jensen entendeu perfeitamente o tom apaixonado que Nick tentou disfarçar ao dizer isso. – Mas tentarei.

- Você é um bom garoto, Nick. – Jensen fez carinho nos cabelos do filho. – E pelo que sei o único que consegue se aproximar. Posso entender o que ele viu em você...

- É, acho que os Ackles tem um efeito desconcertante nos Padalecki. – Nick fez piada e Jensen riu com vontade.

- Falando nisso.. – Jensen continuou enquanto saía do quarto do filho. – Jared não trabalha hoje, o convidei pra jantar com a gente, tudo bem?

- Claro, pai. – Nick gostou da ideia. Queria mesmo passar um tempo com Jared, especialmente agora que ele já sabia o que Mark significava pra ele.

**x.x.x.x.x**

Não havia passado nem vinte e quatro horas e Jared já sentia uma falta imensa do filho. Ficou feliz que Jensen o convidou pra jantar, não queria ficar naquele apartamento sozinho sem o filho. Estava muito bem arrumado, usando uma de suas melhores camisas e calça social. Não teve tempo nem de pegar a chave do Corvette pra sair, e seu celular já tocou. Imaginou que fosse Jensen. Mas não, muito pelo contrário.

- Oi, Sandra.

_- Ei Jared._

- Algum problema? Mark está bem? – Era sua única preocupação e sabia que o único motivo de Sandy estar ligando.

_- Sim, está ótimo. Espero que tenhamos um bom jantar._

- Ah certo. – Ele sentiu-se um pouco mais aliviado. – Precisa de alguma coisa?

_-__Eu..._– Ela estava um tanto quanto envergonhada de perguntar aquilo. Não era comum pra uma mãe não saber o que ela estava prestes a perguntar a Jared. _– __O__que__Mark__gosta__de__comer?_

- Oh... – Jared não estava nenhum pouco surpreso. – Ele adora pizza, massas, adora comida italiana. – Era vergonhoso para Sandra o quanto Jared fazia aquilo parecer fácil. – Mas ele come de tudo, só não o deixe comer besteiras. Não tente nada que for verde, ele não vai comer nem que a vida dele dependa disso.

_-__É,__eu__já__imaginava._ – Ela até se permitiu rir um pouco. Seu filho era um adolescente típico. _– __Obrigada,__Jared._

- De nada. Como disse, se precisar, estou aqui. – Jared continuou pegando uma jaqueta que estava jogada no sofá. – E não o deixe dormir tarde, ele tem escola amanhã. E as provas dele já começaram.

_- Ele está quieto no quarto, estava tocando violão até agora a pouco. Quer falar com ele?_

- Claro, se ele quiser. – Jared não quis demonstrar que estava louco pra falar com Mark mesmo.

Não demorou mais que alguns segundos para Sandy passar o telefone para o filho, dizendo que o esperaria na pequena sala para pedirem jantar, já que Jeffrey já estava a caminho.

_-__Que__é?_ – A marra era a mesma, mas dessa vez ele atendeu sorrindo por falar com seu pai.

- Nunca pensei que diria isso, mas obedeça sua mãe, moleque. – Jared riu do outro lado da linha, ouvindo a risada de Mark também.

_- Se o namoradinho dela for metido a besta, pai, eu juro que..._

- Você vai se comportar e mostrar que foi muito bem educado, entendeu? – Jared interrompeu qualquer tentativa de amaça do filho. – Não se esqueça que tudo que fizer aí, vai me afetar.

_- Tá bom, pai, relaxa._

- Estava tocando o que? – Jared perguntou ao lembrar que Sandy disse que ele estava tocando violão.

_-__Na__realidade,__precisaria__muito__da__sua__ajuda,__não__estou__entendendo__essa__música._ – Ele respondeu um pouco frustrado.

- É claro que consegue, pare com isso. Pega músicas quase mais rápido que eu. – O músico incentivou.

_-__Aham,__pai,__aí__você__acordou._– Mark brincou e Jared riu. _– __Aonde__vai__esta__noite?_

- Jantar com Jensen e Nick... – Jared disse e esperou por uma resposta, mas tudo que teve foi o silêncio do moreno alto. – Como eu disse, mostre que é meu filho e seja maduro com o seu padrasto também, certo?

_-__Ah__pai,__tá,__tá__bom._– Mark respondeu impaciente. Aquela palavra era horrorosa. Se fosse para ter um padrasto que fosse apenas o pai de Nick e mais ninguém. _– __Vou__jantar,__parece__que__o__carinha__chegou._

- Mark Louis, comporte-se. – Jared disse sério e Mark pode até imaginar a cara que ele fez pra dizer aquilo.

_- Tá bom. Aproveite o jantar com seu namoradinho também._

- Moleque! – Jared tentou dar uma bronca, mas riu ao ouvir Mark gargalhar do outro lado da linha.

_- Tchau, pai._

- Tchau, garoto.

Jared desligou o celular ainda rindo enquanto deixava o apartamento direto pra casa de Ackles.

**x.x.x.x.x**

Na mesa discreta da sala do apart-hotel que Sandra e Jeffrey haviam escolhido pra ficar no Sutton, Mark ficou surpreso de ver que tinham macarronada italiana pra janta. Sandy não aprecia ser do tipo que comia coisas pesadas a noite, então imaginou que Jared devia ter contado a ela.

- Mark... – Ela começou assim que Jeffrey apareceu. – Esse é meu noivo, Jeffrey Dean Morgan. Nos conhecemos no início deste ano. – Sandra sorria apaixonada e Mark não respondeu nada, olhou o homem como se o analisasse de cima pra baixo. – Amor, esse é meu filho Mark. – Ela finalizou orgulhosa.

- Como vai, Mark? – Jeffrey esticou a mão na direção do jogador que chegou a pensar em não retribuir. Mas então pensou eu seu pai e apertou a mão do homem.

- Bem, e o senhor? – Ele respondeu tirando os cabelos dos olhos.

- Bem, tudo ótimo. – Ele disse sorrindo, se esforçando para ser simpático. Mesmo que a reciprocidade não fosse a mesma. – Sua mãe me contou que você joga futebol americano na escola. Você gosta?

Na realidade, Mark segurou a língua pra mais uma de suas ironias. Que pergunta era aquelas? _"__Não,__eu__não__gosto.__Jogo__porque__não__tenho__nada__melhor__pra__fazer!__"_

- Gosto, gosto muito. – Mas ele limitou-se a responder educadamente. Seu pai tinha lhe educado bem afinal de contas.

- E qual é seu time? – O advogado perguntou animado enquanto Sandy apenas os conduzia até a mesa posta. – Deixe-me adivinhar... New York Giants!

- Eu torço pros Jets. – Mark respondeu com certa satisfação por Jeffrey ter errado seu time.

- New York Jets, claro! São muito melhores mesmo. – Jeffrey não ficou sem graça, ao contrário até sorriu fazendo Mark até achar engraçado. – Quem sabe um dia, podemos ir ao Superbowl se eles chegarem lá.

- Aham. – O garoto respondeu sem a menor vontade enquanto sentavam-se a mesa. – Podemos chamar tio Jensen e o papai pra irem com a gente. – provocou.

- Quem é tio Jensen? – Jeffrey perguntou curioso, mais olhando para Sandy do que para Mark.

- Namorado do meu pai. – Mark respondeu, novamente em tom de provocação. – Espero que você não tenha problemas com o fato do meu pai ser gay, Jeffrey.

- Mas é claro que não. – O advogado respondeu de imediato, entendendo o motivo de Mark estar na defensiva.

Depois disso, o casal tentava manter uma boa conversa com o garoto e, apesar dele estar completamente fechado e dar respostas monossilábicas, ao menos estavam conseguindo evitar qualquer tipo de discussão que fosse. Mark jantou tranquilamente e apesar de não estar se sentindo em casa, ao menos não estava sendo tão ruim quanto ele imaginava. Preferia estar com Jared na casa de Nick, mas ainda assim, seu pai havia lhe pedido, e ele iria se esforçar.


	28. Chapter 28

Mark chegou na escola num sedan preto que sua mãe havia alugado pra usar enquanto estivesse em Nova York. Ele saiu do carro se despedindo dela não da forma mais amorosa do mundo – primeiro porque não tinha intimidade e, segundo, porque era o maior mico da década chegar na escola de carona com a mãe.

Becca logo apareceu, antes que qualquer outro de seus amigos tivesse a chance.

- E então? – perguntou animada.

- Preciso de mais um dia. – respondeu olhando pros lados, não queria ser visto falando com ela, pois contariam ao Nick e era bem provável que estragaria a surpresa.

- Como assim, Padalecki? – ela parecia confusa. – Você toca violão como ninguém e agora não consegue aprender uma música super fácil?

- Falou a que mais entende de tocar violão. – Ele ironizou.

- Aprenda logo essa droga de música se quiser seu namorado de volta. – foi tudo o que disse enquanto se afastava dele e ele simplesmente fazia uma careta imitando o jeito dela falar. Na realidade, ele fazia isso com frequência. Não admitia, mas a achava engraçada pra caramba.

- Sua mãe está na cidade? – James o abordou logo na entrada no corredor da escola.

- É, está. – Ele respondeu meio sem vontade enquanto caminhava até seu armário.

- Mark... – James começou assim que eles pararam de andar. – Somos amigos desde quando? Sexta série?

- Sei lá, acho que sim. – Mark respondeu franzindo o cenho. – Por quê?

- Sou seu melhor amigo, certo?

- É Jim, o que foi? Que você fez? – Padalecki já estava na defensiva como de costume.

- Então se alguma coisa estivesse acontecendo, você me contaria não é? – O garoto perguntou com cuidado.

- Vá direto ao assunto. – Mark agora bateu a porta de seu armário.

- Tem alguma coisa acontecendo? – James perguntou sem rodeios, conhecia Mark muito bem pra saber que não ia adiantar ficar enrolando. – Você e o Nick.

- Por que acha que tem algo acontecendo? – Mark respirou fundo, sabia que aquela hora ia chegar.

- Fica difícil, cara... Vocês são amigos ou não afinal de contas?

- Não. – disse por fim, tirando coragem nem sabia ao certo de onde. – Mas tem algo acontecendo. – Se tinha alguém em quem ele podia confiar, estava bem à sua frente. – Nós estamos... juntos.

- Juntos tipo...? – James sentiu seu cérebro rodar. – Tipo...? _Juntos?_

- É. – Mark olhava o chão, sem saber o que esperar do amigo. Apenas estava cansado de carregar aquele fardo.

- Ok. – James ficou estático e sem reação por um minuto. – Por que não me disse que você era...?

- Eu gosto do Nick. – Mark falou meio baixo, ainda não queria contar a escola toda. – Eu não sei quanto ao resto.

- Sabia que tinha algo muito estranho nisso tudo! – James foi quem respirou fundo e ficou olhando Mark por um segundo, confuso.

- Nossa amizade não muda, certo? – Padalecki indagou apenas para confirmar. Conhecia James o suficiente pra saber que ele não ligaria.

- Claro que não, mas confesso que estou um pouco chateado por você ter me escondido isso.

- Estou contando agora. – Mark revirou os olhos. Drama desnecessário pra ele.

- É, mas não começou agora não é?

- Jim...

- Achei que confiasse em mim, Mark.

- Jim, cala a boca, estou contando agora. – Mark puxou o amigo pelo braço enquanto iam para a sala de aula.

- É, porque eu perguntei!

- Ai meu Deus, James... – Mark sentiu vontade de rir. – Eu que estou namorando um cara e você é quem parece uma menina choramingando por atenção.

- Mano, como você faz isso comigo?

E seguiram até a sala de aula, James ainda reclamando no ouvido de Mark por pelo menos mais uma meia hora. Se Padalecki não gostasse tanto dele, já teria resolvido a situação no braço como costumava fazer. Mas tudo que conseguia era rir e tentar se desculpar por não ter contado antes. Pensou por um momento que se contasse o teria livrado de todo aquele drama que o amigo estava fazendo, teria falado no primeiro dia.

**x.x.x.x.x**

- Não ligo muito pra isso, Jen. – Jared dizia enquanto almoçava com Jensen. Ambos comiam um prato especial com peixe. – Acho vergonhoso pra ela ter que me ligar pra perguntar o que Mark gosta de comer.

- Mark ao menos está levando tudo com tranquilidade? – Jensen questionou enquanto enchia sua taça com mais vinho. Estavam num restaurante próximo ao hospital.

- Acho que está, apesar de eu saber que ele deve estar se esforçando bastante. – Jared riu e tomou mais um gole de vinho que Jensen também tinha acabado de servir a ele. – Mas mudando de assunto, onde está Christian?

- Deve estar chegando... – Jensen respondeu olhando para a porta.

- São amigos há muito tempo? – Padalecki perguntou quase finalizando sua refeição.

- Muito, muito mesmo. Nos conhecemos na NYU. – Jensen respondeu referindo-se a Nova York University. – Ele foi meu veterano, me ajudou bastante.

- Que máximo, Jen. Ele é padrinho do Nick, não é?

- É sim. Pena que ele e Nick não tenham muito tempo pra passar jutos. – Jensen lamentou. – Mas quando Nick era criança, ele foi extremamente importante, me ajudou muito depois que Danneel faleceu.

- Vai ser mesmo um prazer conhecê-lo então, Jensen. – Jared disse olhando nos mares verdes que eram os olhos de Ackles. – Quero conhecer as pessoas importantes pra você. Cada dia que passa quero fazer ainda mais parte da sua vida.

- Jared... – Jensen apenas sorriu sem conseguir pensar em alguma coisa a altura pra responder – Mal posso acreditar que encontrei a pessoa certa pra mim... Cada dia que passa quero também fazer mais parte da sua vida.

- Culpa daqueles garotos e suas brigas idiotas.

Jensen aproveitou o jeito relaxado com que Jared parecia estar para falar o que há tempos tinha em mente:

– Vem morar comigo...

- Como é que é? – Jared foi pego totalmente de surpresa. – Jen... – Ele começou a rir, mesmo percebendo que o namorado não estava brincando.

- Os meninos logo vão pra faculdade, Jay... – Jensen continuou seguro. – Não quero ficar sozinho e acho que nem você.

- Tem um bom tempo antes disso, Jen. – Jared ainda sorria, não conseguia parar. – Mas eu estou realmente muito feliz que tenha essa vontade, porque eu também tenho. – Ele terminou a frase pegando em uma das mãos do médico em cima da mesa.

- Estou atrapalhando? – Christian Kane apareceu surgindo de lugar nenhum, pensou Jensen no momento que o viu.

- Chris! – Jensen o cumprimentou indicando a cadeira ao lado dele e Jared.

- E você deve ser Jared. – Ele mesmo se apresentou, sorrindo e estendendo a mão para o músico.

- Como vai, doutor? – Jared disse educado, apesar de achar que Kane não tinha cara de médico nunca.

- Muito bem, Jared, é um prazer finalmente te conhecer. – Chris disse simpático. – Sinto como já o conhecesse de tanto que Jensen fala de você!

- Acho que neste caso eu posso dizer o mesmo.

- Garçom. – Jensen chamou não muito alto. – Mais uma taça, por favor.

- Espero que saiba que é você quem vai ficar no hospital hoje. – Kane disse sentindo-se até mais aliviado por poder dormir a noite.

- Quem está no seu lugar? – Jensen perguntou, aproximando mais sua cadeira de Jared e passando seu braço pelo ombro do moreno alto.

- Collins. – Kane respondeu entediado. – Aquele chato.

- Então parece que não vou passar a noite com meu namorado. – Jensen olhou apaixonado para um Jared que ainda sorria e Christian notou que algo estava realmente acontecendo ali.

- Meu Deus, nem parecem que já têm filhos adolescentes. – Kane riu com vontade tomando um gole de vinho assim que o garçom deixou a taça servindo-o.

- Vamos morar juntos. – Jensen disse e Kane quase cuspiu o vinho em cima da mesa.

- Um dia! – Jared riu, meio que corrigindo o namorado. – Só estávamos falando a respeito.

- Claro que precisamos conversar com Nick e Mark primeiro, mas por mim... – Jensen dizia seguro, tranquilo, como quem realmente havia pensado no assunto. Não deu muita atenção ao que Jared disse. – O que eu sei é que se tudo estiver bem pra eles, Jay vai se mudar logo.

- Jensen... – Jared mal conseguia parar de rir, achando tudo absurdo, mas lindo ao mesmo tempo.

- Boa sorte. – Kane ria mais do desespero de Jared e mesmo assim sabia que existia mesmo a chance de Jensen estar realmente falando sério e não apenas deixando Padalecki sem graça.

- Acho que não precisaremos. – Jensen disse e Jared ria, ainda desconcertado, e balançava a cabeça em sinal de negação.

**x.x.x.x.x**

Mark saiu da escola assim que o sinal tocou. Percebeu que Nick o seguia, mas preferiu fingir que não o viu. Tentou apressar o passo após despedir-se de James, mas foi em vão, Nick o alcançou e passaram a andar lado a lado.

- Podemos conversar? – O loiro disse tentando não mostrar que estava morrendo de saudades. Mark não respondeu, sabia que se olhasse pra ele apenas, era bem provável que o beijaria ali em frente a todos, em pleno corredor da escola. – Que história é essa de morar com a sua mãe?

- Por que se importa? – Mark tentou não ser muito rude. Tinha consciência do próprio temperamento e sabia que era seu jeito esconder suas mágoas, feridas e, agora, saudade e arrependimento, por trás de gestos violentos.

- Você não vai, certo? – Nick disse ignorando completamente a grosseria do outro. O conhecia bem demais.

- Não sei. – Mentiu descaradamente, ele nem estava considerando ficar em outro país longe do loiro, mas não daria o braço a torcer e estragar a surpresa do dia seguinte.

- Mark, qual é... – Nick agora atravessou o caminho do outro o impedindo de andar e o forçando a olhá-lo nos olhos. – Por que não me disse que estava com problemas?

- Podemos apenas conversar amanhã? – Mark insistiu. Não queria falar no assunto de maneira nenhuma.

- Se me prometer que vamos mesmo conversar, tudo bem. – Nick disse voltando a impedir Mark de andar.

- Tudo bem, que seja...

- Prometa Mark. – Nick pediu, sério.

- Eu prometo. – Ele respondeu no mesmo tom. Ele preparava-se para sair, mas Nick novamente o interrompeu, o segurando pelo braço.

- Mais uma coisa. – O loiro disse, falando no ouvido de Mark. – Antes de tomar sua decisão sobre ir pra Vancouver, tem uma coisa que eu quero que você saiba. – Nick dizia seguro, firme, como se estivesse um pouco arrependido de deixar aquilo para o último minuto, mas ainda assim o fez. – Eu te amo e não vou desistir de você.

Mark sentiu um nó na garganta e uma enorme dificuldade de respirar, era como se o seu corpo tivesse esquecido como fazer. A vontade que já sentiu de beijar Nick assim que o sentiu ao seu lado não era nada comparada com a vontade que ele tinha agora e parecia o timing perfeito, já que 90% da escola estava saindo, voltando cada um pra suas casas.

Mas não. Tudo que ele fez foi engolir a seco e sair quase correndo pelo corredor da escola. Nick, por outro lado, sentiu-se um pouco culpado por jogar uma coisa dessas para Mark em pleno corredor da escola justo quando ele achava que o garoto tinha uma decisão importante pra tomar, porém não estava nenhum pouco arrependido, sabia que Mark sentia o mesmo.

Mark entrou no carro da mãe que o esperava na saída da escola. Tentou impedir a si mesmo de se sentir feliz, mas o sorriso saiu mesmo assim. Sandra percebeu e não quis perguntar de imediato, mas estava curiosa pra saber o motivo.

Dirigiu até o hotel, um tanto quanto longe da escola, conversando algumas banalidades, ela querendo saber sobre tudo, sobre as matérias que ele gostava e se suas notas estavam boas.

Quando chegaram ao hotel e entraram no quarto, ela voltou a tocar no assunto que Mark não estava com nenhuma vontade de falar a respeito.

- Pesquisei sobre alguns conservatórios de música em Vancouver.

- Não vou com você, mãe. – respondeu, já impaciente.

- Mark, apenas considere, pense no seu futuro, em algo que será bom pra você.

- Mas é exatamente por isso que não vou com você. – Ele foi ligeiramente seco. Não precisava muito pra ele começar a se irritar.

- Filho, pense por um momento. – Ela parecia determinada a levá-lo consigo. – Você terá uma vida muito melhor em Vancouver, uma faculdade melhor, uma casa melhor, uma família mais estável e...

- Está me sacaneando, não é? – Ele parou assim que ouviu, a interrompeu de uma maneira tão brusca que ela realmente teve que ficar calada. – Ok então. – Ele assumiu um ar quase ameaçador. Quem aquela mulher pensava que era para oferecer a ele uma "família estável"? Até aquele momento era apenas uma pessoa distante que lhe mandava presentes caros no Natal e no seu aniversário. E ele ia provar para ela que nada disso havia mudado. – Vamos fazer um trato, mãe: se acertar três perguntas que eu fizer, vou com você. Nem espero o ano acabar. Vou em caso, faço as malas e vamos embora semana que vem.

- Ok... – Ela respondeu, um pouco insegura, embora acreditasse e muito em sua própria capacidade – O que quer saber?

- Qual minha banda preferida? – Ele cruzou os braços esperando uma resposta. Ela parou por um segundo se dando conta que não fazia a menor ideia.

- Mark, eu não sei, realmente... Talvez... Oasis? – arriscou.

- Pelo amor de Deus! É Metallica, mãe. – respondeu quase ofendido, mas não surpreso. Já esperava que ela não soubesse. – Qual foi o melhor presente de aniversário que eu já ganhei?

- Mark, por que está me perguntando essas coisas?

- Responde, mãe!

- Seu violão. – ela falou mais por não conseguir raciocinar outra coisa.

- Disney World. – Mark quase sorria, vendo o ar de pânico se formar no rosto de Sandra. – Quando eu tinha 8 anos, meu pai economizou um ano todo pra me levar. – ele parecia estufar o peito de orgulho, e ela não poderia estar mais sem graça. – A última, mãe. Sua última chance: se eu ficasse gripado, melhor, se eu tivesse uma infecção de garganta, que remédio me daria?

- Amoxicilina, provavelmente. – Desta vez ela respondeu com mais convicção, afinal, não foi uma mãe presente, mas não era uma completa desinformada. – Agora me explique que interrogatório é esse.

- Como eu disse... – ele sorriu, aliviado. – Eu não vou com você. Não sabe nada a meu respeito. Não sabe o que eu gosto de comer, beber, vestir, ouvir... – riu, debochado, antes de continuar – Você seria bem capaz de me matar, já que sou alérgico a esse remédio. Fui medicado uma vez, no hospital, mas tive reação e fiquei uns dias internado por conta disso.

- Oh céus, e por que seu pai não me ligou contando? – ela tentava reverter o jogo, fazendo a culpa dela não saber sobre o filho recair em cima do pai do garoto.

- Você é engraçada, Sandra. – ele a encarou, trocando o modo de se dirigir a ela pra algo menos pessoal – Essa reação eu tive quando tinha um ano. Você ainda morava com a gente. Devia se lembrar.

Ela não tinha uma boa resposta. Ficou olhando o filho e pensando que a única semelhança que tinha com ele era a intensidade da mágoa. Dela por Jared, do filho por ela. Sentiu uma tristeza aguda lhe doer por dentro e pela primeira vez naqueles 15 anos em que esteve fora ela começou a perceber que a única que saiu perdendo foi ela mesma.

- E tem mais uma coisa... – Mark retomou a conversa, a voz mais baixa, mas um brilho quase sacana no olhar. – Eu tenho um namorado. – Mark sentiu-se muito bem em dizer isso. – Bem, ele está brigado comigo, mas vou pegá-lo de volta.

- O que? Um garoto? – ela despertou de seus pensamento, literalmente furiosa. – Isso é culpa do seu pai! Agora você também é gay por que puxou a ele? Isso é o quê? Genética ou má influência? Eu devia saber, eu devia imaginar a pouca vergonha que seria aquela casa assim que eu fui embora – ela gritava, apontando o dedo na cara de Mark.

- Prefiro ser gay como meu pai... – o menino retrucou, também elevando a voz. – Do que ser filho da puta como a minha mãe.

Ele entrou no quarto batendo a porta a deixando completamente sem chão. Ela encarou a porta fechada sentindo uma avalanche de sentimentos tomar conta de si. Angústia, arrependimento, uma tristeza tão profunda que ela tinha certeza que qualquer chance que teria com seu próprio filho tinha acabado com tudo. Não era só a porta do quarto que estava fechada, o coração de seu filho também já não tinha espaço para ela.

Foi até o banheiro quando sentiu as primeiras lágrimas escorrerem. Lavou o rosto, respirou fundo, se recompôs, esperando a melhor forma de voltar a falar com Mark. Mas lá se ia mais de uma hora e nada do garoto deixar o quarto. Tentou se distrair com um livro ou com algo na TV, e no momento em que pensou em bater na porta para falar com ele, ouviu o telefone do quarto tocar.

Quando atendeu, era da recepção do hotel, dizendo que havia dois recados para ela. O primeiro é que seu noivo estava em reunião e demoraria a voltar, o segundo é que um homem chamado Jared insistia pra subir a pedido do filho. Ela sentiu um frio lhe correr a espinha quando ouviu o nome do ex-marido.

- Diga a ele pra subir, sim? – Foi a resposta dela. – Muito obrigada.

Não mais que dois minutos se passaram e Jared já estava a porta do quarto. Sandy o permitiu que entrasse e, pra sua surpresa, ele estava até calmo. Talvez Mark não tivesse dito a ele o que houve.

- Mark pediu pra busca-lo, sinto muito Sandra. – Ele parecia estar genuinamente chateado por ela não conseguir se acertar com ele.

Ela parecia pálida e apesar de já ter passado algum tempo da discussão, os olhos ainda estavam vermelhos de chorar.

- Qual é a banda preferida dele, Jay? – Ela falou baixinho, triste, e saudosista por chamá-lo pelo apelido após tanto tempo.

- Metallica. – Ele franziu o cenho sem entender o porquê de ela querer saber.

- E qual o melhor presente que ele já ganhou?

- Provavelmente a viagem pra Disney, quando ele fez oito anos. – Jared sorriu de canto ao lembrar a felicidade do menino ao chegar lá pra conhecer seu personagem preferido. – Ele era louco pelo Pateta! – Padalecki terminou a frase e Sandy sorriu, parecendo ainda mais triste.

- Que remédio você dá a ele quando ele está gripado?

- Azitromicina. – Jared respondia a cada pergunta mais e mais confuso. – Ele é alérgico a outros, lembra? Fizemos os testes quando ele tinha um ano.

Fez-se silêncio entre os dois e ela pareceu um tanto quanto sem forças e sentou-se na poltrona branca que decorava o quarto.

- O que aconteceu? – Quando ele perguntou, ficou claro pra ela que Mark não havia contado sobre a discussão.

- Ele está certo, Jared. – se deu por vencida. – Não vou saber cuidar dele, ele estará infinitamente melhor com você.

- Me desculpe, Sandy. Não sei o que ele fez, mas ele é só um adolescente, e pode ser difícil às vezes. – Ele disse sentando-se ao lado dela, tentando talvez confortá-la de alguma forma. Apesar de tudo que ela havia feito, Jared simplesmente não seria capaz de desejar mal a ela. Era mãe de seu filho.

- Não, ele tem razão. Se ele quiser ir, tudo bem. Não vou insistir mais. – Ela disse olhando pra ele com um dos olhares mais tristes que Jared já havia visto.

Antes que Jared pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Mark apareceu na sala. Ele abraçou o pai feliz por vê-lo. Não dirigiu seu olhar à Sandra, que procurou mas não encontrou os olhos verdes do filho.

- Vamos? – Mark chamou e já se dirigindo para a porta com a mochila e o violão nas costas.

- Claro. Vá chamando o elevador. – Jared disse carinhosamente para o filho que deixou o apart-hotel sem nem se despedir da mãe.

Jared então voltou a se aproximar da ex-mulher e aconselhou com simplicidade:

- Dê um tempo a ele. Você acabou de voltar para a vida de Mark, Sandy. E ele tem passado por coisas demais nos últimos meses. Passos de bebê, certo? Pode ser que ainda dê tempo, não de serem mãe e filho, mas de serem pelo menos amigos.

Ela apenas concordou em silêncio. Jared lhe deu um beijo na testa e saiu do quarto, para encontrar o filho diante do elevador. Finalmente o teria de volta em casa.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Queria agradecer demais aos reviews. Muito obrigada, gente!**_

_**Vocês são incríveis!**_

- Pegou pesado, Mark. – Assim que chegaram em casa, Mark se jogou sobre sua cama, abraçando o travesseiro como se estivesse no melhor lugar do mundo e contou ao pai tudo que havia acontecido.

- Foda-se.

- Moleque! – Jared chamou atenção, cansado. Já tinha perdido a conta de quantas vezes na vida já havia pedido a ele que não falasse palavrões.

- Quem ela pensa que é? – argumentou, sentando-se na cama. – Ela nunca falou comigo mais que duas dúzias de palavras, nunca ligou pra saber se eu estava bem, se estava doente, vivo ou morto, se estava precisando de alguma coisa... E agora vem exigir algum tipo de consideração da minha parte? Ah, tá bom que isso vai acontecer.

- Mark! – Jared estava falando num tom mais alto que o dele, em pé no quarto. – Eu sei de tudo isso, mas não pense que não me sinto culpado também. Não acho certo que ela tenha que jogar as frustrações que tem comigo em cima de você e, sim isso é culpa dela, mas não posso me fazer de santo nessa relação. Casamento é feito de duas pessoas e eu sei assumir minha parte da responsabilidade.

- E que porra isso tem a ver comigo?

- Nada, Mark. – o pai falou, passando uma das mãos pelo cabelo. – Só queria um pouco de compreensão da sua parte pra entender. Você é meu parceiro da vida toda, cara... – ele se aproximou sentando-se ao lado do filho. – Tem que trabalhar comigo aqui. Já passamos por muitas coisas e isso é só mais um daqueles momentos em que vamos ficar juntos e resolver.

O garoto suspirou resignado. Sabia que tinha exagerado e seu pai tinha razão. Baixou os olhos e passou as mãos pelos cabelos. Sentia-se a ponto de explodir, como se tudo no mundo lhe provocasse raiva. Não queria pensar no que tinha feito, não queria ter que lidar com aquilo naquele momento. Queria apenas colocar death metal no último volume no quarto e extravasar sua raiva pela humanidade. Por que esse pessoal tinha que ser tão complicado?

- Sua mãe se aproximou de você da pior forma possível. – Jared meio que sorriu. – Mas sei que está agindo dessa forma porque pensa que é "tarde demais" para ela tentar ser sua mãe. Acontece que não é.

- Pai, me dá um tempo ok? Só quis desabafar o que eu achava dela.

- As perguntas foram pura maldade. – Jared acrescentou enquanto preparava-se para deixar o quarto.

- Não foi por mim pai, foi pra ela mesma se tocar o quanto estava sendo ridícula querendo que eu fosse morar com ela. – O garoto respondeu como se fosse óbvio. Levantou-se para pegar a guitarra.

- E nem pense que vai fazer barulho até de noite. – Jared já disse apontando para o instrumento.

- Ah não vem com essa de castigo só porque eu falei a verdade pra minha mãe. – ele se impacientou - Só quero ensaiar uma música. E dessa vez eu preciso que você fique aqui pra me ajudar.

- De que está falando, moleque? – Jared riu, achando estranho pedido do filho. Mark nunca teve problemas em aprender uma música. – Quer ajuda pra que? Só se tiver tentando tocar Steve Vai, aí vou entender.

- Preciso que fique perfeita. – Mark respondeu sem dar muitas explicações.

- E qual é? – Jared disse curioso se aproximando novamente do filho quarto.

Mark deu a ele o mp3 pra que ouvisse a música. Aos poucos um sorriso engraçado ia se formando no rosto de Jared conforme ele prestava atenção na letra.

- Nick?

- Cala a boca pai e me ajuda. – Mark disse extremamente sem graça e Jared começou a rir do jeito dele. Era possível que Mark estivesse até um pouco vermelho.

- Ajudo, mas você primeiro faz sozinho, e no violão. – Jared pediu a ele. – Primeiro você aprende tocar de forma acústica, depois você faz os arranjos na guitarra. Além do mais, você vai cantar.

- Não precisa! – Mark disse com um leve tom de pânico. Não gostava de cantar, achava que tinha a pior voz de todas.

- Vai sim! Você precisa ficar seguro com as duas coisas, Mark. Nunca vai melhorar se não praticar. Sei que está puto com sua voz agora, todo adolescente está por razões hormonais, mas você precisa educá-la. – Jared dizia com convicção, afinal já havia passado por tudo aquilo. – Vamos lá.

Mark não queria nem discutir, seu pai era quem entendia do ramo. Coçou a cabeça como fazia quando estava nervoso, trocou a guitarra pelo violão e sentou-se na cama. Jared estava lá, em pé, com aquela cara de juiz de competição de música.

**x.x.x.x.x**

Na manhã seguinte, Mark chegou mais cedo à escola equipado com seu violão. Poucos alunos já haviam chegado e Becca era a única esperando por ele na sala de áudio-visual destinada a rádio da escola.

Ele mostrou a ela a música que havia escolhido pra cantar e ela se admirou, não fazia ideia que um menino daquele tamanho poderia parecer extremamente adorável cantando aquela letra.

Após alguns minutos de ensaio e com Becca explicando a ele mais ou menos como fariam, a escola já estava cheia. Mark tinha treino de futebol na primeira hora.

No campo, quase todos os jogadores estavam presentes em seus uniformes de treino. Nick estranhou ainda não ter visto Mark, foi para o aquecimento junto com o melhor amigo Steve e vez ou outra ainda procurava o outro com os olhos. Mas nada dele aparecer. O treinador pediu a outro colega pra que verificasse no vestiário se Padalecki estava lá porque não suportava atrasos, especialmente do próprio _quaterback._

- Ackles! – O treinador gritou de longe e Nick correu até a beirada do campo. Tirou o capacete e esperou que seu treinador falasse. – Você é o _quaterback_hoje, Padalecki está atrasado.

- Tem certeza, treinador? – Nick perguntou porque sabia que, assim que Mark chegasse, ia ser a terceira guerra mundial. Ele foi quaterback todos os anos que jogou futebol, sempre deu seu melhor pra merecer e nunca encarou perda de forma saudável. – Eu sempre fui melhor _running__back_, é esse o motivo de eu e Mark sempre termos funcionado muito bem em campo. Nunca fui bom recebedor mesmo. – Nick admitiu rindo, era sempre o motivo pelo qual ele e Mark brigavam por causa do esporte.

- Não tem outra pessoa e ele não está aqui. – O treinador insistiu enquanto fazia anotações em uma prancheta.

- Treinador, eu não sei receber bolas. – Nick dizia como se explicasse o óbvio. – Desde que Mark disse pra eu ser _fullback,_jogando junto com os _running__backs_, porque sou melhor bloqueando o pessoal pra que ele faça as jogadas, nossos jogos melhoraram significativamente. – Nick estava, a todo custo tentar evitar uma briga com Mark, porque assim que aquele moreno alto entrasse em campo e o visse como _quaterback_ em seu lugar, ele ia ficar tão furioso que o ciclo vicioso iria recomeçar.

Nick ainda tentava argumentar calmamente com seu treinador, enquanto na rádio da escola, Mark nem pensava em futebol.

- Vamos logo com isso. – Mark apoiou o violão na perna quando sentou em uma das cadeiras da rádio da escola. Becca dava os últimos retoques pra por a rádio no ar.

- Bom dia, Kennedy High! Eu sou Rebecca Peet e essa é a sua rádio. Hoje interrompemos nossa programação para dar espaço para o amor. – Ela parou de falar e fez sinal para Mark de que era a vez dele falar.

- Ok... ahn... Eu sou Mark e estou aqui hoje pra cantar uma música pra tentar pedir desculpas por ser um idiota com o meu namorado. – Ele fez uma pausa. – Portanto Nick, eu realmente espero que você esteja ouvindo essa droga de rádio da escola que ninguém liga, porque estou pagando esse mico por sua causa. – Ele parou novamente e respirou fundo antes de continuar. – Essa música se chama In Your Arms, é do Stanfour, uma banda que eu sei que você adora.

Nick estava parado no campo com todo mundo, absolutamente todos os alunos, olhando pra ele. O loiro estava sem reação, mal podia acreditar que era Mark e que aquilo tudo estava acontecendo.

- Namorado? – Steve chegou perto de Nick como se pedisse um trilhão de explicações.

Nick estava tão surpreso – na realidade 'apavorado' seria a palavra – que não conseguia nem perceber que algumas meninas riam no canto do campo e os colegas de time estavam tão confusos quanto ele.

Mark começou a tocar a música naquela salinha escura da rádio, com equipamentos não tão bons. O silêncio era total e absoluto na escola e era como se Mark pudesse sentir os olhares de todos em cima dele e Nicholas.

_**I'll keep going on**_

_(Eu seguirei em frente)_

_**As just another one**_

_(Apenas mais um)_

_**With another song**_

_(Com mais uma música)_

_**Who wants to be the only one for you**_

_(Querendo ser o único pra você)_

Nick pareceu lembrar que precisava respirar assim que Mark começou a cantar com uma voz digna de um anjo cantando para Deus. Percebeu quase todo mundo cochichando e olhando pra ele, mas tudo que ele fez foi sorrir. Ele realmente estava tendo o que pediu a Mark e da forma mais romântica possível.

Ele respirou fundo e olhou para seu treinador que, apesar de tudo, era provavelmente o único que não estava tão surpreso assim. Ele assentiu com a cabeça como se entendesse que Nick estava pedindo permissão para sair de campo.

_**Just another guy**_

_(Apenas mais um cara)_

_**Blinded by your smile**_

_(Cego pelo seu sorriso)_

_**Just a lonely heart**_

_(Apenas um coração solitário)_

_**Can't stand this aching feeling we're apart... apart.**_

_(Que não aguenta mais o sentimento se estarmos separados)_

Mark seguia cantando e ficando mais seguro conforme os versos iam se passando. Ele não via, mas Becca estava com um sorriso no rosto que parecia dizer que ela resolveu o problema da pobreza no mundo. Parecia orgulhosa de si mesmo por ter feito algo significativo na vida de duas pessoas.

Nick andou pelo pátio da escola parecendo que ia para a batalha. Estava sorrindo e, apesar de perceber vários olhares de pessoas debochando da situação, recebeu alguns outros até de desconhecidos ou pessoas que ele mal havia falado, mostrando aprovação. Duas de suas colegas de escola gritaram coisas como "perdoa ele, Nick!" enquanto ele passava rindo pra elas.

_**Let me sleep in your arms**_

_(Me deixe dormir em seus braços)_

_**Let me breathe this clean bright light surrounding you**_

_(Me deixe respirar essa luz que cerca você)_

Nick passou pelos corredores da escola e os professores já tinham até desistido de dar aula, uma vez que não tinha como já que os alunos queriam prestar atenção na música e correr para os corredores ver se algo iria acontecer entre os meninos.

O uniforme azul e branco do garoto loiro alto que cortava os corredores em direção a rádio chamava mais atenção do que se fosse verde-limão-fluorescente. Ninguém fazia outra coisa que não fosse reparar o sorriso dele enquanto ele andava cada vez mais rápido ouvindo a voz de Mark entrar em seu coração com aquela música. Ele realmente adorava Stanfour, e Mark sempre disse ser uma banda 'melosa' demais.

_**I know I'm not smart**_

_(Eu sei que não sou inteligente)_

_**But still I'm trying hard**_

_(Mas tenho tentado bastante)_

_**Let me be your guard**_

_(Me deixe ser seu guardião)_

_**Protecting you, my angel, from the dark.**_

_(Pra proteger você, meu anjo, da escuridão)_

Nick passou por mais algumas pessoas e entrou no pequeno compartimento que era a sala da rádio. Dela, podia se ver o pequeno estúdio montado no canto. Mark estava de costas cantando e não podia vê-lo, Becca hipnotizada demais pela voz de Padalecki. Ele ficou um tempo ali, ouvindo, descobrindo que a música podia ser ainda mais bonita quando na voz do namorado.

Ele já tinha visto muitas vezes, mas sorria apaixonado ao ver o contraste que era Mark vestindo jeans preto, all star e jaqueta de couro da mesma cor, tocando uma música tão romântica sabendo que, ao sair dali, todos os olhos estariam neles.

_**I will not pretend**_

_(Eu não vou finger)_

_**That I'm just a friend**_

_(Que sou apenas um amigo)_

_**My deliverance**_

_(Minha libertação)_

_**Will you think about me every now and then...**_

_(Você pensará em mim daqui em diante?)_

_**When I call again**_

_(Quando eu chamar de novo)_

Becca teve sua atenção chamada para a porta quando viu Nick entrar e olhar Mark pelo vidro tocando completamente entregue, sentindo realmente o que a música dizia. O loiro olhou de relance pra ela e então percebeu que a ideia só poderia ter sido dela.

Então, Mark viu Nick ali parado, olhando pra ele como se nada no mundo mais existisse. Não era nem necessário continuar cantando porque ele sabia que estava perdoado. Nick estava pronto para querer quebrar o vidro que separava a sala e o pequeno estúdio montado para transmitir a rádio com isolamento de som.

Ainda assim, teve a chance de cantar os últimos versos olhando nos olhos de um Nick cujo sorriso o fazia ter vontade de gargalhar por estar tão feliz.

_**Let me sleep in your arms**_

_(Me deixe dormir nos seus braços)_

_**Let me breathe this clean bright light surrounding you**_

_(Me deixe respirar essa luz que o cerca)_

_**Let me dream in your arms**_

_(Me deixe sonhar em seus braços)_

_**I can't breathe**_

_(Não consigo respirar)_

_**Without you**_

_(Sem você)_

Mark finalizou a música e deixou o violão de lado. Becca entrou na pequena sala onde Mark estava e falou no microfone de forma divertida.

- Esse foi Mark Padalecki, senhoras e senhores, agora voltemos a nossa programação normal. – Ela disse segurando o riso e deixando rolar uma música pop qualquer quando fechou a porta. – E vocês dois agora, façam-me o favor de se acertarem. – Ela acrescentou quando Mark se aproximava de Nick e ela os deixava sozinhos para conversar.

Conversar não seria bem a palavra já que no momento em que Mark apenas balbuciou um "me desculpe", Nick pulou nos braços dele lhe dando um beijo digno de qualquer final de filme.

Saudade era pouco pra descrever a intensidade daquele beijo. Mark parecia tão apaixonado e desesperado e Nick tinha que se curvar para não ser quase engolido pelo namorado. Os cabelos de Mark, no entanto, agora estavam entrelaçados nos dedos de Nick, os deixando completamente bagunçados.

Separaram as bocas um tempo depois, mas ainda ficaram abraçados com as testas e os narizes colados, um parecia que não queria deixar o outro sair dali de nenhuma maneira.

- Não acredito que fez isso. – Nick sussurrou, sem conseguir evitar o sorriso.

- Eu preciso que você volte comigo. – Mark dizia sério, ainda preocupado se o outro o aceitaria de volta.

- Ficou maluco? Qualquer garota na escola está querendo ficar com você neste momento. Se eu não pegar você de volta, com certeza elas farão de tudo pra te conseguir! – O loiro dizia ainda rindo.

- Certo. Acho melhor irmos pro treino. – Mark disse soltando-se aos poucos do outro.

- Acho melhor irmos pra Marte! – Nick riu com vontade, agora era ele que parecia inseguro de voltar e encarar o resto da escola.

- Ah não! Nem pense que não vai sair dessa rádio de mãos dadas comigo. – Mark agora falava sério, com o cenho franzido, só faltou apontar o dedo.

- Tem certeza? – Nick perguntou enquanto o outro guardava o violão na capa.

- Vamos logo. – Mark sorriu jogando o instrumento nas costas e segurando Nick pela mão, quase o arrastando.

Eles saíram de mãos dadas pelo corredor, Mark estava feliz, mas de cara fechada. Sabia que seu tamanho era intimidador o suficiente pra ninguém fazer piadinhas na frente dele. Estava ciente que certamente fariam pelas costas, mas ele não precisaria se incomodar com isso. Nick ao seu lado, um pouco mais atrás sendo puxado, olhava para os lados e todos os alunos mal acreditavam no que viam. Talvez não estivessem tão surpresos por Nick, já que ele realmente não teve assim tantas namoradas, mas com certeza estavam por Mark.

- Está olhando o que? – Mark perguntou para um dos garotos que fixou os olhos neles dois enquanto passavam pelos armários.

- Nada, Mark. – O garoto, bem menor que ele, respondeu tentando soar como se não estivesse com muito medo.

Eles seguiram conversando até o campo para o treino enquanto os alunos voltavam a cuidar da própria vida. Passaram pelo pátio e Steve e James foram os primeiros a aparecerem em frente aos dois.

- Que é que foi isso? – James perguntou não surpreso com o relacionamento, porque já sabia, mas com a atitude de Mark.

- Eu realmente preciso explicar? Não é óbvio o bastante pra você? – Mark respondeu rindo enquanto os quatro andavam até o vestiário pra que Mark trocasse de roupa.

- Nick! Que porra está acontecendo? – Foi a vez de Steve ficar revoltado por, aparentemente, ser o último a saber.

- Eu sei que precisamos conversar. – Nick disse não muito preocupado para o amigo. – Depois eu te conto tudo.

- Por que escondeu de mim? – Steve estava no mesmo nível de revolta que James estava no outro dia. – Achou que eu ia parar de falar com você? Que tipo de imbecil acha que eu sou? Não confia em mim, é isso? Achou que eu ia contar pra todos?

- Steve! – Nick respirou fundo impaciente, mas entendia, se fosse o contrário provavelmente estaria chateado também.

- Vou me trocar e deixar o casal resolver. – Mark brincou falando com ambos. – Te vejo em campo. – Ele apertou a mão de Nick como se fosse uma espécie de despedida discreta. – E eu também te amo. – Ele concluiu piscando pra ele.

- Meu Deus eu acho que vou vomitar. – James oi o primeiro a segurar um ataque de riso.

- Vai ser isso que vamos ter que aguentar agora? – Steve disse acompanhando o raciocínio de James.

- Quero ver até quando isso vai durar. – James continuou rindo, Nick revirava os olhos, embora admitisse que era engraçado mesmo.

- Eu acho que só até Mark descobrir que o treinador colocou Nick de quarterback hoje. – Steve disse provocando de propósito. Mark parou seu caminho até o vestiário ao ouvir.

- Como é que é? – O moreno alto já começou a ficar revoltado. – Sem chance. – Ele disse sorrindo e apontando para Nick.

- Não faço questão e você sabe. – Nick disse sorrindo também, mais afastando, andando em direção ao campo. – Você está aqui, não tem mais necessidade disso.

- Você só serve pra running back, é um péssimo recebedor. – Mark dizia quase gritando enquanto se afastavam mais.

- Cala a boca, Padalecki! – Ele ria junto com os amigos enquanto voltavam a campo.

Não que as coisas ficaram fáceis a partir daquele momento, mas também não foi assim tão difícil. Ao voltar a campo, Nick teve que dar algumas explicações ao time e alguns entenderam numa boa, outros pareciam agir de forma bastante preconceituosa. Nick não se importava com essas reações. Preconceito existia por qualquer motivo: ser alto demais, ser baixo demais, usar óculos, usar aparelho, ser asiático, ser negro, ser gay... Mas sabia que Mark iria acabar distribuindo ainda alguns socos pela escola por conta disso.

- Acabou o showzinho. – O treinador disse dispersando os alunos que cercavam Nick já em campo. – Não acredito que estão surpresos com isso. Óbvio demais. – Ele comentou e Nick arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Tenho o dobro da sua idade, vivi mais que você, então nem me olhe com essa cara. – O treinador parecia sério, mas um meio-sorriso se formou em seu rosto. – Sem trazer isso a campo, se tiverem problemas, não quero que interfira no time.

- Claro que não, treinador. – Nick respondeu percebendo que realmente ele não se importava.

- E mande sua esposa nunca mais atrasar pro treino só pra ficar pedindo desculpas! – mas é claro que piadinhas iam rolar daqui pra frente. Ackles apenas riu ao ver que seu treinador fazia o mesmo.


	30. Chapter 30

O sinal indicando o final da aula tocou e a escola já começava a esvaziar. Logicamente o assunto do momento era Mark e Nick. Eles deixaram as salas de aula e se encaminhavam para o estacionamento com o restante dos amigos.

- Ainda estou puto de terem escondido da gente. – Carl agora é quem não parava de reclamar.

- Dá pra mudar de assunto, não aguento mais. – Mark reclamou pegando na mão de Nick enquanto andavam até o Jaguar do loiro.

- Vão ficar andando de mãozinha dada é? – Steve foi o primeiro a tirar onda. Nick só riu, já sabia que teriam que aguentar piadinhas por mais ou menos uns dois meses ainda.

- Todos os casais da escola fazem isso, por que não iríamos também? – Mark respondeu, irritado.

- Ih cara nem dá mais pra fazer piada! – Todos riram quando Steve comentou. Mark estava mais na defensiva do que nunca.

Nick achava tudo engraçado enquanto Mark ficava de cara fechada. Não que estivesse arrependido, apenas não gostava das brincadeiras. Sabia que elas aconteceriam, mas isso não lhe tirava o mal estar. Lembrava das poucas vezes, quando criança, em que ouvia os colega caçoarem por causa de seu pai. Não queria ter que reviver aqueles sentimentos.

Ackles ofereceu carona pros amigos, já que o trajeto era praticamente o mesmo de sua casa. Mark ia sentado no banco do carona, observando o namorado dirigir um tanto rápido, o som ligado tocando em uma rádio qualquer que tocava uma banda pop da moda.

Nick tirou os olhos por um momento da pista, para ver Mark tamborilar os dedos com a janela aberta e murmurar a música.

- Está cantando Westlife? – Nick perguntou quase rindo.

- Claro que não. – Mark respondeu rindo também, olhando o namorado dirigir.

- Estava sim. – Nick quase gargalhou e Mark mudou a estação de rádio.

- Não que eu esteja admitindo, mas se eu estava a culpa é sua. – Mark respondeu quando desistiu de achar alguma coisa que presta e desistiu, desligou.

- Minha? – Nick ainda ria. – Por quê?

- Olha as coisas que me faz fazer. – Mark sorria bobo com a cabeça recostada no banco.

- Quer ir pra casa? – Nick perguntou sorrindo.

- Nós podíamos ir pra lá, ficar de boa... só nós dois... – Mark disse extremamente insinuador.

- Ok, já entendi. Vamos transar. – Nick simplificou e Mark disse um 'isso!' baixinho. – Mas depois vai ter que me ajudar a estudar.

- Ah Nicholas. – Mark revirou os olhos, sua alegria durou pouco. – Você me broxa quando começa com esses lances de 'temos que estudar'. Eu odeio estudar, velho.

- Eu sei! – Nick reduziu a velocidade quando se aproximavam do quarteirão em que ficava o apartamento de Mark. – Mas precisamos cara, final do ano está aí, estou mal em biologia, você precisa me ajudar, você é bom pra caramba nisso.

- É porque as coisas são óbvias nessa matéria, não sei como é possível que você não entenda. – Mark disse sem emoção.

- É, digo o mesmo sobre matemática. – Nick respondeu sabendo que Mark odiava a matéria com todas as forças e sempre ia mal.

- Ah não! – O moreno se revoltou com a comparação. – Aquilo é o cúmulo da falta de noção, sentido e utilidade. Números imaginários cara, que porra é essa?

- Quer transar? – Nick perguntou sério.

- Claro! – Mark respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

- Então depois vamos estudar. – Nick disse sério apesar de querer rir da cara de raiva de Mark reclamando até em casa algo como "que droga, cara". – Mas seu pai não está em casa?

- Essa hora ele está sempre no tio Chad, mas vou mandar uma mensagem pra perguntar. – Ele pegou o celular e mandou para o pai algo bem simplório do tipo "tá em casa?".

Nick parou em frente ao apartamento de Mark, estacionou e ambos desceram. Nesse meio tempo, Mark recebeu sua resposta, Jared dizendo que estava com Chad, como ele imaginava.

- Anda logo! – Mark só faltava puxar o namorado pelo braço enquanto ele procurava o celular e trancava o carro.

- Acha que é seguro deixar aqui? – Nick perguntou dando uma das mãos para Mark.

- Relaxa, é dia. – Mark disse debochado e Nick olhou um pouco apavorado. – Estou brincando! Brooklyn não é o que vocês, riquinhos, pensam que é.

- Mark, nem comece. – Nick revirou os olhos enquanto ambos subiam as escadas.

O apartamento estava vazio mesmo e, já na sala, os dois começaram nos beijos e abraços. Nick tirou a jaqueta de Mark e o moreno alto começou tirando logo a camiseta que Ackles usava.

- Por que está com pressa? – Nick perguntou enquanto Mark beijava seu pescoço.

- Ficamos muito tempo separados. – Foi a resposta do outro enquanto arrastava o outro jogador para o próprio quarto.

- Foram só uns dias, Mark... – ele sorria enquanto desabotoava a própria calça. – Podemos ir pro quarto do seu pai? – Ele acrescentou ao ver a cama de casal no quarto de Jared, que estava com a porta aberta.

- Ah cara... – Mark segurou na cintura de Nick e olhou o quarto do pai. – Eu acho que seria estranho...

- Estranho? – Nick riu desabotoando a calça de Mark e tirando o cinto preto que ele usava.

- Vai que nossos pais transaram aí alguma vez, eu não conseguiria parar de pensar nisso. – Mark foi sincero.

- Mark, se quer transar comigo, não me broxe falando dessas coisas. – Nick disse um pouco enfezado.

- Você perguntou! – Mark respondeu empurrando Nick pro seu próprio quarto. – Anda, vem cá e fica quietinho.

Mark voltou a beijar o namorado tirando o que lhe restava de roupa. Ambos deitaram nus na cama de solteiro de Mark, nada confortável, mas com certeza eles não estavam ligando nenhum pouco.

Nick tentou ficar por cima, como sempre, mas Mark riu da tentativa frustrada dele. O moreno simplesmente deitou por cima dele prendendo seus braços no alto da cabeça. Nick então encaixou as pernas na cintura do quaterback.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – O loiro arfou, não em protesto, apenas queria ter certeza do que estava prestes a acontecer.

- Sua vez, ué. – Mark respondeu e em seguida voltou a beijar o namorado, mordendo seus lábios com certa força, enquanto roçava seu membro duro entre as nádegas do loiro.

- Mark... – Nick queria, mas estava inseguro ainda. Não parecia ser algo muito prazeroso no começo.

- Não se preocupe com nada. – O moreno respondeu entendendo o problema. Ele desceu com a boca pelo pescoço do loiro, peito, mamilos, passou a língua por todo aquele corpo que ele tanto adorava.

Os músculos definidos na barriga de Nick pareciam tremer, inquietos, e ele achou que não conseguiria relaxar. Passou a língua pela entrada, segurando firme no mastro duro que Nick sustentava entre as pernas. Olhou pra ele, enquanto chupava com vontade o membro do namorado que parecia latejar dentro de sua boca. Passou a se masturbar só por ouvir o namorado gemer e segurar em seus cabelos, como se ditasse o ritmo.

- Quer gozar na minha boca? – Mark perguntou de um jeito que fez Nick querer responder com a ação e não com palavras.

- Do jeito que você está me chupando, parece que é você quem quer. – Nick respondeu ofegante quando sentiu que Mark agora estava passando a língua entre suas nádegas. Nick deu mais espaço, como se quisesse demonstrar que estava achando tudo incrível.

Seu peito arfava cada vez que Mark passava a língua em sua entrada e seus testículos. Ele não achava possível que fosse algo tão diferente do que estava acostumado. E ele estava gostando, e muito. O melhor de tudo é que Mark estava percebendo e isso o estava deixando com ainda mais tesão.

Ele pegou as duas pernas de Nicholas e passou por cima de seus ombros, deixando o garoto o mais confortável possível, porque sabia que de primeira não seria fácil. Apesar de estar morrendo de vontade de ser um pouco mais agressivo porque estava realmente excitado, procurou ser mais contido quando introduziu seu membro dentro do namorado. Ele sentia as mãos de Nick apertando suas coxas numa tentativa de controlar a intensidade.

Mark pôs suas mãos no peito do loiro e mordeu o lábio inferior, estava se controlando o máximo que podia, porque Nick era extremamente apertado e ele achava que poderia gozar a qualquer momento, aquela sensação era incrível demais pra ele.

- Tudo bem? – Mark perguntou ao ver o outro começar a suar, já com seu membro inteiro dentro dele.

- Estou. – Foi a resposta dele, tentando acalmar a respiração. – Você fica lindo me olhando desse jeito. – Ele acrescentou e Mark sorriu começando a masturbá-lo aos poucos

- E você fica lindo gemendo pra mim, falando que me quer com os olhos. – Mark foi falando e se aproximando da boca de Nick enquanto começava a se movimentar dentro dele, devagar. – Quando sinto suas mãos nos meus cabelos, quando sinto o gosto da sua pele, quando morde o lábio como se pedisse pra não parar... – Mark ia acelerando os movimentos e masturbando Nick cada vez mais rápido. – Quando me beija e morde meu pescoço, quando fecha os olhos e sorri como está fazendo agora.

- Mais... Mais rápido! – Nick pedia com os olhos fechados, apenas concentrado na voz baixa e ofegante de Mark.

Mark sequer cogitou não atender aquele pedido. Estava a ponto de gozar, só queria esperar por Nick, que indicava que não ia demorar muito. O loiro puxou Mark para um beijo e não mais que alguns segundos depois, gozou como nunca tinha feito antes na vida.

Mark mordeu os lábios molhados do namorado e gozou com ele, ficando em êxtase por alguns segundos a mais. Sentia uma imensa vontade de rir sem absolutamente nenhum motivo. Apenas abraçou o namorado e ficou colado com ele até aquele estado de graça passar completamente.

- Tudo bem? – Nick foi o primeiro que perguntou com a voz preguiçosa.

- Aham. – Mark simplesmente resmungou com preguiça de falar.

- Estou com fome. – Nick disse rindo, beijando o ombro de Mark, pescoço, tentando fazer com que ele olhasse pra ele.

- Eu também. – finalmente saiu de cima de Nick, abraçando-o por trás e depositando pequenas mordidas na nuca do namorado. – Tem sorvete na cozinha. Eu vou tomar uma ducha e você pega pra gente.

- Tudo bem. – O loiro levantou-se a contragosto, sem se vestir, e foi até a cozinha enquanto Mark ia do mesmo jeito para o banheiro, não sem antes ligar o som e deixar Metallica ecoar pela casa.

Já na cozinha, Nick abriu o freezer, pegou o pote de sorvete de chocolate e ficou procurando as colheres. Fuçou nas gavetas até encontrar o que procurava. Antes de voltar pro quarto, abriu o pote, se serviu com uma colher bem cheia e enfiou tudo na boca, virando-se para a porta, onde um Jared de olhos arregalados assistia a cena.

- Ai, cacete! – murmurou com a colher ainda na boca.

- Certamente que é. – Jared falou, olhando meio sem graça para o corpo do garoto.

Nick se desesperou, abaixou o pote de sorvete para lhe cobrir suas partes baixas e não conseguiu evitar uma careta quando o pote gelado encostou onde não devia.

- Ok. – Jared falou, passando as mãos pelos olhos como se quisesse apagar o que tinha visto. – Eu vou fazer de conta que isso não aconteceu. Vou pro meu quarto, tomar um banho e me arrumar e quando voltar espero que você esteja vestido, no quarto do Mark e fingindo que estão estudando. – ele deu as costas e um pensamento sacana lhe veio a mente, voltou a ficar de frente para o menino que parecia completamente constrangido, olhou-o de cima a baixo e falou – Ah, Nick, realmente você é bem parecido com seu pai.

O comentário fez Nick cuspir a colher. Na tentativa de não deixar o talher cair no chão, o rapaz soltou o pote de sorvete que caiu, espalhando um pouco pelo piso e respingando nos armários e na geladeira.

- Senhor Padalecki, eu... – ele tentava arrumar uma explicação, mas parecia que seu cérebro havia fritado e ele tinha perdido a capacidade de falar.

- Limpe isso. – Jared riu apontando para o chão. O garoto meio que começou a procurar um pano qualquer de cozinha. – Nick, ei. – Jared chamou ao ver a cena.

- Sim? – Ele engoliu a seco quando respondeu.

- Vá vestir uma roupa primeiro, certo? – Jared preparava-se para sair da cozinha. – E da próxima vez não esqueçam que eu também moro aqui e que tenho a chave.

- Sim... Sim, senhor Padalecki. – Nick correu de volta para o quarto de Mark pensando numa maneira de se suicidar enquanto procurava suas roupas espalhadas no chão.

Jared respirou fundo e foi para seu próprio quarto. Quando fechou a porta, começou a rir pensando que o garoto deveria estar realmente envergonhado. Mal deu tempo dele tirar os sapatos, Jensen estava ligando em seu celular.

- Fala, meu amor. – Ele atendeu rindo.

_-__Como__você__está,__vida?_ – Jensen perguntou romântico do outro lado da linha.

- Bem. Tudo certo. – Jared começou a rir novamente. – Quer dizer, fora eu ter acabado e encontrar seu filho nu na minha cozinha, tudo normal.

_-__Como__é__que__é?_ – Jensen quase deu um pulo da cadeira de seu consultório no hospital.

- Preciso mesmo explicar, Jen? – Jared sentou-se na cama, tirava as meias e desabotoava a camisa em seguida. – Acho que ele e Mark estavam...

-_Ah__meu__Deus..._ – Jensen ficou um pouco abismado, a princípio, mas logo em seguida apenas riu. Ele ouvia Jared contar com detalhes o que aconteceu e pensava o quanto Nick podia estar envergonhado.

- Olha, não foi nada demais, ok? Só acho que depois preciso conversar com Mark, certo? E você fala com Nick. – Jared disse já sem camisa, tirando o cinto e as calças. – vou tomar um banho agora e depois trabalhar. Vai me ver?

_-__Infelizmente__não._ – Jensen disse depois de um longo suspiro. _– __Tenho__plantão,__é__claro._

- É as desvantagens de se namorar um médico... As pessoas estão sempre precisando de você... – Jared brincou enquanto enrolava-se numa toalha branca. – Te amo.

_- Também te amo, nos vemos amanhã._

Ambos desligaram o telefone após a despedida rápida. Jared largou o celular em cima da cama e foi pro chuveiro.

No quarto de Mark, porém, Nick estava sentado na cama já vestido. Quando o moreno entrou no quarto, franziu o cenho ao ver o namorado vestido.

- Que foi? Temos tempo pra mais uma... – Mark disse com um sorriso cheio de malicia, mas Nick levantou-se da cama.

- Seu pai está aqui e... me viu na cozinha.

- Ah que merda. – Mark revirou os olhos. – Não quero nem pensar no tanto que ele vai me aporrinhar. – reclamou, tirando a toalha que estava enrolada na cintura e jogando sobre a cama.

- Cara, ele vai falar pro papai e com certeza vou ficar de castigo por, sei lé, uns 300 anos. – Nick disse enquanto o namorado vestia cuecas limpas e uma camiseta qualquer de banda.

- Ah deixa pra lá, não dá mais pra voltar atrás mesmo. – Mark puxou o namorado para um beijo. Nick adorou sentir o cheiro de shampoo e de sabonete na pele do outro. – O que acha se a gente for ver um filme...

- Temos que estudar! – Nick riu entre um selinho e outro.

- Pára de ser chato, Nicholas! – Mark reclamou parecendo criança. – Vamos ver um filme e depois estudar.

- Não senhor! – Nick riu abraçando o namorado. – Vamos estudar e vemos um filme.

- Qual é, sua festa é amanhã! – Mark lembrou fazendo carinho no rosto do outro. – Vamos começar a comemorar de uma vez.

- Por mim, eu nunca mais sairia da cama com você. – Nick disse e em seguida roubou um beijo do namorado que sorria pra ele.

Ouviram alguém pigarrear na porta e se afastaram ao ver Jared com um roupão branco, com cara de deboche. Nick ficou corado mais uma vez e Mark revirou os olhos.

- Estou atrapalhando? – Jared perguntou segurando o riso.

- Que é, pai? – Mark perguntou fazendo um bico enquanto vestia o jeans.

- Estou indo trabalhar. Nick vai dormir aqui? – Ele foi direto, mas não agressivo.

- Não, eu e Mark vamos ver um filme e eu vou pra casa, senhor Padalecki. – Nick disse rapidamente antes que Mark pudesse impedir. – Mas vamos estudar também.

- "Senhor Padalecki"? – Jared riu antes de sair, brincando. – Nick acabei de ver mais de você do que gostaria, então sem formalidades, garoto.

- Meu pai é um idiota, não liga. – Mark disse como se realmente não se importasse. – Vem, vamos estudar de uma vez.

Ele puxou o namorado pelo braço até a sala, onde tinham deixado as mochilas. Mark pegou o livro de biologia e Nick também, com um lápis pra fazer algumas anotações. No canto da sala, Nick viu uma foto empoeirada de Mark bebê. Parecia ser uma foto cortada. Não precisava ser muito esperto pra perceber que a parte que faltava na foto provavelmente era Sandy.

- Ei, amor... – Nick não tinha certeza se queria tocar no assunto, mas apenas estava preocupado com a possibilidade de Mark querer ir embora com ela.

- Que foi? – Ele respondeu deixando os livros de lado por um segundo.

- E sua mãe? – O loiro perguntou e Mark apenas suspirou indicando certa impaciência.

- Não sei, não vou com ela. – respondeu seco. - Na realidade, acho que não quero nem mais falar com ela.

- E por quê? – Nick não queria parecer invasivo, mas achava que o namorado precisava desabafar. E mostrar a Mark que ele estava ali e ele poderia contar com ele.

- Ah sei lá... Quer dizer... Ela nunca ligou pra mim. Não de verdade. Ela vinha de vez em quando esfregar o dinheiro dela na cara do meu pai. Não era exatamente pra me fazer feliz, ela pra fazer o meu pai infeliz – Ele respondeu cheio de mágoa. – E agora ela surta que quer uma família estável e vem querendo recuperar o tempo perdido?

- Mark... – Nick colocou uma das mãos sobre a do moreno e assumiu uma postura mais como amigo naquele momento. – Eu daria tudo pra estar na sua situação.

O rapaz o encarou, espantado com a afirmação que saiu tão sincera.

- Você é maluco, Ackles!

- É difícil explicar. Mas, eu queria ter uma mãe que não ligasse pra mim. Pelo menos eu ainda teria uma... – Mark engoliu a seco ao ouvir aquilo e não o interrompeu. – Não sei, mas, acho que se fosse comigo eu não ia me importar de ter uma mãe que errou muito, mas que está arrependida e quer ser diferente. É como se você tivesse uma segunda chance para saber como é ter uma mãe por perto. Você sempre disse que eu tinha tudo na vida. Bom tá aí uma coisa que você tem e eu nunca vou saber como é.

- Nick... – Mark tentou procurar alguma coisa legal pra dizer, mas simplesmente não encontrava.

- Mark, não estou dizendo que você deve morrer de amores por ela, ou que a chame de mamãe... Mas é um começo se tentar ser amigo dela. Quer dizer, nós nos odiávamos, fomos forçados a ficar amigos e olha onde estamos...

- Sem chances, não vou levar minha mãe pra cama! – o moreno brincou, fazendo Nick dar uma risada seguida de um soco no ombro acompanhado por um "babaca" – Ok, talvez você tenha razão. Eu acho que, bom, devia estar feliz por alguém querer gostar de mim, né?

Do corredor da sala, escondido, Jared observava sorrindo antes de sair pra trabalhar.

**x.x.x.x.x**

Os garotos terminavam de assistir o primeiro filme da trilogia de O Senhor dos Anéis – a qual Nick era mais do que fanático.

- Esse Frodo não me engana. – Mark dizia rindo, comendo pipoca deitado no peito de Nick, ambos sentados no sofá. Volta e meia, tentava distrair o namorado beijando-lhe o pescoço. – Aposto que ele e esse Sam se pegam direto.

- Mark... – Nick não sabia se ria ou se chorava de ter que aguentar durante todo o filme comentários de um Mark que só reclamava que o filme era besta, nerd, longo demais e ele sabia que não ia ter fim.

- Eles são super gayzinhos...

- Ah falou o hétero da relação. – Nick riu dessa vez e nem Mark conseguiu segurar.

Foram interrompidos apenas pela campainha. Mark titubeou em atender, já que não haviam tocado o interfone antes. Talvez fosse seu pai que tinha esquecido a chave. Olhou para Nick que apenas deu de ombros, não fazendo ideia de quem pudesse ser.

Mark levantou, arrumou a camiseta, sacudiu pra tirar o sal da pipoca e abriu a porta do pequeno apartamento. Para sua surpresa, sua mãe estava lá, a expressão insegura e um sorriso tímido.

- Posso entrar? – Ela pediu olhando discretamente para o menino loiro sentado no sofá.

Mark não respondeu, apenas abriu mais a porta dando a entender que ela podia entrar. Os três ficaram alguns segundos em silêncio até Nick bancar o educado, quebrando o gelo e se levantando para se apresentar.

- Nicholas Ackles, muito prazer. – Ele estendeu a mão para Sandy. Ela retribuiu com um sorriso.

– Você é... – ela procurava a palavra exata.

- Meu namorado. – Mark respondeu, passando a encará-la, a mesma postura marrenta que usava antigamente para intimidar os outros na escola.

- Muito prazer, Nicholas. – tentou não parecer incomodada ou chocada com a informação. – Sou Sandra, mãe do Mark.

- Estávamos terminando de ver um filme. Quer se juntar a nós? – Nick convidou sorrindo amigável.

- Eu adoraria. Mas estou voltando para Vancouver, vim apenas me despedir de Mark. – Ela disse a segunda parte olhando para o filho.

- Faça uma boa viagem, senhora. – Nick respondeu sincero. Ela estava impressionada com a educação do garoto. – Foi um prazer. – Ele finalizou e sussurrou para Mark. – Lembre-se do que conversamos, vou estar no quarto.

Ele se retirou e Mark ficou sozinho aqueles minutos com a mãe. Sandy não sabia muito bem por onde começar, então Mark resolveu dar o primeiro passo.

- Sei que não começamos muito bem. Mas acho que, bom, com o tempo vamos resolver tudo, mãe. – ele parecia desarmado agora, olhando a mulher a sua frente, imaginando que devia se tudo muito complicado pra ela também.

- Que bom, filho. – seus olhos se iluminaram. – Espero que você aceite, ao menos, passar as férias de verão comigo. Ou então, você e Nick podem ficar comigo e Jeffrey em Winipeg, pras olimpíadas de inverno. O que acha?

O convite, incluindo o namorado de Mark, saiu tão natural que o rapaz se desarmou por completo.

- Claro. Podemos pensar. – disse enquanto dava um abraço nela. – Faça uma boa viagem.

- Fique bem. E obedeça seu pai. – Ela disse abrindo a porta, ele concordou com a cabeça. – E Mark, parece que você acertou com esse menino, hein. Espero que dê certo.

- Obrigado, também espero. – Ele disse jogando os cabelos pra trás enquanto se despedia dela.

- Pode me ligar quando quiser.

- Você também.

- Cuide-se, meu filho. – Ela deu um último sorriso antes de sair e, mesmo sem ter visto, Mark sabia que ela estava chorando. Ele fechou a porta e chamou por Nick, que voltou a sala imediatamente o abraçando.

Ficaram um tempo ali em silêncio apenas abraçados. Mark sentia-se aliviado, livre, por poder assumir o que tinha com Nick, por poder retomar a relação com a mãe, por não ter mais que se esconder de nenhum de seus problemas. Ele não ia chorar, embora senti-se um nó se formar em sua garganta. Achava que aquele era um momento apenas para rir, sem se preocupar em entender para merecer tudo aquilo. E mais ainda, como podia ter a sorte de ter um namorado como Nick.


	31. Chapter 31

Jensen deixou o hospital já era de manhã. Fechou seu plantão depois de atender um bebê com uma infecção de ouvido que o deixou com dó da mãe que não deveria ter dormido assim como ele. Tirou o jaleco e deixou em seu consultório, ao lado de outra porta onde dizia "Dr. Christian Kane". O corredor não era longo, se despediu de algumas enfermeiras e da recepcionista. Pegou seu carro e cumprimentou o segurança do hospital. Apesar de ter passado a noite em claro cuidando dos mais diversos tipos de pessoas, seu humor era o melhor possível.

Riu ao olhar a caixa com papel de presente que tinha comprado para o filho naquela manhã em que Nick estava completando dezessete anos.

É normal para pais e mães ficarem um pouco saudosistas quando seus filhos fazem aniversário. Ele dirigia pra casa pensando no dia em que Nick nasceu, em como estava nervoso e agindo feito idiota. Estava ainda na faculdade e Danneel também. De madrugada, ela o acordou sentindo dores e a clássica ida ao hospital não poderia ser mais conturbada: no meio da noite, com nada pronto e apenas um berço para colocá-lo quando chegassem.

Apesar disso, Jensen soube que tudo valeu a pena no momento em que pegou aquele menino nos braços, enrolado num cobertor dos Dallas Cowboys dado por seu pai.

"_Como__vamos__chamá-lo?__" – _A voz de Danneel ressoou em sua mente.

"_Combinamos que se fosse uma menina, eu escolheria. Se fosse homem, seria você."_

"_Nicholas. Ele tem cara de Nicholas. Imagino você todo exibido, passeando por aí dizendo as pessoas 'este é meu Nick'."_

Jensen sorriu e sentiu um aperto no peito ao lembrar da esposa, sua companheira desde a adolescência. Esperava no fundo da alma que, mesmo não estando mais entre eles, ela estivesse orgulhosa do filho e de Jensen, por terem chegado onde estavam.

Do nada, enquanto parou num sinal vermelho, podia jurar que sentiu o perfume dela invadir o carro.

O hospital era relativamente longe, mas, por ser cedo demais, Jensen não pegou um trânsito muito complicado mesmo em se tratando da cidade que não dorme. Logo que chegou em casa, pegou o presente que havia comprado e correu para o quarto do filho. Parecia ele o aniversariante.

- Bom dia! – Eram seis da manhã e Nick quase caiu da cama, assustado, como sempre, ao acordar com a voz do pai.

- Está de brincadeira? – Nick respondeu extremamente sonolento ao perceber que não era o mundo acabando. Ele apoiou-se na cama com os cotovelos enquanto seu pai, sorrindo, acendia a luz do quarto e lhe entregava a caixa com presente.

O menino esfregou os olhos, pensando que poderia abrir o presente mais tarde, mas a expressão ansiosa no rosto de seu pai o fez mudar de idéia. Deveria ser algo realmente interessante para Jensen fazer tanta questão assim. Nick sentou-se na cama, jogou o edredon de lado e pegou o embrulho, desfazendo-o sem nenhuma delicadeza.

- Cuecas? – o olhar de perplexidade de Nick ia do pai, parado próximo a porta ao presente em seu colo – Uma caixa de cuecas! – Ele disse, enquanto bagunçava as oito peças de roupa, duas de cada cor e em três modelos diferentes.

- É, pra ver se você aprende a se vestir quando está na casa dos outros. – Jensen disse num tom de voz engraçado.

- Ah pai... – Nick se jogou de volta na cama cobrindo a cabeça com o travesseiro. – Me deixa dormir em paz!

Jensen deu uma sonora gargalhada e só deixou o quarto apagando a luz porque estava igualmente muito cansado.

- Durma mesmo porque daqui a pouco nosso dia começa e será longo. – Jensen disse já tirando a roupa branca no corredor e preparando-se para descansar.

**x.x.x.x.x**

Era quase dez horas de uma manhã de sábado e Jared tinha acordado cedo pra correr como fazia diariamente. Chegou em casa, tomou um banho, em seguida arrumou o café da manhã para quando Mark acordasse. Quando passou pelo corredor, para sua surpresa, o garoto já estava acordado, sentado na cama afinando o violão.

- Achei que não te veria antes do almoço.

- Tenho que ensaiar essa música. – O garoto dizia concentrado enquanto dedilhava a música que tinha feito para dar de presente a Nick em seu aniversário.

- Está ótima. – Jared disse sincero depois de ouvir alguns acordes.

- Não sei se ele vai gostar. – Mark disse um pouco sem graça, sabia que Nick era um pouco chato pra gostar de música, raramente concordavam em alguma coisa.

Jared entrou no quarto e encostou-se na escrivaninha, olhando Mark de cima sentado na cama. Parecia fazer um monólogo na sua mente do quanto as coisas haviam mudado nos últimos meses, por um momento pensou que Nick havia feito um bem enorme para Mark, ele estava menos agressivo e dividindo mais seus sentimentos e pensamentos com o pai.

- Vamos conversar sobre um garoto nu na minha cozinha ou vai continuar evitando o assunto? – Jared perguntou e Mark revirou os olhos.

- Acho que vou ficar com a segunda opção. – o rapaz respondeu sem tirar os olhos das cordas.

- Mark! – Jared chamou atenção.

- Ah pai, qual é! Não sou mais criança e você sabe que não foi a primeira vez... – fez uma pausa e Jared arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Sim, com um cara sim, mas fora isso...

- Eu sei Mark, mas ao menos estão usando camisinha?

- Pra que? – O garoto quase riu deixando o violão de lado. – Não é como se um de nós fosse engravidar.

- Não acredito que criei um filho que acha que camisinha só serve pra isso. – Jared respondeu indignado.

- Não estamos transando por aí, é só eu e ele... – Mark respondeu um pouco sem graça de falar com o pai sobre aquilo. Talvez se fosse com uma garota, ele não teria problemas, mas era um pouco diferente dessa vez. – Sabemos que é importante, só achamos chato.

- Eu sei que é.

- Aposto que você não usa com tio Jensen. – Mark disse como se fosse a melhor resposta que ele já havia dado na vida.

- Não é da sua conta. – Jared é quem ficou sem jeito agora e tentou parecer sério, mas até Mark percebeu e riu. – Falo sério, filho. – Jared agora sentou-se ao lado dele. – Está tudo bem com essa situação? Você e Nick... E na escola?

- Todos já sabem. – Ele respondeu como quem não dava mais importância.

- E tudo bem? – Jared perguntou com medo da resposta.

- Sei lá, pai, não estou nem aí. – Era uma das poucas vezes em que Jared via Mark agir não com a postura infantil e briguenta de antes – Alguns caras no time não falam mais tanto com a gente... Sei que falam da gente pelas costas, as meninas também estão um pouco revoltadas...

- Ah isso com certeza devem estar. – O músico sorriu mais tranquilo por saber que Mark não estava muito abalado.

- Além do mais, se alguém vier falar alguma coisa, sabe que vai ficar provavelmente sem dentes.

- Nem pense em brigar na escola por causa disso. – Jared franziu o cenho. – Não é assim que funciona.

- Pai, você não quer me ver metido em brigas. O Nick também não quer me ver metido em brigas. E, sinceramente, eu também ando preferindo ficar mais na minha. Mas enquanto aquele pessoal da escola pensar o que eu posso fazer já alivia bastante pro nosso lado. – Ele riu, pretencioso.

- Espero que Nick consiga colocar um pouco de juízo na sua cabeça coisa que eu nunca consegui fazer. – Jared levantou-se e preparava-se pra deixar o quarto. – Falando nisso, vamos almoçar com eles, então, tome banho, arrume-se quando for a hora.

- É, eu sei, Nick me disse ontem antes de ir pra casa. – Ele levantou-se da cama e foram até a cozinha tomar o café da manhã.

**x.x.x.x.x**

Nick estava pronto esperando por Jensen na sala. Quando o médico apareceu, o rapaz arqueou as sobrancelhas. Ele vestia uma calça social preta, uma camisa da mesma cor por dentro da calça com um cinto também preto. Os sapatos estavam impecáveis e ele optou por um blazer cinza escuro por cima.

- Está me zoando, né? – Nick perguntou ao ver o pai vestido daquele jeito.

- O que foi? – O médico perguntou sem entender o que tinha de errado.

- Vai sair de casa assim? – Nick segurou o riso. Na realidade, estava acostumado a ver o pai sempre de branco que, quando vestia outras coisas, ficava estranho.

- E qual o problema? – Jensen passou a se olhar procurando o que estava errado.

- É meu aniversário pai, pare de tentar se arrumar pra impressionar o tio Jared. – Nick disse fazendo uma careta e Jensen apenas gargalhou.

- Está com ciúmes? Todos esses meses e só agora está com ciúmes do seu velho? – Jensen ainda sorria.

- Não é isso! – Nick por um momento pensou que poderia ser isso mesmo, mas ele nunca admitiria.

Jensen parou para pensar por um momento e achou que era a hora perfeita para falar no assunto com o filho. Ele sentou-se no sofá ao lado do filho e Nick pensou que a temida conversa sobre sexo iria acontecer naquele segundo.

- Pai, eu e Mark transamos sim, mas somos responsáveis. – Ele já começou como se tentasse se justificar antes de ser perguntado. Jensen riu.

- Eu sei disso. – O médico respondeu. – Confio em você, confio no homem que estou criando. O problema é que vocês têm que saber que existe hora pra tudo, não vão sair se pegando por aí toda hora, a qualquer momento e em todo lugar simplesmente porque "bateu um tesão".

- Você está dizendo isso só porque Mark é um garoto.

- Mas é claro que não. Homem, mulher, não interessa Nick. – Jensen continuou sério. – Sexo é diversão e muita gente o faz sem compromisso, mas isso não quer dizer que não tenha que haver respeito.

- Eu sei, pai...

- Da mesma forma que você precisa respeitar seu corpo e o corpo de outra pessoa, existe uma emoção nisso e tem que ser igualmente levada em consideração.

- E você está dizendo isso porque também já fez com tio Jared? – Nick perguntou com um sorriso quase infantil, como quem fazia uma brincadeira de criança.

- Isso não é da sua conta, moleque. – Jensen respondeu sério, mas corando e só por causa disso, Nick teve sua resposta e começou a rir enquanto Jensen levantava-se do sofá pra que finalmente saíssem de casa.

- Qual é, pai, podemos trocar dicas! – Nick disse seguindo o médico.

- Nicholas! – Jensen olhou pra ele como quem não acreditasse no que tinha acabado de ouvir, enquanto tudo que o mais novo fazia era rir sem parar.

- Olha só, eu sei de uma técnica que você... Ai! – o rapaz protestou com o tapa que levou na cabeça - Estou brincando! – Ele disse por fim enquanto andavam até a garagem para entrar na Tucson preta do pai.

- Certo, certo... – Jensen entrou no carro e lembrou-se de outro assunto que queria falar com Nick. Mas esse era realmente bem mais sério. – Tem outra coisa que precisamos conversar e, pra isso, sua opinião não apenas conta, como é a mais importante.

- Ok. – Nick respondeu já notando que o assunto era sério. – Pode falar.

Jensen tirou o carro da garagem e começou a dirigir pelas ruas de Nova York até o Brooklyn, para buscar Mark e Jared. Parecia escolher as palavras certas para falar com o filho.

- Estou pensando em chamar Jared para morar com a gente. – Jensen fez uma pausa e, de canto, olhou a reação de Nick, que parecia um pouco chocado, mas não disse nada. Pelo seu semblante, era como se ele estivesse numa discussão interna sobre prós e contras. – Mas se você não concordar, filho, não tem problema.

- Bom, você sabe que se o Tio Jared aceitar, isso significa que Mark também virá, certo? – Nick perguntou, com um sorriso discreto.

- É claro, pensei até em reformar o quarto de hóspedes pra ele.

- Ah pai, não precisa disso. O meu quarto é grande o bastante.

- Há! Ficou maluco? Acha mesmo que vão dormir juntos? – Jensen disse franzindo o cenho e Nick começou a rir.

- Eu não disse nada sobre isso! – Nick defendeu-se rindo.

- Como se eu não conhecesse a sua cara! Se isso der certo, vocês dois vão agir como irmãos, pelo menos enquanto eu e Jared estivermos acordados – Jensen disse em tom de brincadeira, sabendo que a palavra "irmão" faria o estômago de Nick revirar. Voltou a ficar sério e falou em seguida. – É, sério, o que acha?

- De boa, pai. – Ele respondeu após parar de rir. – Se eles quiserem, acho que vai ser legal. Mark e eu vamos para faculdade daqui um tempo, seria legal para você e tio Jared não ficarem sozinhos.

- Ok então. – Jensen ficou feliz. – Mas vamos manter segredo, certo? Não vamos contar a eles, depois que reformarmos algumas coisas em casa, aí contamos. O que acha?

- Por mim tudo bem. – Nick respondeu e parecia animado com a ideia. Pensou que talvez Mark não fosse aceitar, mas ultimamente tinha descoberto como lidar com aquele gigante marrento. Se o fez ver O Senhor dos Anéis com ele, conseguiria qualquer coisa.

**x.x.x.x.x**

A noite, a casa dos Ackles recebia vários adolescentes para o aniversário de Nick. Alguns colegas que Nick realmente esperava que fossem, não apareceram. Becca contou a ele que estava rolando uma campanha por parte de alguns alunos pra que ninguém comparecesse a festa, devido aos últimos acontecimentos em relação ao namoro dos dois.

Ele estava feliz, pois pode descobrir de uma vez quem eram seus amigos verdadeiros: alguns colegas de time, algumas das meninas, o que o fez entender que as coisas não eram as mil maravilhas como ele pensava ser na escola.

Sim, ele era o otimista da relação, Nick gostava de ver o lado bom das pessoas e, apesar de sempre tentar fazer com que Mark também agisse assim, agora tinha que dar o braço a torcer nesse aspecto: nem todos eram seus amigos, alguns apenas estavam próximos por algum tipo de interesse. Ou por que seu pai era médico ou porque ele era popular. Mais provavelmente pelas duas coisas.

Ele estava em frente a janela da enorme sala da casa olhando a bela vista de Nova York, quando Mark o abraçou pelas costas e pôs o queixo em seu ombro.

- Um milhão de dólares pelos seus pensamentos. – Mark sussurrou no ouvido do namorado.

- Você não tem essa grana toda, mas eu posso fazer uma contraproposta de um milhão de beijos quem sabe? – Nick respondeu segurando nas mãos do namorado sob sua barriga.

- Ok, mas além dos beijos, que tal um presente de aniversário? – Mark disse e Nick franziu o cenho. – Vem... – Ele o segurou pela mão e levou até o centro da sala e pediu pra que ele sentasse no sofá.

Mark, que tinha trazido o violão, apanhou o instrumento sentando-se no sofá ao lado do loiro. Jared e Jensen, que estavam em um canto passaram a prestar atenção nos dois, Jared sabia que era o momento pelo qual Mark tinha esperado a noite toda.

- Pessoal... – Mark pediu a atenção de todos e Jared baixou o som da música. Jensen olhava pra ele como se pedisse alguma explicação do que estava acontecendo. – Queria dizer que é muito legal que vocês tenham vindo, sei também que era pra ter muito mais gente se as coisas... bem, se as coisas fossem como antes. Mas talvez tenha sido um favor que essas pessoas não tenham vindo, afinal, não precisamos desse tipo de gente por perto. – Ele disse a segunda parte olhando para Nick que estava sorrindo um pouco sem graça, mas curioso com o que estava acontecendo. – Aos que estão aqui, terão o privilégio de me ouvir cantando de novo. – Mark estufou o peito, fingindo um estilo arrogante e pretensioso e alguns colegas riram e fingiram algumas vaias. Ele ficou em silêncio, com um sorriso divertido que logo foi assumindo um ar mais tímido – Mas, dessa vez eu vou cantar algo meu. É uma música que eu fiz tem algum tempo especialmente para o Nick. – Ele dizia num tom mais apaixonado que gostaria. – E é minha primeira composição, especialmente pra ele.

Ao fundo, Jensen olhou o namorado sorrindo orgulhoso para o filho e agora havia entendido tudo. Todos na festa ficaram quietos, até demais para um bando de adolescentes, para ouvir o que Mark tinha preparado e Nick, que não conseguia tirar o sorriso do rosto, começou a ouvir os primeiros acordes de uma música que, não lhe importava se fosse ruim, era pra ele, portanto era a melhor música do mundo.

A letra contava exatamente a história deles. Enquanto um insistia para que ficassem juntos enquanto o outro apenas inventava motivos pra que não ficassem. Ele sabia que o mais difícil não foi chegar em Nick, fazê-lo ser seu. Ou assumir para seu pai o que sentia e até mesmo dizer para a escola toda quem de fato ele era. Aceitar a si mesmo foi o grande desafio. Na música, ele falou de todo esse processo e de como Nick se tornou peça mais que fundamental para que ele não duvidasse do que sentiam e do que podiam ser, desde que estivessem juntos.

Todos na festa prestavam muita atenção e, especialmente Becca, estava completamente derretida vendo a cena. Alguns colegas pensaram que deveria ser amor mesmo, já que pra "pagar um mico desses" não bastava só um rolo qualquer, mas no fundo estavam mesmo com aquela inveja saudável, típica de quem está feliz por seus amigos e adoraria estar vivendo uma história assim.

Ao fim da canção, aplausos, gritos e assovios típicos de adolescentes. Jared e Jensen igualmente aplaudiram e, os gritos aumentaram no momento em Mark deixou o violão de lado e puxou o namorado para um beijo digno de cinema. A reação de Nick não poderia ser mais do que a esperada, correspondeu sem pensar.

**x.x.x.x.x**

Algumas semanas se passaram e Jared achava que Jensen estava agindo estranho. Ficava mais tempo calado, sério. Quase não tinha tempo para os dois. A princípio Jared achou que o trabalho no hospital estava aumentando. Até um dia que resolveu fazer um surpresa para o loiro e foi até lá. Mas Jensen não só não estava, como o músico foi informado por Christian que ele havia tirado dois dias de licença.

Padalecki tentou conversar com o namorado. Perguntar se estava tudo bem, mas Jensen sempre conseguia fugir do assunto.

Nick e Mark estavam em época de provas e pareciam realmente aplicados a estudar, Mark mais que o namorado, afinal, foi quem mais enrolou durante o ano já que, como ele mesmo repetia sem parar, odiava estudar.

- Mark! – Jared gritou da sala para o filho que estava no quarto terminando de se arrumar. – Jensen está esperando, vamos!

O médico chamou Jared para jantar e quis levar Mark e Nick com eles. Na realidade, os meninos andavam ficando tempo demais com os pais, o que para Jared era sinal de que Jensen não mais queria ficar sozinho com ele. Ele só não entendia o motivo daquilo tudo. Era doloroso pensar, mas se o encanto do médico por ele havia acabado, seria bem mais honesto terminar de uma vez.

Mark saiu do quarto e então desceram para encontrar com os Ackles. Jared pensou que, mais uma vez iam a um restaurante qualquer em Manhattan como faziam nas últimas semanas. Nada de programas íntimos, nada de passarem a noite apenas vendo TV e namorando na casa do outro.

- Oi amor. – Jensen estava mais animado que o normal quando Padalecki entrou no carro lhe dando um selinho rápido.

No banco de trás, Nick e Mark por outro lado, pareciam caprichar muito mais no beijo. Apenas pararam porque ouviram um "ei!" de Jared no banco da frente chamando a atenção dos dois. Nick riu sem graça e Mark revirou os olhos.

- Tudo bem? – Jensen perguntou ao ver que Jared não estava se comportando como o homem mais feliz do mundo.

- Tudo e você? – Jared não fez muita questão de demonstrar que estava chateado.

- Tudo. – Jensen respondeu enquanto ligava o motor do carro e o manobrava pelas ruas do Brooklyn, deixando o bairro e pegando caminho de volta para o Queens.

Ele não falou nada por um tempo. Sabia que Jared estava chateado e o entendia bem. Ele mesmo teria surtado se estivesse em seu lugar. Apenas esperava que ele entendesse tudo, logo mais.

- Aonde vamos hoje? – O músico perguntou sem emoção, olhando pela janela. Achava que já tinha ido a todos os restaurantes que Jensen conhecia e imaginava que, a menos que o loiro quisesse provar o cachorro-quente da esquina eles teriam que repetir algum lugar.

- O que acha de um jantar especial na casa dos Ackles? – Jensen disse com um sorriso que mal lhe cabia no rosto.

Jared olhou para o namorado tentando entender. Não queria se animar e ter uma decepção em seguida. Mas ainda assim concordou.

- É uma boa idéia! – respondeu, pensando que talvez tivesse a chance de conversar com Jensen sobre o motivo dele estar tão estranho nas últimas semanas.

Ao chegarem no Queens, Jensen não guardou o carro como de costume na garagem. Deixou-o estacionado na rua, diante do jardim da casa e todos desceram tomando da porta principal. Nick e Mark conversavam qualquer coisa sobre a escola e o time e eram os primeiros a subir os degraus da varanda.

- Garotos! – Jensen chamou e ambos pararam no meio da sala esperando pelos pais. - Acalmem-se, antes eu e Nick temos algo pra falar. – Jensen estava todos ares de mistério, mas claro que Nick já sabia de tudo. Ele juntou-se ao pai enquanto Jared juntava-se ao filho e ambos ficavam lado a lado.

Jensen olhou para Nick como se pedisse a aprovação final do filho que apenas assentiu com a cabeça, já ansioso.

- Jared, eu queria antes dizer que nada do que aconteceu entre a gente foi normal ou comum. – Jensen começou e, por um segundo, Jared sentiu-se até inseguro. – Por isso mesmo eu queria me desculpar com você.

- Jensen, o que está acontecendo? – Jared sentiu como se tivesse engolido uma pedra de gelo e ela começasse a derreter em seu estômago. Desculpas sempre vinham seguidas por uma expressão bem conhecida "não dá mais".

- Você foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu nesses últimos anos – o médico continuou – e quem me conhece sabe bem o quanto eu me tornei um homem mais feliz, mais relaxado. Eu vejo esse jeito, todo tranqüilo de lidar com a vida e penso que além de lindo, você é inteligente, é talentoso e uma das melhores pessoas que eu conheci na vida.

O músico parecia realmente confuso. Aquele discurso era ou não um fim de relacionamento? E se sim, por que fazer isso diante de seus filhos?

Mark olhava Nick como quem procurava uma resposta pra toda aquela dramalhão mexicano, mas tudo que o rapaz fazia era sorrir de um jeito contido e olhar para Mark como se dissesse apenas "confie em mim".

- A questão é, Jay, que apesar de toda essa perfeição, as coisas não podem continuar assim. – ele fechou os olhos e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

"Apesar". A palavra era definitiva. "Apesar" era sempre usada em términos de relacionamentos. Héteros, homos, todos sabiam que uma sequencia de elogios acompanhada de um "apesar" era o bastante para passar uma semana em casa, chorando e torcendo pra um meteoro cair sobre a Terra, bem em cima do seu quarto.

O músico engoliu em seco e não conseguia mais sustentar o olhar. Achava que era muita crueldade de Jensen terminar o namoro deles daquela forma, na porta da casa dele e ainda diante de Mark. Abriu a boca algumas vezes, buscando o que dizer, mas tudo o que saiu foi um fraquíssimo "ok".

- É por isso, - Jensen voltou a falar quando percebeu que o namorado ainda estava confuso – que eu quero lhe dar isso.

Ele tirou as mãos do bolso, colocando entre as mãos de Jared um chaveiro com uma única chave. Mark arregalou os olhos e sorriu, encarando Nick que apenas balançou a cabeça, afirmativamente.

- O que é... – o moreno começou a perguntar, mas o médico o interrompeu.

- É a chave de casa, amor. Da nossa casa. Acho que a gente já está mais que preparado para dar um passo maior, não acha?

Jared sentiu que centenas de borboletas voavam em seu estômago. O alívio era incrível e a proposta era maravilhosa, embora ele não tivesse certeza de que deveria aceitar.

- Então? Não vai pegar a chave e abrir a porta para a gente entrar em casa? – o loiro perguntou, ansioso.

- Ah mas é claro que ele vai, né pai? – Mark respondeu, cutucando o pai para que este desse sinal de que havia entendido a situação. – Amanhã mesmo eu vou em casa e faço as malas dele.

- Mark! – Jared tentou ser sério, mas estava tão chocado com as palavras de Jensen que não conseguia nem se concentrar nisso.

- É claro que você está incluído no pacote, Mark. – Jensen falou para o rapaz, apenas reafirmando o que era óbvio – Apenas lembrem-se que aqui dentro vocês são irmãos.

- Tá bom. – Mark respondeu como quem realmente não estava levando a sério e abraçou Nick, sentindo vontade de rir muito alto.

- Jensen, precisamos resolver muitas coisas antes disso... – Jared parecia finalmente ter se lembrado como falar.

- Jay! Pare de se preocupar! Eu já cuidei de tudo! – Ackles era realmente prático quando o assunto era organização. – Qual é, não temos mais dezessete anos há um bom tempo... Quero mostrar a você que isso pra mim é sério e é com você que eu quero ficar.

- Vai, pai, aceita logo. – Mark dizia abraçado ao namorado e Nick apenas ria e dizia baixinho pra ele parar de interromper.

- Então... ?

- Tá. Que seja! – ele respirou fundo, levou a mão até a fechadura e abriu a porta da casa.

Parecia um sonho! Muita coisa havia sido mudada ali. Os móveis colocados numa nova decoração, as paredes da sala ganharam nova pintura e, junto ao piano, um moderno equipamento de som, incluindo uma guitarra Gibson modelo Les Paul, uma Fender, dois amplificadores e um conjunto de pedais e pedaleiras de primeira qualidade.

Jensen não permitiu que eles parassem para ver tudo. Sabia que se os novos moradores da casa se aproximassem dos instrumentos, não sairiam mais de lá. Foi empurrando Jared e Mark, com a ajuda de Nick, até a escada. Subiram e caminharam até o fim do corredor onde ficava o quarto de hóspedes. Jensen abriu a porta e acendeu a luz.

- Mark, o que acha? – Jensen perguntou ao garoto que arqueou as sobrancelhas surpreso.

- Eu acho legal. – Ele respondeu adentrando melhor no cômodo. – Isso é meu?

- É seu. – Jensen respondeu e Mark abriu o maior sorriso. Nunca ele tinha tido um quarto daquele tamanho.

A cama ao centro era grande, não exatamente de casal, mas maior do que a que tinha em casa e estava coberta com um edredon de estampa de jornal. Uma escrivaninha de aço escovado ficava embaixo da janela, um laptop em cima e uma cadeira de couro verde musgo. O guarda-roupa embutido tinha três grandes portas de madeira escura, uma das quais ele descobriu que era, na verdade, a porta do banheiro. Nas paredes, quadros feitos com antigos discos de vinil completavam a decoração. E no canto, ao lado da cama ele viu um violão preto, num suporte novo colocado como "presente" por Jensen. Ele olhou para Nick quando viu o instrumento.

– É, isso mesmo. – Jensen continuou. – Foi ideia do Nick.

- Testa aí! – Nick andou com Mark até onde estava o violão e ambos sentaram na cama, um pouco afastados de Jensen e Jared.

- Eu não acredito que fez isso. – Jared falou, realmente emocionado. Não acreditava que as coisas chegaram àquele ponto.

- Quer conhecer o _nosso_ quarto? – Jensen perguntou sorrindo olhando nos olhos do namorado, que desviou apenas para olhar Mark tentando ensinar Nick a tocar alguma coisa.

Sem esperar por resposta, Jensen puxou o namorado para o próprio quarto, que também era uma suíte com um banheiro maior do que os dos quartos dos meninos. Aliás, maior até que a sala do apartamento de Jared. Tinha uma cama de casal gigantesca modelo queen, um closet e uma varanda, com uma bela vista para a ilha de Manhattan. Jensen ficou por alguns segundos observando a expressão do moreno.

Este, por sua vez, parecia ter medo de se mexer e acabar caindo da cama, descobrindo que era tudo um sonho. Não era o luxo, não era o bom gosto, não era apenas a promessa de vida tranqüila dali pra frente. Era a beleza do gesto. A atenção para os pequenos detalhes com ele e com Mark. Era a certeza de que tudo ali não era impulsivo ou impensado. Era amor.

- Você não está sozinho mais. – Jensen o abraçou por trás, enquanto ele observava a vista da varanda do quarto "deles". – E com certeza nem eu mais estou. Preciso de ajuda com Nick, você também precisa com Mark, por que não fazermos isso juntos? Eu te amo, Jared, e não tem nada que eu tenha mais certeza na vida do que o meu sentimento por você.

- Até parece que tem alguma chance de eu conseguir dizer não depois de tudo isso. – Jared disse com os olhos marejados enquanto se virava para beijar a bela boca que Ackles tinha. – Eu também amo você e não tenho dúvidas disso... Se está ok para Mark e Nick... Acho que a gente agora só pode ser feliz.

- Como se fôssemos realmente capazes de viver de outro jeito. – Jensen riu abraçando o outro. Ficaram ali por alguns segundos sem dizer nada. Meio que se deram conta de que a música do violão havia parado.

- Acho melhor irmos jantar. – Jensen começou e Jared concordou com a cabeça. – Vamos ter um pouco de trabalho com esses dois morando na mesma casa.

Pararam diante da porta do quarto novo de Mark e se olharam receosos do que poderiam ver lá dentro.

- Não acha que eles estão...? – Jared começou sem graça.

- Eu já disse pro Nick que enquanto estivermos acordados, eles são irmãos aqui dentro! – Jensen falou, sério, enquanto respirava fundo e girava a maçaneta dando uma leve batida na porta ao abrir.

Para alívio dos pais, os garotos estavam apenas deitados na cama planejando que pôsteres de bandas colocariam nas paredes.

- Estamos com fome! – Mark foi o primeiro a gritar.

- Vamos descer, o jantar está lá embaixo e já deve ter esfriado. – Jensen respondeu sorrindo enquanto via os garotos descerem como dois malucos que não comiam há dias até a cozinha.

- É impressão minha ou realmente estamos com cara de família? – Jared disse enquanto abraçava o namorado e ambos desciam também para a cozinha.

- Não é só a cara, nós realmente somos. – Jensen respondeu acompanhando o passo do outro pelas escadas rumo ao primeiro de muitos jantares juntos que ainda teriam naquela casa.

**- FIM -**


	32. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

A menina de não mais que dois anos estava nos ombros de Jared enquanto ele e Jensen se encaminhavam para o carro junto com Nicholas, que iria dirigir. Taylor sentia-se no céu por estar num lugar tão alto.

- Será que eu posso ficar com a minha neta um pouco agora? – Jensen reclamou enquanto Jared ria e lhe entregava a menina, que abriu os bracinhos para que Jensen a segurasse no colo.

- Pensei que tinham vindo a Orlando para verem Mark e eu. – Nicholas ligava o carro enquanto Jensen e Jared brincavam com Taylor e sequer ouviram o que o loiro havia dito. – Pai! – Ele chamou mais alto, mas rindo.

- Que foi, garoto? – Jensen respondeu, mas sem tirar os olhos da menina.

- Pai, eu tenho 35 anos, não sou mais um garoto. – Ele disse em vão, claro, filhos nunca crescem para seus pais. – Enfim, coloquem a Taylor na cadeirinha, sim? Nada de ir no colo.

- Até parece que eu não criei você e não sei disso, não é Nicholas? – Jensen respondeu rindo no banco de trás ajudando Jared a ajeitar Taylor na sua cadeirinha.

- Papai, estamos indo buscar o papai? – Ela perguntou com o típico jeito de criança enquanto Nick dirigia pelas ruas de Orlando, na Flórida.

- Estamos. – Nick respondeu carinhoso. – Está com saudades?

- Aham. – Ela respondeu sorrindo.

- Nick, como anda a gravadora? – Jared perguntou também do banco de trás. Nenhum deles queria perder a chance de ficar com Taylor. Desde que chegaram, nenhum dos dois largou a menina.

- Bem, Jared, está indo muito bem. – O loiro respondeu orgulhoso. – Estamos ainda filtrando alguns trabalhos que recebemos, tivemos muitas demos para ouvir nesses seis meses.

- Coisas boas? – Jared perguntou rindo, sabendo que com certeza Nick deveria ouvir várias pérolas.

- Nem tudo, não é? – Ele respondeu também sorrindo. – Mas Mark tem me ajudado com várias coisas, ele sempre teve um ótimo "feeling" pra isso.

- Nem acredito que você foi pra faculdade de música. – Jensen disse sorrindo. – Isso é influência sua, já sabe né? – Jensen disse a segunda frase olhando para Jared.

- Acho que sou uma ótima influência. – Jared respondeu enquanto dava um brinquedo qualquer que Nick tinha no carro para Taylor.

- A gente já chegou? – Taylor perguntou impaciente.

- Ainda não, filha. – Nick respondeu enquanto parava num sinal vermelho.

- Se a culpa é minha por Nick ser músico... – Jared continuou olhando apaixonado para Jensen. – A culpa é toda sua do meu Mark ser médico.

Jensen deu uma sonora gargalhada que até Taylor começou a rir sem nem saber porquê.

Depois de cerca de meia hora de conversa e risadas, eles chegaram até o hospital onde Mark trabalhava. Eles mudaram de Nova York assim que Nick resolveu ter uma gravadora após sair da faculdade. Agora ele era produtor musical e tinha montado uma gravadora cerca de 11 anos atrás. Depois de dois anos lançando alguns trabalhos alternativos, Nick descobriu alguns talentos que além de emplacarem sucessos internacionais ainda tiveram suas músicas escolhidas para filmes que foram, posteriormente, indicados ao Oscar. Atualmente, era considerada a melhor da Flórida.

Mark agora era residente em neurocirurgia um respeitado neurocirurgião que trabalhava no Florida Hospital. Especializou-se em neurologia infantil e, além de seu trabalho no hospital mais bem conceituado do estado, ainda fazia trabalhos voluntários em abrigos e orfanatos nos finais de semana. Foi assim que ele e Nick conheceram Karen, uma adolescente de 13 anos, que estava grávida e, sem condições de ficar com a criança, havia decidido dar o bebê para adoção. E foi assim que Taylor entrou na vida dos dois com pouco mais de uma semana de vida.

Ao chegarem ao Florida Hospital, todos desceram do carro e Nick ouviu uma discussão qualquer sobre qual dos dois iria carregar Taylor. A menina parecia feliz com os dois avôs e gargalhava no colo de Jensen enquanto Jared lhe fazia cócegas. Nick nunca imaginou na vida que veria seu pai sendo assim tão coruja com a menina. Eles haviam conhecido ela na mesma semana em que Mark e Nick a adotaram, e foi difícil voltarem à Nova York sem querer levar a menina junto.

Assim que entraram na recepção do hospital, Nick cumprimentou algumas enfermeiras e a recepcionista, e andou na frente, seguido por Jared e Jensen, que agora colocaram a neta no chão. Ela andava orgulhosa, de mãos dadas com os dois avôs, um de cada lado.

Os corredores do hospital eram frios como de costume, mas bem iluminados. Ao chegarem a sala de Mark, era um orgulho tanto para Jared quanto para Jensen, ver em letras garrafais na porta na porta "Dr. Mark Padalecki – neurocirurgião", que não importava quantas vezes eles liam aquilo, era sempre como se fosse a primeira vez.

- Papai! Papai! – Taylor saiu correndo assim que a porta se abriu mostrando o moreno alto com os cabelos um pouco mais curtos do que quando era adolescente, mas ainda com o mesmo corte.

- Ei, chegaram cedo! – Ele pegou a menina no colo quando ela correu para os braços dele. – Oi filhota!

- Esse negócio de ser casado com médico... – Nick disse olhando para Jared. – É um problema, não é Jay? Nunca estão em casa!

- Ah eu sei bem! – Jared respondeu abraçando Ackles em seguida.

- Que exagero, Nicholas. – Mark respondeu sorrindo sem graça, sabendo que o marido tinha um pouco de razão. – Como você está? – Ele sussurrou para Nick após um selinho.

- Bem, tudo ótimo. – Nick respondeu tranquilo. – Tem dois avôs aqui só brigando pela atenção da neta.

- Papai, eu queria um chocolate. – A menina pediu e Mark já fazia cara de que ia atender a vontade da pequena. Nick percebeu que ele tinha um sim na ponta da língua, e logo interrompeu.

- Tay, lembra o que combinamos... – Nick disse mais sério olhando pra menina.

- Sim, que eu não posso comer chocolate todos os dias. E eu já comi ontem. – Ela respondeu fazendo um beicinho adorável, que sempre convencia Mark, ele morri de dó da menina e sempre acabava fazendo o que ela queria.

- Nick... – Mark olhou pra ele como se ele fosse o homem mais cruel do mundo.

- Mark. – Nick respondeu com o típico olhar responsável enquanto a menina se aninhava no peito de Mark. – E não passe a impressão que eu sou o vilão aqui! Você sabe que ela não pode.

- Tudo bem. – Mark não podia tirar a autoridade do outro porque, além de saber que a filha tinha uma certa intolerância a alimentos considerados quentes, sabia que para se criar um filho era preciso cooperação.

- Como estão as coisas no hospital, filho? – Jared disse se aproximando de Mark, que agora se esforçava tentando manter Taylor em seu colo, mas a menina parecia querer escalar o corpo dele.

- Estão ótimas, pai. – Ele respondeu sincero.

- Estão ocupando todo tempo do meu marido na verdade. – Nick respondeu enquanto Jensen pegava Taylor dos braços de Mark dizendo algo como "vem com o vovô".

- É, essa semana foi um pouco corrida mesmo, mas foram uns três dias que tive que ficar de plantão, o outro neurocirurgião estava fora da cidade, e o hospital não pode ficar sem nenhum. – Mark respondeu abraçando Nick pelas costas. – E tem gente que não está gostando, sabe pai...

- Estou vendo. – Jared disse rindo e Nick revirou os olhos, mas rendido ao abraço do outro. – Vamos sair com Taylor agora, vocês podem ficar um pouco sozinhos. – Jared sugeriu.

- Vão pra casa, descansem... Vamos comprar brinquedos pra nossa neta, não é amor? – Jensen disse e Jared prontamente concordou. Ele pôs a menina no chão e novamente a seguraram pelas mãos.

- Não mimem essa menina! – Nick disse enquanto saíam pela porta da sala de Mark.

- Até parece né, amor? – Mark disse enquanto os dois pareciam encantados com a menina. – Isso é uma condição genética dos avôs e avós... Eles têm que mimar seus netos, senão não são pessoas completas. – Mark brincou e Nick riu o beijando mais uma vez.

- Sinto sua falta. – Ele disse enquanto tirava alguns fios de cabelo dos olhos de Mark e sentia-o abraçar forte.

- Eu também. Muita. – Foi a resposta do moreno alto. – Mas são só esses dias, logo voltaremos a nossa rotina normal.

- Pronto pra ir? Ficar só comigo por algumas horas? – Ackles perguntou sorrindo.

- Eu sempre estou pronto pra você. – Foi a resposta de Mark que o beijou imediatamente.

**x.x.x.x.x**

O parquinho onde Jensen e Jared estavam com Taylor estava lotado de crianças e de brinquedos, mas a menina se recusava a sair da piscina de bolinhas a qualquer custo.

- Então é isso? – Jensen foi o primeiro a falar pegando em uma das mãos do agora também marido. – É assim que é a vida? Criamos nossos filhos, depois nossos netos...

- Eu acho que sim. – Jared disse sentindo uma paz de espirito que há tempo não sentia. – Nossos filhos estão bem, temos uma neta linda, saudável... O que mais a gente poderia esperar da vida? De quebra ainda sou casado com o homem mais lindo mundo. – Jared disse no tom mais apaixonado possível, Jensen riu abraçando-o.

- Ainda me ama como me amava? Mesmo agora que não somos mais jovens, bonitos e cheios de oportunidades? – Ele já sabia a resposta, só gostava de ouvir.

- De que está falando? – Jared o abraçou mais forte. – Você é lindo. Eu diria que esses fios de cabelos brancos que apareceram ao longo dos anos e esse óculos te deixaram ainda mais sexy. – Jared disse e podia jurar que deixou Ackles um pouco sem graça. – E tenho certeza que você ainda me ama mesmo sabendo que nem todos os meus cabelos são mais tão escuros e que não tenho mais aquele corpo de quando nos conhecemos.

- Para com isso, Padalecki, você continua ótimo. – Jensen falou enquanto discretamente dava uma bela checada no corpo do outro. – Além do mais, estamos envelhecendo juntos... É o que eu sempre quis... Tenho alguém pra me fazer companhia, pra conversar, pra nos divertirmos, tomarmos um vinho de vez em quando e ainda deixar alguma rivalidade no futebol americano e no beisebol melhorar a nossa relação... – Jensen fez o marido sorrir lembrando de todos os momentos que passaram juntos naqueles anos.

- Quem diria que nossos filhos se aturariam por tanto tempo. – Jared brincou ao olhar Taylor sorrindo ao brincar com uma das meninas do parque. – E foram capazes de nos dar essa preciosidade...

- Sabia que eles não nos decepcionariam, juntos ou separados, mas dava pra ver que ali o negócio não iria acabar cedo. – Jensen disse lembrando-se de todas as vezes em que pegou Mark ou Nick se esgueirando pela madrugada para irem um ao quarto do outro em casa.

- Acho que, no fim das contas, fizemos tudo certo, não é? – Jared olhou para o relógio e viu que estava quase escurecendo e provavelmente deveriam voltar pra casa.

- Tenho certeza que sim. – Jensen respondeu e andou sorrindo até a piscina de bolinhas para pegar a neta.

**x.x.x.x.x.x**

Mark e Nick estavam em casa com uma música romântica instrumental tocando. Nick descobriu-se apaixonado por saxofonistas e vivia comprando CDs do estilo, acabou que Mark adorou o estilo também. Sempre que estava em casa, ouviam juntos.

Eles tinham uma poltrona enorme no meio da sala em que os dois conseguiam se deitar. Mark estava praticamente deitado no colo do outro, com a cabeça na altura do ombro do loiro, a meia luz, bebiam vinho e trocavam algumas poucas palavras. Queriam apenas ficar juntos, em silêncio, aproveitando o momento como se fosse o último de suas vidas.

- Está dormindo? – Nick perguntou tomando um gole de vinho.

- Claro que não. – Mark disse com uma voz preguiçosa de quem estava, no mínimo cochilando. Ele se revirou um pouco para ficar de frente com o marido. – Os coroas estão babando na Taylor, nem ligam mais pra gente.

- Bem vindo ao ciclo da vida, doutro Mark. – Nick brincou rindo. – Isso é o que normalmente acontece nas famílias.

- Obrigado por me dar uma. – Mark falou sério encarando os olhos amendoados de Nick.

- Faço qualquer coisa por você. – Foi a resposta mais do que apaixonada do outro. – Taylor só apareceu pra completar nossa felicidade.

- Estamos indo bem, não é? – Mark perguntou rindo lembrando-se do quanto eram pais completamente inexperientes.

- Aprendemos com os melhores não é? – Nick respondeu e o outro não poderia concordar mais.

Ouviram o barulho de alguém entrando no apartamento que ambos haviam comprado juntos em Thornton Park, um condomínio que mesclava cidade grande e natureza, ao norte de Orlando. Eram quase sete horas da noite e só de ouvirem a voz de Taylor conversando alegremente, já sabiam que todos haviam chegado.

- E então eu ganhei dois vestidos e mais cinco brinquedos da vovó Sandy. – Ela contava e tentava mostrar com os dedos das mãos os números que dizia. – E depois o vovô Jeffrey me levou pra ver os golfinhos!

- Eu não sei quem está estragando mais essa menina... – Mark levantou-se da poltrona junto com Nick para receberem os pais e a filha na sala. – Se vocês dois ou a mamãe e o Jeffrey. – Ele pôs sua taça e a de Nick em cima da mesa de centro.

- Mas estava mais do que na hora de voltarem. – Nick disse pegando a filha no colo depois dela tentar se enroscar em suas pernas.

- Ah nem demoramos tanto! – Jensen foi o primeiro a dizer.

- É, e espero que vocês tenham ao menos aproveitado o tempo sozinhos. – Jared continuou. – Acho bom pedirmos o jantar, Taylor deve estar com fome.

- Já providenciamos. – Mark disse olhando Nick de canto. – É um jantar especial. Taylor, guardou o segredo que o papai pediu?

- Sim! – Ela disse orgulhosa olhando de Nick para Mark. Padalecki piscou para ela divertido.

- O que está acontecendo? – Jensen perguntou um pouco desconfiado.

- Especial por quê? – Jared agora tinha ficado extremamente curioso.

Mark e Nick fizeram um mistério antes de dizer. Trocaram olhares cúmplices e Taylor apenas riu feliz da situação. Olhar seus avós com cara de crianças curiosas era realmente engraçado.

- Falem logo! – Jensen cruzou os braços já impaciente.

- É! Vamos! – Jared ria da situação, mais de nervosismo do que qualquer outra coisa.

- Bom, conversamos nós três e... – Mark começou fazendo uma pausa. – Decidimos que seria bom para Taylor ter um irmãozinho. E ela adorou a ideia.

- O que? – Jensen correu para abraçar o filho junto com Taylor. – Não acredito! Um menino?

- Sim! – O loiro dizia enquanto Jared sorria feito Taylor abraçando Mark.

- Onde ele está? – Jared parecia que era ele quem ia levar o menino pra casa.

- Ainda não fomos buscá-lo. – Nick começou. – Mas ele se chama Mike e tem cinco anos. Ainda está na casa de adoção e até que Jeffrey termine a papelada toda, como fez com Taylor, teremos que esperar alguns dias antes de trazê-lo para casa.

- Vocês estão se saindo melhor que a encomenda, garotos. – Jensen disse orgulhoso do filho e de Mark também.

- Fomos bem criados, sabe como é. – Nick respondeu e Mark concordou.

- Realmente isso merece uma comemoração! – Jared disse animado enquanto iam todos para a cozinha. – Espero que tenham caprichado no jantar.

- Foi Mark quem cozinhou. – Nick dizia enquanto o moreno alto fingia uma modéstia que não tinha.

- Acho que ficou bonzinho. – Ele respondeu enquanto todos tomavam seus lugares na mesa e ele servia o prato que havia feito.

A única coisa que Mark pensava é que Nick realmente tinha razão. Quem precisava da escola afinal? Ele tinha conseguido entrar na Universidade de Nova York para cursar Medicina graças a bolsa que o futebol tinha lhe conseguido como ele havia planejado. Nick depois de ter aprendido a tocar violão, não queria saber de outra coisa e seguiu seu coração. Jensen o apoiou completamente assim como Jared.

Da escola eles levaram os amigos, a prova estava na foto da estante da sala, a festa de casamento dos dois com os amigos verdadeiros que tinham na época da escola. Ao lado, uma foto de Taylor com sua madrinha, ou como ela chamava, titia Becca, ao lado de Steve, melhor amigo de Nick que fazia uma careta engraçada na foto. Toda vez que Mark olhava para o retrato, sentia vontade de rir, nunca imaginou que Steve se casaria com Rebecca.

Isso na realidade remetia sempre ao fato de que Mark se sentia pressionado a adotar outro filho, porque se James não fosse padrinho de alguém, ele já tinha ameaçado cortar laços com o médico. Dramático, como sempre foi desde a escola. Até hoje ele enchia o saco de Mark por não ter contado a ele primeiro que ele e Nick namoravam.

Mark ainda conseguia sorrir ao ver a foto de Sandy com Taylor e Jeffrey no dia em que levaram a menina ao Sea World. Ela pode ter tido seus problemas como mãe, mas com certeza estava compensando tratando Taylor feito uma princesa. E, para Mark, era a maneira perfeita de realmente conseguir seu objetivo. Ele nunca havia lhe dito, mas quando ela demonstrou ser capaz de amar tanto a neta, ganhou o respeito de Mark como filho.

Entre as conversas e o jantar especial, seguido da sobremesa preferida de Taylor, pudim de caramelo, cada um pensava a sua maneira o quanto tudo era especial. A menininha adormeceu na cadeirinha de refeição e Mark e Nick se levantaram para colocá-la no berço. Quando foram todos dormir, a sensação que tinham era de dever cumprido. Não haviam criado uma família tradicional com pai, mãe e filhos. Haviam criado uma família de verdade, com amor, respeito e união. E não precisavam de mais nada além daquilo.


End file.
